Seremos Libres
by TheGirlInGlasses
Summary: AU: Aang perdió la batalla contra Ozai, Azula le ganó a Zuko y Katara y los envió a prisión, el Equipo Avatar y la Orden del Loto Blanco tienen que vivir escondidos porque sus cabezas tienen precio. El mundo está bajo el reinado de la Nación del Fuego y nadie ha podido hacer nada para repararlo... ¿El mundo podrá regresar a lo que era antes del Rey Fénix?
1. Prólogo

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto usando sus personajes y alterando el canon.**

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Hola! Pues les traigo un AU (Universo Alterno), dónde podrán leer un mundo un poco obscuro donde les mostraré qué hubiera pasado si Aang hubiera perdido la batalla en contra de Ozai. Éste fanfic se va a concentrar en la familia Real más que en el equipo Avatar. Espero que les guste y sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo el prólogo.

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 **Rebeldes y Rumores.**

* * *

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que el Cometa Sozin pasó por la Tierra. El equipo Avatar, o lo que quedaba de él, junto con la Orden del Loto Blanco y otras personas que se resistían al reinado de Ozai, se habían ocultado y vivían como fugitivos. Los hacían llamar _rebeldes_. Rebeldes que juraron jamás darse por vencidos y luchar por ver al mundo libre de la Nación del Fuego.

El Señor del Fuego Ozai se coronó como el Rey Fénix tras la derrota y presunta _muerte_ del Avatar Aang. Por otro lado, Azula había sido nombrada Señor del Fuego tras derrotar a Zuko y Katara. El Señor del Fuego Azula ordenó la inmediata aprehensión de su hermano y su acompañante. Milagrosamente lograron escapar de la cárcel y ahora sus cabezas tenían un alto costo.

Un par de meses después de la victoria de la Nación del Fuego, el Rey Fénix desposó a una chica mucho más joven que él, o es lo que dictaban los rumores. Decían que había hecho eso porque necesitaba asegurar su posición en el mundo con más herederos. Meses después, poco antes de que se cumpliera un año del nuevo reinado del mundo, Ozai, el Rey Fénix, celebró el nacimiento de su nueva _hija_.

Dos años después del fin de la guerra, un nuevo rumor sobre la Familia Real azotó los oídos de los _rebeldes_. Decían que el matrimonio del Señor del Fuego Azula se celebraría. Sería con un hombre de buena posición política en la Nación del Fuego. Los rumores aseguraban que aquel hombre le doblaba la edad al Señor del Fuego.

El mundo parecía celebrar el próximo matrimonio de la joven Señor del Fuego, pero la felicidad se vio turbada por la prematura muerte del futuro esposo de Azula. El hombre murió un par de semanas antes de la boda. Decían que había muerto en una batalla en contra de los rebeldes… el Señor del Fuego Azula, hasta ahora no había encontrado un partido mejor para casarse.

Cumplido el tercer año del reinado de la Nación del Fuego sobre todo el mundo, algo ensombreció lo que parecía el cuadro perfecto del Rey Fénix Ozai. El Señor del Fuego Azula había enfermado terriblemente. Decían que no había podido superar la muerte de su prometido y eso había afectado su débil y joven corazón, además que su sanidad mental había sido afectada seriamente… decían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

En el lapso de la enfermedad de Azula, como un milagro, la Nación del Fuego comenzó a celebrar de nuevo. Decían que la Reina había concebido nuevamente y que pronto habría un nuevo heredero al cual venerar. Unos meses después, la Reina dio a luz a un niño.

Ya se habían cumplido cuatro años desde la victoria de la Nación del Fuego. Todo había estado tranquilo y no había habido rumores nuevos, pero meses después del nacimiento del nuevo hijo de Ozai, se corrió el rumor de que el Señor del Fuego Azula había muerto.

El problema que tenían los rebeldes es que vivían de lo que decía la gente. Rumores y difamaciones, solo eso. Todo era culpa de los _rebeldes_ para los demás, así que los rumores podían o no ser ciertos… pero lo que sí era cierto es que la Nación del Fuego seguía reinando al mundo y se volvía más fuerte día con día.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Ese es el prólogo, obviamente conforme vaya avanzando esta historia iré explicando y desglosando poco a poco cada tema, desde cómo Aang perdió la última batalla. hasta la enfermedad de Azula, el escape de Zuko y Katara, entre otras cosas. Siéntanse con la libertad de hacer cualquier comentario, sugerencia o extenuar sus dudas. Nos leemos pronto.

 **\- GirlFanatic30.**


	2. 1: La Carta

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto usando sus personajes y alterando el canon.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **La Carta.**

* * *

Zuko despertó con la voz de Iroh diciendo su nombre.

–¿Qué está pasando tío? ¿Un nuevo ataque? –preguntó el chico alarmado y soñoliento.

–Ningún ataque sobrino, pero si algo importante. Los demás nos están esperando –dijo el hombre de edad mayor.

Zuko salió disparado de su cama improvisada y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tío y sobrino salieron de la tienda del más joven y se dirigieron a una tienda más grande dónde Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, Katara, Sokka y Toph ya los esperaban.

–Buenos días, solecito. ¿Mala mañana? –se burló Toph.

–¡Oh cállate! Luces peor –respondió Zuko de mala gana.

–Buenas noticias, yo no veo –se burló de nuevo la chica.

–¡Cállense los dos! Mejor dígannos qué está pasando –protestó una malhumorada Katara. A la chica no le gustaba que la despertaran tan temprano, pero la verdad es que Katara ya no era tan dulce y positiva desde la muerte de Aang.

–Al parecer, Ozai murió… –dijo Iroh, dejando a todos atónitos.

–¿Que Ozai qué? –volvió a preguntar Zuko. El chico estaba incrédulo y sorprendido, pero su cara denotaba incertidumbre y su cuerpo se tensó.

–Hace una semana nos había llegado el rumor de que había sido asesinado por los rebeldes, pero como siempre hicimos caso omiso a ese chisme porque no se había planeado nada en contra de Ozai, además que ningún grupo rebelde, al menos de los nuestros, es tan estúpido como para arriesgarse así y menos tan públicamente –comenzó a explicar Piandao.

–Pero entonces, ¿qué cambió? ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que murió? –preguntó Sokka, interrumpiendo a Piandao y viéndose altamente confundido.

–Nos acaba de llegar una carta que confirma la muerte del Rey Fénix, pero dice que no murió asesinado –terminó de explicar el maestro espadachín.

–Si no fue asesinado, entonces ¿cómo murió? –preguntó Toph, tan confundida como Sokka.

–Al parecer murió en su sueño, creemos que murió de alguna enfermedad al igual que Azula y que la gente del palacio lo ocultó para no causar pánico entre la población ni ataques prematuros –dijo Pakku.

–Entonces, ¿creen que es el momento de atacar? –preguntó Katara, incrédula.

–No, no vamos a atacar, al menos no por ahora –admitió Pakku, Katara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y aparentaba cierto enojo.

–¿Quién envió la carta? ¿Es una fuente confiable? ¿Algún infiltrado? –preguntó Zuko, al fin logrando ordenar sus pensamientos.

–La Reina Fénix –dijo Jeong Jeong, dejando a todos atónitos.

–También dice que quiere reunirse contigo y conmigo, Zuko. Dice que quiere hablar asuntos del trono –dijo Iroh, lo que provocó que el maestro fuego frunciera fuertemente el ceño.

–¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ella? ¿Y si es una trampa? –dijo Katara enojada.

–Si los rumores sobre su edad son ciertos, debe ser solo una niña. Seguramente está asustada y no debe de saber qué hacer con la Nación del Fuego –sugirió Piandao.

–Azula era solo una niña cuando tomó Ba Sing Se –soltó de nuevo la morena.

–La carta dice que podríamos verla en el lugar dónde sugiramos, aquí si queremos, que va a ser cooperativa y que enviemos una hoja con la ubicación en un listón rojo –dijo Pakku, ignorando el comentario de Katara.

–Suena demasiado cooperativa, demasiado buena para ser cierto –señaló Sokka con desconfianza.

–¿Tú qué piensas sobrino?

–No lo sé, ahora que Ozai está muerto, ella debe de estar siendo presionada por el consejo. Tal vez sólo quiere deshacerse del trono… quizás no sea tan mala idea verla y tentar el terreno.

–¿Dónde quisieras verla, Chispitas? –preguntó Toph al percatarse de las vibraciones del cuerpo de su amigo. Zuko definitivamente quería saber qué quería esa chica.

–Verla aquí no sería una opción, tiene nuestra ubicación porque sabe a dónde envió la carta y que nos llegaría, pero no es bueno que sepa quiénes están dentro y cuánta gente tenemos. Será mejor verla en Ciudad Palacio.

–¡Debes de estar loco, Zuko! ¿De verdad quieres meterte a la boca del lobo? Yo insisto en que es una trampa y que deberíamos hacer caso omiso a esa carta –gruñó Katara.

–Tal vez Katara tenga razón, Zuko. ¿Y si es una trampa? –dijo Sokka

–Correré los riesgos, Sokka. No sería la primera vez que nos sucede algo así con la Nación del Fuego, sabemos cómo escapar –dijo el maestro fuego, seguro.

–Si eso es lo que quieres Zuko, está bien, sólo ten cuidado con esa chica y no te confíes demasiado –apoyó Piandao.

–Tendremos que idear un plan de escape por si a la Reina Fénix se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez –dijo Jeong Jeong, y con eso comenzaron a idear un plan para ir a la Nación del Fuego.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iroh redactó una carta diciéndole a la joven Reina que la verían en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Le dijo que Zuko y él irían con un grupo pequeño de acompañantes y que esperaban que esto no fuera una broma. El viejo amante del té puso la carta como la chica había indicado y la envió.

Pocas horas después un halcón llegó con una respuesta, diciendo que la más interesada en resolver asuntos con ellos era ella, que no esperaran una traición y que sabía que era difícil confiar, pero que lo hicieran.

–Partimos mañana –confirmó Iroh a Zuko.

–¿Tú qué piensas tío? ¿Crees que sea de fiar?

–Pienso igual que Piandao, creo que es una chiquilla asustada que quiere escapar de su cruel destino. Bastante habrá tenido la pobre con casarse con un hombre como tu padre –Iroh negó con la cabeza y dejó a Zuko solo, con sus pensamientos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko miraba al sol caer y pensaba en lo que el destino le deparaba, no sabía si confiar en esta chica, pero tenía una buena corazonada. El maestro fuego también pensaba en su familia, pensaba en su hermana y en cómo había acabado, tal vez Azula lo merecía después de todo…

–Hijo… –una voz y una mano sobre su hombro había sacado a Zuko de sus pensamientos.

–Hola madre –Zuko le sonrió a una imagen más adulta de Ursa.

Después de un año del fin de la guerra, Ursa se reencontró con Zuko, ella le contó que Ozai la había desterrado por haber matado a Azulon, quien a su vez quería a Zuko muerto. Le dijo que había sido un plan de ambos, ella ganaba la vida de su hijo y Ozai ganaba el trono, pero a pesar de eso, Ozai no dejo que Ursa volviera a ver a sus hijos. Después de eso ella regresó a su pueblo natal devastada, pero se reencontró con su primer amor, con quién se casó y tuvo otra hija. Tras el triunfo de la Nación del Fuego, Ursa escuchó que su hijo lideraba una de las resistencias más grandes en contra del gobierno de su ex-marido y se dedicó a buscarlo hasta que lo encontró.

Cuando Zuko escuchó la historia que su madre relató en aquel entonces, el chico no pudo dejar de pensar que Azula _no siempre mentía._ Al final de todo, su abuelo sí lo quería muerto.

–Quiero ir contigo mañana –dijo Ursa.

–¿Qué? Madre sabes que es muy peligroso, además aquí te necesitan. ¿Qué va a ser de Kiyi y de Ikem si te pasa algo? –contestó Zuko extrañado y preocupado.

–Necesito verla, Zuko. Necesito saber qué fue de mi hija –contestó Ursa al borde de las lágrimas.

Zuko sabía cuán difícil había sido la muerte de Azula para Ursa. Su madre había llorado por semanas y aún se seguía culpando. Ursa decía que, si ella hubiera tenido el valor y regresado por sus hijos, nada de esto estaría pasando…

–Madre, no tienes que verla, recuérdala cómo era. Será mejor así –trató de consolar el chico.

–No Zuko, quiero verla, quiero ver lo que quedó de ella. Quiero que me hablen de cómo murió y de su funeral, quiero saberlo todo –Ursa derramaba las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

–¿Por qué te lastimas de esta manera?

–Sólo déjame ir contigo, quiero dejarle flores y pedirle perdón…

Zuko hizo una mueca de dolor y disgusto ante el comentario de su madre. No le gustaba verla así, menos porque la muerte de Azula no había sido culpa de Ursa, de eso estaba seguro. A él también le dolió saber sobre la muerte de su hermana, puede que no haya dejado que nadie se enterara de su dolor, pero le dolió. Le dolió porque sabía que no pudo ayudar a Azula, él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo el día del Cometa Sozin, él sabía que algo andaba mal con Azula y no pudo ayudarla y siempre se echaría la culpa por eso.

–Está bien, pero entonces trae a Ikem contigo.

Ikem siempre había sido un gran apoyo para Ursa, era el único que podía reconfortarla en situaciones como esa y Zuko lo sabía.

–¿Qué pasará con Kiyi? –preguntó Ursa confundida.

–Tendrá que esperar aquí con los demás…

Zuko se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y caminó hacia su tienda. Tenía que dormir bien, tendría un día difícil por delante.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como habrán notado, Ursa aparece aquí. En esta historia olviden lo que pasó en la Bahía del Olvido (o sea, los eventos de "La Búsqueda"), Ursa dejó el Palacio y fue desterrada por las mismas razones que exponen en el cómic, pero nunca le cambiaron el rostro. También notaron que Kiyi e Ikem están presentes, bueno, eso tampoco va a cambiar. Más adelante podrán leer qué pasó con Aang y Azula. Espero que estén ansiosos por conocer a la Reina Fénix. ¿Me dejan un review, por favor? Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, quejas, dudas y sugerencias. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

 **\- GirlFanatic30 (:**


	3. 2: El Mausoleo Blanco

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto usando sus personajes y alterando el canon. Tampoco me pertenece la canción "** **The Hanging Tree** **".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **El Mausoleo Blanco.**

* * *

La mañana llegó mucho más rápido de lo cualquiera esperaba. Tal vez era la ansiedad por saber qué pasaría o el nerviosismo de entrar al territorio enemigo. Habían acordado que Jeong Jeong y Pakku se quedarían en su escondite para revisar que todo estuviera bien. A la Nación del Fuego iban a ir Zuko, Iroh, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Piandao, Ursa e Ikem. Suki se había unido al plan una vez que Sokka se lo comentó.

Todos habían dejado listo lo que necesitaban desde la noche anterior, así que una vez llegada la mañana, unos se subieron en un aeroplano robado y otros en Appa. El camino fue mucho más rápido de lo que Zuko esperaba, partieron de su escondite apenas amaneció y estaban en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego antes del mediodía.

Aterrizaron en el puerto de Ciudad Palacio y todos notaron que dicho puerto estaba completamente vacío.

–¿Por qué estará todo vacío? –preguntó Toph con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

–¿Ven? Les dije que era una trampa –bufó Katara.

–¿Y si regresamos? Aún hay tiempo –dijo Sokka nervioso.

–No seas gallina –le contestó Suki con tono de burla.

–Hay que revisar el perímetro –sugirió Piandao y todos asintieron ante la orden.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Revisaron el puerto y los alrededores por unos cinco minutos, pero no encontraron un alma viviente más que la de ellos.

–¿Sientes algo, Toph? –preguntó Iroh.

–Tal vez… –la chica frunció el ceño fuertemente y antes de que pudiera contestar, apareció un hombre de unos 20 años con cabello negro y los típicos ojos dorados de la Nación del Fuego, montado en un rinoceronte de komodo. Detrás de él venían dos guardias imperiales, también montados en rinocerontes de komodo

–Buenos días –todos voltearon a verlo confundidos.

El tipo bajó del animal, se puso enfrente de Zuko, quién estaba un paso al frente de los demás, y le extendió una mano.

–Mucho gusto, soy Renzo y me encargó de la seguridad de la Reina, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.

Zuko tomó la mano del hombre por cortesía y la estrechó lentamente, posteriormente, el hombre estrechó la mano de Iroh y Piandao, quienes se habían puesto un paso adelante de los demás al igual que Zuko.

–La Reina les ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas por no haber venido ella misma a recogerlos, pero tiene muchas cosas qué hacer esta mañana y espera que no se molesten, me dejo a mí a sus órdenes, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedírmela –aseguró Renzo.

–¿Por qué el puerto esta tan vacío? –se atrevió a preguntar Piandao.

–La Reina puso un toque de queda sobre toda Ciudad Palacio el día de hoy, temía que los reconocieran y alguien intentara hacer algo en contra de sus vidas –explicó Renzo

–Ya veo… –dijo Iroh pensativo.

–Espero no les moleste caminar hasta el palacio. No sabíamos cuántos rinocerontes íbamos a necesitar porque no sabíamos cuántas personas vendrían, pero si quieren las señoritas pueden tomar los rinocerontes que traemos –ofreció Renzo.

–No somos inútiles, podemos caminar hasta el Palacio –contestó Katara con el tono elevado.

–Si así es, de acuerdo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renzo caminó a lado del pequeño grupo. Caminaron en silencio, ya que todos podían sentir un aire tenso por toda Ciudad Palacio.

Llegaron al Palacio Real en poco tiempo, tal vez era por la tensión que se sentía al estar en un lugar dónde fácilmente alguien podía tomar su vida. Una vez dentro, Renzo guío al pequeño grupo hacía un salón de té, dónde una tetera y bocadillos los estaban esperando.

–Cortesía de la Reina –dijo simplemente.

–¿Tiene veneno? –preguntó Katara con rabia.

–Katara… –le dijo suavemente Sokka.

–Está bien, la Reina dijo que tal vez sería así –contestó Renzo cortésmente.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más te ha dicho tu Reina? –preguntó la chica agresivamente.

–Katara, basta… –la detuvo Zuko.

–Pueden comer y beber lo que gusten, informaré a la Reina de su llegada –dijo Renzo, ignorando el comentario de Katara.

–Jefe Renzo, espere… –sorprendentemente era Ursa la que hablaba.

–¿Sí? –dijo el chico antes de salir de la habitación.

–¿Podría llevarme… podría llevarme a dónde están los restos de mi hija? ––preguntó Ursa en una voz casi inaudible. Renzo frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó a la mujer con curiosidad.

–¿Lady Ursa? –preguntó sorprendido.

–¿No me reconoció? –preguntó la mujer extrañada. Claramente, la mayoría de los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego conocía muy bien el rostro de Ursa, sólo que ni siquiera se atrevían a mencionar su nombre después de su " _misteriosa desaparición_ ".

–No estaba seguro… –admitió el joven. Si todos pusieran sentir como Toph, todos podrían decir que el chico se tensó ante la petición de Ursa, pero se tensó aún más al confirmar sus sospechas sobre quién se lo pedía. Renzo disimulaba muy bien, casi tan bien como Azula.

–Yo también quiero ir –intervino Zuko, cortando el momento incómodo entre su madre y el jefe de seguridad.

–Claro, claro. Los llevaré…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko, Ursa e Ikem seguían a Renzo de cerca, el chico los guiaba hacia los jardines de la familia real. Zuko podía decir que iban hacía allá por el camino que habían tomado. Llegaron a un jardín donde los lirios de cenizas o lirios negros, florecían cada año, pero antes de entrar al jardín, Zuko se percató de dos figuras femeninas que estaban en frente de una especie de mausoleo de mármol blanco, dando la espalda al pequeño grupo.

… _Dónde un hombre imploró_

 _Para que su amada pudiera huir,_

 _Cosas extrañas han pasado aquí_

 _No estaría de más_

 _Si nos reunimos a la media noche_

 _En el árbol del ahorcado._

 _¿Vas a… vas a…?_

 _Venir al árbol,_

 _Dónde te dije que corriéramos_

 _Para poder así ser libres,_

 _Cosas extrañas han pasado aquí_

 _No estaría de más_

 _Si nos reunimos a la media noche_

 _En el árbol del ahorcado._

Ambas figuras cantaban al unísono esa canción. Zuko la reconocía porque en la Nación del Fuego significaba casi un himno de rebelión. El chico frunció el ceño, ¿por qué esas dos chicas cantaban esa canción frente al mausoleo de su hermana?

Renzo avanzó, sacando a Zuko de sus pensamientos, las chicas habían dejado de cantar y una vez que estuvieron más cerca, el maestro fuego notó que las chicas estaban agarradas de la mano. Una era castaña y la otra tenía el cabello sumamente negro. Fue ahí cuando Zuko se dio cuenta…

Renzo se aclaró la garganta, provocando que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran y voltearan precipitadamente.

–No deberías entrar… –comenzó a decir la pelinegra, con toda la intención de reprender al jefe de seguridad, pero se quedó inmediatamente muda al ver al pequeño grupo que acompañaba a Renzo.

–¿Mai…? –preguntó Zuko completamente confundido y sumamente sorprendido por la presencia de su antiguo amor.

–Zuko… –la chica esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y denotaba una leve tristeza, al parecer ella estaba mucho menos sorprendida de verlo a él.

Ninguno de los dos había visto al otro después de lo sucedido en la Roca Hirviente, sin embargo, ambos habían escuchado rumores sobre el otro. Zuko había escuchado que Mai había escapado de la prisión con ayuda de algunos rebeldes o… ¿había sido con la ayuda de su tío? También escuchó otro rumor que decía que la chica había sido perdonada por la posición de su padre y que Ozai la había liberado y puesto de nuevo al servicio de Azula, otros decían que había muerto en la Roca Hirviente. Zuko nunca supo qué versión creer.

Mai, por su lado, había escuchado y confirmado que Zuko había escapado de la prisión dónde lo había puesto Azula, después de eso escuchó que se unió a los rebeldes y que ahora tenía una relación romántica con la chica que era novia del Avatar, otro rumor decía que el chico había muerto en una batalla. A comparación de Zuko, Mai decidió creer que Zuko estaba muerto.

El ex-príncipe vio a su ex-novia de pies a cabeza, notó que se veía mayor, más madura, incluso más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, pero también más fría y con mucha menos emoción y Mai siempre había carecido de emoción. Ahora parecía como una muerta en vida. El cuerpo de la chica había terminado de desarrollarse, Zuko lo podía decir porque había conocido cada parte del cuerpo de Mai. Había cambiado su peinado a uno más adecuado a su edad, lo llevaba en su mayoría suelto, sujetado por una simple horquilla dorada y dejó también su viejo atuendo. Sorprendentemente, usaba un vestido color guinda con detalles dorados.

Mai también pudo ver que Zuko había cambiado, podía decir que lucía mucho mayor y maduro. Estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba, el cabello más largo, pero no tanto como lo llevaban los Señores del Fuego. Parecía haber encontrado la chispa que le hacía falta, al igual que la paz. No podía decir mucho de su atuendo, pero sabía que se vestía como campesino debido a sus posibilidades.

Los ojos de Zuko viajaron hacia la figura a lado de Mai, era Ty Lee. La chica también había cambiado, ya no usaba la larga trenza que la caracterizaba, ahora usaba un chongo despeinado y no estaba usando rosa, sino rojo, un cambio extraño a los ojos de Zuko. Podía notar que la chica también había perdido algo de alegría, sus ojos no brillaban con antes.

–Ty Lee…

–Hola Zuko, ha sido un tiempo –saludó la castaña con la misma sonrisa triste de Mai.

–¿Ahí está ella? –preguntó Ursa haciéndose notar.

–Lo que queda de ella… –contestó Mai.

–Las dos han crecido, me da gusto verlas –sonrío levemente Ursa.

–Igualmente –dijo Mai con su típico tono monótono.

–Gracias –contestó Ty Lee fríamente para sorpresa de Zuko.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó la mujer mayor a las dos chicas, ambas asintieron y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Ursa.

Ursa se arrodilló ante el mausoleo y comenzó a decir cosas en susurros que para oídos de todos eran inentendibles. Mai, Ty Lee y Renzo se hicieron un poco para atrás para darle un poco de privacidad a la familia. Ikem, por su lado, no estaba tan alejado como los otros tres, pero si un poco apartado porque comprendía que no era su dolor. Y Zuko, a lado de su madre, tocando las palabras: _Señor del Fuego Azula_ , con delicadeza.

Después de unos minutos, Zuko se dirigió hacia dónde estaban Mai, Ty Lee y Renzo. Zuko sentía sus pasos pesados, habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

–Creo que ya debería de regresar al salón de té, tal vez la Reina ya me esté esperando –declaró Zuko, recibiendo ceños fruncidos por parte de los tres chicos.

–¿De qué hablas, Zuko? –preguntó Ty Lee con tono burlón.

–De la Reina, ella envió una carta para…

–Sabemos a qué viniste, pero… ¿quieres decir que no sabes quién es la Reina? –preguntó Mai con el ceño aún fruncido.

–No… no tengo el _placer_ de conocerla, he escuchado cosas sobre ella como que es muy joven, pero nada más ¿debería saberlo? –preguntó el chico, ahora confundido.

–Al parecer el plan de Ozai no funcionó –dijo Renzo algo serio.

–Tanto que se esforzó para nada –dijo Mai con tono sarcástico y rodó los ojos.

–¿Podrían explicarme de qué están hablando? –dijo Zuko, empezando a caer en frustración.

Mai soltó un gran suspiro que era como música para los oídos de Zuko, aunque no lo admitiría por ahora. La pelinegra se puso exactamente enfrente del chico para verlo cara a cara y le extendió una mano.

–Besa la mano de tu Reina, Zuko. Si quieres puedes llamarme mamá…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** La canción que cantan Mai y Ty Lee es " _The Hanging Tree,_ " esta canción sale en "Los Juegos del Hambre" y se me hizo una buena opción para esta parte de la historia porque es una canción de rebelión, más adelante le encontrarán sentido. La puse en su versión traducida, ya que la versión original está en inglés. De hecho, he llegado a pensar en hacer una versión de Los Juegos del Hambre con los personajes de Avatar, pero no sé. ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno, Mai se casó con Ozai, de antemano les digo que fue en contra de su voluntad, pero también lo verán más adelante. Espero que esta historia les esté gustando y que me dejen un review diciéndome qué piensan. Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

 **-GirlFanatic30.**


	4. 3: La Reina Fénix

**Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **La Reina Fénix.**

* * *

–Besa la mano de tu Reina, Zuko. Si quieres puedes llamarme mamá…

Zuko abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y sintió una punzada parecida al dolor en su pecho. ¿Mai? ¿La Reina Fénix? No podía ser cierto. No Mai, no la Mai que alguna vez fue suya. ¿Por qué? ¿Plan de Ozai fallido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zuko, sorprendido y con la mano de Mai en la suya.

–No lo estoy, creí que lo sabías –contestó Mai seriamente, soltando abruptamente la mano de Zuko.

–¿Por qué…?

–¿Podemos dejar esto para después? –interrumpió la chica.

No era una pregunta de parte de Mai, era algo que iba a ser así. La chica caminó hacia Ursa y vio que la mujer estaba en brazos de un hombre al que ella no conocía. Al percatarse de la presencia de Mai, Ursa soltó el abrazo de Ikem y se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Lo siento… –dijo Ursa débilmente.

–No hay nada por qué disculparse, sólo venía a preguntar si asistirán a la junta. Vamos para allá –dijo Mai.

–¿Podría quedarme un rato más? Sólo si no es una molestia…

–En lo absoluto, le diré a un guardia que se quede en la entrada del jardín. Si necesitan algo, pídanselo a él.

Mai se dio la vuelta antes de que Ursa pudiera agradecerle y caminó hacia la salida del jardín pasando de largo a Zuko y tomando el brazo de Ty Lee. Al parecer, Renzo se había excusado para no asistir a la junta y Ty Lee sería su único apoyo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee caminaron en un silencio incómodo hacia el salón de té donde habían dejado a los demás. Una vez que estuvieron afuera del salón de té, Mai y Ty Lee se pararon.

–¿Quieres que…? –comenzó a decir Ty Lee, pero Mai la interrumpió.

–Sí, y dile que…

–En la noche irás, no te preocupes, sabes que adoro hacerlo –esta vez Ty Lee interrumpió a la otra chica, le dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo rápido.

–Gracias Ty…

Ty Lee comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del salón de té, pero antes de desaparecer completamente volteó a ver a su amiga y a Zuko.

–Les deseo suerte a ambos, creo que nos estaremos viendo por aquí Zuko – con eso la chica desapareció tras los muros del palacio.

Mai estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del salón, esperando a que Zuko procesara la extraña escena que se acababa de desarrollar enfrente de él. El joven sentía que había demasiados secretos que él aún no conocía dentro del palacio. Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de la Nación del Fuego.

–¿Ya podemos entrar? –le preguntó Mai, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, lo siento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Bueno, ¿cuánto más nos hará esperar la Reina? –preguntó Katara fastidiada.

–Mientras nos mantenga alimentados, se puede tardar lo que sea –contestó Sokka con la boca llena de galletas.

–¿Acaso sólo piensas en comida? –le preguntó Toph con sarcasmo.

–Y en Suki…

–¡Eres tan tierno! –le dijo Suki con dulzura.

Antes de que Toph pudiera decirles que tan nauseabundos eran, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Zuko y Mai, provocando que todos se pararan de los asientos que previamente ocupaban.

–Lamento haberles hecho esperar –dijo Mai, todos se miraron confundidos ante el comentario de la pelinegra.

Katara observó a Mai de pies a cabeza, por supuesto que recordaba a esa chica, era la amiga de Azula. Ella estaba en Omashu y ayudó a la entonces princesa a perseguirlos por el mundo. Ayudó a conquistar Ba Sing Se… Katara nunca podría olvidarla.

Por su lado, Sokka también miraba a la chica, tampoco podría olvidarla; el chico tenía los mismos recuerdos que Katara tenía de Mai, pero también recordaba que gracias a ella él estaba vivo y no solo él, sino que también su padre, su novia e incluso Zuko.

Suki tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Mai, sabía que las Guerreras Kyoshi seguían en prisión por ella, o eso creía. También sabía que ella era una de las fieles acompañantes de Azula y todo lo que les había hecho pasar a Aang y compañía; pero al igual que Sokka, sabía que ella no estaría viva sino hubiese sido por Mai.

Toph no podía decir mucho de ella, jamás había tenido un encuentro real con Mai, pero podía decir que la tensión en la habitación se podía cortar por un cuchillo como los que la recién llegada cargaba. Además, la Bandida Ciega podía decir que todos sintieron cierto asombro de verla ahí.

Piandao estaba sumamente sorprendido. Conocía a Mai desde que ella era una niña, ya que él le dio clases a Zuko en el palacio cuando niño y se había topado a la joven un par de veces. Él mismo había admirado la habilidad de Mai con los cuchillos y en algún momento le había dado consejos sobre el manejo de armas, sabía que Mai era muy cercana a la familia real y que en algún momento de su vida había estado comprometida con Zuko, pero ¿cómo había llegado a ser la Reina?

Iroh, por su lado, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. El hombre sabía que los padres de Mai eran ambiciosos y que podían hacer lo que fuera para escalar más alto en la Nación del Fuego, pero jamás creyeron que llegarían a obligar a su hija a casarse con un hombre como su hermano. El hombre no podía imaginarse lo qué había vivido la pobre chica, primero con Azula y luego con Ozai.

–¿Tú eres la Reina Fénix? –se atrevió a preguntar Iroh, después de un rato de silencio en la habitación.

–¿Así que es en serio? Ninguno de ustedes se enteró de que Ozai me tomó por esposa –contestó Mai fríamente.

–Sabíamos que Ozai se había casado con una chica mucho menor que él, pero jamás nos dijeron su nombre y nunca nos imaginamos que pudiese… – comenzó a explicar Piandao.

–¿Que pudiese ser yo? Bueno Maestro Piandao, temo decirles que nuestra decepción es mutua. Ustedes esperaban a una niña inexperta y yo esperaba que supieran quién era la reina –interrumpió Mai, mientras pasaba caminando por enfrente de todos y se dirigió hacia un mueble de dónde sacó un vaso de vidrio y una botella de lo que parecía vino.

–¿Para qué nos trajo aquí, majestad? ¿Para ver cómo toma vino y alimentarnos? –preguntó Katara con sarcasmo y brusquedad.

–Me gustaría decir que esto es una reunión casual como la que estás describiendo, pero la verdad no es así. Si fuera una reunión casual todo esto sería mucho más sencillo –contestó Mai con el mismo sarcasmo de Katara.

–Dinos para qué nos trajiste, Mai. Créeme que somos los más interesados en escuchar lo que tienes que decir –intervino Zuko, antes de que Katara pudiera decir algo más. Mai miró a Zuko con cuidado y asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Vino? –preguntó la reina, a lo que Iroh y Piandao contestaron que sí.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, con vasos de té y vino en mano, Mai se preparó para hablar. La chica estaba tensa ante la situación tan difícil que se le avecinaba, pero sabía que tenía que actuar si quería ser _libre_ y cumplir su _promesa_ …

–Los quería ver porque necesitaba decirles que no tengo ningún interés en gobernar. Yo no quiero el trono de la Nación del Fuego y tampoco tengo interés alguno en los territorios de las otras naciones.

–¿Estás queriendo decir que planeas declinar tu derecho al trono y planeas restablecer a las otras naciones? –preguntó Piandao confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

–Justamente eso quiero decir, planeo declinar mi derecho al trono y el derecho de mis hijos también… –Zuko se tensó al escuchar la palabra _hijos._ Había escuchado que Ozai había tenido hijos con aquella chica y le había importado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora que sabía quién era esa chica, le comenzó a importar más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

–Eso dejaría a la Nación del Fuego sin ningún heredero, ¿estás consciente de eso? –preguntó Iroh preocupado.

–Lo sé, con la muerte de Azula y mi renuncia y la de mis hijos al trono, dejaría prácticamente sin heredero a la Nación del Fuego, pero mis hijos no son los únicos herederos y yo no soy la única con derecho al trono –Mai volteó a ver a Zuko.

–¿Yo? Pero yo soy un traidor, estoy prácticamente desterrado y se me quitó el derecho al trono…

–Entonces te otorgo el perdón, a ti y a usted General Iroh. Si fuese así, ambos tendrían derecho al trono y podrían regresar la paz al mundo cómo tanto han querido. He hablado con algunos miembros jóvenes del Concejo y aprueban la idea de poner a alguno de ustedes en el poder. Al parecer, ustedes no son los únicos que están hartos del reinado de la Nación del Fuego sobre el mundo –explicó Mai absolutamente convencida.

–¿Qué hay de la parte vieja del Concejo? –preguntó Zuko, aún no muy convencido.

–En cuanto alguno de ustedes suba al poder, tendrá que erradicar a esa parte del Concejo de inmediato y rodearse de gente nueva o en su defecto, tendrán que convencerlos del nuevo régimen. Estoy segura de que el General Iroh tiene aún alguna influencia dentro de los viejos.

–Oh querida… sin títulos, por favor. Tu idea parece razonable, al parecer has estudiado bien al Concejo, pero hay algo que todavía me preocupa… –comenzó a decir Iroh.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Mai confundida.

–¿Qué va a pasar con tus hijos? Mis sobrinos… ¿qué será de ellos? Más bien, de ustedes… –preguntó Iroh con verdadera preocupación, al hombre le preocupaba qué podía ser de ellos, ya que el Concejo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados una vez que Mai abdicara.

–¿Olvida quién era antes de ser Reina? Estaremos bien, yo sólo… yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Quiero irme lejos con mis hijos y… y que todo esto termine –admitió la chica fríamente.

Nadie pudo decir nada después de esa declaración. Todos estaban procesando la información recién llegada y la propuesta que estaba sobre la mesa. Todos sabían que era la oportunidad que desde hace mucho tiempo esperaban, pero algo se sentía mal.

Por su lado, Zuko en su interior sabía que había algo más que una simple urgencia de escapar del trono de parte de Mai. Había un secreto, tal vez un enigma o un rompecabezas, había algo más y su mente se lo gritaba…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Pues básicamente este es el capítulo 3, espero estén disfrutando esta historia. Obviamente hay algo más allá de que Mai quiera escapar de su destino, entregándole el trono a Zuko sin esperar nada a cambio, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Espero me dejen un review, por favor. Todo es bienvenido. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

 **\- GirlFanatic30.**


	5. 4: La Decisión de Quedarse

**Avatar: El Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **La Decisión de Quedarse.**

* * *

Mai había dejado solo al pequeño grupo para que pensaran en su propuesta, la joven no los había visto muy convencidos, pero tenía la esperanza de que aceptaran. _Necesitaba que aceptaran._ Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. La chica estaba en la habitación que ocupaba desde que se casó con Ozai. Mai usaba una silla que se ubicaba en el balcón dentro de la habitación.

–¿Nunca te han enseñado a tocar una puerta, Renzo? –preguntó fastidiada.

– Si estuviera un asesino encima de ti, tratando de cortar tu garganta, no creo que quisieras que tocara –contestó Renzo mientras ocupaba una silla enfrente de Mai en el balcón.

–Tú y tus escenarios trágicos estúpidos.

–Así soy yo, pero aún no me has contestado, ¿qué tal la reunión? –preguntó el chico mayor curioso.

–Extraña, tensa e incómoda –admitió Mai, observando fijamente el horizonte.

–¿Aceptarán? ¿Por cierto, cuántas copas de vino llevas? –preguntó Renzo al ver la botella de vino en la mesa que estaba enfrente de ambos.

–No sé si aceptarán. No los vi tan convencidos y llevo cuatro…

–¿No se supone que no deberías de tomar? Estás en etapa de lactancia… –Mai rodó los ojos.

–Me vale un comino la etapa de lactancia, ahora me preocupa más que Zuko acepte mi propuesta –admitió Mai.

–Realmente te afectó verlo, ¿no? –Mai nuevamente rodó los ojos.

–No, yo sólo quiero que acepte y luego largarme de aquí… además, cállate, sabes que quieres lo mismo –Renzo no contestó.

–¿Debería ordenar que te traigan la comida? Al parecer ellos ya están comiendo. Ursa se les unió hace un rato con aquel hombre que la acompaña –contestó el jefe de seguridad, desviando el tema anterior.

–No tengo hambre…

–Tienes que comer.

–¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi niñera? –Mai preguntó molesta, provocando que Renzo soltara un bufido.

–Desde que estamos juntos en el mismo hoyo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–¿Entonces aceptarán? –preguntó Ursa en la comida, una vez que estuvo al tanto de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

–Al parecer sí… –contestó Suki, quién comía junto a la mujer mayor. Una vez terminada la reunión y que Mai se había retirado, Zuko, Iroh y Piandao se habían ido a otra habitación a pensar en la propuesta de Mai.

–¿Creen que sea buena idea? Si el Concejo es tan complicado cómo describen, no creo que sea tan fácil convencerlos de regresar a la Nación del Fuego a cómo era así de la nada y mucho menos con un nuevo heredero –sugirió Ikem.

–Es la única oportunidad más o menos pacífica que tenemos, además con Zuko o Iroh en el poder podríamos restablecer a las demás naciones mucho más rápido de lo que pensábamos –explicó Katara.

–Además cómo dijo la Reina Azucarada, no habría necesidad de un golpe de estado. Solamente se usaría la fuerza necesaria para apaciguar a cualquiera que decida revelarse… –apoyó Toph.

–Algo no me cuadra aquí… –admitió Ursa.

–Tal vez sólo sea la tensión de volver a la Nación del Fuego –sugirió Sokka, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Tal vez… –admitió Ursa pensativa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko, Iroh y Piandao se encontraban dentro de un cuarto a parte de los demás.

 _"¿Deberíamos aceptar?_ " Era una de las tantas preguntas que se formaban en la cabeza de Zuko.

–¿Tú qué piensas, tío? –se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

–No lo sé, sobrino. La propuesta es tentadora. Al parecer Lady Mai ha considerado bien los posibles escenarios. Lo que no puedo llegar a entender es por qué querer hacer todo esto tan rápido.

–Es posible que esté cansada, Iroh. Piénsalo, esa chica debió haber pasado por mucho. Primero que la casen con Ozai, después tener a sus hijos y luego vivir aprisionada en la corte… nada de eso debió ser placentero –explicó Piandao.

–Aun así, creo que falta algo… –dijo Iroh pensativo.

Zuko volteó a ver a su tío incrédulo. Al igual que él, Iroh también creía que algunas piezas del rompecabezas faltaban. Zuko no creía que Mai estuviera huyendo del trono, ella estaba huyendo de algo mucho más peligroso y más grande.

–Quiero hacerlo… –admitió Zuko. A pesar de todas sus dudas e inseguridades, el joven quería liderar a su país. Quería que la guerra se acabara.

–¿Estás seguro, Zuko? –preguntó Iroh, encorvando una ceja.

–Completamente, sé que no será sencillo y que va a haber oposición, pero confío en que podemos lograrlo. Éste ha sido nuestro objetivo desde el principio, ¿o no? Parar la guerra y obtener el trono. Puede que llegó a nosotros de una manera que no esperábamos, pero creo que podremos lograr algo si aceptamos la propuesta de Mai –Zuko dijo con determinación.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, Zuko, está bien. Tendremos que hablar con las personas correctas y pedir toda la información necesaria para crear un nuevo concejo. Habrá mucho trabajo qué hacer –admitió Iroh, aún no muy convencido por la decisión de su sobrino.

–También tenemos que rodearnos de la gente correcta y lamento decir esto, pero… tendremos que retener a Lady Mai para que nos ayude a rehacer el concejo y nos dé un panorama más claro –dijo Piandao.

Zuko no estaba tan seguro de que Mai quisiera quedarse. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero él podía sentir tensión cuando estaba cerca de ella. Mai quería irse y ahí estaba de nuevo la incógnita: _¿por qué?_

–Creo que debería llamarla. Digo, por cortesía –declaró Zuko, a lo que Iroh y Piandao accedieron.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko salió de la habitación, buscando a Mai. Al recorrer el palacio, todo parecía familiar, pero sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo ese ya no era su hogar.

–¿Lady Mai? –preguntó una sirvienta a la cual Zuko había preguntado por el paradero de la chica.

–Sí, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra? –volvió a preguntar Zuko.

–La última vez que la vi, ella estaba en su habitación. Está al lado de la habitación del Señor del Fuego –explicó la sirvienta, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko comenzó a caminar hacia allá y de camino se encontró a Mai con Renzo detrás de ella.

–Mai…

–Zuko… –contestó ella en un suspiro.

–Hemos tomado una decisión –declaró el ex-príncipe con determinación.

–Espero que sea una que nos favorezca a todos –admitió Mai.

–¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? –preguntó Zuko, incómodo por las miradas curiosas que les lanzaban algunos guardias y sirvientas.

–Sí, claro –dijo Mai, dirigiéndole una mirada a Renzo. El chico se inclinó y salió del lugar.

–¿Él no estará presente? –preguntó Zuko, incrédulo.

–No tiene por qué estar presente, él es un _simple jefe de seguridad_ y estos asuntos no le incumben… –explicó la ahora Reina.

–Ya veo…

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Mai, mientras caminaba delante de Zuko. Él se limitó a seguirla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko y Mai llegaron a la habitación donde se habían reunido en un principio. Ahí ya estaban Iroh y Piandao esperándolos.

–Espero que los estén atendiendo bien –dijo Mai con cortesía, notando el vino y los bocadillos que yacían en la mesa.

–Lo están haciendo, gracias –respondió Piandao, mirando a la chica con curiosidad. Piandao podía jurar que Mai había tomado más de una copa de vino.

–Zuko me ha dicho que ustedes han tomado una decisión.

–Así es… aceptamos –declaró Iroh. Una sonrisa apenas notable se formó en los labios de Mai.

–Pero… hay condiciones –dijo Zuko. Mai volteó a ver al chico con frialdad y el ceño levemente fruncido.

–¿Condiciones? ¿Qué clase de condiciones? –preguntó Mai, notablemente molesta.

–Nos quedaremos… sólo si tú nos ayudas a poner en orden al Concejo –dijo Zuko con cautela. Mai lo miró incrédula.

–¿Eso no sería contraproducente? Puede que el Concejo me haga caso en algunos asuntos, pero si me quedo alrededor, la parte conservadora que se creará, creerán que puedo ser una vía para regresar al poder… mis hijos y yo –habló Mai, dándole una mirada fría a cada uno de los hombres en la habitación.

–Por el contrario, querida. Si tú te quedaras, ellos tomarían mejor el cambio. Por supuesto que habrá un periodo de crisis, pero si te mantuvieras en la Nación del Fuego, podríamos aminorar la tensión. Tu presencia será necesaria –explicó Iroh, provocando que Mai se echara para atrás en su silla.

–Supongo que no tengo opción… ¿verdad? –dijo Mai, mientras veía al techo. La chica no quería permanecer en la Nación del Fuego; mucho menos en el palacio, pero Mai también se había prometido a sí misma que haría lo necesario para salir de ahí. Esto sólo era un _breve retraso_ , ¿o no?

–No la hay, a menos que desees permanecer en el trono –declaró Piandao, con rudeza, lo cual provocó que Mai regresara a su postura inicial y lo encarara.

–Viendo que no tengo opción y que haga lo que haga me va a terminar reteniendo a este palacio, creo caballeros, que ustedes obtuvieron un trato. Sólo tengo una última pregunta…

–Pregunta lo que gustes, Mai –la animó Iroh.

–¿Quién va a subir al trono?

–Yo lo haré… –declaró Zuko.

Mai lo observó por un segundo y mentalmente dijo: " _Suerte, Zuko_. _La necesitarás…"_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo porque he estado teniendo leves bloqueos de autor, es por eso que me he tardado tanto en actualizar. En fin… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que muchas más personas empiecen a leer la pequeña locura en la que estoy trabajando. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado mensajes y dejado reviews. Todo se agradece. Mañana subiré otro capítulo para recompensarlos por la espera. Sin más por el momento…

 **\- GirlFanatic30.**


	6. El Concejo de la Nación del Fuego, pt 1

**Avatar: El Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **El Concejo de la Nación del Fuego, parte 1.**

* * *

Zuko, Iroh y Piandao estaban complacidos de que Mai hubiera aceptado su petición. En cuanto cerraron el trato, la Reina les informó que, al siguiente día en la mañana, convocaría a una reunión con los miembros del concejo para informarles las nuevas noticias. Después de esa declaración, la chica se esfumó, deseándoles buenas noches e indicándoles a las sirvientas que les mostraran a los recién llegados dónde dormirían.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a reunirse con los demás y les contaron los acontecimientos pasados. Sokka, Suki y Toph celebraron la noticia de que Zuko subiría al trono, mientras Ikem se mostraba incrédulo y Ursa y Katara lucían preocupadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Todo estará bien, madre –le aseguró Zuko a Ursa, una vez que la noche había caído y que ambos caminaban por los jardines que solían frecuentar cuando Zuko era aún un niño y ella todavía era esposa de Ozai.

–¿Eso crees? ¿No será una trampa, hijo? Todavía hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto –admitió la mujer.

–No lo creo. Mai suena sincera y apuesto a que lo único que quiere es ayudarnos y salir de aquí –explicó Zuko, tratando de animar a su mamá.

–¿Salir de aquí? ¿Por qué escapar así?

–¿Tú no lo hubieras hecho si hubieses podido? –preguntó Zuko.

Ursa vio hacía el cielo. Las estrellas resplandecían y un viento frio acarició su piel. Tal vez Zuko tenía razón. Si Ursa hubiese sido un poco valiente, se hubiera ido con sus dos hijos muy lejos a donde nadie los encontrara. Si hubiese hecho eso, Zuko no tendría una cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro y Azula… ella…

–Tienes razón. Tal vez Mai sólo quiere lo mejor para ella y para los que quiere.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de la reunión tan tensa que Mai tuvo con Zuko, Piandao e Iroh, la reina decidió saltarse la comida e ir directamente a descansar a su habitación.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Mai se dio cuenta de que un pequeño bulto dormía en su cama y que Ty Lee estaba sentada en la mesa que se ubicaba en el balcón de la recamara.

–¿Lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo? –preguntó Mai, haciéndose notar.

–No mucho… 20 minutos –dijo Ty Lee, volteando a ver a su amiga.

–Y… –iba a comenzar a preguntar Mai, pero Ty Lee la interrumpió.

–Él ya lleva rato dormido, probablemente no despertará hasta en la madrugada para que la nodriza lo alimente y Tom-Tom está haciendo su tarea. No lo verás hasta la cena. Renzo no sé dónde está y sí, estoy bien. Ahora cuéntame, cómo te fue.

Tom-Tom se había ido a vivir al Palacio en cuanto tuvo edad para asistir a la escuela. Los padres de Mai querían que su hijo asistiera a la Real Academia de la Nación del Fuego para chicos y debido a que el padre de la Reina había sido ubicado en lugar lejano a Ciudad Palacio, el pequeño niño había sido dejado al cuidado de su hermana mayor. Por otro lado, Ty Lee se había acostumbrado a las preguntas frecuentes de Mai y a cómo contestarlas, era casi automática la forma en la que la castaña contestaba. Mai sólo suspiro a sus adentros y rodó los ojos debido a la poca paciencia de su amiga.

–Aceptaron, pero…

–¿Pero? –preguntó Ty Lee con una mueca torcida. Al escuchar la palabra _aceptaron_ , creyó que Mai y ella podrían irse de la Nación del Fuego y _ser_ _libres_ como lo habían planeado desde un inicio.

–Habrá un contratiempo, al parecer ellos quieren que me quede para preparar al concejo y ayudarlos a manejar a la oposición –explicó Mai, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Ty Lee.

–Eso será un problema… –dijo Ty Lee preocupada. Sabía que era riesgoso quedarse en la Nación del Fuego.

–Lo sé…

–Me da miedo que puedan descubrirlo todo, Mai –admitió la castaña.

–¿Y crees que a mí no? Sólo quiero irme, Ty Lee –Mai mordió el interior de su labio inferior.

–¿Cuándo darás el anuncio? –preguntó Ty Lee impaciente.

–Mañana temprano, entre más pronto podamos dejar el palacio, mejor –declaró Mai con frialdad y Ty Lee se limitó a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que Zuko esperaba. Posiblemente era la ansiedad que sentía debido a que esa mañana volvería a ser el _príncipe Zuko_. O quizá era porque volvería a ver a Mai… no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde el día anterior y le costaba trabajo admitirlo. Ya no podía pensar en la chica de la forma en la que estaba pensando, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Todavía había muchas preguntas en la cabeza de Zuko y no pararía hasta encontrar respuestas. ¿Por qué sentía que merecía esas respuestas?

Zuko desayunó solo, necesitaba pensar en qué diría si había preguntas y cómo reaccionaría ante las actitudes de los miembros del concejo. Después de desayunar, el chico se duchó y al salir, descubrió que un traje como los que solía usar antes de irse de la Nación del Fuego, lo esperaba. El traje estaba hecho de las telas más finas. Cocido y cortado a la medida. El futuro príncipe se acercó a él y descubrió que tenía una nota.

 _Espero te quede._

 _\- Mai_

Zuko no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pasado tanto tiempo y esa chica aún podía sacarle la más genuina de sus sonrisas.

El futuro príncipe se puso el traje y salió de su habitación, rogándoles a los Dioses que les concedieran lo mejor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai estaba frente a su espejo, decidiendo si era mejor ponerse la corona que la identificaba como Reina o usar algún otro adorno en el cabello.

–Mi Señora, ya la están esperando –dijo una de sus damas de compañía.

–Gracias, Akemi –respondió Mai.

" _La corona no… hoy ya no seré la Reina_." Pensó la joven y con eso tomó un par de peinetas y se las dio a la chica que le ayudaba con su cabello.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iroh se encontraba afuera de la cámara de guerra dónde Mai les había dicho que daría el anuncio. Él también traía puesto un traje parecido al que solía usar cuando todavía era un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego. El hombre mayor tenía que admitir que se sentía incómodo usándolo, como si esa vestimenta ya no le perteneciera.

–Buenos días, tío –saludó Zuko al ex-general.

–Buenos días, Zuko. ¿Listo para la gran reunión? –preguntó Iroh con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

–Creo que sí… –contestó Zuko inseguro.

–Al parecer, Mai no sólo citó a los miembros del concejo, sino que también llamó a gobernadores y líderes importantes –explicó Iroh, provocando que Zuko tragara grueso.

–¿Por qué haría eso?

–Seguramente quiere evitarse más reuniones. Me imagino que ya había citado a los gobernadores y líderes porque iba a anunciar qué iba a pasar con la sucesión del trono –Iroh dijo su teoría.

Zuko miró a la entrada con más nerviosismo del que ya sentía. Sabía que se iba a enfrentar a hombres mayores con ganas de matarlo y que recibiría miradas curiosas y retadoras de los más jóvenes, pero jamás se imaginó que aparte del concejo, tendría que enfrentar a los gobernadores y dirigentes. El futuro príncipe no sabía si esperar miradas curiosas o asesinas.

–Buenos días –saludó Mai, haciendo que los dos hombres voltearan sus miradas hacía ella.

La Reina traía puesto el vestido típico de la Señora del Fuego. La piel de Mai resaltaba en esos colores guindas, dorados y negros. La chica traía el cabello peinado en una media cola con un par de peinetas doradas. Zuko, al verla, no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

–Buenos días –saludó Iroh.

–Hola… –contestó Zuko, casi inaudiblemente.

–Creo que es tiempo… ayer se me olvidó comentarles que cité a los gobernadores y a algunos dirigentes. Pensé que sería mejor que todos se enteraran al mismo tiempo a que otras personas corrieran un rumor –explicó Mai.

–Bien pensado, Mai –coincidió Iroh. Zuko se limitó a asentir.

–Será mejor que entre sola y dé la noticia. Después de que los anuncie, entren. Pueden esperar detrás de la cortina de adentro para que no se pierdan de nada.

Iroh y Zuko no podían estar más de acuerdo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–¿Cuánto más nos hará esperar esa niña? ¿Cree que nos puede hacer esperar lo que le plazca? Que falta de respeto –bufó un hombre de cabello cano.

–Agradezca, concejal Kaito, que mi fallecido esposo no fue el que escuchó ese comentario. Si hubiese sido él, le apuesto que usted ya estaría fuera de la corte, probablemente calcinado. Debe estar seguro de que yo soy más compasiva, pero otro comentario como el que acaba de hacer, de cualquiera de ustedes caballeros y no seré tan piadosa –dijo Mai, haciéndose presente, provocando que todos los hombres reunidos se pararan y le hicieran reverencias.

–No volverá a suceder, mi Reina –contestó Kaito con fastidio.

Mai caminó entre los hombres hasta llegar al trono, sentándose e indicando a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Zuko tenía que admitir que Mai, hablando como lo acababa de hacer, sonaba como toda una dictadora. Eso le provocó escalofríos.

La chica, arriba del trono, parecía imponente, era una visión muy alejada de la joven Mai. La Reina aún ocupaba esa mascara que la caracterizaba, pero esta mujer no se parecía en lo absoluto a la niña que solía sentarse bajo un manzano y se ruborizaba al ver al príncipe caminar alrededor.

–Señores, no es secreto para nadie el motivo de por qué los cite este día. El Rey Fénix Ozai ha muerto y eso significa que debemos discutir quién ocupará el trono. Temo informarles que no es de mi interés tomarlo –declaró la Reina Fénix, provocando susurros entre los hombres frente a ella.

–Mi señora, no es mi intención ofenderla, pero… la princesa sólo tiene tres años, casi cuatro. ¿Usted pretende que ella gobierne o algo parecido? –preguntó uno de los concejales más jóvenes con un tono levemente burlón.

–Eso sería estúpido, ¿no cree, concejal Yuto? Poner a una niña de casi cuatro años a gobernar, sería como ponerlos a todos ustedes a jugar con muñecas –dijo Mai con sarcasmo.

Zuko podía reconocer a una parte considerable de los concejales, gobernadores y líderes, incluido a Ukano, el padre de Mai. Muchos de ellos ya estaban en función antes de que él dejara la Nación del Fuego e incluso, entre los más jóvenes, había ex-compañeros de la escuela del chico.

Iroh, reconocía también a gran parte del consejo, pero el hombre estaba más preocupado en analizarlos que en reconocerlos. El ex-general podía ver que había viejos que accederían al cambio fácilmente, él se encargaría de eso; pero también podía notar que la oposición sería más fuerte de lo que consideraba antes.

Los dos miraban atentamente a los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando ante ellos.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó una voz masculina en silencio, que apareció al lado de ambos.

–Tranquilo –contestó simplemente Zuko, al notar que Renzo, el jefe de seguridad, les hacía compañía.

Renzo ni siquiera volteó a ver a los dos hombres. El chico se limitó a asentir y a aferrarse a una espada que traía en la cintura.

–Mi Señora, si usted no gobernará ni la princesa y por razones de igual magnitud, el príncipe… entonces ¿quién? –preguntó ahora un gobernador.

–¿Estará pensando en desposar a alguno de nosotros para que tome el poder, Lady Mai? –preguntó otro hombre.

–¿Qué cree que soy, concejal Riku? ¿Una muñeca de porcelana a la cual pueden usar a su antojo para divertirse y conseguir sus objetivos? –preguntó Mai, claramente ofendida y elevando la voz.

–No fue mi intención ofenderla, mi Señora –contestó Riku, notablemente asustado.

–No voy a casarme con ninguno de ustedes y tampoco planeo que alguno de mis hijos reine. Planeo abdicar, por mí y por mis hijos –nuevos murmullos azotaron la cámara de guerra.

–Si usted abdica, al igual que sus hijos, no quedarán herederos que puedan tomar el poder y la Nación del Fuego perecerá… –declaró el gobernador que había hablado previamente.

–Está equivocado, gobernador Hiroto. Hay dos herederos más al trono…

La chica no dejaba de sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos desde que había entrado a la cámara de guerra. La futura ex-reina quería escapar de esa cámara, tomar a sus hijos y correr hasta que sus piernas no respondieran más. Mai no quería escuchar a estos hombres. No quería más reverencias ni cuestionamientos. Ya no quería ser de la nobleza ni pertenecer a la Nación del Fuego. Quería ser _libre_.

–No estará sugiriendo a… –comenzó a decir otro de los concejales viejos.

–Justamente, concejal Goro. Al príncipe Zuko y al príncipe Iroh –dijo Mai, señalando hacia donde Iroh y Zuko estaban escondidos desde el principio.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el otro capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que esta historia les esté gustando. Apreciaría muchísimo si me dejan un review o me mandan un PM diciéndome sus opiniones. Todo es bien recibido. El siguiente capítulo estará en una semana o al final de ésta. ¿Alguien ansioso por conocer a los hijos de Mai?

 **\- GirlFanatic30 (:**


	7. El Concejo de la Nación del Fuego, pt 2

**Avatar: El Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **El Concejo de la Nación del Fuego, parte 2.**

* * *

–Justamente, concejal Goro. Al príncipe Zuko y al príncipe Iroh –dijo Mai, señalando hacia donde Iroh y Zuko estaban escondidos desde el principio.

Iroh y Zuko salieron de su escondite, quedándose a una distancia prudente de todos los demás hombres. Los murmullos aumentaron y las miradas hacía Iroh y Zuko no cesaban. Mai podía apostar a que la tensión en la sala podía ser cortada con uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en las mangas.

–Ellos no son ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego… –Mai volteó a ver a su padre con frialdad debido al comentario recién hecho.

–Gracias por puntualizar ese punto, gobernador Ukano. Me complace decir en este momento, ante ustedes, que desde el día de ayer he otorgado el perdón a estos dos hombres. Así que, si yo fuera ustedes, me levantaría y reverenciaría a los nuevos príncipes –explicó la Reina con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

–Es un chiste de mal gusto, ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de los concejales veteranos. Iroh lo reconocía y Zuko… Zuko cómo podría olvidarlo si ese hombre había estado presente el día en el que el joven príncipe había hablado fuera de turno.

–No lo es, concejal Kimura –dijo Mai desafiante.

–Tú eres una niña ingenua si creías que todos nos quedaríamos cruzados de brazos mientras echas a perder a la Nación del Fuego poniendo a un par de traidores en el trono –esta vez habló el concejal Kaito, claramente enojado.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Mai sacó un cuchillo de su manga y se lo lanzó al viejo concejal, haciendo que el arma se posara a milímetros del cuerpo del hombre. La sala se quedó en silencio y la Reina se paró del trono, para bajar y encarar a cada uno de los hombres que había en la sala.

–Escúchenme muy bien todos porque no lo voy a repetir. Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho alguno de cuestionar las decisiones que yo tome. Ninguno tiene el privilegio de ordenarme por el simple hecho de que yo soy su Reina. Señores, temo decirles que tendrán que aceptar este cambio, de lo contrario tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias. Hable aquel que esté inconforme para que su cargo le sea retirado de inmediato –Mai habló fría y calculadoramente. La chica sonaba como toda una emperatriz experimentada.

–Eres una…

El concejal Kaito se paró con velocidad, empuñando el cuchillo que previamente Mai le había lanzado. El hombre se disponía a apuñalar a la chica, pero antes de lograr su cometido, Renzo apareció de la nada, doblando el brazo del hombre y provocando que éste cayera sobre sus rodillas.

–¡Aaaagh! –soltó Kaito con notable dolor.

–¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer, Kaito? Esto es alta traición. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? –Renzo habló con voz grave, lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Mai, Zuko e Iroh lo escucharan. Los tres sabían que la pena de muerte era a lo que se refería Renzo.

Mai sentía su corazón más acelerado de lo que ya estaba. La joven respiraba pesadamente y estaba desesperada por salir de ahí. Ella trataba de concentrarse en el metal que rozaba contra su piel, debajo de sus mangas; normalmente eso la tranquilizaba, pero esta vez su técnica falló. Mai no podía dejar de pensar en que este acontecimiento sólo era el inicio…

–Espera… –era Zuko el que hablaba. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al ahora príncipe. –No tienes por qué aplicar la pena de muerte. Sé que todos están alterados por la noticia de que mi tío Iroh y yo hemos sido perdonados y que regresaremos al poder, pero no ensombrezcamos más la situación con una muerte. Tal vez, otra clase de castigo puede ser más adecuado.

Mai miró a Zuko con cuidado. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese brote de generosidad que Ozai nunca conoció. Ésta era la prueba que todos necesitaban para saber que Zuko había nacido para ser un gran líder. La chica suspiró y volteó a ver a Renzo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

–Tal vez un tiempo en prisión te haga reconsiderar, ¿no Kaito? –dijo Renzo burlón y comenzó a sacar al hombre a empujones.

–Esta sesión se reanudará cuando todos hayan digerido la noticia. Si alguien tiene algo que decir, sus cartas serán recibidas –dijo Mai con un pequeño aire de alivio.

Un grupo de guardias imperiales, obedeciendo las órdenes de Renzo, se posaron alrededor de Mai, Iroh y Zuko y los sacaron de la cámara de guerra. Mai tenía razón… esto sólo era el principio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Zuko a Mai, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la sala, sentados en una sala de té, cerca de las habitaciones privadas de la Familia Real.

–Creo que sí… –contestó Mai inconscientemente, mientras tomaba un largo sorbo del té que Iroh había preparado previamente.

–Por lo que vi, la oposición será más dura de lo que pensamos –admitió Iroh, tomando un sorbo de su propia taza de té.

–Lo que hiciste allá… perdonar a Kaito de esa forma… fue… bueno, fue muy valiente –dijo Mai, ignorando el comentario de Iroh y mirando directamente a Zuko.

–Sé que lo que hice puede parecer una muestra de debilidad para cierta parte del concejo; otros puede que piensen que soy demasiado compasivo, pero no quiero comenzar a cortar cabezas desde el primer momento. Sólo usaré la fuerza que sea necesaria –explicó Zuko con determinación.

–Lo hiciste bien, príncipe Zuko –dijo Iroh orgulloso.

–Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado de ahora en adelante. Y no sólo nosotros… –contestó Mai.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Zuko confundido.

–A nuestras familias y amigos. ¿En serio crees que si el concejo quiere atacarnos sólo lo va a hacer contra nosotros? –la aún reina preguntó al nuevo príncipe incrédula.

–Mai tiene razón, sobrino. La oposición no va a parar hasta vernos derrotados de una forma u otra.

De repente, Ty Lee entró al salón del té sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. En cuanto la castaña entró a la habitación, se abalanzó hacia su amiga.

–Renzo me dijo lo que sucedió, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ty Lee, apretando el abrazo.

–Estaba bien, ahora no respiro –dijo Mai, no respondiendo el abrazo de Ty Lee.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó Ty Lee, aminorando el apretón, hasta dejar de envolver con sus brazos a Mai.

–Estoy bien. Renzo entró antes de que Kaito o cualquier otro pudiera hacer algo –explicó la pelinegra, dándole un leve apretón a Ty Lee en la mano.

–Me alegro… ¿ustedes están bien? –preguntó Ty Lee, desviando su atención a Iroh y Zuko.

–Lo estamos, Lady Ty Lee. Gracias por preguntar, es un placer verla de nuevo –respondió Iroh con cortesía.

Iroh y Ty Lee no se habían visto en un largo tiempo. El hombre mayor no se había topado con la chica desde que había arribado al palacio ni ella a él. La castaña podía notar que el ex-general había crecido en años, pero se conservaba en forma. Iroh, podía decir que Ty Lee también había crecido para convertirse en la mujer hermosa que siempre estuvo destinada a ser, pero también notaba que la chica había perdido vitalidad y gran parte de la alegría que la caracterizaba.

–Sin formalidades, general Iroh. Además, hace tiempo que perdí ese título…

–Entonces, sin títulos, querida. Yo tampoco soy un general.

–Pero ahora es un príncipe… –dijo Ty Lee, mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa al hombre mayor.

–Y tú sigues siendo una dama, puede que ya no seas Ty Lee Daigo, pero eres mi dama de compañía –intervino Mai, provocando un bufido de parte de Ty Lee, cosa extraña en la chica.

–Y tú sigues siendo la Reina… ¿quieres que continúe? –preguntó la castaña con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

–Mejor cállate…

–¿Ya no eres parte de los Daigo, Ty Lee? –preguntó Zuko, curioso por la extraña revelación recién hecha. Ty Lee se tensó y Mai la miró de reojo soltando un suspiro.

–Es una larga historia, Zuko… tal vez, otro día –contestó Ty Lee, evadiendo el tema y dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa a Zuko.

Zuko no pudo decir nada más; Mai y Ty Lee se miraban incómodas, e Iroh no podía hacer más que dirigirles miradas curiosas a los tres jóvenes frente a él. Ty Lee estaba a punto de hablar para cortar la tensión en el cuarto, pero un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió.

–Adelante… –dijeron Mai y Ty Lee al unísono.

–Mi señora, su padre ha requerido una audiencia con usted. ¿Debería decirle que regrese en otro momento? –era una de las damas de Mai.

–No, Matsuri. Envíalo a la oficina principal y dile que en unos momentos más estaré atendiéndolo.

" _Lo que me faltaba_ ," pensó Mai.

–Se lo diré, con permiso –la dama hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

–Bueno… ya lo escucharon, mi padre quiere verme. ¿Nos reunimos para la cena?

–Seguro… –dijo Ty Lee con una leve sonrisa torcida.

–Sí –contestó Zuko encogiéndose de hombros. Iroh asintió con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai se encontró con su padre en la oficina que solía pertenecer a Ozai. La chica entró sin decir nada, sabía que para lo único que la quería ver el hombre era para gritarle por lo que había hecho.

–¿Me podrías explicar en qué demonios estabas pensando? –le dijo Ukano a su hija, visiblemente molesto, mientras caminaba hacia la joven. Mai soltó un suspiro.

–¿Qué en que estaba pensando? En salir de la jaula de oro en la que me metiste hace cuatro años –contestó Mai con ferocidad, encarando a su padre. Ambos estaban parados en medio de la enorme oficina, con sólo una pequeña mesa de madera separándolos.

–¿En la jaula de oro en la que yo te metí? Te equivocas querida hija. Yo no te metí en ninguna jaula, tú te metiste sola.

–¿Yo me metí sola? ¡Ja! ¿Quién me puso ante Ozai como si fuera un pedazo de carne? –preguntó Mai con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

–Yo no te puse ante Ozai. Él te pidió, yo accedí a esa petición. Es distinto. Además, acuérdate por qué y por quién acabaste cómo lo hiciste –señaló Ukano con voz grave y claramente desafiante.

–¡No es distinto! Lo único que estás haciendo es aceptar todo. Tú te hiciste a un lado, no me ayudaste. Prácticamente me pusiste una envoltura de regalo y me entregaste a Ozai. Fuera cual fuera la situación, tu deber como padre era protegerme y no lo hiciste. ¿Y ahora vienes aquí a reclamarme y pedir explicaciones como si tuvieras el derecho a hacerlo? Eres increíble, padre –Mai estaba enojada con el hombre enfrente de ella. Muy enojada y decepcionada.

–¿Y qué querías, Mai? ¿Que yo asumiera tu responsabilidad?

–Por supuesto que no, yo iba a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Sólo quería que le dijeras que _no_ a tu gran señor por una vez y que me ayudaras a escapar. ¿Era mucho pedir? Tenías los medios, podías haberme sacado de la Nación del Fuego y después olvidarte de mí.

–Él te iba a encontrar y después no iba a tener compasión de ti. ¿No lo entiendes? Era tu única opción.

–¡Eso tú no lo sabes! –Mai comenzó a sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta. Quería llorar, no porque estuviera triste o porque su padre la hubiera lastimado, la chica había superado desde hacía mucho tiempo el hecho de que sus padres la hubieran regalado cual juguete, sino que quería soltar lágrimas de coraje. Pero, la aún reina, no dejaría que su padre la viera llorar.

–Así que esto es de lo que se trata, ¿no? Quieres verme arrodillado y rogándote que me perdones para que no hagas la estupidez que traes entre manos. ¿Esto es venganza, Mai? Creía que tenías la cabeza más fría.

–¿Qué? –Mai miró incrédula a su padre. Sus oídos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, este hombre creía que ella estaba haciendo todo esto por una estúpida venganza hacía él… la chica comenzó a reír.

–No le veo la gracia a tu egoísmo.

–¿Egoísmo? ¿Egoísmo hacia quién? ¿Hacia ti y mamá? ¿Hacia a tus amigos del concejo? No padre, estás muy equivocado. Esto lo hago por muchas otras personas antes que por mí, pero no te preocupes, apuesto a que si eres bueno con Zuko, él te dará una buena posición dentro de su gobierno.

–No juegues conmigo, niña –Ukano tomó a Mai por el brazo.

–Suéltame –ordenó Mai. –Suéltame antes de que se me olvide que eres mi padre y termines como Kaito.

Ukano soltó a su hija y le dio una fuerte mirada de desaprobación

–Que no se te olvide a quién le debes la vida, Mai.

–Y que no se te olvide a ti a quién le debes tu posición y quién es tu Reina todavía –Mai comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero Ukano habló y ella se paró en seco frente a ésta.

–Mucho cuidado, Mai. Recuerda que un día de estos se me puede aflojar la lengua frente a los miembros del concejo y si ese es el caso, tu pequeño plan se te puede venir abajo.

Esa declaración le cayó a Mai como un balde de agua fría. Su respiración se aceleró y sintió la boca seca. La chica tomó la perilla de la puerta y sin decir más, salió, casi corriendo de ahí.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Un poco intenso este capítulo, ¿no? Me gustó mucho cómo quedó, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ukano no está contento con la decisión de su hija, pero ella no cambiará de opinión. Iroh y Zuko son de nuevo príncipes, ¿les gustó eso? Sé que ya había escrito que Ty Lee había perdido alegría y todo eso, pero quiero dejar bien en claro que todos los sucesos del pasado no sólo afectaron a Mai, sino que a Ty Lee también. Y bueno, el gran secreto de ambas todavía no es revelado. Reviews y mensajes con sugerencias, quejas, etcétera, son bien recibidos. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

 **\- GirlFanatic30.**


	8. 7: Las Peticiones de Zuko

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Las peticiones de Zuko.**

Iroh y Zuko se habían reunido con sus compañeros, acompañados por Ty Lee. Todos comían un pequeño refrigerio antes de que la comida les fuera servida y escuchaban atentamente a Zuko e Iroh hablar de los sucesos ocurridos durante la junta con el consejo.

-Ahora que Chispitas será el nuevo rey y que las demás naciones regresarán a la normalidad, creo que es tiempo de empezar a buscar al nuevo Avatar. ¿No les parece?- sugirió Toph, mientras comía animadamente.

-¿Nuevo Avatar?- preguntó Ty Lee con el ceño levemente fruncido, la chica volteó a ver a cada uno de los presentes con curiosidad.

-Con la muerte de Aang, el nuevo Avatar debió de reencarnar hace cuatro años. Así es como funciona- explicó Sokka, haciendo Ty Lee explotara en risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Zuko frustrado.

-Lo siento… es que Mai olvidó explicarles tantas cosas creyendo que ustedes sabían- dijo Ty Lee riendo todavía.

-¿Podrías explicar de una buena vez?- Katara exigió de mala gana. La maestra agua comenzaba a temer lo peor. Ella pensaba en que tal vez, Ozai hubiera encontrado al nuevo Avatar antes que ellos y lo hubiera asesinado.

-El Avatar no está muerto, sólo fue capturado- explicó Ty Lee, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos.

-Si Aang está vivo, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Katara ansiosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación. La chica se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación para luego soltar múltiples suspiros. No se había podido tranquilizar después del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Ukano.

-Vas a hacerle un hoyo a la alfombra si sigues paseándote de esa manera- dijo Renzo, mientras entraba a la habitación con un pequeño niño en brazos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques la puerta?- dijo Mai molesta.

-Ya no tienes el privilegio de la privacidad conmigo, Mai.

-Ja ja ja – contestó Mai con sarcasmo. -¿Está dormido?

-Sí, tuvo una mañana complicada- explicó el jefe de seguridad, pasando al bebé a los brazos de la chica.

-¿Cómo que tuvo una mañana complicada?- preguntó Mai con el ceño fruncido y un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-La nodriza dijo que apenas comió- contestó Renzo con el mismo tono de preocupación de Mai.

-Ha estado así en los últimos dos días… creo que llamaré al doctor más tarde, en caso de que esté enfermo.

-Tal vez sólo extraña a su mamá, al igual que yo- admitió el joven. Mai sintió una punzada en el pecho y lo miró, para después ver al bebé en sus brazos.

-No empecemos, Renzo. Tuve una mañana terrible y no estoy de humor- dijo la chica, depositando al bebé en una cuna junto a su cama.

El jefe de seguridad se acostó en la amplia cama de Mai. Ella lo imitó recostándose a su lado, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Ambos veían al techo.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Renzo, cambiando de tema como Mai lo había pedido.

-Mi padre me amenazó…

-¡¿Qué?!- soltó el chico, claramente alarmado.

Mai relató lo sucedido en la oficina aquella mañana. La chica no se saltó ningún detalle y con cada palabra sólo lograba alterar más al joven a su lado.

-No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y menos a sabiendas de que puede perder su posición- terminó de explicar Mai.

-Por supuesto que no se va a quedar cruzado de brazos, Mai. Tenemos que hallar una forma de mantenerlo callado.

-Lo sé. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y cada idea que se me ocurre es más descabellada que la anterior- admitió la Reina a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Podríamos usar a Tom-Tom, ¿se te había ocurrido?- sugirió Renzo, provocando que Mai se levantara de golpe y le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

-No voy a usar a mi hermano. No lo voy a meter en medio como mis padres lo han hecho hasta el momento- dijo Mai fríamente.

-Está bien, Tom-Tom descartado- aceptó el joven, soltando un bufido. –Hay que comprarlo, Mai. Pídele a Zuko que lo ponga en una buena posición y así se callará la boca.

-No le quiero pedir nada a Zuko, Renzo.

-Tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo si quieres que esto funcione. Escucha, hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo, no puedes dejar que algo como esto nos frene…

- _Lo sé_ \- admitió la chica con un hilo de voz.

Mai se echó para atrás de nuevo, en la cama, pero esta vez dejó que el joven jefe de seguridad la envolviera con sus brazos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko caminaba por el palacio con Katara y Ursa a los lados.

-¿Creen que Kiyi esté bien?- preguntó Ursa con notada preocupación en su voz.

-Apuesto a que sí, Pakku es una gran niñera- dijo Katara con ternura y sarcasmo mezclados en su voz.

-No te preocupes, madre- Zuko trató de animar a Ursa.

-Quiero ir por ella, Zuko. Si pasaremos más tiempo de lo planeado en este lugar, no pienso pasar ni un día más sin mi hija- dijo la mujer con seguridad.

Zuko vio a su madre de reojo. Era lógico que Ursa extrañara a su hija, pero el joven príncipe apostaba a que el repentino cambio de su madre era provocado por el acercamiento que estaba teniendo con el lugar donde Azula pasó sus últimos días. Ursa no pasó mucho tiempo con su hija mayor y no quería que le pasara lo mismo con Kiyi.

-Hablaré con Mai. Apuesto a que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en prestarte una aeronave y una escolta para llevarte con Kiyi y no creo que le moleste tener a otra persona alrededor. Además, puedes llevar a Sokka y Suki contigo para que informen a los demás todo lo que está pasando aquí- Zuko le sonrió levemente a su madre y suspiró a sus adentros. No sabía si traer a su hermana pequeña era una buena idea.

-Gracias hijo…- Ursa le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo.

-Hablando de _Mai_ …- esta vez habló Katara con cierta desconfianza. -¿Crees que tenga problema en llevarnos con Aang?

-Ella está muy accesible últimamente, no se negará. Estoy seguro. De cualquier forma, Ty Lee dijo que hablaría con ella para que diera la orden, pero si te hace sentir más tranquila también le tocaré el tema- esta vez, Zuko animó a Katara.

-Gracias, Zuko. Espero que Aang esté bien- la maestra agua sonrió y volteó a ver con nostalgia el atardecer que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko caminaba por el Palacio. Después de la cena, todos sus amigos, al igual que su tío, madre y padrastro habían decidido irse a dormir. El chico no podía conciliar el sueño, los eventos que habían pasado en los dos días anteriores se lo quitaban.

El príncipe notó que una puerta que daba a una oficina estaba medio abierta y de ella salía una leve luz. Zuko decidió asomarse por la puerta, para descubrir que era Mai la que ocupaba la habitación. La joven miraba a la pared, pero Zuko no podía ver exactamente a qué veía. La chica aún usaba el atuendo con el que Zuko la había visto esa mañana, pero su cabello ya no estaba arreglado. El joven notó que el vestido de la reina traía bordado dos aves fénix en la parte de abajo, cosa que no observó esa mañana.

" _Ozai debió cambiar el diseño_ " pensó. Zuko negó con la cabeza y tocó la puerta.

-¿Zuko?- Mai preguntó con sobresalto.

-¿Te asusté?- preguntó, mientras entraba a la oficina y se colocaba al lado de ella.

-No esperaba a nadie…- admitió la chica.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. –No te vi en la cena.

-No me sentía _bien_ \- se excusó Mai. –Espero los hayan atendido bien.

-Sí, lo hicieron- admitió Zuko. Mai sólo asintió y regresó la mirada a la pared.

Zuko también volteó a ver a la pared que ella observaba y fue ahí cuando notó que Mai estaba viendo un mapa del mundo con varias marcas en él.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el príncipe, extrañado.

-¿No reconoces un mapa cuando lo ves, Zuko?- contestó Mai con sarcasmo.

-Sé que es un mapa, pero lo que pregunto es qué está marcado en él.

-¿No reconoces tus propios campamentos?- preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Zuko no contestó y se acercó al mapa tocando levemente las marcas en él. Mai decía la verdad, todas las marcas coincidían con los campamentos de la resistencia.

-¿Todo el tiempo supieron dónde estábamos?- preguntó el chico con asombro y cierto miedo.

-Sí, nos tomó un tiempo saber quién operaba en dónde, pero siempre supimos dónde se escondían- admitió Mai.

-¿Por qué no nos atacaron?- preguntó Zuko incrédulo.

-No tenía caso. Para Ozai, no tenían la suficiente fuerza para atacarlo. Ni la fuerza ni las armas ni al _Avatar_ …

-¿De quién es esta oficina?- preguntó el príncipe tratando de adivinar a quién pertenecía ese mapa tan detallado.

-Bienvenido a mi oficina y… de Azula, príncipe Zuko.

-¿Tú hiciste ese mapa?- preguntó el chico sintiéndose nervioso.

-Algunas partes, la mayoría lo hizo Azula- admitió Mai.

-¿Compartías este lugar con Azula?

-Sí, ella y yo _planeamos_ _grandes cosas_ aquí. ¿Qué creías, Zuko? ¿Pensabas que me la pasaba tomando el té con las damas de la corte?

Zuko no contestó y sintió como un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. El pensar en todos los ataques que Mai y Azula habían planeado contra ellos y cuantos habían sido exitosos sólo le hacía creer que estaba viviendo con el enemigo. Mai ni siquiera miraba a Zuko, sólo seguía admirando el mapa.

-Es bueno que hayas tocado el tema del Avatar…- dijo Zuko, tratando de cambiar de tema para tranquilizar su mente.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Mai, casi inconscientemente.

-Quería pedirte un favor. Bueno, más de un favor- admitió el chico.

-Te escucho- dijo Mai, levantando la mirada del mapa para ver a Zuko.

-Es posible que Ty Lee ya haya hablado contigo al respecto, pero queremos ver a Aang. No sabemos cuál sea su estado ni qué clase de ayuda necesite, pero queremos verlo- explicó el joven, provocando que el cuerpo de Mai se tensara.

-Creo que a Ty Lee se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle…- dijo Mai entre dientes. -El Avatar está en el Templo de la Ciudad. Los sabios dicen que está atrapado en el Mundo de los Espíritus o algo así, no sé ni entiendo mucho al respecto. De igual manera, no creo que sea un problema que ustedes vayan a verlo. Sabes el camino, ¿no?

-Sé el camino, pero necesito tu autorización. Hasta donde sé…- Mai soltó un suspiro ante la declaración del hombre a su lado.

-La daré… mañana mismo podrán verlo.

-Gracias, también quería preguntar si tú podrías prestarle a mi madre una aeronave- preguntó el príncipe, provocando que Mai frunciera el ceño levemente.

-Eso lo puedes hacer tú, Zuko. Eres el príncipe heredero, no hay quien te pueda negar nada ya. Además, para qué quiere tu madre una aeronave- dijo la joven, casi incrédula.

-Ella irá a traer a mi hermana y… el favor más bien, es que pongas a algunos de tus guardias de confianza para que la cuiden, ya sabes, dada la situación- explicó el príncipe.

-¿Hermana?- Mai preguntó sintiendo un pequeño vuelco en el corazón y frunciendo el ceño más. Ella creía que Azula era la única hermana de Zuko.

-Es una larga historia, digamos que mi madre tuvo otra hija después de que se fue de aquí y, bueno ya no soporta estar sin ella.

-Ya veo…- contestó Mai pensativa. –Haré los arreglos necesarios y Ursa podrá estar saliendo mañana al medio día a dónde sea que tenga que ir.

-Gracias, Mai- contestó Zuko, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica, la cual ella no devolvió.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

-Yo quería… quería pedirte, si no hay inconveniente… quería… quería…- Zuko no podía completar la frase, por más que lo intentaba no le salían las palabras porque todas se sentían ajenas a su lengua.

-¿Querías qué, Zuko?- preguntó Mai, claramente fastidiada.

-Quería conocer…- Zuko no tuvo que emitir más palabras, Mai entendió perfectamente lo que el chico quería.

-Querías conocer a mis _hijos_ , ¿no?- Mai soltó la pregunta en un tono casi inaudible y bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

* * *

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí. Perdón si me tardé en actualizar un poco pero con todas las fiestas decembrinas y demás, no tuve mucho tiempo. Feliz 2016, por cierto. Muchas gracias a todos los nuevos followers y a los que dejaron review. Ojalá me dejen sus opiniones, todo es bienvenido.

GirlFanatic30.


	9. 8: El Avatar Aang

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El Avatar Aang.**

-Querías conocer a mis _hijos_ , ¿no?- Mai soltó la pregunta en un tono casi inaudible y bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

El corazón de Mai se precipitó, ella sabía que en algún momento él podía pedirle algo así… pero la chica no accedería. Se lo prometió a sí misma el día en el que supo que Zuko regresaría a su vida. Mai sabía que el Príncipe no era ningún daño para sus _hijos_ , pero ella no quería que Zuko viera con sus propios ojos al producto de un evento tan doloroso en su vida.

-Sí… si no hay problema, yo…

-No me lo tomes a mal, Zuko- interrumpió la Reina al príncipe. –Pero, no creo que sea prudente por el momento. Ellos aún no entienden muchas cosas y no me gustaría sacar de la nada en la pintura familiar a un hermano y a un tío que ellos no sabían que existían. Comprendes, ¿verdad?

-Comprendo…- dijo Zuko algo desanimado.

-Eventualmente, es posible que pase- dijo Mai, mintiéndole a él y a sí misma.

Zuko se quedó mirando a la chica y ella a él. La tensión se sentía en el aire. El príncipe comprendía las razones de Mai, pero no entendía por qué ella ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar su petición. El príncipe sabía lo difícil que podía ser explicarle a un niño pequeño esta clase de cosas. Zuko lo había vivido con Kiyi, a pesar de que la niña lo había aceptado casi de manera instantánea, fue muy difícil explicarle que el joven era su hermano pero no compartían al mismo padre. Zuko estaba seguro de que hasta la fecha, Kiyi no lo entendía del todo.

Mai soltó un suspiro, sacando a Zuko de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que ya es muy noche, si no te molesta ni necesitas nada más, me iré a dormir.

-Adelante- contestó el príncipe moviendo la cabeza levemente hacia Mai.

-Buenas noches, Zuko.

-Buenas noches, Mai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Katara fue la primera en estar en el comedor. La maestra agua había tenido muy pocas horas de sueño. El hecho de pensar que Aang estaba con vida y que estaba a pocos momentos de verlo de nuevo, la ponía feliz y frenética al mismo tiempo. La supuesta muerte de Aang, había tenido un efecto muy duro en Katara, pero esta era una nueva oportunidad, era un nuevo brote de esperanza para la chica. Era un nuevo comienzo.

" _Aang… ya falta poco_ ". Pensó la ojiazul con emoción.

-Buenos días- saludó Zuko, al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días- contestó Katara con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estás lista para ver a Aang?- preguntó el príncipe al notar el humor de su amiga.

-Por supuesto, ¿sabes a qué hora podremos partir?

-En cuanto tú lo desees.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Katara comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero Zuko la detuvo.

-Espera… ¿no vas a desayunar? ¿Y qué hay de Toph, Sokka y Suki? Apuesto a que ellos también quieren ver a Aang.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy ansiosa. Quiero verlo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado? ¿Te imaginas todo lo que pasé por creerlo muerto?- admitió Katara con voz sombría.

-Sé que ha sido difícil, Katara. Lo ha sido para todos nosotros, pero unos minutos más no harán mucha diferencia, ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón. A partir de ahora todo estará mejor, ¿verdad?- preguntó la maestra agua sonriéndole a Zuko. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó a la chica. Katara regresó el abrazo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai caminaba hacia el comedor sintiéndose fuertemente agotada. Desde que Zuko y compañía habían llegado al Palacio, sus horas de sueño disminuyeron notablemente y a eso sumarle las horas de descanso que perdió desde la muerte de Ozai, la joven podía juntar alrededor de un mes sin dormir dignamente.

La Reina entró al comedor para encontrarse a Katara y Zuko abrazados. Mai se sintió incomoda y un poco resentida de ver a la pareja abrazarse. De repente se sintió confundida y no sabía qué hacer ni que reacción mostrar ante la escena que se le desarrollaba enfrente. Así que suspiró a sus adentros, sacó la máscara que había llevado durante años para ocultar todos sus sentimientos encontrados y se aclaró la garganta para que notaran su presencia.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No, no en lo absoluto- le contestó Zuko a Mai, separándose de Katara. La maestra agua se limitó a mirar fríamente a la otra chica.

-Ty Lee los llevará al Templo de la Ciudad. Ella ya tiene la orden que los sabios necesitan para permitirles ver al Avatar. No tiene que haber ningún problema- explicó Mai.

-Creí que irías con nosotros- dijo el príncipe, claramente desilusionado.

-Hay mucho qué hacer aquí. Algunos de los ministros y concejales pidieron audiencias y tengo que atenderlos. De hecho, ya voy tarde a una junta, así que… -dijo Mai, mintiéndole a Zuko sobre su retraso a la reunión. Ella sólo quería salir del comedor para evitar estar con la pareja.

-¿No debería estar yo presente en esas audiencias?- preguntó el joven con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Está listo para afrontar a la oposición, Príncipe Zuko?- Mai contestó con sarcasmo. A Zuko le faltaba poner sus ideas en orden para exponerlas como era debido y eso no sólo lo comprendía Mai, sino que él mismo. -Deberías hablar con Iroh primero…

Mai salió del comedor sin decir nada más.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero _ella_ tiene razón…- admitió Katara, dándole la razón a la Reina. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuánto tiempo puede durar una persona sin dormir y no morir?- Mai le preguntó a Renzo, mientras entraba a la oficina del chico y tomaba una silla.

\- ¿Qué era todo eso de la privacidad que tanto reclamas cuando entro a tu habitación sin tocar? - contestó el jefe de seguridad, mientras levantaba la vista de un documento que estaba leyendo.

-No es lo mismo entrar a una habitación que a una oficina- se excusó Mai.

-Te ves terrible…- dijo Renzo, haciendo notar el cansancio en la cara de la joven.

-Gracias, igualmente- dijo Mai, dándole una sonrisa fingida, pero con notable irritación en su voz.

-¿La pregunta anterior es porque no has dormido nada?

-Quiero estar segura de que no voy a morir antes de lograr salir de aquí.

-Debe resistir, mi Lady. Morir en el palacio es el peor escenario, si no pregúntele al Señor del Fuego Azula.

-¿Debería estar riendo ante tu comentario o algo así? Porque no fue nada gracioso- contestó la joven, frunciendo el ceño fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no cuentas cerdos-oveja? Tal vez te ayude a dormir- sugirió Renzo, ignorando completamente el comentario de Mai.

-Siempre que cuento cerdos-oveja, se me _pierde_ una y no la encuentro.

-Si no duermes un poco, ese cerdo-oveja que no encuentras, no será lo _único_ que _pierdas_.

Mai vio a Renzo con cierto enfado. Lo odiaba por la clase de comentarios que hacía, pero lo odiaba más porque tenía razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee dirigía a Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka y Suki por el Templo de la Ciudad. La chica traía un rollo de papel en la mano, era una nota escrita por Mai, autorizando la visita del grupo al Avatar.

Una vez que los Sabios leyeron el papel y les dieron una mirada de desaprobación a todos los visitantes, les dejaron entrar. Eso sin quitarles la mirada de encima ni un solo momento. Caminaron unos metros, hasta que Ty Lee dobló por un pasillo y los ojos de los Sabios dejaron de seguirlos.

-¿Qué hay con todas las miradas asesinos de los viejos?- preguntó Suki nerviosa.

-No están nada contentos con nuestra presencia, es evidente- puntualizó Toph.

-Los Sabios no aprueban todos los cambios que Mai está haciendo y ciertamente, no quieren que ustedes vean al Avatar- explicó la castaña.

Nadie más dijo nada. Ty Lee volvió a doblar por otro pasillo. Este nuevo pasaje; era largo, frío, obscuro y sin puertas a lo largo; excepto por una al final de éste. Esa única puerta era enorme y de ella salía una luz azul.

-El Avatar se encuentra al final del pasillo- señaló la chica y se quedó estática al principio del largo pasillo.

-¿No vienes, Ty Lee?- preguntó Zuko.

-No… yo mejor me quedo aquí- contestó Ty Lee nerviosa. Zuko se encogió de hombros y caminó detrás de sus amigos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara fue la primera en llegar la gran puerta de madera, seguida de Sokka, Zuko, Toph y Suki. La maestra agua, tomó la perilla con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y abrió la puerta.

El pequeño grupo entró con cautela a la habitación. Al atravesar la puerta, notaron que era una habitación enorme, que para ser tan grande, sólo era ocupada por un una cama y un mueble de madera.

Katara se acercó a grandes zancadas al centro de la habitación, que era dónde el cuerpo del Avatar yacía recostado. La luz azul que salía de la puerta, era emitida por el cuerpo de Aang, quien parecía estar dormido. Definitivamente estaba en el mundo de los Espíritus. La maestra agua tomó la mano del chico inconsciente, para descubrir lo frío que estaba. Aang ya tenía cabello, su piel había palidecido y lucía mucho más delgado. Katara no pudo evitar sonreír y derramar lágrimas.

-Oh Aang… ¿qué han hecho contigo?- preguntó la chica entre sollozos.

-No le hemos hecho nada- afirmó un hombre que estaba en la entrada y traía una bandeja de agua en las manos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Zuko al recién llegado.

-Mi nombre es Shyu y estoy a cargo de los cuidados del Avatar- explicó.

Shyu era uno de los sabios que un tiempo atrás había ayudado a Sokka, Katara y Aang, escapar de Zhao y Zuko. Zuko se tardó un momento en reconocer al hombre, pero Sokka y Katara lo reconocieron de inmediato y sonrieron. La maestra agua suspiró aliviada de saber que alguien como Shyu estaba cuidando de Aang. Suki, por su lado, volteó a ver a Toph para ver si lo que decía el hombre era cierto.

-Es cierto- afirmó la Bandida Ciega y se encogió de hombros.

-El Avatar ha estado bajo mis cuidados desde que llegó aquí.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué parece estar dormido?- preguntó Suki.

-No sé, señorita- admitió el hombre. –Sólo sé que el Rey Fénix Ozai trató de despertarlo muchas veces sin ningún éxito. Él llamó a muchos curanderos de todo el mundo, a los mejores doctores y hasta guías espirituales, pero el Avatar jamás respondió a ningún tratamiento.

-Pobre Aang…- dijo Katara en un susurro, sin levantar la vista del cuerpo de Aang.

-A veces suspira y mueve de repente la boca como si quisiera hablar, pero sólo eso- siguió explicando Shyu.

-Eso cambiará pronto. Yo despertaré a Aang- dijo Katara decidida.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : Más adelante explicaré el porqué del estancamiento de Aang en el mundo de los espíritus y porqué Ozai estaba tan desesperado por despertarlo. Bueno, en lo que respecta a Mai, ella está cansada, así que es posible que en algún momento cercano colapse. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Sé que estuvo un poco corto. Admito que me es un poco difícil el escribir las partes de Katara y un poco del Equipo Avatar en general, pero estoy orgullosa de haberlo logrado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, estuve muy contenta de leerlos y ver que todos tenían comentarios positivos. Comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidos.

GirlFanatic30.


	10. 9: La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La princesa de la Nación del Fuego.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Zuko, Iroh y compañía arribaron a la Nación del Fuego.

El mismo día en el que el Equipo Avatar había descubierto que Aang estaba con vida, Katara se puso manos a la obra y diariamente iba a ver al Avatar y darle sesiones de sanación con su agua control. Por otro lado, en ese día, Ursa, Ikem, Sokka y Suki, habían regresado al campamento para ir por Kiyi e informar a sus compañeros las nuevas noticias y los recientes acontecimientos. Hasta ahora no habían vuelto.

Iroh trabajaba de cerca con Mai para aminorar a la oposición y controlar el descontento que se vivía en el gobierno en esos momentos. Zuko, también trabajaba con Iroh, pero el príncipe se concentraba más en la restauración de las demás naciones que en la oposición. Toph y Piandao le ayudaban a Zuko a poner en orden sus ideas para reparar el mundo. Iroh decía que Zuko aún tenía cosas que solucionar y aprender antes de poder neutralizar por completo a todos aquellos que estaban en su contra.

El príncipe y la Reina tenían una relación que se basaba en miradas casuales y accidentales, sonrisas torcidas y frases de una a tres palabras. Mai sabía que tenía que lidiar con Zuko, pero la chica lo evitaba a toda costa, a menos que el contacto fuera enormemente necesario. El chico, por más que quería convivir con ella, no podía porque cada intento era inútil, Mai siempre terminaba haciéndolo a un lado con pretextos, pero Zuko no se daría por vencido y más con tantas preguntas que todavía le faltaban por responder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era el inicio de la tercera semana y como ya era costumbre, Zuko era el primero en levantarse y dirigirse al comedor, para normalmente encontrarlo vacío. Este día fue la excepción.

Una pequeña niña soñolienta agarraba a un pato-tortuga de peluche con una mano y se tallaba los ojos con la otra al entrar al comedor. La niña no veía muy bien a dónde se dirigía lo que provocó que a la entrada chocara con Zuko, quien apenas había entrado al gran cuarto. El joven volteó a ver hacia abajo, la niña lo miró más despierta. Al principio miró a Zuko con curiosidad, pero luego le dirigió una gran sonrisa. El ahora príncipe, notó que la niña tenía unos grandes ojos dorados que rivalizaban con los de él, la piel algo pálida, más pálida que la de él y el cabello negro y largo. Zuko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regresar la sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó la pequeña.

-Hola…- contestó él inseguro.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi mami?- preguntó con voz inocente y delicada.

-No… más bien no sé quién es tu mami- contestó Zuko, la niña hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Prometió que iba a estar ahí cuando despertara y no estaba cuándo lo hice. Ahora tengo hambre, ¡mucha hambre!- explicó la niña, haciendo un puchero. A Zuko le pareció simpática, nunca le habían gustado mucho los niños, a excepción de Kiyi, pero esta niña se le hacía tierna.

-Bueno, entonces somos dos los que tenemos hambre, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo, emm…? ¿cómo te llamas? - Zuko pretendía llamarla por su nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía.

-Izumi…- le contestó la niña, agarrando la mano de Zuko y arrastrándolo a la mesa.

 _Izumi_ , ese nombre se le hacía familiar a Zuko, sentía que lo había escuchado anteriormente en algún otro lugar. Una vez ahí, la niña alzó los brazos para que Zuko la sentara en una de las sillas altas, aún era muy pequeña para sentarse por sí sola. El chico pidió té, leche caliente y algunas galletas de chocolate para él e Izumi. Ambos desayunaron entre risas e historias de la niña y pasadas una o dos horas, Zuko casi sintió que había formado un vínculo con su pequeña acompañante.

Izumi seguía aferrada a su peluche, hasta que en una de las risas compartidas, tiró a su pequeño amigo al piso.

-¡Oh! Espera…- Zuko se agachó por el peluche y se lo dio a Izumi.

-Gracias por salvar a Zuko- le agradeció Izumi a Zuko, dejándolo perplejo.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Zuko, Azula solía contarme historias en la noche sobre un chico llamado Zuko con el que ella tuvo muuuuchas aventuras… pero me las contaba en secreto porque mi mami se pone triste cuando le hablan de él y Azula me dijo que nunca, nunca, nunca debía de mencionar el nombre de Zuko delante de mi padre- contestó la niña con su sonrisa intacta. Fue ahí cuando Zuko se percató de que Izumi era la hija mayor de Mai.

-¿Azula?

-Sí, Azula. Mi hermano Tom-Tom dice que ella era mi hermana mayor, pero a Azula no le gustaba que yo le dijera hermana, así que yo la llamaba sólo Azula- explicó Izumi jugueteando con sus pies.

-¿Hermano Tom-Tom?- preguntó Zuko aún más extrañado al recordar el nombre del hermano menor de Mai.

-Mi mami dice que en realidad es mi tío, pero yo le digo hermano, porque mi tía Ty Lee dice que los hermanos crecen juntos y se quieren, y también dice que él y yo parecemos hermanos, por eso yo le llamo hermano.

En la mente de Zuko se comenzaron a formar muchas más preguntas de las que ya tenía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más a la niña, Mai apareció en el comedor.

\- ¿Izumi? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Mai alarmada.

-Desayunando con él, mami- contestó la niña, feliz de ver a su madre.

-Te dije que no quería que en estos días estuvieras rondando por el palacio sin supervisión- dijo Mai con el ceño delicadamente fruncido.

-Lo siento, mami- contestó la niña un poco abrumada.

-¿Dónde está Akemi?- preguntó Mai, refiriéndose a la niñera de Izumi y dama de compañía.

-No lo sé, desperté y ya no estaba, creo que está con mi hermanito. Pero mami, tu prometiste que ibas a estar ahí cuando yo despertara- la niña hizo un puchero. Mai no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento, pero siempre despiertas tan temprano…-se excusó la Reina con su pequeña sonrisa todavía intacta. –Oye, eso no quiere que puedes hacer lo que quieras y desobedecerme- le dijo Mai, regresando a su postura de madre.

-Pero tenía hambre, mami y lo encontré a él y me dijo que desayunara con él y le dije que sí- explicó la niña, sonriéndole a su madre.

-¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?

-Pero él no es un extraño, es mi nuevo amigo- dijo Izumi, burlona.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Izumi?- dijo Mai soltando un suspiro.

-No me molesta…- dijo Zuko, haciéndose notar.

-A ti no, pero a mí sí- dijo Mai fríamente.

-Él me cae bien, mami. Me contó sobre su bisonte volador. Dice que está en nuestros establos. También me habló sobre su dragón.

\- ¿Ah sí? – contestó Mai incrédula, ¿de qué estaba hablando su hija?

-Sí, dijo que me llevaría de paseo. ¿Él te agrada, mami?- preguntó la niña consternada por el evidente rechazo de Mai.

Mai no sabía qué contestarle a su hija. No quería decirle algo que complicara más las cosas o provocar que la niña hiciera más preguntas que ella no pudiera contestar.

-Tal vez…- logró decir Mai, después de un rato.

La chica se dirigió hacia dónde Izumi estaba sentada y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, cuidando de no hacer contacto visual con Zuko. Sin embargo, él la observaba y nunca había visto a Mai ser así de cariñosa con nadie, excepto con _él_ …

-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? Si vas a ser mi amigo tengo que saber tu nombre- al parecer, Izumi se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su nuevo _amigo_.

-Me llamo Zuko.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo mi pato-tortuga? ¡¿Cómo el héroe de las historias de Azula?!- dijo Izumi, casi gritando.

-Sí, como él.

-¿Escuchaste eso, mami?- preguntó la niña a su madre, quién parecía palidecer con cada palabra que la niña decía. Mai se limitó a asentir y pasó una mano por el cabello de la pequeña.

-Tal vez ella no hablaba del mismo Zuko- dijo el príncipe, tratando de cortar el ambiente tenso entre él y Mai.

-Hablaba de ti, estoy segura, ahora lo recuerdo. Pero… ella se confundió de lado con la cicatriz- contestó la niña divertida.

-Izumi… no debes de hacer esa clase de comentarios- la regañó Mai.

-Lo siento…

-No importa, ¿quieres tocarla?- Zuko no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Nunca una persona había tocado su cicatriz en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Izumi asintió y acercó lentamente su pequeña mano hacia la cara de Zuko. La niña tocó suavemente los bordes de la cicatriz y luego por dentro, provocando que el príncipe cerrara el ojo y sonriera por el toque tan suave de Izumi. El chico no podía decir mucho de la niña, sólo tenía unas horas de conocerla, pero casi podía sentir que la conocía. Tal vez era el _vínculo familiar_ que los relacionaba.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Izumi regresando a tocar los bordes de la cicatriz, con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

-A veces, ya no tanto como antes, el dolor suele regresar- admitió Zuko.

-¿Te duele ahora?- preguntó la niña, curiosa.

-Casi nada.

Izumi se subió a la silla para posteriormente subirse a la mesa y quedar exactamente frente a Zuko. Mai estaba a punto de regresar a la niña a su lugar en la silla y explicarle que subirse a la mesa no estaba bien, pero se detuvo al ver que su pequeña hija tomó entre sus dos pequeñas manos el rostro del hombre y se acercó a plantarle un pequeño beso en dónde yacía la cicatriz. La Reina pudo ver que Zuko esbozó una amplia sonrisa ante el acto de la niña, pero a su vez, Mai no pudo evitar sentir una pesadumbre en el pecho. La pelinegra no quería que Izumi se _encariñara_ con el príncipe, ni él con ella.

-Cuando me duele algo, mi mami suele darme besos y se me quita, ¿se te quitó el dolor?

Zuko tomó las pequeñas manos de Izumi entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la frente, volteó a ver a Mai, quién tenía la mirada fija en el muro detrás de él y notó que su respiración era pesada.

-Se me quitó el dolor, muchas gracias Izumi- la niña sonrío satisfecha ante el comentario del chico.

Mai estaba a punto de quitar a Izumi de las manos de Zuko, pero la nana de la niña entró al comedor.

-Mi señora…- dijo Akemi, en un tono altamente preocupado. Mai levantó la mirada hacia la otra chica y su semblante se endureció.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué no estabas con Izumi cuando despertó?- preguntó la aún Reina Fénix, con tono enojado.

-Mi señora, es que yo…- antes de que la niñera pudiera terminar la frase, Mai la interrumpió.

-¿Sabes lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi hija mientras estaba sin supervisión? ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Akemi, si no puedes hacer el trabajo o si necesitas ayuda, dímelo para conseguir a alguien más…

-Mi señora, es Kazuo, tiene mucha fiebre.

-¿Que mi hijo qué?- preguntó Mai en la voz más gélida que Zuko había escuchado jamás.

-Tiene mucha fiebre…- repitió Akemi temerosa.

-¿Desde qué hora?

-Desde la madrugada, mi lady.

-¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Agni, me estás informando hasta ahorita?

-Traté de bajarle la fiebre, pero…

-¡Pero nada! La próxima vez, en cuanto a alguno mis hijos les pase algo, me informas de inmediato- Mai estaba exasperada.

-Lo siento, mi señora.

Mai volteó a ver a Izumi, la niña estaba sentada en el regazo de Zuko, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico debido a su miedo por el enojo repentino de su madre. La pequeña tenía aferrado al pato-tortuga en su pecho. Mai soltó un suspiro y le habló a una de sus damas.

-Matsuri, llévate a Izumi a jugar al jardín con Tom-Tom.

-El carruaje para llevar al joven Tom-Tom a la escuela ya estaba listo, mi lady. ¿Les indico que ya no será necesario?- contestó la dama, también algo asustada por la rabia de Mai.

-Si te estoy diciendo que lleves a Izumi con Tom-Tom a jugar al jardín es porque no va a ir a la escuela… ¿tengo que explicarlo dos veces?

-No, mi señora- la dama hizo una reverencia ante Mai.

La Reina Fénix caminó hacia Zuko y le quitó a la niña del regazo. Izumi parecía aún asustada, pero Mai pasó su mano por el cabello de su hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vas a pasar el día con Tom y Matsuri, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y mi hermanito?- preguntó la niña, asustada.

-Él va a estar bien, no te preocupes- Izumi se limitó a asentir.

Mai pasó a Izumi a brazos de Matsuri, la dama se volteó y comenzó a salir del comedor, pero antes de que fuera poco visible, Izumi levantó su pequeña mano y con una sonrisa triste le dijo adiós a Zuko.

-Llama al doctor de inmediato, dile que si no está en la habitación de mi hijo en cinco minutos, yo misma lo mato- le dijo Mai a una asustada Akemi.

-Mi señora…- Akemi se inclinó ante Mai y salió corriendo a buscar al doctor.

-Sora…- Mai llamó a otra de sus damas.

-Lady Mai- se inclinó la otra chica.

-Llama a Renzo en este instante y dile que Kazuo está enfermo, que lo quiero en la habitación de mi hijo ahora.

-Si Lady Mai.

Mai salió corriendo del comedor y Zuko tras ella.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : La hija de Mai hizo su aparición… ¿les gustó el capítulo? Me gustó mucho escribir las partes de Izumi, explorar en la mente de un niño es interesante. ¿Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas? Todo es bien recibido. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado mensajes y reviews, me hacen muy feliz. ¿Alguien ansioso por el siguiente capítulo?

GirlFanatic30.


	11. 10: El Principe de la Nación del Fuego

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.**

Mai llegó corriendo a la habitación del pequeño príncipe Kazuo. La puerta estaba cerrada y el bebé no cesaba de llorar. La joven de Reina estaba a punto de entrar, cuando el doctor llegó.

-Mi Reina- el doctor hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí parado? ¡Entre ya!- le gritó Mai al hombre, haciendo que éste se enderezara y se metiera rápidamente a la habitación. La chica se disponía a entrar, pero el doctor la detuvo.

-No es buena idea que entre, mi señora. Revisaré al príncipe y en cuanto termine le avisaré.

Mai se quedó callada y vio como la puerta se cerraba ante ella, fue cuando notó que Zuko estaba parado, observando todo lo que pasaba.

-Es muy pequeño… y desde que nació es muy enfermizo- admitió la pelinegra, en un hilo de voz. Mai se estaba sincerando.

-Va a estar bien- la animó el príncipe, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No puedo perderlo, Zuko. _No puedo_ …- Mai señaló con un nudo en la garganta.

El joven príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la chica que estaba enfrente de él. La expresión en la cara de la joven reina le causaba angustia al chico y sin pensarlo, Zuko atrajo a Mai hacia él y la envolvió con sus brazos. Mai se quedó atónita, no esperaba ese acto de parte del príncipe, pero no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar el abrazo. Ella necesitaba ese abrazo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, ya no quería sentirse insegura y preocupada por todo. Quería dejar ir sus problemas y _secretos_ , y sólo concentrarse en ese instante; en ese segundo cuando Zuko estaba abrazándola. Mai cerró sus ojos y se dejó perder en ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee y Renzo desayunaban tranquilamente en la habitación de ella.

-Mai está a punto de explotar, Renzo- dijo la castaña con preocupación. –El consejo la está presionando mucho, Iroh igual y sé que no lo dice pero tener a Zuko alrededor no le está haciendo más tolerable la situación.

-No está siendo fácil para nadie, Ty… sé que para Mai es mucho más difícil, pero ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada más que estar ahí. ¿Crees que me agrada verla presionada por todos los viejos del consejo? ¿Crees que me gusta tener que lidiar con Zuko y su familia?

-Quiero salir de aquí, ya no quiero ver a Mai así. Ni a ella ni a nadie- admitió Ty Lee, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió la conversación de la pareja.

-Jefe Renzo… ¡qué bueno que lo encuentro!- era Akemi, quién respiraba aliviada pero pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Akemi?- preguntó Renzo consternado por la chica. Ty Lee comenzaba a creer que le había pasado algo a Mai.

-Es Kazuo, Lady Mai quiere que le diga que el príncipe está muy enfermo. Lo necesita ahora en la habitación del bebé.

Renzo no necesitó más palabras. El chico salió corriendo de la habitación de Ty Lee y se dirigió a dónde Mai le había mandado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renzo llegó jadeante a la habitación de Kazuo, con Ty Lee detrás de él. Sólo para encontrarse a Mai y Zuko abrazados. Ty Lee miró al jefe de seguridad y notó cierto descontento en él.

-Mai… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó el joven, provocando que Mai se sobresaltara y se separara de Zuko.

-Kazuo tiene fiebre desde la madrugada. El doctor está adentro y no me dejó entrar…- explicó la joven reina, mientras se acercaba al otro chico.

-Tranquila, esperemos a ver qué dice el doctor, ¿de acuerdo? No nos aventuremos a sugerir cosas.

Kazuo acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás del oído de Mai y la tomó de la mano. Ella se limitó a asentir y no soltó la mano del jefe de seguridad. Zuko no pudo evitar una especie de celos. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara venía llegando del Templo de la Ciudad. Las visitas a Aang parecían no rendir frutos, pero la maestra agua no se daría por vencida, encontraría una forma de hacer despertar al Avatar. Lo extrañaba, diariamente lo recordaba. Pensaba en ese beso que habían compartido en el día del Sol Negro y el segundo que Aang le había dado en Isla Ember. Katara se sentía tan tonta… no estaba confundida, sólo que tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos.

Era casi medio día y la ojiazul caminaba por los pasillos del palacio esperando encontrar a Toph o Zuko, pero sólo encontró a los sirvientes corriendo de un lado al otro. Katara frunció el ceño y se dispuso a preguntarle a una de las sirvientas la razón de tanto alboroto.

\- ¿Por qué todos están tan apresurados?

-Señorita Katara, el príncipe Kazuo, el menor de los hijos de Lady Mai, está muy grave. La Reina está muy alterada al respecto, por eso todos estamos así, si me disculpa…- explicó la sirvienta, haciendo una reverencia a Katara y salió corriendo a hacer sus deberes.

Katara frunció el ceño. ¿El hijo de Mai estaba enfermo? Tal vez la maestra agua podía ayudarle, después de todo Mai se había portado bien con ella en las últimas semanas. Era ayudar a un niño inocente, no a Mai directamente. Ayudarle a su hijo no significaba que la estuviera perdonando.

Katara caminó por el lugar de donde todos los sirvientes salían corriendo y con expresión asustada. Después de un rato de caminar, encontró en un pasillo a Zuko, recargado en la pared. El príncipe miraba con expresión preocupada al ver como un hombre de edad mayor hablaba con la joven reina y su jefe de seguridad.

-Debe prepararse para lo peor, mi señora- admitió el viejo doctor. Fue lo que escuchó Katara al entrar a la escena.

Katara vio como Mai apretaba los puños y su jefe de seguridad ponía ambas manos en su cabeza como si le doliera mucho. Ty Lee tenía una mano sobre su pecho, la otra sobre la boca y los ojos vidriosos.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer- fue lo único que Mai logró decir después de un rato.

El doctor de inclinó y se metió por una puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó Katara a Zuko, casi en silencio, para no molestar a Mai y compañía.

-Nada bien, llevan ahí desde la mañana. El doctor acaba de decir que el estado del niño es grave y que no cree que pase la noche- explicó Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Crees que… crees que pueda ayudarle? – preguntó Katara con curiosidad. Zuko la volteó a ver de golpe. El chico no creía que la maestra agua quisiera ayudar. Mai y ella no estaban en los mejores términos.

-Sería estúpido si Mai no aceptará tu ayuda. Se ve desesperada, Katara. Jamás la había visto así- admitió Zuko afligido.

Katara asintió al comentario de Zuko y comenzó a caminar a una Mai en brazos de Ty Lee.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar… tengo poderes curativos y, si tu hijo está tan grave, creo que podría hacer algo- explicó Katara nerviosa.

Mai se levantó del hombro de Ty Lee y observó a Katara con curiosidad. ¿Por qué venía ahora a ofrecerle su ayuda? ¿Se veía tan desesperada por fuera? La Reina volteó a ver a su jefe de seguridad, el hombre miró esperanzado a la maestra agua y asintió hacia Mai. Katara vio aquel acto extrañada, era como si Mai estuviera esperando la aprobación de Renzo.

-Sería bueno que tú revisaras a Kazuo. Una segunda opinión jamás es mala- admitió Mai. Katara, nuevamente se limitó a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Katara entraron a la habitación y encontraron al doctor revisando al pequeño bebé.

-Doctor Hiroshi, ella es Katara, es una maestra agua con poderes curativos. Viene a ver qué puede hacer por Kazuo- explicó Mai, provocando que el doctor depositara al bebé en su cuna.

-De acuerdo. Si no le molesta, me iré a descansar un momento, mi Señora. Estaré en la habitación de alado- dijo el doctor, hizo una reverencia y salió, al igual que algunas enfermeras y sirvientes.

\- ¿Debería salir? – preguntó Mai, una vez que se quedó sola con Katara.

-No, es posible que me seas de ayuda…

Katara se acercó a la cuna del pequeño Kazuo y lo observó por un momento. El bebé tenía el cabello negro y la piel pálida, ésta no estaba de su color, sino que de un color rosado debido a la fiebre que tenía el pequeño. La piel del niño no era tan pálida como la de Mai, pero si como la de Zuko.

" _Debió heredarlo de la familia de Zuko, finalmente es su hermano."_ Pensó Katara.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó la maestra agua a la reina.

-Seis meses.

\- ¿Fue prematuro? No tiene el tamaño para ser un bebé de seis meses- Katara procedió a rodear el cuerpo del bebé con agua brillante.

-Sí, él fue prematuro, nació de ocho meses- explicó Mai con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ya veo… escuché que tienes una hija mayor, ¿ella también fue prematura o es enfermiza? Esta clase de padecimientos pueden ser heredados – siguió preguntando Katara, haciendo sentir a Mai incomoda.

La joven reina sintió inquietud cuando escuchó la pregunta de Katara. Mai no quería contestarle demasiado a la maestra agua. Sabía que entre menos supiera, sería mejor para _todos_.

-Mi hija… ella no es enfermiza, pero no creo que todo esto que me estás preguntando esté ayudando a Kazuo. Zuko viene siendo su hermano también y goza de excelente salud- dijo Mai claramente molesta.

-Tu hija y Zuko puede que gocen de buena salud, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Azula, ¿verdad? - contestó la maestra agua con malicia. El cuerpo de Mai se tensó.

-No creo que sea algún malestar que corra en la familia. Kazuo nació con afectaciones respiratorias y el embarazo fue complicado. A nadie le sorprende su estado actual- explicó la reina fríamente, cambiando de tema.

Katara no se molestó en contestar y siguió revisando al pequeño príncipe. Mai se sentó en una silla cerca de la cuna del niño y observaba de cerca los movimientos de la maestra agua.

-Como dijiste, es una afectación respiratoria. Al parecer cogió un resfriado y su estado tan débil no le ayuda a combatirlo. Por eso la fiebre tan alta- contestó Katara.

-Pero… ¿va a estar bien? – preguntó Mai, notablemente preocupada.

-No te mentiré, está muy débil, pero con la sesión de sanación que le di mejoró mucho. Noté que no tiene muchas defensas, ¿lo sigues alimentando con leche materna? – el cuerpo de Mai se tensó nuevamente y miró la cuna donde Kazuo yacía dormido.

-No, Kazuo no quiso…- contestó la reina nerviosa. Katara la miró extrañada.

-Mañana vendré a verlo. Debería quedarte a ver cómo pasa la noche…

Katara comenzó a salir hacia la puerta, pero Mai la detuvo.

-Katara…

\- ¿Sí, Mai?

-Gracias…

Katara no contestó y salió de la habitación del pequeño príncipe, dejando a Mai sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

He ahí el capítulo 10, no creía que iba a llegar tan rápido hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado y quiero agradecer mucho a tres personas que han seguido mi historia desde el principio y me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias a PrivateFire, Lupita Leal y Mitzka avatar. Sé que me han pedido más Kataang y trataré de satisfacer esos deseos, soló esperen unos cuantos capítulos más a que Aang despierte (spoiler). Y bueno, ojalá me dejen unos cuantos reviews con sugerencias, comentarios y etc...

GirlFanatic30.


	12. 11: De Izumi y Kiyi

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: De Izumi y Kiyi.**

Era de noche, una fría noche en la Nación del Fuego. Era normal, el invierno ya había entrado y sólo hacía que el ambiente que se vivía en el palacio se volviera más sombrío.

Mai estaba parada frente al mausoleo blanco donde yacía Azula. La reina tocaba delicadamente las letras en él y parecía decir algo en silencio.

\- ¿Pidiéndole a los muertos, mi Reina? - escuchó Mai, decir a una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Eres un maestro de la interrupción, ¿no, Renzo? Deberías estar con Kazuo.

-No te preocupes, Kazuo está con Ty Lee. Quería ver cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien, preocupada por él, es todo…-admitió Mai.

\- ¿Crees que _ella_ pueda ayudarle? - preguntó Renzo con voz sombría.

-Por eso estoy aquí…- dijo Mai con tristeza.

-Deberías ir a dormir. Al parecer Kazuo lo está haciendo bien y mañana llegan Ursa y compañía- dijo el jefe de seguridad con un poco de frialdad.

-El que necesita prepararse mentalmente eres tú, no yo.

-Ambos lo necesitamos…- declaró Renzo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mai y provocando que la chica suspirara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el pasillo que daba al mausoleo, Zuko observaba a la pareja. De nuevo ese sentimiento de celos apareció en su pecho. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Pensar en Mai lo hacía pensar en Izumi. La niña lo había hecho sentir bien, le había agradado, pero ¿por qué Mai estaba tan molesta al respecto?

Zuko vio como Renzo le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mai y salía del jardín. El príncipe agradeció que el jefe de seguridad fuera al lado contrario de donde él estaba parado. El chico suspiró a sus adentros y se dirigió hacia donde la reina seguía parada. Habían compartido un abrazo ese mismo día, iba por buen camino, ¿no?

-Mai…- dijo Zuko para llamar la atención de la chica. Mai se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Zuko.

-Creí que ya estarías dormido- contestó la joven reina, no volteando a ver a su acompañante.

-No podía dormir, estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurrió hoy- admitió Zuko, con cuidado de no admitir que también pensaba en ella.

-Katara fue de gran ayuda.

-Es una gran persona, me ha ayudado mucho…- el cuerpo de Mai se tensó ante la declaración de Zuko. ¿Se había enojado?

-Ya veo el por qué…- contestó Mai a regañadientes.

-Cambiando de tema… Izumi, ella, parece ser una gran niña- el cuerpo de Mai se tensó aún más y esta vez dirigió sus ojos directamente a los del príncipe.

-Izumi lo es y es muchas cosas más, pero te agradecería que mantuvieras tu distancia.

\- ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? - soltó Zuko de la nada, provocando sorpresa en Mai.

-Ya hablamos al respecto, Zuko. Izumi no está lista.

-No lo creo. No creo lo que dices porque hoy en la mañana no parecía nada sorprendida al saber quién era yo- contestó a la defensiva, el príncipe.

-Izumi no entiende muchas cosas, comprende eso, Zuko. Puede que sepa quién eres, pero no va a entender el hecho de que seas su hermano mayor… para ella eres un héroe sacado de un libro de cuentos, no su familiar- contestó Mai, en el mismo tono de Zuko con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué Azula le habló de mí, Mai? -la pregunta le cayó a la Reina como un rayo que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Es la clase de cosas que Azula no me decía, Zuko. Supongo que creyó que era una broma de mal gusto o quería hacer enojar a Ozai- Mai explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando las palabras más rápido de lo que Zuko la había escuchado jamás.

\- ¿Y no quieres que Izumi me conozca porque tú no lo deseas o porque de verdad no entiende? -Mai soltó un suspiro.

-Que estupideces dices. Lo que más deseo en este mundo es que mi hija tenga una familia normal y feliz. Quiero que ella y su _hermano_ crezcan en un ambiente lo más común posible. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando crezca, Zuko? ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte, el chico al que tanto admiras fue mi novio, y sí, también es tu hermano. Tu hermana, Azula, la recuerdas, ¿no? Bueno, se volvió demente y tu padre, él sólo murió. ¿El tío Iroh? No está desaparecido como decían los rumores, de hecho, vive con Zuko. No es cuestión mía, Zuko, es cuestión del propio bien de Izumi.

Zuko tragó grueso. Mai no había mencionado nada de su relación desde que él había regresado y escucharla decir cosas sobre el final de su padre y su hermana era inquietante. El príncipe no se había detenido a meditar en todo lo que había vivido la chica frente a él. Zuko tenía en mente de que Mai, al haber sido esposa de Ozai, no había vivido en un lecho de rosas, pero no había considerado en todo lo que ella tuvo que padecer al vivir con una Azula enferma, dos embarazos tal vez forzados, la crianza de dos hijos y un marido agonizante al final de sus días.

-Yo…- Zuko se disponía a disculparse.

-Zuko, ambos estamos cansados, ¿de acuerdo? Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana llega tu familia y tal vez, pueda reconsiderarlo- mintió la chica. Mai tenía que aceptar que estaba demasiado cansada y agobiada para discutir con Zuko.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches- dijo el príncipe rendido.

-Buenas noches…

Y sin decir más, la reina se dirigió a sus aposentos a dormir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko estaba parado en el enorme puerto de la capital de la Nación del Fuego, esperando a que el barco donde venían Suki, Sokka, su madre, Ikem y Kiyi desembarcara. El príncipe todavía estaba disgustado por el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Mai. No entendía el problema que ella tenía con él. O tal vez, lo entendía demasiado bien, pero no quería aceptarlo.

\- ¡Zuko! – gritó Kiyi, al ver a su hermano, desde la escalinata que llevaba del barco a tierra firme.

Sokka y Suki, habían decidido que sería mejor llegar en barco a la Nación del Fuego, debido a la tensión que se vivía en el país. Creían que, si alguien quisiera hacerles daño no se esperarían que ellos llegaran vía barco, ya que partieron en una aeronave. Zuko aprobó la idea de inmediato, entre menos peligro corrieran, mejor.

-Hola Kiyi, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? – le preguntó Zuko a su hermana de siete años, una vez que estuvo al lado de él.

-Estuvo bien, no me mareé nada.

-Excelente- contestó el príncipe, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

Zuko recibió a su familia y amigos, sorprendido de ver que Hakoda y Haru se habían unido.

-Queremos ver si todo está bien y qué tanta ayuda se necesita para recuperar a las demás naciones.

Esa era la explicación que le había dado Hakoda a Zuko cuando el príncipe le dio la bienvenida al Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Haru. Haru, se había vuelto un miembro importante de la resistencia. El joven maestro tierra, junto con Toph y Bumi, velaban por los intereses del Reino Tierra.

El príncipe llevó a los recién llegados al Palacio Real, donde les esperaba un refrigerio y habitaciones donde descansar. Zuko se disponía a ir a buscar a Iroh, Katara, Toph y Piandao para que le dieran la bienvenida a los demás, cuando Kiyi lo detuvo.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! – pidió la niña, suplicante. Zuko volteó a ver a Ursa, quién con una mueca de angustia, asintió con la cabeza para dejar ir a la niña.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el príncipe, tomando la mano de su hermana.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai jugaba con Izumi en el jardín, o al menos lo intentaba. La conversación que había tenido con Zuko la noche anterior le había quitado el sueño del todo. La Reina estaba fatigada y no tenía energía para nada. Trataba de seguir el ritmo de su pequeña hija, pero sólo podía observarla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras estaba recargada levemente en un árbol.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Ya viste el tamaño del jardín? - Mai escuchó decir a una voz de niña.

-Sí y no es el único- dijo la voz inconfundible de Zuko.

La joven reina volteó a ver al pasillo de donde provenían las voces y ahí estaba Zuko, con una niña aferrada a su mano. ¿Su hermana? Mai recordaba que Zuko la había mencionado tiempo atrás. La niña sonreía ampliamente, tenía el cabello castaño, pero la reina consideraba que no tenía mucho parecido a Zuko o _Azula_.

\- ¡Mira! Patos-tortuga- dijo la niña emocionada, mientras echaba a correr hacia el estanque donde los animales nadaban tranquilamente.

Zuko corrió tras su hermana, pero se paró en seco al descubrir que Mai estaba en el jardín con Izumi. Las miradas de la reina y el príncipe se cruzaron por un momento, pero Mai desvió la mirada, incomoda y Zuko volteó a ver a las niñas, quienes se observaban curiosas.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? - preguntó Izumi con curiosidad.

-Yo soy Kiyi, ¿y tú? – preguntó la niña mayor.

-Soy Izumi- contestó la princesa.

-Me gusta tu vestido- admitió Kiyi, haciendo notar el atuendo de Izumi. La princesa usaba un vestido simple, color lila con detalles en blanco.

-Gracias.

-También me gusta el vestido de ella- dijo Kiyi, señalando a Mai. Fue ahí cuando Zuko se acercó a su hermana. -Es bonita, ¿no, Zuko?

-Sí lo es…- Zuko se ruborizó, provocando un leve tono rosa en las mejillas de Mai, también.

\- ¡Hola Zuko! - saludó Izumi, notando que su _amigo_ también estaba presente.

-Hola Izumi- contestó el príncipe con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Mi mami no quiere, dice que no se siente bien- declaró la princesa desanimada, causando que Zuko mirara preocupado a Mai.

-Dije que no tenía ganas…- mintió Mai, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Yo sí quiero jugar! ¿Puedo hermano, puedo? - gritó Kiyi.

\- ¿Él es tu hermano? - preguntó la princesa, sorprendida.

-Sí y _Zuzu_ es el mejor hermano del mundo.

Mai frunció el ceño. _Zuzu_ … ese era el apodo que Azula usaba para nombrar a Zuko cuando eran niños.

-Si él es tu hermano y mi amigo, prácticamente somos amigas…- gritó Izumi, entusiasmada.

" _Lo que me faltaba_ ". Pensó la reina.

-Somos amigas- concluyó Kiyi y amabas niñas echaron a correr por todo el jardín.

Mai rodó los ojos y terminó sentándose debajo del árbol donde yacía recargada. Zuko la miró, todavía preocupado y se sentó al lado de ella, con una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está mi tío Iroh? - preguntó Zuko después de un rato de silencio.

-Él y Piandao están en una junta con algunos concejales- explicó Mai.

\- ¿Qué hay de Toph? – preguntó el príncipe, tratando de que Mai no dejara de hablarle.

-Tomando una siesta. Sin ti en el palacio y con Piandao ocupado, decidió invertir su tiempo en dormir- explicó la reina con un leve humor en su voz.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Las niñas corrían y gritaban. Zuko sonrió ante el recuerdo de él, Azula, Mai y Ty Lee corriendo y gritando de la misma manera en la que Izumi y Kiyi lo hacían.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que harán cuando Tom-Tom se les una- dijo Mai, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos de las niñas.

-Kiyi no tiene mucha experiencia tratando con otros niños. En el campamento no había nadie de su edad con quien jugar, es normal que se emocione- explicó Zuko, viendo por ratos a Mai y luego a las niñas.

-Izumi sólo juega con Tom-Tom, tampoco tiene mucha experiencia tratando con niños.

-Los niños manejan las relaciones personales de una forma muy extraña, ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Mai, volteando a ver a Zuko con curiosidad.

-A que Izumi dijo que era amiga de Kiyi por ser mi hermana y Kiyi lo aceptó sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera se conocen y están jugando como si lo llevaran haciendo de años. No tiene sentido.

-Son niñas, Zuko. No tienen la malicia que los adultos tenemos. Además, las dos son tus _hermanas_.

Zuko quedó atónito. No había considerado el lazo que indirectamente tenían Izumi y Kiyi. Izumi era _hija de Ozai_ y Kiyi era hija de Ursa. Mai tenía razón, ambas niñas eran sus hermanas, aunque Izumi no lo supiera y Kiyi no lo entendiera del todo. El príncipe no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que sacar un bufido.

-Dime… ¿qué decías sobre explicarle a Izumi que eres su hermano? - preguntó Mai con evidente triunfo en su voz.

Zuko no pudo contestar.

* * *

He ahí el capítulo 11, ¿les gustó? Mucha tensión entre Mai y Zuko que probablemente crecerá. Bueno, Kiyi, Haru y Hakoda hicieron una aparición… es posible que Haru tome un papel un poco más importante más adelante. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ¿me dejan más?

GirlFanatic30.


	13. 12: La Enfermedad de Mai

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La enfermedad de Mai.**

La noche había caído en la Nación del Fuego. Toph se les había unido a los recién llegados después de su siesta y Katara después de ir con Aang. Mientras, Iroh y Piandao, se adhirieron hasta la cena.

-El viaje estuvo bien, gracias por la preocupación, Iroh- dijo Hakoda mientras partía un pedazo de carne.

-Me alegro, debió de ser largo, después de todo vinieron por barco y con el viaje extra desde tu campamento, debes estar cansado, al igual que tú, Haru.

Hakoda, era también un líder de la resistencia, sólo que el hombre estaba dirigiendo un campamento distinto. El jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur se encargaba de los campamentos que estaban en el oeste del Reino Tierra. Haru, por su lado, no era el líder de su campamento, que estaba al norte de Ba Sing Se, su padre lo era. No obstante, el joven era un miembro importante, además de ser el contacto directo con el campamento principal de la resistencia, que era donde los altos miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco y el resto del Equipo Avatar operaban.

-El viaje sí fue cansado, pero estamos aquí, que es lo importante- contestó Haru, sonriéndole a Iroh.

-Es bueno que ustedes estén aquí, toda la ayuda que tengamos será necesaria- admitió Zuko.

-Y es bueno estar aquí, dime hija, ¿cómo está Aang? -preguntó el jefe de la Tribu Agua, provocando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Katara.

-No muy bien, papá. Estuvo reaccionando los primeros días, pero después, nada- contestó la maestra agua, desalentada.

-Ya veo… ya encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo- trató de animarla Hakoda. -Cambiando de tema, ¿la reina no cenará con nosotros?

-Ella no es muy sociable, papá. Además, que su hijo está enfermo- contestó Katara con cierta frialdad.

-Ya veo…

-Pues a mí me cayó bien- contestó Kiyi, haciendo que todos en la mesa la vieran con curiosidad.

\- ¿Conociste a Mai, Kiyi? – preguntó Ursa a su hija menor.

-Sí, a ella y a la princesa Izumi, las dos son muy amables y bonitas- explicó la niña. Zuko sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Kiyi.

-Si Kiyi lo dice, entonces debe de tener algo de cierto- dijo Haru, sonriéndole Kiyi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai arrullaba a Kazuo en sus brazos, mientras tarareaba una canción y se movía lentamente en una mecedora.

-Te equivocaste- dijo Renzo, quien también se encontraba en la habitación del pequeño, silenciosamente.

\- ¿En qué me equivoque? – preguntó la reina, disgustada.

-En la tonada…

-Él no lo nota. Sólo quiere dormir.

-Lleva durmiendo desde que comenzaste a mecerte- dijo Renzo soltando un suspiro.

-Su salud ha mejorado. No quiero decir que es gracias a la _maestra agua_ , pero así es…- admitió Mai, con cierto disgusto. El Jefe de Seguridad bufó.

-No quieres deberle nada, ¿no es así, Mai?

-Por supuesto que no. Ni a ella ni a su familia ni a sus amigos ni a…

-…Zuko- terminó Renzo la frase de Mai. El chico frunció fuertemente el ceño y le quitó el niño a la reina de los brazos. Se había _enojado_.

-Conoció a Izumi.

- _Genial_ , Mai. Simplemente _genial_ \- contestó el joven con sarcasmo.

-No fue mi culpa, ella despertó temprano y…

-Escucha, hay muchas cosas que sé que no son tu culpa y que no serán tu culpa, pero si quieres salir de aquí con vida y sin que nos descubran en el intento, tendrás que empezar a ser más cuidadosa- interrumpió el Jefe de Seguridad. -No sólo tú, sino que Ty Lee y yo también. Las cosas se van a complicar si _él_ y _su familia_ entran a la vida de Izumi y no quiero decir esto, pero tenemos que empezar a pensar en una buena historia en caso de que algunas _verdades_ salgan a la luz. Si Zuko o alguien cercano empiezan a indagar, lo más probable es que resuelvan la mayoría del rompecabezas y ahí Mai, ahí sí vamos a estar en problemas y le tendremos que explicar toda la verdad y adiós _libertad_ para todos.

\- ¿Acaso me crees idiota? Sé perfectamente lo que puede pasar si Zuko o algún otro llegaran a encontrar una pequeña porción de información. Es por eso que desde un inicio no quería que conociera a Izumi ni a Kazuo. Tengo que mantenerlo alejado a toda costa, pero no se me ocurre absolutamente nada para apartarlo de mí y de Izumi. Le dije que Izumi aún era muy pequeña para entender la situación, pero insiste en convivir con ella. En lo que respecta a mí, parece mi sombra, no me deja, a pesar de que lo evito ahí está. Lo peor, es que con los nuevos cambios que se avecinan en el consejo y la corte, tendré que pasar más y más tiempo con él, aunque sea por trabajo- explicó Mai, siendo presa de su frustración.

Renzo miró con preocupación a Mai. Ty Lee tenía razón, Mai estaba siendo presa del estrés y no pensaba con claridad. No sería sorpresa para nadie que la reina colapsara en uno de estos días. El chico miró a la joven con curiosidad y una idea brotó en su mente.

-Creo que sé cómo puedes mantener a Zuko alejado…

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mai con cierto alivio en su pecho. Renzo caminó hacia ella y se posó sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Mai, de la antigua y gran dinastía Konoe, reina del Imperio del Fuego, futura señora de la nada, ¿te casarías conmigo? – Mai abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Quieres mantener a Zuko alejado, ¿o no? – preguntó Renzo aún sobre su rodilla.

-Sí… pero ¿casarnos? Sé que va a pasar eventualmente, pero ¿ahora? – Mai no estaba segura de la propuesta del joven.

-Mai, ¿te ruborizaste? – preguntó el Jefe de Seguridad, ignorando la pregunta de la reina y haciendo notar el leve tono rosa sus mejillas.

-No…- Mai contestó, frunciendo el ceño y tocando sus mejillas.

Renzo se levantó y tocó la frente de Mai, para posteriormente tocar la suya. El Jefe de Seguridad abrió los ojos con inquietud.

-Mai, estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-Eso no es cierto- mintió Mai.

-Por supuesto que sí…

Después de eso Renzo no dejó que Mai protestara. La llevó a sus aposentos y llamó al doctor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko no había visto ni a Mai ni Izumi en tres días. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto tampoco a Ty Lee ni al Jefe de Seguridad de Mai. El príncipe creía que la reina lo estaba evitando, pero tres días habían sido mucho para no ver a nadie.

El joven maestro fuego caminaba cerca de las habitaciones de la familia real para ver si se encontraba alguno, pero sólo logró encontrar a un niño pequeño de aproximadamente seis años, con cabello negro y ojos dorado pálido. El pequeño tenía puesto el uniforme de la Real Academia de la Nación del Fuego para Chicos.

-Hola- saludó cortésmente Zuko.

-Hola…- contestó el niño con cierto temor.

-Tú eres Tom-Tom, ¿cierto? El hermano menor de Mai- Zuko nunca había tenido un contacto real con el hermano de Mai, pero lo había visto en pinturas y reconocía el color de los ojos del niño tan similares a los de la reina.

-Sí… tú eres el príncipe Zuko- afirmó el niño.

-Sí, ese soy yo. Tom-Tom, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko. El niño inclinó levemente la cabeza a la derecha e hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Sí lo sé, pero no sé si debería decirte. Mai podría enfadarse- Zuko hizo una mueca ante la declaración de Tom-Tom. El príncipe se puso en cuclillas para quedar al nivel del niño.

-Yo no soy malo, Tom-Tom. Mai no va a enojarse contigo, porque estoy preocupado por ella y quiero saber si está bien, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no le voy a decir quien me dijo dónde está- dijo Zuko, guiñándole el ojo al niño. Tom-Tom volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Bueno… pero no le digas a mi hermana. Mai está enferma, ha estado estos días en cama y no ha salido de su habitación porque Ty Lee no la deja, dice que son órdenes del doctor.

Zuko abrió los ojos con preocupación y recordó las palabras de Izumi unos días atrás en el jardín: " _Mi mami dice que no se siente bien_ ": Así que era cierto… Mai estaba enferma y no quería decir nada.

" _La misma y vieja Mai_ ". Pensó Zuko.

-Muchas gracias, amigo.

-De nada, pero tienes que recordar que no le dirás nada a Mai- dijo preocupado el hermano de la reina.

-No lo haré- Zuko le sonrió a Tom-Tom y con eso salió corriendo de ahí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iroh leía documentos en la oficina que Mai le había dado desde que él regresó al palacio. El hombre leía la información de los viejos miembros del consejo que había podido convencer de unírseles, pero faltaba todavía mucho por hacer.

-Hola tío- saludó Zuko al hombre mayor, sentándose enfrente de Iroh.

-Sobrino, que sorpresa verte por aquí. Creí que estabas viendo con Hakoda el nuevo tratado de paz que se firmará con las Tribus Agua del Sur y del Norte.

-Y así era, pero Hakoda me dijo que necesitaba hablar con Mai personalmente, ya que al parecer Arnook, todavía no confía lo suficiente en todos los cambios que están pasando. Le dije que no entendía para qué necesitaba hablar con Mai, si finalmente el Señor del Fuego iba a ser yo y que firmaría lo que sea que Arnook pidiera para garantizar la paz- comenzó a explicar Zuko.

-…pero- contestó Iroh, a sabiendas que después de esa declaración venía un " _pero"_.

-Pero Hakoda insistió, dijo que el Jefe Arnook quería un seguro previo al tratado de paz completo y por eso tenía que firmar Mai, ya que yo todavía no subo al trono. Al ir a buscarla, me di cuenta que no la había visto en tres días y alguien me dijo…

-…te dijo que Mai estaba enferma y que no iba a salir porque eran órdenes del doctor- terminó de decir Iroh.

\- ¿Sabías que está enferma? – preguntó el príncipe sorprendido.

-Sí. Ty Lee estuvo aquí y me informó de la situación. Dijo que, aun así, Mai estaría respondiendo cartas- explicó el Dragón del Oeste.

-Ya veo… ¿crees que sea cierto o sólo me está evitando? – preguntó Zuko pensativo.

-No creo que te esté evitando- contestó Iroh, con cierta curiosidad ya que no conocía del todo la situación de su sobrino con la reina. -Pienso que Mai está realmente enferma y no me sorprende, con todo lo que esa chica ha pasado en los últimos días, cualquiera sucumbiría.

\- ¿Crees que sea prudente ir a verla?

-Bueno, no veo lo negativo en hacerle una visita. Podrías mencionarle lo del tratado- sugirió el tío de Zuko.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación de Mai, pero se paró al ver que el médico iba saliendo de ésta. El viejo doctor llevaba una carpeta, forrada en piel negra, debajo del brazo. El príncipe reconocía esa clase de carpeta porque contenía antecedentes médicos. El hombre mayor pasó a lado de Zuko y le hizo una reverencia.

-Príncipe Zuko, ¿qué está haciendo por aquí? – preguntó el doctor con curiosidad y _escondiendo_ nerviosamente la carpeta.

-Vine a ver cómo se encuentra la reina- admitió Zuko.

-Oh, la reina está un poco débil aún debido a la fiebre que todavía padece. Necesita mucho reposo, pero ella insiste en dejar la cama. Tal vez si usted hablara con ella, desistiría de esa idea. Sé que la reina está intranquila por todos los problemas de la corte, pero también debe comprender que todas esas dificultades son las que la están enfermando.

-Hablaré con ella, doctor. Muchas gracias.

El doctor le sonrió a Zuko y le hizo una reverencia. El joven maestro fuego hizo una mueca de disgusto. Si Mai estaba enferma, ¿por qué obligarse a trabajar? El príncipe no entendía por qué la chica estaba tan desesperada por salir de ahí. Sí, era cierto que ella estaba cansada del palacio, pero ¿por qué tanta urgencia? O ¿acaso estaba ocultando algo? ¿Mai tenía miedo de que otra cosa pasara? De pronto, todas las preguntas que tenía Zuko desde que había llegado a la Nación del Fuego resurgieron. El joven suspiró, necesitaba respuestas, pero sabía que Mai no se las daría… tendría que buscar por otro lado.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : Quise poner una escena de Zuko y Tom-Tom porque se me hace una relación poco explotada y me gusta. Y bueno, cada vez falta menos para que Aang despierte, sigan al pendiente. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? De nuevo algo intenso. Me hacen muy feliz sus reviews con todas las teorías que están formulando respecto a esta historia. Sigan especulando, poco a poco irá saliendo la verdad. ¿Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas? Déjenlo todo en review.

 **Mensaje para** **Mitzka Avatar:** La verdad no tengo idea de por qué tus mensajes aparezcan mucho después, creo que tiene que ver con que los estás dejando como visitante, pero muchas gracias por los reviews y tus teorías me vuelven loca. (:

GirlFanatic30.


	14. 13: Chismes y pesadillas

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Chismes y pesadillas.**

Izumi coloreaba en uno de sus múltiples libros de dibujos, mientras Tom-Tom hacía su tarea a lado de ella y Kazuo dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Los tres niños en la habitación de Mai.

Ty Lee había estado cuidando de Mai desde que la reina había caído en cama. La castaña estaba preocupada por su amiga. Temía que Mai colapsara y pudiera hacer o decir _cosas que no debía_ o que terminara como _Azula_ …

Mai leía su correspondencia personal. Pronto serían las fiestas de fin de año y esta vez le había prometido a su tía Mura que las pasaría con ella. Cuando la reina le dio su palabra, creía que para ese entonces ya no estaría en el palacio. La chica soltó un suspiro.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta. Mai levantó la mirada de la carta de su tía Mura, mientras Ty Lee dejó de dejo de servir té. Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas. Sabían que Renzo no era porque el chico ni siquiera se molestaba en tocar la puerta. Mai le hizo una señal a Ty Lee para que abriera la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la castaña.

-Soy Zuko…- Ty Lee se quedó helada y miró a Mai, quien tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué le digo? – le preguntó Ty Lee a la reina en susurros, sólo para que Mai la escuchara.

\- ¿Es Zuko? – preguntó Izumi, emocionada. Mai rodó los ojos.

-Ya escuchó a Izumi, déjalo pasar- contestó Mai en el mismo tono silencioso de Ty Lee.

Ty Lee abrió la puerta, para revelar a un Zuko en sus ropas de príncipe, pero sin usar la corona. La castaña le dirigió una sonrisa falsa al chico y lo dejó pasar.

\- ¡Hola Zuko! – saludó Izumi con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Izumi- le contestó Zuko, mientras cargaba a la pequeña niña y la hacía volar los aires.

Izumi rio fuertemente ante la acción de Zuko. Curiosamente, a Zuko le gustó hacerlo. Le gustó levantar a Izumi y hacerla reír como lo hizo, pero Mai no estaba tan contenta al respecto. Zuko dejó a Izumi de nuevo en el suelo y la niña regresó riendo a colorear su libro. Tom-Tomo vio la escena ante él; el niño hizo una mueca de preocupación y fingió hacer su tarea. El príncipe volteó a ver a la reina, quien yacía recostada en su cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Vine a ver cómo te encuentras- admitió Zuko.

-No debiste molestarte- contestó Mai, con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

-No has ido a trabajar ni salido a ningún lado, estaba preocupado- confesó el príncipe tratando de aminorar la tensión.

-Si el trabajo es lo que te preocupa, deja de inquietarte. Mañana estaré ahí.

\- ¡Ni hablar! El doctor dijo que te quedaras en cama hasta terminar la semana- intervino Ty Lee claramente enojada.

-Si el doctor dijo que te quedaras en cama, hazlo. Realmente me preocupaba que estuvieras tan enferma, no venía a hablar de trabajo. Es cierto que desde que Hakoda llegó, quiere presentarse contigo, pero puede esperar hasta que tú mejores.

Mai miró a Zuko con cierta duda, ¿el trabajo era lo que le preocupaba o realmente era ella? La chica suspiró.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. Discúlpame con Hakoda y dile que en cuanto acabe la semana iré a presentarme…

-Lo haré. Si necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte, no dudes en quedarte en cama hasta que te sientas mejor.

Mai no le contestó a Zuko y el príncipe salió de la habitación. La joven notó cierto nerviosismo en su hermano desde que Zuko entró a la alcoba.

-Tom-Tom, ¿tienes algo que decir? – preguntó Mai al niño. Tom-Tom sonrió nervioso y Mai se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La semana terminaría en tres días más. Eso le daba a Zuko tres días donde podría comenzar a investigar sin que Mai, Ty Lee o Renzo se dieran cuenta. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

El príncipe caminaba por el palacio y a lo lejos de un pasillo notó a varias damas de la corte hablar y reír. _Chismes_ _y rumores_ … por supuesto que era de lo que las damas estaban hablando, Zuko lo sabía. El joven continuó caminando hacia a ellas sólo para notar que una castaña de ojos color café lo observaba. A Zuko se le hacía conocida. La chica y el príncipe hicieron contacto visual, ella le lanzó una mirada coqueta a Zuko que lo dejó desconcertado.

\- ¿Nos vamos Yuga? – dijo una de las damas mayores.

 _Yuga_ … Zuko recordaba ese nombre, ¿dónde lo había escuchado?

 **Flashback:**

 _Mai, de quince años, estaba recostada en su sillón. La chica parecía enojada y miraba al techo, mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en su mano._

 _\- ¿Mal día con Azula? - preguntó Zuko cautelosamente, mientras se recostaba junto a su enojada novia._

 _-No entiendo por qué tu padre obliga a Azula a asistir a las reuniones de las damas de la corte y por qué tu hermana nos arrastra a ir con ella- explicó la chica malhumorada._

 _A Mai nunca le había gustado la corte, mucho menos las reuniones sociales de las damas a las que su madre solía asistir. Zuko lo sabía._

 _-La corte, ya veo…_

 _-Todas ellas son tan superficiales y tontas… además que sus reuniones consisten en: "¿escuchaste que Lady bla hizo esto?" "¿Lady no sé quién está embarazada?" "¿Lady alguien se está divorciando?" ¡Agh! ¿A quién le importa todo eso?_

 _Zuko pasó su brazo por los hombros de Mai para reconfortarla._

 _-Cuando seas reina, estoy seguro que cancelarás todas las reuniones._

 _-Ni siquiera menciones el hecho de ser reina, se la pasaron hablando de eso toda la maldita reunión. Deberías haber visto la cara de desagrado de Azula._

 _\- ¡Ha! ¿En serio?_

 _-Sí, decían cosas como: "Lady Mai, ¿cómo está el príncipe Zuko?" "Ahora que regresó, te has sacado el premio mayor, querida" "Ustedes se ven bien juntos" "Cuídalo, porque uno de estos días alguien más lo puede atrapar". Que estupidez, hablaban de ti como si fueras un objeto de valor y como si yo estuviera contigo por una tonta posición._

 _-No les hagas caso, son tonterías. Chismes del palacio, esas mujeres no tienen otra cosa que hacer._

 _-Agh, todas son unas arpías. Sobretodo Lady Yuga y su madre._

 _\- ¿Yuga? ¿No era compañera tuya de escuela?_

 _-Sí, pero desde niña es chismosa e hipócrita… se sabe todos los chismes de la corte._

 _-Al menos no te obligaron a cantar…_

 _-Esa, Zuko, fue la cereza del pastel- contestó Mai fastidiada._

 _Zuko negó con la cabeza y besó a Mai en los labios. La chica suspiró sintiendo como todo su enojo se derretía ante el beso del maestro fuego._

 _-Mejor dime, si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en este momento, ¿qué sería?_

 _Mai sonrió, sabiendo exactamente qué iba a pedir._

 **Fin Flashback.**

Zuko sonrió un poco ante ese recuerdo de cuatro años atrás. El príncipe miró hacía las damas que caminaban hacía la salida del palacio y observó a Yuga con cautela. Según Mai, ella era una gran poseedora de información de la corte, ¿no? El maestro fuego sabía por dónde empezar a recaudar información.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La semana de descanso de Mai había terminado. Era su última noche en cama y la chica agradecía que fuera el final de su estadía en sus aposentos, Mai estaba harta de estar sin hacer nada.

Ty Lee estaba sentada alado de la cama de Mai. Observaba cómo su amiga dormía silenciosamente. A pesar de todo el descanso que había tenido Mai, Ty Lee notaba que la reina seguía con los nervios de punta y no se veía mejor. La castaña hizo una mueca, sabía que Mai no había tenido días difíciles, y quería que terminaran, pero al parecer todo estaba a punto de complicarse.

Mai comenzó a retorcerse en su sueño, la joven jadeaba aire y comenzó a sudar frío. Ty Lee miró a su amiga extrañada, al parecer Mai estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La pelinegra comenzó a decir nombres al azar y su respiración se aceleró.

-Mai…- comenzó a llamar Ty Lee, pero no hubo respuesta. - ¡Mai! – llamó la castaña de nuevo, pero la reina no reaccionó. - ¡Mai, despierta!

La reina se levantó estrepitosamente, para descubrir que Ty Lee la agarraba por los hombros. Mai sentía su corazón acelerado y la boca sumamente seca. Ty Lee notó que su amiga tenía los ojos vidriosos como si quisiera llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la castaña.

-Creo que sí- admitió Mai.

-Me asusté, no despertabas.

-Intenta despertar de una pesadilla- dijo Mai, mientras se levantaba por un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Qué soñaste?

-Azula…- simplemente contestó Mai.

Ty Lee no tuvo que preguntar más. Ella misma también tenía pesadillas que tenían que ver con Azula, pero sabía que las de Mai se podían hacer realidad en cualquier momento. La chica de circo se acercó a la reina y le sonrió levemente para después envolverla con sus brazos.

-No era real. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, sólo que lo sentí tan real…- admitió Mai.

-Saldremos del palacio, Mai. Lo prometo- dijo Ty Lee tratando de animar a Mai.

-Últimamente, ya no estoy tan segura de eso- dijo la reina con una mueca de disgusto.

Mai caminó hacia el balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, Ty Lee la imitó. Ambas chicas veían al horizonte, esperando ver al sol salir. Mai tomó la mano de Ty Lee y le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Sus pesadillas la habían hecho pensar en Azula y en sus últimos días. La Señor del Fuego había agonizado en aquel entonces, tal vez, Azula quería que Mai padeciera lo mismo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí y que lo hayan disfrutado. Esta semana voy a subir más capítulos de lo normal porque la próxima los dejaré sin capítulos, me será imposible actualizar, pero bueno, por eso les publicaré los capítulos de la próxima semana. ¿Me dejan un review diciéndome qué tal les parece esta historia? Todo es bien recibido.

 **Mensaje para** **Mitzka Avatar:** Bueno, soy mujer, creo que mi nombre de usuario dice un poco, hahaha. Qué bueno que te está gustando esto y creo que terminaré primero _"¿Cómo Rebelarse por Amor?"_ Ya estoy trabajando en los últimos capítulos.

GirlFanatic30.


	15. 14: Caminos Separados

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Caminos separados.**

Mai y Ty Lee terminaron durmiendo juntas en la cama de Mai. No es como que las chicas no lo hubieran hecho antes, sólo que la mayoría de las veces lo hacían junto con Azula y desde que la Señor del Fuego había muerto, Ty Lee y Mai no habían vuelto a hacerlo.

Mai despertó con dificultad. A pesar de que Ty Lee le había hecho compañía, la reina no había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente. La lanzadora de cuchillos había dormido por ratos, pero cada vez que entraba a un sueño profundo, Mai volvía a ver la cara de Azula.

-Irás a trabajar, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ty Lee a la reina, llamando su atención.

-Sí, tengo que ir…

-Puedes quedarte más días, oíste a Zuko- comentó la castaña, lanzándole una mirada suplicante y preocupada a Mai.

-Ty, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Si queremos salir de aquí tengo que dejar las cosas en orden rápido.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Escucha, sé que estás preocupada, pero déjame manejar esto.

Ty Lee asintió levemente con la cabeza y frunció los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko, Piandao, Iroh y Hakoda hablaban del tratado que uniría a las Tribus Agua con la Nación del Fuego.

-Para comenzar, deberíamos reabrir las vías marítimas entre la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus Agua, así ambas naciones podrían circular libremente- sugirió Piandao.

-Concuerdo contigo, Piandao. El problema que tenemos es que necesitamos un preacuerdo más fuerte. El jefe Arnook necesita un seguro para saber que su pueblo va a estar bien- explicó Hakoda.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que a alguno se le ocurriera alguna idea. De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Iroh.

Mai entró a la oficina, algo sorprendida de ver a los cuatro hombres reunidos. La joven reina se quedó estática en la entrada.

-Venía a ver si tenías algo de trabajo para mí, Iroh, pero veo que estás ocupado. Vendré más tarde- dijo Mai, disponiéndose a salir.

-Espera, querida. Llegas en un momento esplendido- admitió el hombre mayor, provocando que Mai se detuviera.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó la pelinegra incrédula.

-Sí, estábamos hablando de los tratados que se harán con las Tribus Agua. Tal vez podrías darnos ideas, ya que, por ahora tú eres la que más sabe de la nación- explicó Iroh.

Mai asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó al escritorio dónde conversaban los cuatro hombres. Zuko se levantó de inmediato, ofreciéndole su silla a Mai. La chica la aceptó sin levantar la mirada hacia al príncipe. El maestro fuego pudo notar que Mai lucía más pálida de lo normal y tenía pequeñas ojeras.

-Gracias- dijo la reina levemente al príncipe.

-De nada- contestó Zuko con una mueca, mientras tomaba otra silla para sentarse.

-Bueno, Mai, él es el Jefe de las Tribu Agua del Sur- comenzó a presentar Iroh, pero la reina lo interrumpió.

-El Jefe Hakoda, asumiré.

Hakoda miró cuidadosamente a Mai. Jamás había tenido contacto con la chica, ¿o sí? De haberla conocido personalmente la recordaría. Súbitamente el recuerdo brotó en la memoria del hombre. Esta chica era aquella que los salvó de la Roca Hirviente, pero jamás se habían presentado.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - se atrevió a preguntar el jefe.

-No personalmente, pero sé que usted dirigía los campamentos de la resistencia que se encontraban en el oeste del Reino Tierra- explicó Mai.

Los hombres, excepto Zuko, quedaron atónitos ante la declaración de la chica. ¿Todo el tiempo habían sabido dónde estaban y no habían atacado? Definitivamente necesitaban una explicación.

-Tú eres la chica de la Roca Hirviente, ¿no es así? – preguntó Hakoda, haciendo que Mai se incomodara y Zuko se tensara. La mirada de ambos se cruzó brevemente.

-Esa era yo…- logró contestar Mai, después de un rato. -Mi nombre es Mai- se presentó la reina, extendiéndole una mano a Hakoda, quién la estrechó levemente.

-Un placer, Reina Mai- contestó Hakoda.

-No hay necesidad de formalidades, sólo Mai está bien- contestó la chica incomoda. El Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur se limitó a asentir.

-Decíamos que para reestablecer las relaciones entre la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus Agua podíamos abrir las vías marítimas para que se vuelvan a usar los caminos y que ambas naciones circulen libremente- explicó Piandao, desviando la atención hacia él.

-El problema es que el Jefe Arnook, de la Tribu Agua del Norte, quiere que haya más que una simple apertura de las aguas de la Nación del Fuego- explicó Hakoda.

-Comprendo…- dijo Mai pensativa.

-Tratábamos de pensar en algunas otras alternativas para hacer de este arreglo más confiable para el Jefe Arnook- explicó Zuko.

-Tal vez… ¿qué tal si no sólo abriéramos las vías marítimas? Podríamos abrir el comercio también- sugirió Mai.

-Eso… eso suena muy bien de hecho- contestó Iroh.

-Piénsenlo, si se reestablece el comercio significaría que tendría que haber intercambio de ciudadanos de ambas naciones, lo cual implicaría diversidad y podría ser el primer paso para que las relaciones entre las Tribus Agua y la Nación del Fuego se fortalezcan- explicó Mai, desglosando su plan a la perfección.

-Me gusta la idea, suena lógica y bastante viable- dijo Hakoda con satisfacción y Mai sonrió levemente. Después de todo, las cosas parecían tomar su lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los cuatro hombres y la reina se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando de las regulaciones que tendría el tratado y cómo se empezaría a poner en marcha. Mai estaba agradecida de que Hakoda no fuera un tipo duro y que accediera a la mayoría de las cosas que se estaban proponiendo. La chica también agradecía tener mentes tan afiladas como la de Piandao e Iroh, ya que ambos hombres veían las cosas de diferente manera y ponían diferentes escenarios en los que el tratado podía caer. Y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, a Mai también le agradaba que Zuko participara, advirtiendo peligros en las rutas que los barcos tomarían, una vez que el convenio quedará sentado. Definitivamente, sus años en el mar le habían ayudado.

-Al parecer eso sería todo, sólo hay que pasarlo a papel, unas cuantas firmas y todo listo- dijo Piandao satisfecho.

-Si me permiten una sugerencia más, creo que la reina debería ir personalmente a la Tribu Agua del Norte a presentarle esto al Jefe Arnook- dijo Hakoda, provocando que Mai frunciera el ceño fuertemente.

-Entiendo la posición en la que está, Hakoda, pero espero que también comprenda que por el momento me es imposible dejar la Nación del Fuego. Soy necesaria aquí para tratar con los miembros del consejo, gobernadores y otros diplomáticos, pero lo que se puede hacer es enviar a un representante, a una especie de embajador- sugirió la chica.

\- ¿Una especie de embajador? - dijo Iroh pensativo mientras sujetaba su barbilla.

-Sí, alguien de nuestra entera confianza. ¿Por qué no tú Iroh? O… ¿tú, _Zuko_? - propuso Mai con cierta malicia. La chica proponía al joven príncipe para tratar de deshacerse de él.

-Opino que alguien con mayor experiencia es mejor. Deberías ir tú, Iroh- dijo Piandao, provocando cierto disgusto en Mai.

-Me agrada la idea de enviar a alguien en tu lugar, Mai, pero considerando la situación, creo que alguien más debería acompañar a Iroh. Alguna persona de tu confianza para que Arnook se familiarice no sólo con el nuevo régimen, sino que con el viejo- propuso Hakoda, sabiendo que Arnook, al ver una cara conocida como la de Iroh podría desconfiar.

Mai miró pensativa a los cuatro hombres. ¿A quién podría enviar? No confiaba en nadie dentro de la corte, jamás lo había hecho. Mai suspiró hacia sus adentros. Sólo tenía dos opciones: Renzo y Ty Lee, pero sabía que Renzo jamás accedería a dejarla sola en el palacio. Ty Lee tendría que _sacrificarse_.

-Tengo a la persona indicada, es de mi entera confianza y conoce al antiguo régimen- dijo Mai.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Iroh con curiosidad.

-Ty Lee Daigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee le leía una historia a Izumi, cuando Mai entró a la habitación del príncipe Kazuo.

\- ¡Mami! - gritó Izumi feliz de ver a su madre.

-Hola cariño. ¿Te portaste bien con la tía Ty Lee? - preguntó la reina a su hija mientras la cargaba.

-Sí, me está leyendo una historia de dragones- contestó dulcemente la niña, mientras su madre la regresaba al piso.

-Qué bueno. Oye Izumi, ¿por qué no vas y le dices a Tom-Tom que si quiere jugar un rato en el jardín? -la cara de Izumi se iluminó y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su " _hermano"_.

Mai volteó a ver alrededor de la habitación y observó a Kazuo quien movía sus pequeñas extremidades. La reina sonrió levemente al ver que el pequeño se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Sacaste a Izumi de la habitación, ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando antes o después del vino? – preguntó Ty Lee, conociendo la rutina de Mai. La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro.

-Hay unos tratados que deben ser firmados para asegurar la paz entre la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus Agua. Hakoda, el jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur, quiere que vaya personalmente a presentar ese tratado al Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte- comenzó a explicar la reina.

\- ¿Eso significa que iremos a la Tribu Agua del Norte? – preguntó la castaña extrañada.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar la Nación del Fuego por ahora… así que pensé que tal vez podrías ir tú en mi lugar- terminó de explicar Mai, provocando que Ty Lee abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Yo? Pero yo no sé nada de política como tú y Azula. No entiendo nada de tratados ni de esas cosas. ¿Y si lo arruino todo? Mai, yo no puedo ir- contestó Ty Lee con nerviosismo. La pelinegra tomó a su amiga por los hombros.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, Ty. Tal vez no sabes mucho de política, pero sabes manejar relaciones sociales. Además, Iroh va a estar ahí, no creo que sea capaz de dejarte sola en esa situación. Dijiste que harías lo que sea por salir de aquí, necesito que me ayudes con esto.

-En este momento, suenas tan manipuladora como Azula.

-Algo aprendí de ella- Mai se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Ty Lee.

-De acuerdo… lo haré- contestó Ty Lee, con un poco de inseguridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara, Toph y Haru conversaban en el comedor, cuando Piandao y Hakoda entraron. Ambos hombres les hablaron a los tres jóvenes sobre el nuevo tratado que se haría entre las Tribus Agua y la Nación del Fuego.

-Eso suena bastante bien, de hecho, deberíamos hacer lo mismo con el Reino Tierra, ¿no crees, Toph? – dijo Haru.

-Sí, suena como una buena idea - contestó la maestra tierra.

-Si van a poner en marcha todo este plan, ¿significa que te irás a la Tribu Agua del Norte, papá? – preguntó Katara pensativa a Hakoda.

-Así es, hija. Probablemente saldremos al inicio de la próxima semana- explicó el hombre.

\- ¿Qué traes entre manos, Reina Azucarada? – preguntó Toph, sabiendo por el lenguaje corporal de la maestra agua, que algo estaba planeando.

-Quiero ir contigo, papá- admitió la ojiazul.

-Creí que querrías quedarte para seguir sanando a Aang- dijo Hakoda extrañado.

-Y así era, pero no veo mejora y si voy a la Tribu Agua del Norte contigo, podré conseguir agua del estanque de los espíritus. Esa agua ya trajo una vez de vuelta a Aang, podría hacerlo de nuevo- explicó la maestra agua con esperanza.

-Si ese es tu deseo, sabes que eres bienvenida…- dijo Hakoda, animando a su hija.

-Despertarás a Pies Ligeros, Katara. Sé que lo harás- animó Toph.

-Eso espero, Toph. Eso espero…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko observaba de lejos como Kiyi, Izumi y Tom-Tom jugaban en el jardín. Tal vez Mai tenía razón, era posible que Izumi todavía no entendiera del todo la situación en la que estaban metidos.

El príncipe volteó la mirada, para descubrir que Mai también observaba a los niños de lejos. El maestro fuego se acercó lentamente a la chica.

-Es bueno verte, Zuko- dijo Mai, una vez que el joven estuvo cerca de ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Zuko confundido, pero emocionado por el comentario de Mai.

-Sí, iba en camino a decirles a Iroh y a ti que Ty Lee irá como embajadora a la Tribu Agua del Norte- explicó la reina, provocando que la emoción de Zuko se desvaneciera

-Hakoda y mi tío estarán complacidos- admitió Zuko.

-Sí… también quería decirles que como las fiestas de fin de año ya se acercan, y el consejo, los gobernadores y diplomáticos están acostumbrados a tomarse esa última semana libre, pensé que también nosotros podríamos tomarnos un descanso- explicó la chica. Zuko notó que los ojos de Mai se iluminaron un poco debido a esa posibilidad.

-Con mi tío fuera y todos de vacaciones, no veo el problema de tomar un descanso- admitió Zuko. El príncipe necesitaba un descanso de todas las tensiones del trono.

-Qué bueno que lo tomes así, porque es posible que yo también deje el palacio para esas fechas.

\- ¿Adónde irás? - preguntó el príncipe sorprendido.

-A pasar las fiestas con mi familia, pero no te preocupes, estaré cerca. En una de las islas vecinas a Caldera para ser exactos- explicó Mai.

-Si mi tío se va, todos los del consejo, gobernadores y diplomáticos igual, y tú también, ¿significa que me quedaré solo?

-Supongo que sí. Yo sólo me iré los últimos cuatro días…- explicó Mai notando cierta angustia en Zuko.

-Así que, ¿estarás los primeros tres días de esa semana aún en función? – preguntó el príncipe pensativo.

-Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Puedo hacer un viaje rápido yo también en esos tres días?

-No me preguntes a mí, eso es algo que tú debes de decidir- contestó Mai algo fastidiada de que Zuko le pidiera permiso hasta para respirar.

Zuko ya no contestó. El príncipe haría ese viaje para ir al campamento y recoger todo lo que quedaba de él en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : He ahí el capítulo 14. Mañana subiré el último capítulo de esta semana y espero que estén disfrutando esta historia. Como verán, los personajes empiezan a separarse, pero bueno, Katara lo hace por encontrar una posible cura para Aang, Ty Lee para ayudar a Mai, Mai para no volverse loca y Zuko para ya no regresar al pasado. Me gustaría muchísimo que me dejaran un review diciéndome lo que piensan, saben que quejas, sugerencias y cualquier clase de comentario son bienvenidos.

GirlFanatic30.


	16. 15: La Historia de Ty Lee

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La Historia de Ty Lee.**

Ty Lee, Iroh, Hakoda, Haru, Sokka y Katara estaban a punto de partir hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte. Haru se había unido al plan con el pretexto de conocer _algo más que sólo el Reino Tierra._ Sokka había dicho que quería pasar tiempo con su familia y se unió al viaje, cosa que Suki entendió y se negó a ir ya que quería un pequeño tiempo para ella y Katara tenía la misión de recolectar agua del estanque de los espíritus para regresar a Aang.

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sólo envía una carta y trataré de solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Mai a Ty Lee, minutos antes de que la castaña zarpara.

-Estaré bien, Mai- aseguró Ty Lee sonriéndole levemente a su amiga.

-Te extrañaré en las fiestas- admitió Mai.

-Yo también, les dirás a Izumi, Tom-Tom y Kazuo que los amo, ¿verdad?

-Se los diré- aseguró la joven reina -Toma, te compré un regalo. Ábrelo cuando estés lo suficientemente lejos.

-Gracias- contestó Ty Lee conmovida, aceptando la pequeña caja dorada que Mai le ofrecía. -Yo también les compré algo. Los regalos están en mi armario, asegúrate de tomarlos antes de que te vayas con tu tía Mura.

-Lo haré.

-Señoritas, lamento interrumpir, pero estamos a punto de zarpar. Es mejor que subamos al barco si no queremos perderlo, Ty Lee- dijo Iroh, interrumpiendo a las dos chicas.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora- dijo Mai con cierta nostalgia, mientras se mordía levemente el labio.

-Sí, es hora- Ty Lee abrazó a Mai y curiosamente, la pelinegra aceptó el abrazo.

-Felices fiestas- dijo Mai, una vez que Ty Lee la soltó. -Ah y también para ti, Iroh.

-Felices fiestas, Mai- contestó la castaña levemente.

-Felices fiestas, querida. Cuida a mi sobrino por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió el ex-general.

-Trataré…- admitió Mai, incomoda por la petición.

Iroh y Ty Lee subieron al barco y antes de zarpar, Ty Lee volteó a ver a Mai y la reina levantó la mano para despedirse de su amiga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai regresó al palacio para encontrarse a Izumi, Tom-Tom y Kiyi jugando en el jardín. La reina esperaba que Renzo estuviera cuidando a los niños, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ikem y Ursa estaban cuidando de ellos.

\- ¿Han estado tranquilos? – preguntó Mai, al estar cerca de la pareja.

-Lo suficientemente tranquilos como los niños de su edad pueden estar- contestó Ikem con una leve sonrisa hacía Mai.

-Creo que me llevaré a Izumi y Tom-Tom para no causarles problemas- dijo la reina, queriendo dejar a Ursa e Ikem detrás ya que su presencia la molestaba.

-No es necesario. Izumi y Tom-Tom son niños muy dulces y se llevan bien con Kiyi. Mi hija no ha convivido con muchos niños- explicó Ursa.

-Eso escuché de Zuko. Izumi tampoco ha convivido con muchos niños y Tom-Tom está empezando a hacerlo con sus compañeros de la escuela- explicó Mai, queriendo salir del lugar.

-Qué bueno que hablas de Zuko. Mi hijo ya se fue del palacio, junto con Toph, Suki y Piandao, te desea felices fiestas. Dice que estará de regreso en menos de tres días- dijo la madre del príncipe.

-No entiendo por qué _tu hijo_ me da explicaciones de todo lo que hace- dijo Mai con cierta expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-Supongo que lo siente correcto…

Los tres adultos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, observando a los tres niños jugar. Kiyi atrapó a Izumi y se echó a correr entre risas, la princesa frunció el ceño y suspiró, a sabiendas que era su turno de atrapar a sus dos compañeros de juego. Ursa rio ante la actitud de la pequeña hija de Mai, provocando que su esposo y la reina la miraran con curiosidad.

-Es curioso, pero Zuko fruncía el ceño de la misma manera que Izumi lo hace cuando ustedes eran niños, bueno aún lo hace. Además, que tu hija suspira igual que tú, Mai- explicó Ursa con humor. Mai sintió la garganta seca y de repente cierto enojo surgió en ella, acompañado de un hueco en el estómago.

-Eso debió de aprenderlo de _Azula_. Ella pasó algún tiempo con Izumi y parecía que tu hija fruncía el ceño de una manera bastante parecida, claro que eso tú no lo viste porque fue un hábito que adquirió en su adolescencia. Al parecer, es algo de familia, ¿no te parece? – explicó la chica con evidente maldad en su voz, haciendo que Ursa sintiera una punzada en el pecho. -En un momento regreso, iré a ver a mi otro hijo.

Mai salió del jardín sin mirar a Ursa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee sólo había pasado unas cuantas horas en el barco y ya se sentía nauseabunda. La chica miraba por la barandilla de la nave, con un sentimiento de nostalgia, y presionaba con la mano el regalo que le había dado Mai. Era una cadena de oro con un dije rojo en forma de llama, la llama tradicional de la Nación del Fuego. Ty Lee sabía que ese dije no era un simple regalo de parte de Mai, era la representación de Azula y al mismo tiempo, era la promesa sin cumplir, de sacarla del palacio.

-Hola- saludó Haru con cuidado.

-Hola- regresó Ty Lee el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No luces muy bien, ¿por qué no vienes a tomar un poco té conmigo y con Iroh? Un poco de té podría ayudarte y la compañía no le hace mal a nadie- dijo el chico, haciendo que Ty Lee se sonrojara levemente.

-Me gustaría mucho- admitió Ty Lee.

Haru guío a la chica hacia una mesa donde el general yacía sentado y una tetera humeante los esperaba. Ambos chicos se sentaron para sorpresa de Iroh. Ty Lee dejó el dije en la mesa, a lado de su taza, cosa que captó la atención del ex-general. Esa clase de dije la había visto antes.

\- ¿Puedo ver ese collar tuyo, Ty Lee? – preguntó Iroh con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿éste? Sí, seguro- contestó la chica con una leve sonrisa, extendiéndole el collar al hombre mayor.

Iroh observó el dije con cuidado. Por supuesto que le había visto antes. Azula usó en algunas ocasiones un dije igual como un collar y Mai traía una pulsera puesta con aquella joya. ¿Un pacto de mejores amigas? No, Iroh sabía que era algo más.

-Mai te regaló esto, ¿no es así? – preguntó el hombre, haciendo que Ty Lee se sintiera nerviosa.

-Sí…- contestó débilmente la chica.

-Mi sobrina usó alguna vez algo parecido- confirmó Iroh, haciendo que Ty Lee se mordiera el labio por dentro.

-Sí, bueno, Mai debió dármelo porque quiere que tenga algo de casa conmigo- afirmó la castaña con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – preguntó el Dragón del Oeste.

-Sí, lo que quieras- contestó Ty Lee, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste siendo dama de compañía de Mai? Se supone que tendrías que estar en prisión- se atrevió a preguntar el hombre, sabiendo la historia de la Roca Hirviente y conociendo los _rumores_ que surgieron después.

Ty Lee abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Cuando Renzo le dijo que tenía que pensar en una buena historia en caso de que le preguntaran cosas que podrían revelar ciertas pistas del pasado, jamás se imaginó que la necesitaría tan pronto. A la chica no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos porque sabía que era muy mala en ello.

-Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido, Mai se lo pidió a Ozai como un regalo de bodas o algo así. Ella no me explicó mucho cuando yo llegué al palacio y tampoco pedí muchas explicaciones, después de todo me sacó de prisión y yo no tenía a donde ir después de que mi familia me repudió- explicó la castaña, al final, no estaba diciendo una mentira del todo.

\- ¿Tu familia te hizo a un lado? ¿Por qué le harían eso a una chica tan linda como tú? – preguntó Haru, haciéndose notar y provocando un nuevo sonrojo en Ty Lee. El chico sabía muy poco de la historia de la castaña, pero no entendía por qué le habían pasado cosas tan difíciles.

-No fue tan difícil que eso pasara, ¿sabes? Ya me había escapado una vez y después "traicioné" a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Mi familia tenía más hijas por quién ver y yo sólo traía problemas- explicó Ty Lee, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y Ozai aceptó, así como así? ¿Qué hay de Azula? ¿Ella no reclamó? – preguntó Iroh con curiosidad. No creía que su hermano, de la nada, hubiera encontrado su alma caritativa y mucho menos que su sobrina hubiese aceptado vivir bajo el mismo techo con las dos chicas que la traicionaron.

-No sé mucho al respecto, como ya dije no pedí explicaciones. No sé a qué clase de acuerdo llegó Mai con Ozai, si es que hubo uno y tampoco sé si Azula reclamó. Me imagino que ella se enojó, pero no pudo hacer nada ante las ordenes de su padre- explicó Ty Lee mintiendo. Ella conocía muy bien el arreglo que había hecho Mai con el antiguo Rey Fénix para sacarla de la cárcel y también, era de su conocimiento la actitud que tomó Azula al respecto.

-Ya veo…- contestó Iroh pensativo, notando el nerviosismo de Ty Lee. -Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo es que acabó mi sobrina?

-Ella…- Ty Lee tragó grueso, comenzó a sentir como un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. -…no creo que quieras saber eso, no es bueno para ti, ni para ti ni para mí. Fueron días difíciles, ella enfermó y sufrió mucho. No hay nada más que decir.

-No era mi intención…- comenzó a decir el hombre mayor, pretendiendo disculparse, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Sé que no era tú intención hacerme sentir mal, dejémoslo así. Quiero que sepas que puede que Azula haya sido cruel pero lo que pasó en sus últimos días, tal vez no lo merecía y que… que tal vez debiste ayudarla a que se fuera lejos. No es tu culpa, pero creo fielmente en que tampoco fue de ella y no pretendo ponerla como la victima porque sé que no lo era, hizo muchas cosas que no debía, pero había cosas buenas en ella que no muchos vieron. Soy feliz porque sé que realmente tenía una amiga en ella, aunque no lo demostrara y, bueno sólo quería que lo supieras. Si me disculpan…- Ty Lee se levantó de la mesa y dejó a los hombres extrañados.

Iroh frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Lo que le había dicho Ty Lee era un reproche? ¿De dónde venía todo ese discurso? Zuko tenía razón, había muchas cosas que no habían sido dichas.

-Creo que iré a ver si se encuentra bien y le llevaré esto- dijo Haru con preocupación, notando que Ty Lee había olvidado su collar. Iroh se limitó a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee regresó a la barandilla donde estaba previamente. No había rastros de la nadie en ese lugar, estaba ella sola y fue ahí cuando se permitió sacar las lágrimas. Siempre había sido muy sentimental, pero los últimos meses en el palacio habían sido duros en ella. La muerte de Azula la había dejado mal, fría, seca.

La castaña escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Olvidaste tu collar- dijo Haru

-Gracias y perdona mi actitud de allá adentro. Debes creer que soy una tonta- dijo Ty Lee, excusándose.

-No hay por qué disculparse. No sé mucho sobre tus problemas, pero creo que debiste haber pasado por mucho. Si me permites opinar, ninguna persona merece las lágrimas de una chica tan linda como tú- dijo Haru, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Ty Lee. La chica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le regresó una sonrisa genuina al maestro tierra.

-Gracias, Haru. Si no te importa, me gustaría cambiar de tema.

-Lo que tú quieras…

Ty Lee mantuvo la sonrisa que Haru le había provocado. Ella no sabía qué, pero había algo en ese chico que le regresaba la paz que había perdido. La chica escuchaba atentamente las palabras del maestro tierra y con cada una, confiaba más en él.

" _Será un viaje más largo del que creí_ …" pensó la castaña. Con eso, se dejó perder en la plática de Haru.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : Lo prometido es deuda y ahí está el último capítulo de la semana. Sé que siguen pidiendo Kataang y les prometo que habrá en unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más. ¿Les gustó ese encuentro entre Mai y Ursa? No trato de hacer lucir a Mai como una maldita con Ursa, pero hay muchas cosas de las que culpa indirectamente a la mujer (SPOILER). Ojalá les haya gustado parte de la historia de Ty Lee. ¿Me dejan un review, por favor? Díganme que piensan, si les gusta, si tienen alguna sugerencia. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.

GirlFanatic30.


	17. 16: La tía Mura

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La tía Mura.**

En los tres días que Zuko estuvo fuera, Mai estuvo evitando a Ursa a toda costa. Después de su pequeño encuentro en el jardín, a la reina no le quedaron ganas de hablar con la mujer.

Una vez que la aún reina estuvo dentro del carruaje que la llevaría al puerto, donde tomaría un barco que la llevaría a la isla vecina a Caldera, se permitió sacar un suspiro. Mai, agradeció mentalmente a Agni de que ella pudiese haber salido antes de toparse a Zuko.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Renzo a Mai, una vez que estuvieron alejados del palacio.

-Estoy bien, sólo que estoy ansiosa de ver a mis tíos- mintió Mai.

Renzo la miró, sabiendo que Mai le estaba mintiendo y que tenía a alguien más que únicamente a sus tíos en la cabeza. El chico miró a Kazuo, quien estaba en sus brazos, luego a Izumi, quien yacía dormida junto a Tom-Tom, en el asiento de adelante y en su cara se formó una mueca de disgusto. Esos niños se merecían la familia feliz que tanto soñaban. Habían pasado por tanto y ni siquiera lo compendian…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de un rato, Mai, Renzo, Izumi, Kazuo y Tom-Tom, llegaron a la casa de Mura. La mujer, después del matrimonio de su sobrina, había decidido mudarse a un lugar mucho más tranquilo que Caldera, pero no lejos de su familia. Mura, se mudó a la Isla del Lirio Rojo, que era una de las islas gemelas y vecinas de Caldera. Era una isla pequeña, acogedora y tranquila, justo lo que Mura necesitaba después de todo lo que le había sucedido a su familia.

\- ¡Mai, Tom-Tom, Izumi! – gritó la mujer mayor desde su ventana, al ver que sus sobrinos habían arribado a su hogar.

-Tía Mura- dijo Mai con extraño entusiasmo, saludando a su tía desde el carruaje.

\- ¡Tía! - gritaron Tom-Tom e Izumi al unísono al ver a la mujer y ambos niños salieron del carruaje.

Mai negó con la cabeza levemente al ver a su hija y a su hermano correr hacia su tía, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír. Los tres niños eran su vida entera y no podía imaginar su vida sin ellos. La joven reina se bajó del carruaje, con un Kazuo todavía dormido en brazos y detrás de ella, bajó Renzo.

Una vez abajo del carruaje y cerca de su tía, Mai dejó que la mujer mayor la envolviera con sus brazos, con cuidado de no aplastar a Kazuo.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Renzo conmigo- le dijo Mai en el oído a Mura, mientras estaban abrazadas.

-Por supuesto que no, pobre chico, sabes que es bienvenido aquí- contestó Mura, con el mismo tono silencioso de Mai.

-Hola, Mura- saludó Renzo, una vez que bajó todas las maletas del carruaje.

-Hola, Renzo. Gracias por traer a mi familia sanos y salvos hasta acá- contestó la florista con dulzura.

-Siempre es un placer.

La familia entró a la casa, pero Mura se quedó un poco atrás para apreciarlos. La mujer, primero sonrió un poco al ver como Izumi y Tom-Tom jugaban, Tom-Tom parecía protector con la pequeña niña, realmente como un hermano mayor e Izumi era sumamente dulce con él, se preocupaba por el niño, eso Mura lo podía asegurar. Después, miró a Mai, Renzo y Kazuo, y una mueca de preocupación se formó en el rostro de la mujer. Mura estaba al pendiente de la situación que vivía su sobrina desde el momento en el que Mai había desposado a Ozai y comprendía el problema en el que estaba metida su sobrina, la llegada de Renzo a la vida de Mai sólo había complicado las cosas y el segundo hijo de la reina no había mejorado la situación. Mura suspiró, ella sólo les rogaba a los dioses que las cosas salieran bien.

\- ¿Dónde está mi tío? -preguntó Mai, refiriéndose al Alcaide de la Roca Hirviente y sacando a Mura de sus pensamientos.

-Él llegará mañana en la mañana, envió una carta y dijo que había surgido un imprevisto- explicó la mujer.

-Espero que todo esté bien- admitió la chica, los imprevistos en el trabajo del alcaide, sólo significaban problemas.

-Niños, vengan- gritó Mura, desde el lugar donde estaban parados. Tom-Tom e Izumi obedecieron y se acercaron a su tía. -Déjenme verlos…

Mura observó a sus dos sobrinos. Notó que Tom-Tom estaba mucho más alto de la última vez que lo vio, y un poco más robusto, la mujer sonrió.

-Has crecido mucho, Tom, ya no eres ese niño que se comía las plantas de la florería. Pronto te veré cazando chicas en la plaza de Caldera- dijo Mura con humor.

\- ¡No! Las niñas son raras- contestó Tom-Tom con disgusto.

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Izumi con cierto enojo por el comentario hecho por el otro niño.

-Ven, cariño. No le hagas caso- dijo Mura, tomando a Izumi por el brazo.

Esta vez, la mujer observó a Izumi. Notó que la niña, para tener casi cuatro años de edad, era alta. Tenía muchas facciones de Mai, cuando era niña, pero ahí estaba el parecido con su padre. Mura sonrió con tristeza al recordar al padre de Izumi. La tía de Mai no había convivido mucho con Izumi, eran pocas las veces que había visto a la niña, ya que ni a Mai ni a la princesa se les permitía salir del palacio.

-Niños, ¿por qué no toman esa canasta y recolectan algunas flores del jardín para mí? – dijo Mura a los niños.

\- ¡Sí! – contestaron ambos con entusiasmo, tomaron la canasta y salieron corriendo al jardín.

-Ahora, déjame cargar a este pequeño- dijo Mura, refiriéndose a Kazuo, quien todavía estaba en brazos de Mai.

Mai pasó a Kazuo a brazos de Mura. Su tía todavía no conocía al pequeño, la joven reina no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarle al niño a su familia. La mujer mayor sonrió al ver que el pequeño abrió los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, tan parecidos y a la vez, tan distintos a los de Izumi. El bebé observaba curioso a la mujer que lo sostenía, soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Si no les importa, creo que dormiré una siesta- dijo Renzo desde las escaleras de la casa. El jefe de seguridad había estado subiendo las maletas, mientras Mura apreciaba a sus sobrinos.

-Claro que no nos molesta, te despertaremos para la cena. Tu habitación es la tercera del lado derecho- explicó Mura, dándole una sonrisa al chico.

-Muchas gracias, ¿quieren que tome a Kazuo para que estén tranquilas?

-Está bien, Renzo. Descansa, yo cuidaré de Kazuo- dijo Mai, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa al joven, quien la devolvió y posteriormente subió a las escaleras.

Una vez que Renzo desapareció, Mura dirigió a Mai a la pequeña cocina donde una tarta de frutas y té caliente las esperaba.

-Antes de que preguntes algo, por favor, dime que mis padres no vendrán- dijo Mai, con cierto disgusto.

-No te preocupes, Mai. Estuve hablando con Muchi por carta, me dijo que Ukano estaba ocupado y, de todas formas, aunque tu madre se lo hubiese pedido, tu padre no hubiera accedido a venir. Dice que está molesto contigo por toda la situación- afirmó la florista.

-Tuve una "pequeña" discusión con mi padre el día que anuncié el regreso de Zuko e Iroh- explicó la chica.

\- ¿Qué tan "pequeña"?

-Lo suficiente para que me amenazara con decir lo que sabía al consejo y para que yo le dijera que lo iba a meter a prisión…- Mura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh, Mai…

-Ya pasó, tía. No ha hecho nada y no creo que lo haga.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas en el palacio? – Mai levantó una ceja y rio a sus adentros.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que sigues en el mismo tema, pero con diferente dirección? – preguntó Mai con sarcasmo.

-Sólo quiero saber para estar preparada, en caso de que llegues en medio de la noche con tres niños, escapando de Agni sabe qué…- dijo Mura con preocupación. Mai mordió su labio, pero sabía que el escenario que presentaba su tía era algo que podría hacerse realidad pronto.

-Todo va bien, creo. Intentando soportar las presiones de los concejales, gobernadores y diplomáticos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Zuko, su familia y compañía? – se atrevió a preguntar la tía de la reina. La joven soltó un largo suspiro.

-A ti no te puedo mentir, ¿o sí? – preguntó Mai, notando como Mura negaba con la cabeza levemente. -Cada vez es más difícil convivir con ellos. Zuko se pone más difícil con el paso de los días e insiste en convivir con Izumi, sus amigos son tranquilos, pero si empiezan a indagar, no van a parar hasta encontrar la verdad, sobretodo la maestra agua, Katara. Iroh y Ursa mantienen su distancia, pero no sé hasta cuando, de hecho, Ursa va a empezar a poner las cosas difíciles, estoy segura porque le hice un comentario sobre Azula y, bueno todavía no le hemos dado muchas respuestas sobre lo que le pasó. No sé si no ha preguntado porque no le interesa o porque no quiere oír la verdad. Ella tuvo otra hija, tiene cuatro años más que Izumi y se la pasan jugando juntas, Tom-Tom también se incluye, pero sólo están haciendo que las cosas se compliquen.

-Sabías que esto podía pasar- dijo Mura, con inquietud.

-Lo sabía, pero no creí que tan pronto y que las relaciones se fueran a dar tan fácil y fueran a fortalecerse rápido. Necesito salir de ahí, tía. Entre más pronto, mejor...- dijo Mai con evidente desesperación en su voz.

-Lamento decirte esto cariño, pero si quieres salir rápido de ahí, tendrás que trabajar de cerca con Zuko. No sólo por trabajo, sino que tienes que enseñarle que hay algo más allá del trono. Sé que, a pesar de todo, quieres que le vaya bien y que no termine como Azula- explicó Mura, haciendo que Mai frunciera el ceño fuertemente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que sólo le ayude a ser un buen Señor del Fuego o que debería decirle la verdad? – preguntó la joven reina con cierto tono enojado.

-Eso queda en ti, sobrina. Si me preguntas, me haría muy feliz que le dijeras a ese muchacho la verdad, pero si ya decidiste que no vas a hacerlo y que vas a formar una familia con Renzo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Tienes que pensar en lo que te hace feliz a ti y no únicamente en lo que complace a los demás.

Mai volteó a ver a Kazuo, quien seguía en brazos de Mura e imágenes de Izumi y del mismo Tom-Tom aparecieron en su mente. Quería que todos estuvieran bien, pero ¿a costa de su propia felicidad? La joven reina no se había puesto a pensar si sería feliz o no. Sabía que quería salir del palacio porque había pasado cosas terribles ahí, pero Mai ¿realmente sería feliz si salía de ahí?

* * *

¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Bueno... He ahí el capítulo 16, sé que está un poco corto pero los siguientes dos capítulos lo recompensarán. ¿Les gustó? Creo que un poco de consejo de parte de Mura a Mai era necesario, además que me gusta mucho la interacción entre ambas. ¿Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios? Todo es bien recibido.

GirlFanatic30.


	18. 17: El regalo del príncipe

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El regalo del príncipe.**

Las fiestas de fin de año se habían celebrado en casa de Mura de una forma bastante cálida. Hubo regalos, risas y un ambiente muy familiar. El tío de Mai había llegado al día siguiente como Mura había dicho y con él, trajo regalos para todos sus sobrinos. A pesar de que Mai había causado el único escape registrado en la Roca Hirviente durante el mandato de su tío, el alcaide no había podido estar mucho tiempo enojado con su sobrina, así que después de ese incidente, todo había quedado en el pasado. Además, que el hombre todavía estaba enojado con su hermana por haber permitido que su cuñado entregara a la chica al entonces Rey Fénix.

Mai, había decidido regresar un día antes al palacio, según ella era porque había mucho qué hacer, además que se sentía mucho mejor por haber estado en compañía de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Así que, en el atardecer del tercer día de las vacaciones de la reina, ella y su familia se preparaban para regresar a Caldera.

-Los veré pronto, a ambos- prometió Mai a sus tíos, antes de subirse al barco.

-Eso espero, porque no pienso esperar otro año para volver a ver a esa hija tuya- dijo su tío. El alcaide resultó tener la misma debilidad por Izumi, como todavía la tenía por Mai.

-En cuanto deje de ser reina, podremos visitarte más seguido.

-Claro, en la Roca Hirviente- soltó el hombre con sarcasmo.

-Entonces tendrás que conseguir una casa- dijo Mai con humor y abrazó levemente a su tío, disfrutando cada segundo de ese abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho, cariño y por favor, no dejes de escribir. También cuida a esos niños, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Mura, tratando de echar para atrás sus lágrimas.

-Lo haré tía, lo prometo- contestó Mai, abrazando también a su tía y tratando de ignorar su impulso de llorar también.

-Adiós, tío. Te extrañaré- dijo Izumi con un puchero.

-Adiós, pequeña. Cuídate y sé buena, ¿de acuerdo? – contestó el alcaide, levantando a su pequeña sobrina para darle un pequeño abrazo. Izumi asintió ante la petición de su tío.

-Adiós, tía Mura. Cuidarás los lirios por mí, ¿verdad? – dijo Izumi, con la misma expresión triste con la que se despidió de su tío.

-Lo haré, cuídate mucho y recuerda cuidar mucho a tu mami- contestó la mujer, dándole un beso en la frente a Izumi.

-Y tú, Tom-Tom. Cuida a Izumi y Mai. No des problemas y escribe, ¿quieres? – le dijo el alcaide a su sobrino.

-Lo haré, tío. Cuídate- contestó el niño, dándole un pequeño abrazo al hombre.

-Cuídate, cielo. También escríbeme a mí…- dijo Mura, dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño.

\- Lo haré, tía. Gracias por todo- contestó Tom-Tom.

-Todo listo para irnos- dijo Renzo, interrumpiendo la despedida de la familia, con Kazuo despierto en brazos.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Mai, dándole un último vistazo a sus tíos.

-Cuiden también a ese pequeño- les dijo Mura a Renzo y Mai. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos, Mura. Gracias por recibirme en tu casa- dijo el jefe de seguridad con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Y tú, Renzo, cuida muy bien de mi sobrina. No dejes que personas indeseables se le acerquen- dijo el alcaide, provocando que Mai rodara los ojos, ya que sabía que su tío se refería a Zuko.

-Lo haré, señor.

Y con eso, la reina, sus hijos, su hermano y su jefe de seguridad, partieron al palacio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya había caído la noche cuando Mai, Renzo y los niños llegaron al palacio. El viaje había sido pesado para los pequeños. Izumi y Tom-Tom estaban medio dormidos cuando llegaron y Kazuo, bueno, el bebé se la pasaba durmiendo.

-Voy a ver que todo esté en orden, ¿puedes sola? – dijo Renzo a Mai, una vez que estuvieron dentro del palacio.

-Ve, yo puedo. Me ahorras todo el desastre del palacio.

Renzo salió a hablar con los guardias y Mai, con un brazo cargando a Kazuo y con la otra agarrando a Izumi, quien, a su vez, agarraba a Tom-Tom, comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones de los niños.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. El príncipe mientras la reina no estuvo, se puso a indagar sobre el final de su padre y su hermana sin mucho éxito, pero no todo estaba perdido, el joven había invitado a tomar el té a Lady Yuga. Ella podría ser el primer paso a las respuestas que había estado buscando.

El joven maestro fuego pretendía ir a su habitación a descansar, cuando escuchó voces cerca.

-Mami, estoy cansada- dijo una voz de niña. Zuko tardó en recordarla, pero reconoció la voz de Izumi.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero sólo un poco más y podrás dormir- dijo una voz femenina, era Mai.

¿Qué hacían en el palacio? Zuko creía que la familia regresaría hasta el siguiente día. No se esperaba que hubieran regresado antes y menos a esa hora de la noche.

\- ¿Me cargas? – pidió Izumi a su madre.

-Izumi, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Estoy cargando a Kazuo…- le dijo Mai a la niña. Fue ahí cuando el príncipe se hizo presente.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Zuko a Mai, viendo que tenía las manos llenas.

\- Zuko… mmm, no, creo que podemos solos- contestó Mai con cierta sorpresa de ver al príncipe.

-Zuko, ¿me cargas hasta mi habitación? – intervino Izumi, levantando los brazos hacía el príncipe.

-Lo que usted ordene, princesa- contestó el maestro fuego, haciendo una reverencia hacia la niña y cargándola con delicadeza. Izumi se acomodó en el hombro de Zuko y Mai rodó los ojos, sintiendo un leve disgusto en su interior.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- le dijo la reina al joven con leve irritación en su voz.

-No tengo problema en ayudar- contestó Zuko. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Tom-Tom? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que no…- contestó el niño, bostezando, tomando la mano de Mai e inconscientemente la de Zuko.

Y así, Mai y Zuko caminaron hasta las habitaciones de los niños, primero pasando por la de Tom-Tom.

\- ¿Quieres que ayude a cambiarte? – preguntó Mai, a su hermano, antes de que el niño se escabullera por la puerta.

-No, puedo solo- afirmó el niño, queriendo parecer más grande.

-De acuerdo, no olvides cepillar tus dientes- le dijo la reina, pareciendo una madre en su totalidad. Tom-Tom asintió y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

Mai y Zuko siguieron caminando para detenerse en la habitación de Izumi. A la princesa le había ganado el sueño en brazos del maestro fuego. Zuko abrió la puerta con cuidado para revelar el cuarto de Izumi.

\- ¿La dejo en su cama? – preguntó el chico, a la reina.

-Sí, de hecho… ¿podrías cargar a Kazuo un momento? Sólo en lo que cambio a Izumi – dijo Mai, con una expresión inentendible para Zuko, en su rostro.

-Claro…- Zuko puso a Izumi en su cama y después se dirigió hacia Mai, para que la chica pusiera en sus brazos al bebé. Ambos se tocaron brevemente, pero Mai se volteó de inmediato y procedió a ponerle el pijama a su hija.

Zuko vio cada movimiento de Mai, todo lo hacía con cuidado, como si Izumi se fuera a romper. La reina levantó las cobijas de la cama de la niña y la depositó suavemente debajo de ellas, después le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y puso bajo su brazo al pato-tortuga que la niña tanto quería. Después, el príncipe volteó a ver al bebé en sus brazos, era la primera vez que Zuko tenía contacto con el menor de los _hijos_ de Mai. El niño dormía tranquilo, parecía tan tranquilo y a la vez frágil. Repentinamente, Zuko quiso regresar el tiempo cuatro años atrás, justo al momento cuando Mai y él estaban juntos. Quizá, el niño que traía en brazos podría ser suyo.

La reina soltó un pequeño suspiro y regresó a donde Zuko estaba parado, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos.

-Ya puedes dármelo- le dijo Mai a Zuko, extendiendo sus brazos al chico.

-Sí, claro- le contestó el príncipe a la reina.

El maestro fuego pasó con cuidado a Kazuo a brazos de la reina y ambos salieron de la habitación de Izumi con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Una vez afuera, Mai volteó a ver a Zuko.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme a dejar a Kazuo? Tengo algo importante que decirte después- dijo la chica al príncipe, lo cual dejó al chico perplejo.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- contestó Zuko con nerviosismo, el cual fue provocado por su emoción.

Mai y Zuko caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Kazuo. Una vez dentro, la joven reina depositó al pequeño príncipe en su cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Mai pasó una mano por el pequeño rostro del niño y le hizo una seña a Zuko para que saliera de la habitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la parte exterior, la chica cerró la puerta con cuidado y procedió a dirigirse hacia su habitación, con el maestro fuego siguiéndola de cerca. Mai paró justo afuera de su cuarto.

-No tuve la oportunidad de darte un regalo de fin de año- comenzó a decir la chica.

-No tenías por qué darme algo…- contestó Zuko, con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

-No es un regalo que pueda ser envuelto, tendrás que acompañarme por él- explicó Mai, haciendo que Zuko frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué clase de regalo es? – preguntó el príncipe sumamente confundido por la actitud de la reina.

-Ya verás… y no trates de adivinar, no lograrás descubrir qué es. Nos vemos mañana, antes del amanecer, en el comedor. Usa algo que no llame mucho la atención, algo nada costoso- explicó Mai, comenzando a meterse a su habitación.

\- ¿Mai?

\- ¿Sí, Zuko? – preguntó la reina, volviéndose hacia el príncipe.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas todavía. Ni siquiera sabes qué es.

Y con eso, Mai se metió a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa al príncipe.

" _Ojalá mi tía Mura tenga razón. Ojalá que esto le ayude a él y me ayude a mí a salir de aquí_ ". Pensó la joven reina.

El príncipe se quedó parado un momento afuera de la habitación de Mai, sonriendo levemente. Estaba solo en la obscuridad disfrutando ese momento, o eso creía él, ya que ni Mai ni él notaron que los ojos vigilantes de Renzo los estaban observando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko despertó temprano, más temprano de lo normal, ya que tenía que encontrarse con Mai. El príncipe estaba emocionado, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre este día.

El joven maestro fuego se dispuso a arreglarse y como la reina se lo pidió, el chico se puso las ropas más sencillas que tenía en su armario. Al terminar de bañarse, vestirse y cepillarse los dientes, Zuko se dirigió a su encuentro con Mai.

Cuando llegó, escuchó voces dentro del comedor y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sólo para descubrir a Mai estática, observando con cierto temor a la mesa frente a ella. También estaba Piandao, quién trataba de contener su risa. Zuko terminó de meterse al comedor y descubrió que Druk, su pequeño dragón, miraba a Mai fijamente. Ahora entendía por qué ella estaba inmóvil frente a la mesa.

\- ¿De dónde salió eso? – preguntó Mai entre dientes.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi viaje al campamento? El motivo era para recoger lo que quedaba de mí en el campamento, entre lo que recogí está Druk- explicó Zuko, mientras rascaba su nuca, nervioso.

\- ¿Me podrías ayudar a sacarme a tu pequeño amigo de encima? – dijo Mai nerviosa, con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo te mueves y ya? – preguntó Zuko, queriendo reír al igual que Piandao.

-Porque no me deja, me muevo y me sigue- contestó la chica con enojo.

-Traté de ayudarla, pero Druk no quiere que me acerque- intervino Piandao.

-Qué extraño. Normalmente no actúa así, es inofensivo- explicó Zuko acercándose a Mai, pero Druk gruñó.

\- ¿Decías? – dijo Mai, con sarcasmo.

-Acércate a mí, a ver qué hace- indicó el joven maestro fuego.

Mai obedeció, acercándose lentamente a Zuko. Druk seguía a la chica caminando por la mesa. La reina todavía estaba a unos cuantos pasos del príncipe, cuando el dragón levantó el vuelo, provocando que Mai se quedara inmóvil de nuevo. Druk voló alrededor de ella y terminó posándose sobre su hombro. Mai cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que el dragón, a pesar de que era aún pequeño, podía calcinarla viva. En su infancia, Mai había leído sobre dragones y sabía perfectamente de lo que la criatura era capaz. Druk bufó sobre el hombro de la chica, provocando que el cabello de Mai se desacomodara. La pelinegra abrió los ojos nuevamente, para ver que Zuko y Piandao miraban los acontecimientos sorprendidos. El dragón comenzó a moverse por el hombro de la chica y en un movimiento rápido, enredó su cola en el brazo de Mai y la guío hacia Zuko.

-Oye, ¡espera! Vas a arrancarme el brazo- le dijo la joven al dragón. Curiosamente, Druk bajó la velocidad de su vuelo.

Druk obligó a Mai a poner su mano encima del hombro de Zuko. La chica hizo una mueca sintiéndose levemente incomoda por el contacto que estaba teniendo con el maestro fuego. El dragón bufó nuevamente y jaló a la reina violentamente, quien todavía tenía la cola de Druk enredada en su brazo y la mano sobre el hombro del príncipe, provocando que Mai y Zuko cayeran al piso. Piandao rio fuertemente. La pelinegra notó que había caído encima del maestro fuego y se ruborizo, al igual que el chico. Mai se quitó de encima y Zuko se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – preguntó Mai, arreglando su vestido y cabello. Zuko notó que la chica también traía puesto un atuendo muy sencillo, no traía puesto un vestido largo como con los que el príncipe estaba acostumbrado a verla, sino que uno debajo de la rodilla.

-Discúlpalo, él nunca había actuado así – contestó el maestro fuego, levemente ruborizado.

-Dile eso a mi rodilla- contestó la reina con molestia y miró al dragón quien se había posado en una silla alado de Piandao.

-Los dragones son muy perceptivos. Ellos entienden las preocupaciones y los lazos afectivos de sus dueños o jinetes con las demás personas. Es posible que Druk haya hecho eso a propósito- explicó Piandao, haciendo que Mai y Zuko se miraran brevemente, con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos, ya se hizo tarde- dijo Mai, después de un rato.

-Vámonos, entonces- contestó Zuko, comenzando a caminar a la salida.

-Puedo preguntar, adonde van- dijo Piandao, con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero no obtendrás respuesta. Si alguien te pregunta si nos viste dile que no y si insiste, contéstale que escapamos juntos- contestó Mai, dejando a Piandao confundido y provocando que Zuko la mirara extrañado.

Mai caminó hacia la salida, pasando enfrente del príncipe. Piandao miró a Zuko y éste se encogió de hombros. El maestro fuego también comenzó a salir, para seguir a Mai, pero Druk voló hacia él para posarse en su hombro. La reina volteó a ver al chico y notó al dragón.

\- ¿No puede quedarse? – preguntó la chica con disgusto para disfrazar su nerviosismo.

-No creo que quiera hacerlo…- admitió Zuko, provocando que Mai suspirara.

-De acuerdo.

Zuko sonrió levemente. Su presentimiento estaba haciéndose realidad, este día iba muy bien.

* * *

Les dije que este capítulo sería más largo que el anterior y lo cumplí. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Druk apareció y Mai y Zuko vuelven a estar juntos. He decidido que voy a estar actualizando Martes y Jueves. Díganme qué piensan de esta historia en un review y si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja, adelante, todo es bienvenido. Sé que muchos esperan Kataang, y que llevo como 5 capítulos diciendo que pronto, pero ahora sí puedo asegurar que tres capítulos más y lo tendrán. Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto.

GirlFanatic30.


	19. 18: El Deseo de la Reina

Avatar: el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto jugando un poco con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: El deseo de la reina.**

Mai y Zuko subieron a un carruaje que ya los estaba esperando a las afueras del palacio. El príncipe notó que el carruaje tenía atorado detrás una carreta que traía cosas, las cuales estaban tapadas con una manta.

La reina y el maestro fuego tuvieron que sentarse en el mismo asiento dentro del carruaje, ya que Druk había impedido que Mai o Zuko se sentaran en un asiento distinto. El dragón se había apropiado del carruaje.

-Cuando dijiste que tenías un dragón, creí que lo habías dicho para impresionar a Izumi- dijo Mai, una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha. La chica estaba sentada, en la orilla del asiento del carruaje, muy cerca de la ventana para evitar el contacto con Zuko.

\- ¡Ha! Si hubiera querido hacer eso, le hubiera dicho que soy una especie de mago o algo así.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho a mí, creería que es mentira… crecí en un mundo donde los dragones se pretendían extintos- admitió la reina.

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz de mentirte, Mai? – preguntó el maestro fuego levemente herido. Mai lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, Zuko. Lo hiciste en el pasado, ¿qué sería diferente esta vez? - contestó la reina y desvió la mirada rápidamente antes de que Zuko pudiera contestar.

Zuko hizo una mueca, quería decirle a Mai que lo sentía, que si se había unido con el Equipo Avatar era porque en ese entonces era porque sabía que estaba equivocado y también porque quería protegerla. El príncipe volteó a ver a la chica y observó como la luz del sol que apenas se asomaba por el horizonte iluminaba el rostro de la reina. Zuko se dio cuenta de que no había hecho un buen trabajo tratando de proteger a Mai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko miraba por la ventana del carruaje y notó que se estaban dirigiendo a las afueras de Caldera. Iban yendo hacia un puente que era nuevo, el príncipe no lo había visto jamás. Zuko notó que el puente conectaba Caldera con una de las tres islas vecinas que tenía la capital de la Nación del Fuego. El chico miraba con curiosidad el camino, pasaron por varios sectores de la nueva isla y parecía que cada sección que pasaban era más deplorable y triste que la anterior.

\- ¿Adónde me trajiste? – preguntó el maestro fuego con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, provocando que Mai quitara la vista de la ventana y fijara la vista en él.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que me quiera deshacer de ti en este feo lugar? – preguntó Mai con sarcasmo.

-No, pero este lugar es…

\- ¿No es lo que esperabas? Todo este viaje tiene un propósito, Zuko. Al final del día verás cuál es el regalo y posiblemente me lo agradezcas.

Zuko ya no respondió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

" _¿Qué estarás tramando, Mai?"_ Pensó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El carruaje se paró después de unos minutos más y se abrió la puerta del lado de Zuko. Mai le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliera, él lo hizo, Druk tras él y al final la reina. El príncipe ayudó a que la chica bajara.

\- ¿A la misma hora de siempre, mi reina? – preguntó el conductor del carruaje a Mai, una vez que ella estuvo abajo. Zuko frunció el ceño y dedujo que ésta no era la primera vez que la reina se encontraba aquí.

-No, ven un par de horas más tarde y toma, cómprate algo bonito- Mai extendió una pequeña bolsa de monedas y se la dio al hombre. Éste hizo una reverencia y se subió de nuevo al carruaje.

Una vez que el carruaje se fue, Zuko notó que la carreta que el carruaje traía atorada, se encontraba en frente de ellos y que un par de canastas había aparecido encima de ésta. Mai tomó las canastas.

\- ¿Podrías llevar la carreta? – preguntó la reina y Zuko la miró curioso, pero asintió con la cabeza y notó que Druk se había acomodado encima de la carreta.

Mai comenzó a caminar por las calles apenas iluminadas por el sol de la mañana, Zuko la seguía de cerca, aun preguntándose qué se traía entre manos la chica. El príncipe notó que el suburbio adonde Mai lo había traído era muy pobre, las casas le recordaban al tiempo donde él vivió en el sector bajo de Ba Sing Se. Ahora entendía porque Mai le había pedido que se vistiera de una forma modesta. La reina suspiró y se paró en seco, provocando que el príncipe se parara a su lado.

-Escucha Zuko, como lo habrás notado estamos en un sector muy pobre de la Nación del Fuego. Lo que hay en la carreta y en estas canastas es alimento para estas personas. Tienes que ser amable con ellos, no son malas personas, sólo menos afortunados. Sé que no tengo porque decirte cómo comportarte porque tal vez tienes más experiencia con esta clase de individuos que yo, pero te lo digo para que recuerdes que lo que menos esperan es un mal trato, estamos aquí para ayudar. Escucha a la gente, acércate a ellos, tal vez aprendas algo- explicó Mai, haciendo que Zuko abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto, Mai? – se atrevió a preguntar el príncipe.

Zuko estaba sorprendido, normalmente Mai era la clase de persona que se divertía dando órdenes a los sirvientes, no porque fuera cruel, sino porque de alguna forma le estaba sacando provecho a su posición y le encantaba hacer enojar a la gente. Sabía que muy en el fondo, Mai no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas que tenían que ver con la nobleza. No le agradaba que hubiera siempre sirvientes alrededor ni que la hicieran parecer una inútil, pero Zuko jamás imagino ver esta parte tan caritativa de ella.

-Llevo haciéndolo más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, pero ya no hagas más preguntas, al final de este día tal vez entiendas muchas cosas y te quizás te explique algunas otras- explicó Mai, haciendo que Zuko se confundiera de nuevo. -Ah, y mantén tranquilo a… a tu dragón.

Druk levantó la cabeza altaneramente hacia Mai y la chica se limitó a rodar los ojos. Zuko y Mai siguieron caminando un par de calles, hasta que se toparon a un niño que jugaba con la tierra enfrente de una casa. Al verlos, al pequeño niño se le iluminó el rostro y corrió hacia la pareja.

\- ¡Reina Mai! – gritó el pequeño.

-Hola- contestó Mai, con una sonrisa que Zuko nunca había visto en ella.

-Sabía que vendría pronto… ¿dónde está la Señor del Fuego Azula? – preguntó el niño un poco decepcionado de no ver a la otra chica. Zuko miró confundido a Mai, era extraño que la reina estuviera haciendo esto, pero ¿su hermana también?

-Oh… ella no pudo venir, pero mira traje a alguien más. Saluda al príncipe Zuko- contestó Mai con una mueca que había aparecido al oír el nombre de Azula.

-Hola- dijo el pequeño niño, dirigiendo su atención hacia Zuko.

-Hola, amigo- contestó Zuko con una sonrisa, ignorando su confusión previa.

\- ¿Tú eres el príncipe Zuko? ¿También vendrás a ayudarnos? – preguntó el niño con ilusión.

-Sí, por supuesto- contestó el príncipe, sonriendo nuevamente. Zuko contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no sabía siquiera qué planeaba Mai que aprendiera con todo esto y si regresaría.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a los demás que estamos aquí? – interrumpió Mai, antes de que el niño pudiera decir algo más. El pequeño asintió con entusiasmo y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Zuko, regresando a su estado de confusión previo. Mai rodó los ojos.

-Te dije que las respuestas vendrán al final. Mejor dime, ¿está listo para convivir con el pueblo, príncipe Zuko? – preguntó la chica con sarcasmo. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mucha gente salió al escuchar que la Reina se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar. Mai y Zuko comenzaron a repartir las cosas de la carreta y las canastas. La gente se acercaba, agradecía la comida, algunos le regalaban flores a Mai y otros les daban sus condolencias a ambos por la muerte de Azula.

La mayoría de los niños se acercaban a Zuko para ver a Druk y preguntarle al príncipe las cosas más extrañas que él había oído sobre dragones. Los niños más valientes se atrevían a preguntar si lo podían tocar, el maestro fuego reía un poco a sus adentros y naturalmente, sabiendo que el dragón era en su mayoría inofensivo, les decía que sí. Mai volteaba a ver ocasionalmente a Zuko, ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver como el chico convivía con los niños, tampoco pudo impedir sentir un poco de tristeza.

Después de los niños, para Zuko vinieron las personas adultas. La mayoría le habló de los problemas que tenía la comunidad y de las dificultades que se vivían en la isla. Como Mai le había aconsejado, escuchó con atención lo que estas personas vivían y se dio cuenta de que una vez que fuera Señor del Fuego, no sólo se tenía que preocupar por restaurar a las demás naciones, sino que por las necesidades de su propio pueblo también.

Zuko también volteaba a ver a Mai. Al principio notó que hablaba con un grupo de chicas jóvenes, al parecer les estaba dando órdenes, porque señalaba partes de las casas y ellas asentían y parecía que tomaban nota de lo que Mai decía. Después, a ella también se le acercaron los adultos de la comunidad, la reina escuchaba a sus súbditos con una expresión pensativa en su rostro y parecía darles consuelo para aliviar un poco su situación. Al final, los niños se le acercaron a la pelinegra y el príncipe vio como la reina parecía jugar con ellos. Mai estaba sonriendo y en ocasiones se le salía una pequeña risa. Zuko sonrió con ella, al parecer estaba disfrutando la convivencia con ella.

Después de muchas horas, con la carreta y las canastas vacías, Mai y Zuko comenzaron a despedirse de la gente de la isla. La mayoría de los niños no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de darle una caricia a Druk como despedida.

\- ¿Vendrá de nuevo pronto, mi reina? – le preguntó una mujer de mediana edad a Mai.

-Espero poder venir pronto…- contestó la chica con un pequeño gesto de preocupación.

-Esperaremos su regreso y ojalá el príncipe Zuko pueda venir también – contestó otro hombre.

-Por supuesto que vendré- contestó el joven maestro fuego, sintiendo unas extrañas ganas de regresar a aquel lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko y Mai terminaron de despedirse de la gente de aquel lugar. La mayoría levantó la mano, diciéndoles adiós y ambos comenzaron a caminar por donde habían llegado. El príncipe, recordando bien el camino, comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde los había dejado el carruaje, pero Mai se desvió.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Zuko a la reina, ella volteó y le sonrió.

-A repasar la lección de hoy… creo que deberías dejar la carreta aquí si quieres ir alcanzarme.

-Espera, ¿qué…?

Mai no dejó que Zuko terminara la pregunta y se echó a correr, provocando que Druk empezara a volar atrás de ella. El príncipe botó la carreta y comenzó a seguir a la chica y al dragón. Mai llevó a Zuko por un camino empedrado, colina arriba. La chica corría rápido y gozaba el viento que corría por su cara. La reina no era fanática de correr, pero este día, en ese momento, lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca antes.

Después de unos minutos de correr tras Mai y Druk, Zuko notó que la chica lo había dirigido hacia lo alto de una colina. Cuando el príncipe llegó a donde la reina estaba yacía parada, apenas podía respirar. Zuko siempre había considerado que estaba en buena forma, pero al parecer, Mai estaba en mejor forma que él. El maestro fuego miró a la lanzadora de cuchillos por atrás, notó que ella había removido el par de horquillas que traía previamente en el cabello y que la falda de su vestido, al igual que su larga cabellera, jugaban con el viento. Druk, parecía comenzar a tomar confianza con la chica y yacía alado de ella, muy cerca de sus pies. La reina volteó a ver al príncipe, estaba ruborizada levemente y le sonrió un poco. Zuko devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos a descansar debajo de aquel árbol- indicó Mai, señalando un gran roble que se levantaba majestuoso en la cima de aquella colina.

Zuko, asintió y ambos, junto con Druk, se dirigieron al árbol. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, descubrieron que un columpio colgaba de las ramas. Mai frunció el ceño extrañada.

-La última vez que vine, esa cosa no estaba aquí- explicó Mai y se encogió de hombros.

El príncipe, por impulso, se sentó en el columpio, esperando no romperlo. Mai se rio un poco y comenzó a empujar a balancear a Zuko levemente.

\- Y bien príncipe Zuko, ¿qué aprendimos el día de hoy? – preguntó la joven reina, mientras seguía balanceándolo.

-Aprendí a que no sólo me tengo que preocupar por reestablecer a las demás naciones, sino que también hay gente por la cual tengo que ver mientras sea Señor del Fuego- contestó Zuko.

-Muy bien, ¿algo más?

-Mmm… que hay sectores que tienen mucha más pobreza de otros- contestó el chico pensativo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, la Nación del Fuego es el país con menos pobreza a comparación de las demás naciones. Sé que es por todos los recursos que se explotan en los otros países, pero supongo que en materia económica no te tendrás que preocupar demasiado- explicó Mai, mientras redujo la fuerza con la que balanceaba a Zuko.

-Entonces, ¿qué debería de contestar? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko, no sabiendo qué quería Mai que él contestara.

\- ¿Aprendiste algo en materia política?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Zuko. Mai sujetó el columpio con fuerza, obligando a que Zuko parara.

-Azula no era tonta, Zuko. Eso tú y yo lo sabemos. Tu hermana aprendió que no era conveniente sembrar el miedo en todo el pueblo. Ella sabía por quienes debía ser temida y por quienes amada. Si he venido a este lugar es porque Azula me arrastraba con ella ya que sabía que era mucho mejor caerle bien al proletariado. ¿No lo entiendes? No importa cuántos enemigos tengas en el consejo mientras el pueblo esté de tu lado. Piénsalo Zuko, el consejo está dividido y en caso de que se desate una guerra civil, tendrás a parte de los concejales y a tus súbditos de tu lado. No puedes perder- explicó Mai, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Zuko.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera- admitió el príncipe sorprendido por las palabras de Mai. La reina había aprendido todo eso debido a su hermana, Azula era inteligente, no había duda de eso, pero Zuko siempre creyó que la chica prefería ser temida. Azula odiaba a los plebeyos.

-Tienes que ganarte a tu pueblo- dijo la reina, haciendo que Zuko volteara a ver al suelo pensativo.

El príncipe, aún pensativo, volvió a mecerse levemente en el columpio. Mai se quedó parada detrás de él, la chica no pretendía volver a columpiarlo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero no fue un silencio incomodo, de hecho, ambos jóvenes se sentían bien en compañía del otro. Zuko se paró en seco, provocando que Mai volteara a verlo de golpe.

-Vamos, es tu turno- dijo el príncipe, levantándose del columpio.

\- ¿Quieres que me suba? – preguntó Mai con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, hazlo.

Mai se quedó parada unos segundos más, mientras veía el columpio. Habían pasado muchos años desde que la joven se había montado en un uno. Zuko miró a Mai y se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la dirigió hacia el asiento. La reina se notaba incomoda al principio, pero una vez que el maestro fuego comenzó a balancearla, todos los sentimientos negativos se desvanecieron. Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

De repente una parvada de pájaros alzó el vuelo cerca de ambos, provocando que Druk volara atrás de ellos. Mai miró levemente preocupada al dragón, temiendo que fuera a herir a alguna de las aves, pero Druk sólo quería jugar. Zuko seguía balanceando a Mai y entre más alto lo hacía, más parecía disfrutarlo. El príncipe notó que la reina veía hacia el cielo con cierta ilusión.

\- ¿Desearías poder volar, Mai? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko.

-Tal vez. Pienso que aquellos que pueden volar viven con la posibilidad de _ser libres_ dentro de ellos. Si pudiera volar como Druk o como ese bisonte tuyo, hubiera dejado la Nación del Fuego hace mucho- admitió Mai y bajó los pies, obligando a que Zuko parara de columpiarla.

El príncipe no sabía qué decir ante ese comentario. Quería ofrecerle consuelo a la mujer frente a él, pero sabía que de alguna forma él había sido el causante de esa pena. Zuko hizo una mueca y se paró enfrente de Mai, ofreciéndole una mano. La reina observó al joven con curiosidad, pero aceptó la mano y sin que ella pudiera predecirlo, Zuko la envolvió en un abrazo. Mai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió los labios del joven cerca de su oído.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que el príncipe pudo decir.

-No quiero tu lastima. Sólo… sólo no hablemos al respecto…- Mai se separó abruptamente de Zuko y miró brevemente el atardecer que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. -Debemos irnos.

Zuko miró a Mai por detrás mientras caminaba colina abajo y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Ella estaba muy herida por dentro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La reina y el príncipe iban rumbo al palacio, de nuevo en el mismo asiento, ya que el dragón no dejó que se sentaran separados. Esta vez, Mai, se sentó más cerca de Zuko.

-Mai…- dijo Zuko, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Sí, Zuko- contestó la mujer, ahogando un bostezo.

-Noté que hablabas con unas chicas en la aldea, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Son sirvientas tuyas o algo así? Observé que les disté órdenes.

-Oh, ¿no las reconociste?

\- ¿Reconocer? – preguntó Zuko confundido.

-Eran las Guerreras Kyoshi. Fueron liberadas poco tiempo después de que acabara la guerra. Bueno, no liberadas porque fueron puestas al servicio de la Nación del Fuego y por eso están sirviendo en esa aldea. Fue una idea que se nos ocurrió a Azula y a mí- explicó Mai, ahogando un nuevo bostezo.

-Ya veo- contestó el príncipe con el ceño fruncido y un tono altamente incrédulo.

Zuko comenzó a pensar en su hermana y en lo que había hecho para ayudar a esa gente. Una parte de él no creía en todo lo que le decía Mai, pero otra parte de él quería creerlo porque ahí estaban las pruebas y se lo estaba diciendo Mai, la única chica en la que él había confiado algún tiempo atrás. El príncipe volteó a ver a la pelinegra, quien ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Zuko sonrió un poco al recordar los eventos sucedidos ese día.

Repentinamente, el carruaje hizo un movimiento brusco, provocando que Mai y Zuko se movieran violentamente. Sorprendentemente, la reina no despertó y cayó en el hombro del príncipe. El maestro fuego colocó su brazo alrededor de la chica y ella soltó un leve suspiro en su sueño. Druk soltó un bufido.

-No me mires así…- le dijo Zuko, pero el dragón lo ignoró y puso una expresión burlona en su rostro.

El príncipe sonrió. Éste había sido un gran regalo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Espero que les haya gustado, creo que está un poco cursi. Lo estuve pensando, y ¿les gustaría que hubiera nuevo capítulo Martes y Jueves o Lunes y Jueves? Me di cuenta de que hay muchos días de diferencia, ¿qué opinan? Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y a los que han dejado review. ¿Quejas, sugerencias o comentarios? Todo es muy bien recibido.

GirlFanatic30.


	20. 19: La Confesión de Ty Lee

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: La Confesión de Ty Lee.**

Mai despertó en su cama la mañana siguiente a su viaje con Zuko. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo último en su memoria era que se había subido al carruaje con el príncipe. La reina se ruborizo levemente. Seguramente, Zuko la había cargado hasta su habitación.

La chica se estiró en la cama y notó que Renzo la observaba desde una silla alejada de su cama. El jefe de seguridad parecía molesto.

\- ¿Te divertiste ayer? – preguntó el chico con sarcasmo.

-Fui a la aldea a…- iba a comenzar a explicar Mai, pero Renzo la detuvo.

-No me expliques que hiciste, no me interesa. Sé que… ¿cómo dijo Piandao? ¡Ah sí! Que escapaste con Zuko y sé adónde fuiste. Sólo te diré una cosa, si las cosas se complican porque te estás acercando a él, no quiero que después vengas a decirme que no te lo puedes sacar de encima ni tampoco quiero oír que ya no vamos a poder salir del palacio. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ni siquiera me has dejado...- Mai le quería explicar a Renzo que ese viaje había sido para ayudar a Zuko a entender el trono y que, si lo estaba haciendo, era justamente para salir mucho más rápido de Caldera.

-Ya te dije que no quiero tus explicaciones. De hecho, no creo ser capaz de estar cerca de ti en este momento-interrumpió el jefe de seguridad.

Renzo miró a Mai con fuerza, ella le sostuvo la mirada y notó que él no estaba herido, pero estaba muy enojado. Mai no estaba actuando como tenía que hacerlo si quería cumplir su promesa. El chico estaba empezando a creer que ella no cumpliría lo que había dicho. La reina soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Si eso crees, entonces sal de aquí.

El joven le dirigió una última mirada a la reina y salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo. Mai se volvió a echar para atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos siendo presa de la frustración. En ese momento no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o mal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mai y Zuko habían ido a aquella isla a ayudar a las personas. Mai le había estado ayudando al príncipe para que entendiera mejor el trono, le daba consejos y le daba su perspectiva de las situaciones. Por su lado, Zuko estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con Mai, él estaba tratando de que ella abriera sus sentimientos y parecía estar teniendo éxito a pesar de que aún había mucho camino por recorrer. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, no sólo por el trabajo, sino que también porque Izumi, Kiyi y Tom-Tom siempre jugaban juntos. Mai y Zuko solían unirse a los juegos de los niños, las tardes en el jardín se volvían fugaces cuando estaban en compañía del otro.

A pesar del progreso que Zuko había tenido con Mai, ella todavía no se sinceraba completamente con él, todavía había muchas verdades escondidas. Así que muy a pesar de los verdaderos deseos del príncipe, él tuvo que comenzar su movimiento con Yuga. El maestro fuego comenzó a verla a escondidas de Mai, no quería arruinar lo que tenía con la reina, después la invitaba ocasionalmente a tomar el té y otros días a almorzar. Zuko todavía no le preguntaba nada revelador, por ahora eran sólo pequeñas platicas y flirteo fingido. El príncipe esperaba que la reina no se diera cuenta.

Mai había notado el cambio que Zuko había estado teniendo en las últimas semanas. El príncipe estaba mucho más interesado en el trono y cada día lo hacía mejor. En estos días, la reina había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía del maestro fuego mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Los días que pasaba junto a él y los niños eran recuerdos que Mai recordaría en un futuro, estaba segura de ello y le hacía muy feliz el hecho de que Kazuo ya estuviera mejor e incluso, a su corta edad y a su manera, se unía a las tardes de travesuras. También había notado que cuando se topaba con Toph o Suki, ya no la miraban con miedo o inseguridad, a veces hasta le dirigían la palabra. Al mismo tiempo, seguía el enojo de Renzo con ella, pero para su suerte, después de unos días el jefe de seguridad le había vuelto a hablar, no sin dejar de recordarle su desacuerdo con sus acciones. Mai trataba de no pensar mucho en ello.

Por otro lado, Ursa, Ikem y Piandao, cuando veían a Mai y Zuko juntos, les lanzaban miradas curiosas y burlonas, a veces Ursa les dirigía una mirada preocupada. El pequeño grupo de adultos sabía que todavía existían sentimientos entre los dos, por eso las burlas, pero la madre del príncipe, estaba preocupada porque no sabía que tan peligrosos podrían ser esos sentimientos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaba del mediodía en la Nación del Fuego. Mai y Zuko se habían quedado a trabajar, a pesar del deseo de ambos de salir al jardín a jugar con los niños.

-Entonces, debería exportar especies a las Tribus Agua y no carnes debido a la alimentación y a que ellos tienen sus propias maneras de conseguir ese alimento- dijo el maestro fuego a la pelinegra. Ambos estaban sentados en la oficina de Mai.

-Sí, es más probable que compren especies, tal vez telas sería una buena opción, aunque no estoy muy segura de que el material con el que las telas están hechas aquí les ayude mucho a cubrirse del frío- explicó Mai, echándose para atrás en su silla. Estaba cansada, Zuko podía decirlo porque él mismo se sentía cansado. Llevaban desde la mañana en ese lugar sin haberse movido.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? – preguntó el chico.

-Honestamente sí, pero si salimos de esta oficina, ambos sabemos que los niños no nos dejarán regresar.

-Tal vez, podríamos tomar un refrigerio aquí adentro- dijo Zuko, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de parte de Mai.

-Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en días- admitió Mai y Zuko procedió a ordenar comida para ambos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ty Lee, Iroh, Haru, Sokka, Katara y Hakoda se habían ido a la Tribu Agua del Norte y ya venían de regreso a la Nación del Fuego, con la excepción del Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Hakoda se había quedado en la Tribu Agua del Norte para poner en marcha el nuevo tratado. Todo había salido bien para Ty Lee en aquel lugar, obviamente recibía miradas curiosas y susurros cuando pasaba, pero no le importaba mucho y Haru siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Por su lado, Katara había recolectado el agua del estanque de los espíritus del mar y la luna para poder curar a Aang. La maestra agua no estaba segura si funcionaría, pero tenía esperanzas de que así sería.

El grupo de cinco de personas sólo tenía un par de horas más por delante y llegarían a Caldera. Todos comían y platicaban amenamente. Últimamente, Katara había comenzado a convivir con Ty Lee y creía que después de todo no era una mala chica. Ty Lee, por su lado, siempre había sabido que la maestra agua era testaruda, pero en este tiempo que habían estado juntas, le empezaba a agradar y había aprendido a tratarla.

-Tengo que decirlo Ty Lee, nunca creí que estaría compartiendo una mesa contigo- admitió Katara entre risas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- respondió Ty Lee, riendo de la misma forma.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tú haya estado del lado de Azula. Dime, ¿cuál era la técnica para seguir a su lado? – preguntó la maestra agua todavía riendo, pero Ty Lee dejó de reír y adoptó una actitud seria.

-Haber sido amiga de Azula no fue tan malo, ¿sabes? Estar con ella siempre me dio la ventaja de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que disculparme por ello, no digo que estuviera bien, sólo que no todo era negativo. La mayoría piensa en ella como una persona despiadada y sin sentimientos, pero no era así. Estar con ella era como ser parte de algo importante, porque a pesar de todo, ella te hacía sentir así- explicó Ty Lee con una mezcla de enojo y nostalgia en su voz, dejando a Iroh y Haru perplejos.

-Si pensamos que Azula era una persona despiadada y sin sentimientos es porque lo era. Tú y yo sabemos que se encargó de sembrar el miedo en las personas, hizo mucho mal, Ty Lee. Gracias a Azula, la Nación del Fuego ganó la guerra, murieron muchas personas. Gracias a _tu amiga_ , Zuko y yo pasamos una de las peores temporadas de nuestras vidas en prisión. ¿En serio piensas que voy a creer que dentro de ella había bondad, buenos sentimientos y que te podía hacer sentir especial? Pues no, no puedo creerlo. Y si algo te podía hacer sentir Azula, además de miedo, era miseria- dijo Katara con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y con evidente enojo.

-Es posible que tengas algo de razón, pero también es cierto que no deberías hablar de lo que no sabes- contestó Ty Lee, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué no sé de lo que hablo? Por supuesto que lo sé. Ella se encargó de que me torturaran diariamente mientras estaba en prisión. ¿Sabes lo que fue que me golpearan diariamente? Sé que fue Azula, sé que lo hizo porque salvé a Zuko aquel día y porque estuve a punto de ganarle. No estaba contenta de que una _campesina_ como yo pudiera vencerla.

Ty Lee vio a Katara con profunda ira y azotó los puños contra la mesa. No permitiría que nadie hablara así de Azula. Haru y Sokka miraron con preocupación a Ty Lee, temiendo que se fuera a desarrollar una pelea física entre ambas chicas, mientras Iroh, a pesar de estar preocupado por la situación, también observaba con curiosidad. Tal vez las respuestas que había estado buscando se revelarían en ese momento.

\- ¡Te dije que no hablaras de lo que no sabías! Todos hemos sido malas personas en algún momento. Azula, ella… ella solamente se dejó llevar por el momento. Quería poder, se cegó y no pudo controlarse. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Katara? Teniendo a un padre abusivo, a una familia que te dio la espalda y grandes expectativas propias que llenar. Y tú, tú…- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Ty Lee y de repente ya no se pudo contener. -… ¡TÚ LE DEBES TANTO!

\- ¡Ha! ¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada qué agradecerle. El mundo está mejor sin ella- dijo Katara con desprecio, provocando que Ty Lee se levantara de la mesa estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Le debes la vida, Katara! Tú y el inocente de Zuko le deben la vida y ni siquiera lo saben- gritó Ty Lee. Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó también de la mesa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ty Lee? – se atrevió a preguntar Iroh, interviniendo en la situación.

-De que esta ingenua y tu sobrino escaparon de prisión gracias a Azula. Ella arregló todo para dejar a Zuko y Katara en libertad. Azula sobornó a los guardias y consiguió ese submarino en el que ellos se fueron.

Katara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Azula no había podido ayudarlos. Lo hubiera creído de Mai, pero de Azula jamás.

 _Flashback de Katara:_

 _Katara frotaba su brazo delicadamente con su mano. Los golpes de los guardias se volvían más fuertes conforme pasaban los días, pero tenía que resistir. Tenía que salir de esa prisión. A ella, la habían mantenido cautiva desde que Azula la había capturado. La tenían en una celda completamente de metal, con el aire filtrado, en suelo carbónico y muy poca agua que tomar. Ese aprisionamiento le recordaba un poco a la historia de Hama, la mujer que le había enseñado a hacer sangre control. A diferencia de la apodada titiritera, ella no usaría esa técnica._

 _Era la media noche y la maestra agua estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando un leve sonido en la puerta de su celda la sobresaltó._

 _-Katara, aléjate de la puerta, soy Zuko- dijo una voz masculina en susurros detrás de la puerta._

 _Katara hizo lo que le pidió con cierta desconfianza, ¿cómo había llegado el chico hasta ahí? Zuko forzó la cerradura con fuego control y se reveló ante la maestra agua. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y se abalanzó hacia Zuko para darle un abrazo._

 _-Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el maestro fuego, una vez que se separaron._

 _-Pero… ¿cómo?_

 _-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Katara. Después._

 _Katara asintió y salió corriendo cautelosamente atrás de Zuko. El chico la llevo por los pasillos de la prisión, hasta que encontraron un ducto de ventilación por el que escalaron y salieron de la prisión. Ahí afuera, había una persona encapuchada esperándolos con un rinoceronte de komodo. Zuko montó en el animal, ayudando a Katara para que montara detrás de él y con la persona desconocida para Katara, salieron a todo galope._

 _Después de un rato, llegaron a la playa y Katara notó que ahí había otra persona esperándolos. Los dos desconocidos se hicieron una seña con la cabeza y les enseñaron a Zuko y Katara un submarino, como los que habían usado el día del Sol Negro. Zuko desmontó, para después ayudarle a ella y ambos caminaron hacia los desconocidos. Ambos se quitaron las capuchas que los cubrían. La maestra agua notó que eran dos hombres jóvenes vestidos como guardias de la Nación del Fuego._

 _-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo Zuko._

 _-Al contrario, príncipe Zuko, gracias por confiar en nosotros…- contestó uno de los tipos._

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntar los nombres de las personas que me están otorgando la libertad? – preguntó el chico con agradecimiento en su voz._

 _-No, espero que comprenda nuestra situación y que estamos en grave peligro al hacer esto. Solamente le diremos que todavía hay personas, como nosotros, que creen en su causa- explicó el otro hombre. Tanto Zuko como Katara vieron incrédulos a los dos hombres._

 _\- Pero… ¿por qué? – iba a preguntar Zuko, pero el hombre que había hablado primero lo interrumpió._

 _-Digamos que tenemos algunos… ¿conocidos? En común. No hay tiempo para más explicaciones. El submarino fue modificado para manejarse como una aeronave, no deben tener problema, buena suerte- dijo el hombre y sin más montó el rinoceronte junto con el otro hombre y desaparecieron en la noche._

 _Zuko y Katara subieron el submarino y Zuko comenzó a manejarlo. La maestra agua se disponía a preguntarle al chico como es que todo eso había pasado, pero se dio cuenta de él sabía tan poco como ella. Katara se sentó en un rincón del submarino y comenzó a rogar por que todo saliera bien._

 _Fin Flashback._

¿Cómo era que Azula había hecho eso por ellos? ¿Cómo era que Ty Lee sabía algunos detalles como lo del submarino? No, la entonces princesa los odiaba. Katara no lo creía, simplemente no podía.

-No te creo, son mentiras – contestó Katara todavía incrédula.

-Tal vez ella mintió, no sería la primera vez- intervino Sokka, haciendo que Ty Lee le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-No mentía. Yo estaba cuando pasó y si no me creen a mí, pueden confirmarlo con Mai- contestó la castaña enojada y no pensando las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ya llegamos a Caldera. Hay algunos rinocerontes de komodo esperándolos para llevarlos al palacio- explicó el capitán, cortando de lleno la situación.

Ty Lee no esperó a que le contestaran ni a que el barco terminara de encallar. La chica saltó de la barandilla con agilidad y corrió hacia un rinoceronte de komodo para montarlo y hacerlo trotar hasta el palacio.

-Ty Lee, ¡Ty Lee espera! – gritó Haru aún desde el barco.

-No creo que te escuche, está demasiado lejos- le dijo Sokka, encogiéndose de hombros y ocasionando que Haru rodara los ojos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** La verdad está comenzando a surgir. Espero les esté gustando mucho está historia y que me dejen un review diciéndome sus opiniones. Katara ya regresó así que es muy probable que Aang despierte pronto, además el misterio del escape está apunto de surgir. Quiero dejar en claro que no estoy poniendo a Katara como una persona frívola, sólo que a pesar de ser tan tierna y amable, también tiene su carácter. En otras noticias, quiero decirles que mejor, he decidido actualizar Lunes y Jueves. Sólo para que estén al pendiente. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y reviews, los aprecio mucho.

GirlFanatic30.


	21. 20: La Pelea

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

 **Nota del autor:** Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia. En especial a Private Fire, Lupita Leal, Jezreel Hernandez y Mitzka Avatar por sus inspiradores mensajes. ¡Ya llegamos al capítulo 20! Sin más, vamos a la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: La pelea.**

Mai y Zuko comían en silencio, con pequeñas miradas y breves sonrisas. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro una vez más. Hubo un instante donde Zuko se le quedó viendo a Mai.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Mai, después de un rato de notar la mirada del chico sobre ella.

\- Nada – contestó Zuko, ruborizándose levemente.

" _Sólo que te ves hermosa,_ " pensó.

Silencio nuevamente. Todo iba bien, hasta que ambos empezaron a oír gritos.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – le preguntó Mai a Zuko, dejando sus palillos a un lado.

-Sí, alguien está gritando- contestó el príncipe con el ceño fruncido, imitando el movimiento de la chica.

\- Deberíamos ir a ver- dijo la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

\- De acuerdo- coincidió el maestro fuego, saliendo detrás de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El príncipe y la reina llegaron al origen del alboroto. Mai abrió los ojos, al ver que Katara tenía agarrada a Ty Lee por el brazo con un látigo formado por agua. La maestra agua, conociendo los poderes de Ty Lee, estaba a una distancia prudente para que la otra chica no bloqueara su chi. Detrás de Katara, estaban Haru, Sokka e Iroh con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

\- ¡Que me dejes ir! – exigió Ty Lee.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no hasta que me expliques toda la verdad! – dijo Katara, cerrando lentamente su puño para fortalecer el agarre en Ty Lee.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – exigió saber Zuko, robándole las palabras a Mai de la boca.

\- Vamos Ty Lee, dile a Zuko lo que pasa…- alentó Katara a Ty Lee con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! – volvió a gritar Ty Lee.

\- Katara, suéltala. ¿No oyes que la estás lastimando? - pidió Haru con un hilo de voz.

\- Katara, ya fue suficiente. Si no quiere hablar, no lo hará – dijo Sokka con preocupación.

\- ¡NO! No la voy a soltar hasta que me explique toda la sarta de mentiras que nos dijo en el barco. ¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora! – soltó Katara. Seguía sin creer lo que Ty Lee había dicho.

En eso, Ursa, Suki, Toph y el mismo Renzo, aparecieron en la escena detrás de Mai y Zuko. Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que los demás de ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

\- ¿De qué demonios están hablando? – preguntó Zuko altamente frustrado, volteando a ver a su tío.

-Ty Lee dijo que Katara y tú pudieron escapar gracias a Azula. Dijo que ella los ayudó – explicó Iroh.

Zuko abrió los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo de Mai se tensó a lado de él.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Zuko, desviando su mirada hacia Mai.

\- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar- contestó Katara todavía con Ty Lee agarrada.

\- ¡Ya suéltame! Ya te dije la verdad. Tú no quieres creerla porque sabes en el fondo que es verdad y que eso sólo te convertiría en una peor persona de lo que ya eres- contestó Ty Lee, soltando lágrimas.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Toph llegó para saber si lo que dices es verdad o no.

-Katara, suéltala- intervino Mai, sacando un cuchillo y apuntándolo hacia la maestra agua.

-Muy bien, Mai. ¿Sacando tu verdadera identidad? Ty Lee dijo que tú también lo sabías, ¿es cierto o no? – dijo Katara con cierta malicia en su voz.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. Suelta a Ty Lee ahora- exigió Mai.

\- ¿Qué me harás si no lo hago? ¿Lanzarás a tu guardaespaldas en contra mía o simplemente me matarás como Azula lo hacía con todos los que no le caían bien? – escupió Katara como si fuera veneno.

Mai se movió rápido y tomó a Sokka por el brazo con fuerza. Con un movimiento de su pierna, la chica obligó al joven a arrodillarse y lo tomó por la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello y recargando la fina daga plateada sobre éste.

-Sabes Katara, no se necesita ser una psicópata para ser una asesina, sólo se necesita una verdadera razón- dijo Mai, mirando fuertemente a la maestra agua.

\- Mai… Mai, no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir después– dijo Zuko con cierto temor.

El príncipe sabía que Mai había hecho muchas cosas horribles en el pasado que no habían sido por gusto, sino que eran órdenes que tenía que cumplir si no quería que algo malo le pasara a ella o _alguien que amaba_. A veces, a él se le olvidaba que tanto Mai como Ty Lee podían llegar a ser tan sanguinarias como su hermana y le asustaba, le asustaba mucho.

-Suelta a Ty Lee y lo suelto a él…- contestó Mai fríamente. Katara tragó grueso y soltó a la chica. De inmediato Ty Lee se echó a correr y Haru tras ella.

-Ya la solté, ahora suelta a Sokka- exigió la maestra agua.

Mai retiró la daga del cuello de Sokka y lo soltó, provocando que el chico cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo y comenzara a jadear aire. Suki corrió de inmediatamente alado de Sokka y revisó si su novio tenía alguna herida. La joven reina le dirigió una mirada gélida a Katara y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde Ty Lee se había ido, con Renzo atrás de ella, pero la maestra agua la detuvo.

\- Todos ustedes son iguales, ¿no, Mai? Ozai, Azula, tú…- dijo Katara, inyectando de nuevo todo ese veneno que había guardado por años. Mai se volteó para encarar a la chica con la sonrisa más siniestra que se le había visto jamás.

-Sí, todos nosotros somos iguales, pero ¿sabes qué? Ozai, Azula, incluso yo, sabemos o al menos creo que ellos sabían lo malvados y ruines que podemos o podían llegar a ser. El problema viene cuando crees que eres bueno y que no puedes matar ni a un insecto. Ese es tu caso Katara, eres igual que nosotros, pero no lo aceptas porque sé que en el fondo lo sabes y sinceramente, siento mucha lastima por ti.

Mai dejó a todos boquiabiertos y no permitió que Katara le contestara, siguió su camino. La maestra agua pretendía responderle, pero curiosamente Toph no la dejo.

-Si le dices algo en este momento, aunque sea un hola, Reina Azucarada, ten por seguro que una de esas dagas que lleva encima te va a atravesar- explicó la maestra tierra, encogiéndose de hombros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renzo y Mai avanzaron rápidamente por el camino por donde Ty Lee se había ido. Ambos estaban tensos y miraban nerviosamente a los lados para encontrar a la chica.

\- Ahí está – le dijo Renzo a Mai, al ver que Haru abrazaba a Ty Lee debajo de un árbol de uno de los múltiples jardines del palacio.

Los dos se disponían a caminar hacia a ella, pero Mai detuvo a Renzo al ver que Haru besó a Ty Lee.

\- ¿Deberíamos…? – iba a preguntar Renzo.

\- No, ella no ha tenido un buen día. Dejémosla con él y más tarde veremos qué pasó – dijo Mai. Renzo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y juntos salieron hacia la habitación de la reina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de los acontecimientos de aquella tarde y una vez que Katara estuvo más calmada, Zuko le pidió hablar a solas. La maestra agua no se negó y ambos caminaron hacia una de las múltiples oficinas.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? Porque sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo sucedido allá afuera – preguntó el príncipe una vez que estuvieron uno alado del otro.

\- Ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura… comíamos en el barco, todo iba muy bien. Tan bien que Ty Lee comenzaba a agradarme. Estábamos riendo y le pregunté que cómo una chica como ella había podido ser amiga de Azula, Ty Lee contestó que tenía ventajas y que Azula te podía hacer sentir especial. Le dije… otras cosas que hicieron que se molestará – comenzó a explicar Katara, no muy segura de cómo reaccionaría el maestro fuego si le decía lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntó Zuko con curiosidad, notando el leve nerviosismo de Katara.

\- Le dije que Azula no había sido una buena persona y que se encargó de hacernos sufrir en prisión, que sólo hacía que la gente sintiera miedo y que…

\- ¿Qué que, Katara? – preguntó el príncipe. La maestra agua mordió su labio levemente.

\- Que el mundo está mejor sin ella – admitió Katara.

Zuko miró a la chica con los ojos abiertos y pensó en su viaje con Mai a la aldea a la que Azula solía ayudar. Su hermana había sido malvada, pero incluso él creía que tal vez si alguien le hubiera dicho que creía en ella, pudiera haber cambiado. Incluso Azula merecía una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿Después qué pasó? – preguntó Zuko, tratando de ignorar el comentario de Katara.

\- Después Ty Lee se alteró mucho, dijo que yo no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y que debería estarle agradecida a tu hermana ya que ella planeó nuestro escape. Habló de los guardias y del submarino- siguió explicando Katara, agradecida de que Zuko no se hubiera enojado por su comentario.

\- ¿Cómo es que Ty Lee sabe del submarino? Es la clase de detalles que no debería de saber nadie – dijo el príncipe pensativo.

\- Lo mismo pensé. Le dije a Ty Lee que no le creía y contestó que, si no le creía a ella, le preguntara a Mai. Quería una explicación, no comprendía cómo eso era posible, y por eso…

\- Y por eso se armó todo ese teatro – terminó Zuko la frase.

\- Sí, no creí que las cosas se fueran a poner así. Te juró que no era mi intención ponerme así, pero se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y perdí el control – admitió Katara con un gesto de culpa.

\- Todos perdemos el control alguna vez. Finalmente, no fuiste la única – dijo Zuko, pensando en lo que Mai había hecho.

\- ¿Crees que quiera vengarse? – preguntó la maestra agua preocupada.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó el príncipe, haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Mai, ¿quién más?

\- No lo creo. Sólo se sintió amenazada y quería proteger a Ty Lee. No va a querer hacer las cosas más grandes – explicó Zuko, a sabiendas que, si Mai quería, podía actuar en contra de Katara.

\- Sólo espero que no me impida ver a Aang…- dijo la maestra agua con una mueca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al siguiente día, Mai despertó con dolor de cabeza. Al parecer sus noches sin descanso habían regresado. La reina rodó en su cama y descubrió a Renzo alado de ella, viendo hacia el techo.

\- ¿Te desperté? – preguntó el Jefe de Seguridad.

-Ni siquiera dormí- admitió Mai.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- De nuevo…- contestó la chica, adoptando la misma posición del joven en la cama. Ambos veían hacia el techo. - ¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir a tu habitación?

\- Después de revisar que Kazuo, Izumi y Tom-Tom estuvieran a salvo en sus habitaciones, temí dos cosas: que fueras a hacer una estupidez o que alguno de ellos viniera a cobrar venganza, así que vine y me dormí aquí- explicó Renzo.

\- La venganza no es su estilo y ¿qué estupidez podría hacer yo? – preguntó la reina con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo sé, ir con Zuko y decirle la verdad. Has estado mucho tiempo con él últimamente y después de la escena de ayer…

\- ¡Agh! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Después de ayer, lo último que quería era toparme a Zuko, y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Sé que eventualmente vendrá por respuestas. Si no es conmigo, será con Ty Lee.

\- Maravilloso, por cierto, ¿dónde está Ty Lee? Debemos agradecerle por su tontería – contestó Renzo con sarcasmo.

\- No te molestes con ella, seguro no fue su intención. La maestra agua puede resultar una verdadera arpía cuando se lo propone- dijo Mai, tratando de calmar el evidente enojo de Renzo.

\- Ayer lo noté y también noté que puedes llegar a ser bastante intimidante cuando te lo propones, Mai.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Aprendí de la mejor…- contestó la reina, refiriéndose a Azula.

\- Necesitamos hablar con Ty Lee, que nos explique qué pasó y pensar cómo solucionar todo este lio- dijo Renzo, Mai asintió.

-Iré por ella- dijo la pelinegra y se levantó. Renzo, por su lado, se sentó en la cama de Mai.

Mai se puso una bata sobre su vestido de dormir y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-O tal vez, ella vendrá a nosotros…- dijo Mai a Renzo, antes de abrir.

La reina abrió delicadamente para dejar pasar a su amiga, pero abrió los ojos al ver que no era Ty Lee quien tocaba, sino Zuko.

\- Zuko, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante- explicó el príncipe y aprovechando que Mai estaba a un lado de la puerta y no bloqueándola, entró sin pedir permiso, sabiendo que era posible que la reina le negara la entrada.

\- No creo que sea el momento, honestamente no estoy de humor- dijo Mai todavía desde la puerta.

Zuko la ignoró y le prestó más atención a Renzo, quien estaba sentado en la cama de Mai, con pantalones de dormir y una camiseta simple. El príncipe apretó levemente los puños y sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Celos nuevamente? Probablemente. ¿Qué hacia Mai con él a estas horas de la mañana? Habían dormido juntos, el maestro fuego estaba casi seguro de ello.

\- De verdad es importante, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Zuko, desviando la mirada del jefe de seguridad hacia Mai. Ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Que sea rápido- contestó la reina, rodando los ojos.

\- Si es a solas, sería mejor – dijo Zuko, mirando de reojo a Renzo.

\- Renzo, déjanos solos – le dijo Mai a su Jefe de Seguridad.

\- Si es lo que quieres…- contestó Renzo, encogiéndose de hombros. El chico se levantó y comenzó a salir.

-Espera…- dijo Mai, evitando que saliera. - Puedes ver que Izumi y Tom-Tom desayunen, y cuidar que la nodriza no le dé de más a Kazuo, por favor.

\- No tienes que pedirlo. Iba a hacerlo- dijo Renzo

El jefe de seguridad comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría al príncipe. Zuko lo miró extrañado. Renzo había sido amable y distante con él hasta el momento, ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino de actitud? Tal vez, él también estaba celoso.

Renzo cerró la puerta atrás de él, dejando a Mai y Zuko solos.

\- Si vienes a pedirme que me disculpe con Katara y Sokka, no te preocupes, lo haré. Ayer estaba enojada, no pensé lo que hacía y ocurrió lo que ocurrió. No vamos a hacer de esto un drama, ¿verdad? – dijo Mai, mientras abría su balcón para sentarse en la mesa de afuera.

\- No era eso de lo que venía a hablar – admitió Zuko, mientras se sentaba alado de Mai.

\- Tampoco les haré nada, Zuko. No tienes que venir a abogar por ellos.

\- Sé que no lo harás… yo más bien, venía a hablar de lo que Ty Lee dijo- explicó el príncipe. Mai desvió la mirada y se tensó levemente.

\- No sé exactamente lo que dijo, pero si te refieres al hecho de que Azula arregló tú escape y el de Katara, es cierto- explicó la reina.

\- ¿Cómo pasó? Yo creí que Azula… creí que ella me odiaba- admitió Zuko.

\- No lo sé, Zuko. Ya te he dicho varias veces que Azula hacía muchas cosas que no le explicaba a nadie. Tanto Ty Lee como yo sólo sabemos que fue de noche, que hubo guardias involucrados, un submarino modificado y un mapa donde parte de la resistencia estaba… no sé nada más- mintió Mai, encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko la miró con fuerza y recordó el mapa colgado en la oficina de la reina.

\- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre el mapa? Ty Lee no mencionó nada sobre eso – dijo el príncipe, aún con la mirada fija en Mai, ella desvió la mirada nuevamente.

\- Ty Lee debió olvidarlo…- contestó la pelinegra casi en silencio.

\- Estás mintiendo.

\- No lo hago…- contestó Mai, regresando la mirada rápidamente hacia Zuko. Las cosas se empezaron a complicar.

\- Dime por qué lo hizo Azula. ¿Por qué traicionar a nuestro padre de esa manera? ¿Él se enteró? Dímelo Mai, por favor – pidió Zuko y Mai mordió su labio.

Zuko no la dejaría en paz, de eso estaba segura la reina.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Dejaré esto en suspenso, no me odien. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Repito, no es mi intención retratar a Mai o Katara como unas arpías, pero necesitaba echarle un poco de drama a esto. Más que nada para orillar a Zuko a conseguir respuestas. ¿Me dejan un review diciéndome qué opinan? Quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas. Por cierto, ¿qué tan largos quieren los capítulos? He notado que los disfrutan más.

GirlFanatic30.


	22. 21: La Verdad del Escape

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: La Verdad del Escape.**

\- Dime por qué lo hizo Azula. ¿Por qué traicionar a Ozai de esa manera? ¿Él se enteró? Dímelo Mai, por favor – pidió Zuko y Mai mordió su labio.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Mai estaba de rodillas frente al retrete. Tenía una mala noche debido a los malestares del embarazo. La chica sintió como las náuseas volvieron a azotarla y el vómito regresó. Ty Lee sujeto el cabello de Mai y al mismo tiempo, acariciaba su espalda suavemente en círculos._

 _\- ¿Mala noche por culpa de mi hermanito o hermanita, mami? – dijo Azula desde la puerta del baño de Mai, quien había aparecido de la nada._

 _\- Largo de aquí, Azula – le contestó Mai, una vez que terminó de vomitar, mientras Ty Lee le ayudaba a levantarse._

 _A pesar de que Mai era la esposa de Ozai, Azula y ella no se habían reconciliado por su traición en la Roca Hirviente. Vivían bajo el mismo techo, comían en la misma mesa, pero ya no eran amigas._

 _Mai había notado que algo había cambiado en Azula después de la mencionada pelea que había tenido con Zuko. La entonces princesa parecía como si estuviera rota, como si algo le faltara._

 _\- No vengo a pelear, querida Mai. De hecho, me interesa ofrecerte un trato- admitió Azula._

 _-Azula, mejor vete. Mai no está para que la alteres. Le puede hacer daño a ella o al bebé- dijo Ty Lee, interviniendo._

 _-A ti nadie te habló, chica de circo- dijo la Señor del Fuego con desprecio._

 _La misma situación pasaba con Ty Lee, a pesar de que Mai había pedido su liberación y la había acogido en el palacio, Azula no la había perdonado. Ty Lee también notaba algo extraño en la Señor del Fuego. La chica no la notaba, más bien, creía que Azula se sentía perseguida por alguien. Como si Azula estuviera escapando de algo._

 _-No le hables así. Si te molesta, sabes dónde está la salida- contestó Mai con enojo._

 _-De acuerdo, lo siento Ty Lee- contestó Azula con fingida ternura._

 _\- Mejor dime qué quieres para que te vayas de una buena vez- dijo Mai con fastidio._

 _\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estuve pensando y creo que, ya que está de moda liberar traidores, debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no te parece? – dijo Azula con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

 _\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó la Reina Fénix, saliendo del baño, con Ty Lee detrás de ella._

 _\- Quiero liberar a Zuzu y a la campesina de la Tribu Agua- admitió la Señor del Fuego saliendo atrás de ambas chicas y provocando que Mai y Ty Lee abrieran los ojos con sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Por qué harías eso, Azula? Si tu padre llegara a enterarse…- comenzó a decir Ty Lee._

 _\- Pero mi padre no se enterará, ¿verdad? – dijo Azula, amenazante._

 _\- Lo que estás diciendo es una completa locura, y aunque realmente lo vayas a hacer, no entiendo cómo encajo yo en tu maravilloso plan. Te recuerdo que Ozai me tiene cautiva. Esto es una especie de trampa para probar mi lealtad, ¿no? ¿Por qué querrías tú liberar a Zuko y traicionar a tu padre? – preguntó Mai, poniendo una mano instintivamente sobre su vientre apenas hinchado._

 _\- Oh Mai, Mai, Mai… no creí que fueras tan ingenua. Sé que mi padre te tiene cautiva, pero quiere que trabajemos juntas, ¿recuerdas? Quiere que hagamos ese mapa localizando a los campamentos rebeldes. Necesito ese mapa para que cuando Zuzu salga con la campesina, sepa adónde ir y no lo atrapen de nuevo tan fácilmente- explicó Azula._

 _\- Sigo sin entender por qué lo haces…- admitió la Reina Fénix._

 _\- Quiero hacer las cosas interesantes nuevamente… Tenemos al Avatar, pero la resistencia sin el príncipe traidor no es nada. No me digas que no quieres estar de nuevo en el campo de batalla, Mai- dijo Azula encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- Aunque quisiera regresar al campo de batalla, tengo un pequeño obstáculo en el camino – contestó Mai, señalando hacia su vientre. -Además, no te creo, no creo tu motivo y lamento decirte, Azula, que viniste con la persona equivocada. A mí ya no me interesa lo que le pase a Zuko._

 _-Yo miento, tú mientes, ¿no es así, Mai? De acuerdo, me atrapaste… quiero remediar algunas cosas contigo. Nuestra relación es incomoda y necesito a alguien que me ayude en el trono. No hay muchas personas en las que se pueda confiar en la corte- explicó Azula, con ese leve tono de inocencia que hacía cuando quería convencer a las personas._

 _\- Y quieres recuperar a la persona que te traicionó. Eso no es muy inteligente de tu parte, Azula. Si querías recuperar mi amistad, si eso era lo que teníamos, debiste enviar una caja de chocolates y unas flores con uno nota primero y no venir en medio de la noche a proponerme un plan descabellado para salvar al hombre que causó todo esto desde un inicio…- contestó Mai con incredulidad, extrañada de todo lo que Azula decía._

 _\- Supongo que eso es un no… piénsalo Mai, pero no te tardes mucho si no quieres que Ozai quiebre el espíritu del pequeño Zuzu. La oferta sigue en pie- dijo la Señor del Fuego y se dirigió hacia la salida. Mai bajó la mirada._

 _-Azula… si envías chocolates, que sean de esos que tienen relleno de fresa, ¿quieres? O de menta. También envíale unos a Ty Lee- dijo Mai para ocultar su nerviosismo ante la última frase de la chica._

 _-Lo haré, Mai. Lo haré…- contestó Azula, sonriendo maliciosamente, sabiendo que sus palabras habían afectado a su madrastra._

 _Azula salió de la habitación de Mai, dejando a Ty Lee y a la reina solas._

 _\- ¿Crees que sea cierto todo lo que dijo? – preguntó Ty Lee a Mai, después de un rato de silencio._

 _\- No lo sé, Ty. Pero lo que sí sé es que en algo tiene razón…- admitió Mai, recostándose en su cama._

 _\- ¿En qué? – preguntó la dama de compañía, sentándose en el borde de la cama, alado de Mai._

 _\- En que Ozai va a destruir a Zuko pronto…- contestó la Reina con nostalgia._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

-Azula quería liberarte porque quería volver a ir al campo de batalla. La vida en la corte le aburría y… eso es lo que sé- explicó Mai, no era del todo una mentira.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo liberarme a mí? ¿Por qué me permitió sacar a Katara también? – preguntó el príncipe incrédulo. La reina rodó los ojos.

\- Eso es un poco obvio, ¿no, Zuko? Te permitió liberar también a Katara porque los apresaron juntos. Si tú salías regresarías por ella, además de que… además habían _rumores_ muy fuertes de que ustedes estaban juntos- comenzó a decir la pelinegra con sentimientos encontrados en el pecho. - Azula no se quería arriesgar a que regresaras por _tu amiga_ y te arrestaran de nuevo, al mismo tiempo tu hermana sabía que Katara era una rival fuerte para ella, quería la revancha.

\- Katara y yo jamás estuvimos juntos – explicó Zuko. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones, pero quería que Mai lo supiera. Ella miró al horizonte por un momento y regresó su mirada hacia el príncipe. Estaba nerviosa, Zuko lo sabía. – Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo…

\- ¡Agh! ¿Qué quieres de mí, Zuko? – bufó Mai, poniendo su cabeza sobre las manos.

\- La verdad, sólo quiero la verdad…- dijo Zuko frustrado, mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? – contestó la chica, levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose exactamente enfrente de Zuko.

-Sí, eso quiero- contestó el príncipe, también levantándose para quedar a la altura de la reina.

\- Azula te liberó porque yo sé lo pedí. Ella quería arreglar las cosas conmigo porque necesitaba a alguien como yo en su corte. Ese es el precio que tuvo que pagar…- contestó Mai, mirando a Zuko directamente a los ojos con fuerza. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú se lo pediste…? ¿Por…? – iba a comenzar a preguntar Zuko, pero la reina lo detuvo.

\- Porque Ozai iba a acabar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Si te estás preguntando el por qué, Zuko, es porque en ese entonces me hice una promesa a mí misma. Pasara lo que pasara contigo, yo tenía que ser la que te otorgara la libertad o la que te matara. Azula se prestó para esto por todo lo que ya te dije. Ella quería poner las cosas interesantes. Cada quien lo hizo por sus propios intereses. Esa es la verdad…- explicó Mai.

La reina y el príncipe se quedaron mirándose en silencio levemente. Mai sabía que eso último se lo había sacado de la manga, porque la verdad era que jamás se había prometido tal cosa. Todo lo contrario, por propia sanidad mental, se había jurado que nunca volvería a pensar en Zuko, por más imposible que pareciera. Por eso decidió creerlo muerto en cuanto lo escuchó de alguien en la corte, aunque en el fondo sabía que era una mentira. La reina, así mismo, sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad al príncipe. Ella le estaba ocultando la razón principal de por qué Azula lo liberó.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste mi libertad? – preguntó Zuko con un nudo en la garganta. Mai, todavía después de lo que él había provocado, estaba pensando en él. O al menos eso pensaba él…

-Ya te dije lo que querías saber, Zuko. Por favor, déjame sola – contestó Mai y se metió a su habitación.

Zuko la siguió y vio que Mai le había abierto la puerta para que saliera. El príncipe caminó hacia la salida, pero se paró justo alado de la chica antes de salir.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido por lo que pasó.

-Ya te había dicho que no quiero tu lastima y sentirte arrepentido no va a solucionar nada- contestó Mai fríamente.

-Lo sé, y también quiero que sepas que voy a averiguar lo que pasó aquí. Así sea de ti, de Ty Lee o de cualquier otra persona- dijo Zuko decidido.

-Adiós, Zuko- fue lo único que le pudo responder Mai.

La reina cerró la puerta atrás del príncipe y se recargó en ella. La respiración de Mai se aceleró y tomó con fuerza el dije en forma de flama que representaba el emblema de la familia real, idéntico al de Azula y Ty Lee. La chica, se deslizó por la puerta.

" _Ya te fuiste y me sigues metiendo en problemas…" pensó Mai, hablándole a Azula._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko caminaba por el palacio tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Así que Mai le había pedido a Azula que lo liberara? Creía en lo que le había relatado la reina, pero ¿su hermana había accedido por el simple hecho de querer pelear de nuevo? Eso no podía creerlo. Había algo más que Mai no le estaba diciendo.

El príncipe caminó hacía un invernadero que su madre solía cuidar cuando todavía vivía en el palacio. Curiosamente, Ursa se encontraba allí.

-Hijo, no te oí entrar – dijo Ursa, levantando la mirada de unas rosas.

-Lo siento, ¿te asuste? – preguntó el príncipe. La mujer negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver que su hijo no lucía nada bien.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Zuko? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Ursa con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, sólo que…

\- ¿Sólo que qué? – preguntó la mujer. Ofreciéndole una silla, al príncipe y sentándose enfrente de él.

\- Fui a hablar con Mai. Le pregunté si todo lo que le había dicho Ty Lee a Katara sobre Azula era cierto- comenzó a explicar Zuko, sabiendo que su madre había escuchado la historia de labios de Iroh.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ursa con mucha curiosidad. Ella también quería saber la verdad.

\- Confirmó la historia y me dijo… me dijo que Azula me había liberado porque ella se lo pidió y que mi hermana accedió porque quería volver al campo de batalla, además que necesitaba a Mai de su lado y esa era una forma de que volviera a confiar en ella- terminó de explicar el príncipe.

\- ¿Mai le pidió que te liberara? – preguntó Ursa levemente sorprendida. Sabía que su hijo y la reina habían sido pareja en el pasado y que ambos tuvieron cierta debilidad por el otro desde niños, no era una sorpresa que hubiera hecho algo como eso.

-Sí, dijo que lo hizo porque Ozai quería acabarme.

\- ¿Acabarte? ¿A qué se refería con eso? – dijo la mujer, extrañada.

-No lo sé, no pude preguntarle. No entiendo nada, madre. Entre más escucho cosas, más extraño parece este rompecabezas- dijo Zuko mientras se echaba para atrás en su silla.

\- No le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, Zuko. Tal vez lo que dice Mai es cierto y tú quieres encontrar cosas en donde no las hay- trató de calmar Ursa a su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? – preguntó el maestro fuego extrañado debido a las palabras de su madre.

-Parece ser que eres el único que no se da cuenta de que esa chica te amo de verdad y que todavía tiene sentimientos por ti. Incluso tú tienes sentimientos por ella, no lo niegues, los he estado observando estas semanas y no son nada discretos- dijo Ursa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! – dijo Zuko, comprendiendo la verdad en las palabras de su madre.

\- Deja que las cosas se calmen un poco y vuelve a hablar con ella- sugirió la mujer, sonriéndole levemente a su hijo.

\- Tienes razón, pero no me vas a quitar la idea de la cabeza de que todavía hay cosas muy extrañas aquí…- contestó el príncipe con una mueca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara caminaba con un pequeño recipiente de vidrio hacia la cámara donde Aang yacía dormido. La maestra agua sonrió al ver al Avatar y caminó rápidamente hacia él.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Aang… te extrañé- confesó la chica y se aferró al pequeño recipiente con fuerza. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

" _Sólo esperó que funcione_ …" pensó Katara con ilusión.

La maestra agua quitó el corcho del recipiente con cuidado, haciendo brotar el agua y dirigiéndola al cuerpo de Aang. Katara movió el agua con cuidado por el cuerpo del chico. Después de un rato dejó de hacer los movimientos y se hizo para atrás esperando la reacción del Avatar.

Katara se quedó unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, mirando a Aang, pero no hubo respuesta. La maestra agua hizo una mueca y procedió a intentarlo de nuevo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. La chica soltó un bufido. No se rendiría… y lo intentó de nuevo. Katara volvió a poner agua en el cuerpo de Aang, esta vez con más fuerza y decisión. La maestra agua se hizo para atrás, esperando ver algo, pero nada. Aang no despertaba.

La ojiazul se acercó al Avatar, se inclinó hacia él y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Aang. De verdad, lo siento. Quería que esto funcionara, en serio quería que despertaras…- dijo Katara entre llantos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** De nuevo dejaré esto en suspenso. Creo que, desde el capítulo anterior hasta el final de la historia, los capítulos se quedarán en suspenso. No tengo muchos comentarios al respecto de este capítulo, sólo que en realidad me gustó mucho cómo quedó y que siento que ató muchos cabos sueltos. Ojalá no me detesten y me dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones. Estoy muy feliz de que haya nuevos followers y gente que le dio favorito a esta historia. Muchas gracias por eso. En fin… nos leemos el jueves.

 **Mensaje para Mitzka Avatar:** De hecho, sí he oído la canción, es de Café Tacuba y Celso Piña. Tienes toda la razón, les queda como anillo al dedo a Mai y Zuko, sin lugar a dudas. Y gracias, fue una gran inspiración para escribir una parte de "¿Cómo Rebelarse por Amor?" y para otra parte de esta historia.

 **GirlFanatic30.**


	23. 22: El regreso del Avatar

Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto usando sus personajes y alterando el canon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: El regreso del Avatar.**

Katara tocó el rostro del Avatar con cuidado y se acercó a sus labios lentamente. Al toque de sus labios, la maestra agua sintió como si un fuego ardiente la quemara por dentro y diversas imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos. En la primera imagen aparecía ella misma, atada de pies y manos, con las muñecas y tobillos sangrantes por las esposas que la ataban, escuchó la voz de Aang gritando su nombre, pero parecía que la chica atada no lo escuchaba y la Katara de esa imagen perdía la voluntad de seguir luchando. La siguiente imagen eran Sokka y Suki, ambos corrían por un camino obscuro y de repente Suki caía en un agujero, Sokka, por tratar de salvarla se metía en el agujero, pero todo era una trampa, ambos terminaban rodeados por fuego. Luego apareció una imagen de Toph en una caja de madera, la maestra tierra no podía ver y tocaba desesperadamente las paredes porque no podía respirar debido al pequeño tamaño de la caja; Toph gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba. La imagen de Toph desapareció para poner a Zuko, el príncipe lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente, de repente cuatro figuras aparecieron. Un hombre y tres mujeres; eran Ursa, Azula, Mai y Ozai. El Rey Fénix tenía a Azula y Mai abrazadas por detrás. Mai, trataba de tomar la mano de Zuko y él la de ella, pero ninguno podía acercarse; mientas Azula trataba de liberarse del agarre de su padre y Ursa, veía la escena desesperada, agarrando a Zuko para que no se acercara a Ozai. Ozai había rotó la esencia del príncipe, por eso el llanto y la desesperación. Lo último que Katara pudo escuchar fue una risa profunda y grotesca.

Katara se separó apresuradamente de Aang y jadeó aire. ¿Esas imágenes eran los sueños del Avatar o sus visiones? La maestra agua se acercó de nuevo, tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas. Visiones o sueños, era seguro que Aang estaba sufriendo. La ojiazul cerró los ojos, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Avatar y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran nuevamente. Después de unos minutos, Katara frunció el ceño y se sobresaltó al sentir que los dedos de Aang comenzaron a moverse sobre su cabello.

La maestra agua abrió los ojos, se levantó del pecho del chico y sonrió ampliamente al ver que los ojos grises de Aang la observaban fijamente.

-Katara…- dijo débilmente el Avatar.

\- ¡Aang! – contestó la chica, entre sollozos, pero con evidente alegría en su rostro.

-Katara…- volvió a decir Aang débilmente.

-Estoy aquí, Aang… ahora todo va a estar bien- contestó Katara, presionando dulcemente sus labios contra la frente de Aang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Iroh y Mai estaban revisando cartas que habían enviado algunos diplomáticos queriendo conocer su situación en la Nación del Fuego. Iroh veía ocasionalmente a Mai, el hombre le quería preguntar a la reina su versión sobre las cosas que había dicho Ty Lee, pero no se atrevía al recordar cómo se había puesto Mai con Katara.

Mai, por su lado, sentía la mirada del ex-general sobre ella y la incomodaba mucho, pero no le preguntaría por qué lo hacía. Eso sólo haría que ambos comenzaran una conversación que los guiara hacia Azula y a todas las cosas ocultas dentro del palacio. La reina había tenido suficiente de eso por un día con Zuko.

Ambos seguían en silencio, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, perturbando a Mai como Iroh. De la entrada, emergieron Toph y Zuko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

\- ¡Pies Ligeros despertó! – gritó Toph con emoción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Iroh, en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una enorme sonrisa.

\- Acaba de hacerlo, Katara envió un halcón hace unos minutos, diciendo que Aang había despertado y que arregláramos algunas cosas para él. Ya enviamos un carruaje para que los trajeran acá - explicó Zuko con agitación.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Hagamos lo que nos pide Katara – contestó Iroh, levantándose de su asiento rápidamente. Mai se aclaró la garganta.

\- Al parecer tendremos que dejar esto para después… - dijo la reina, haciéndose notar y levantándose de su silla.

\- Espero no te moleste, querida – contestó Iroh, levemente apenado.

\- No me molesta en lo absoluto – dijo Mai, con una sonrisa fingida. – Sé que es importante.

\- Puedes venir, si quieres…- sugirió Zuko, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- No, gracias. Es un momento que tienen que vivir ustedes y yo tengo cosas qué hacer- contestó la reina, comenzando a salir de la habitación y dejando a Zuko con un hueco en el corazón.

\- ¡Hey! No te desanimes, Chispitas – le dijo Toph, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía el príncipe.

Zuko negó con la cabeza y el trío salió de la oficina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki y Sokka, se habían encargado de acondicionar una habitación para que Aang descansara, al mismo tiempo, Zuko se había ido a las cocinas a ordenar comida vegetariana para el Avatar, mientras Toph, Iroh y Piandao estaban vigilantes en la entrada a esperar que Katara llegara con Aang.

\- ¡Ya están aquí! – gritó Toph, al sentir como un carruaje se acercaba al palacio.

\- Abran las puertas – ordenó Iroh a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y el carruaje entró, deteniéndose justo enfrente a la entrada que daba a las habitaciones. Toph, Iroh y Piandao iban detrás del carruaje y cuanto éste paró, ellos ya estaban listos para recibir a Aang. La puerta se abrió y Toph podía jurar que jamás había sentido el corazón de Piandao ni Iroh latir tan rápido, ni siquiera su propio corazón había estado tan emocionado antes.

\- Hola – saludó Katara con una amplia sonrisa, bajándose del carruaje.

\- Hola – saludó el trío al unísono, haciéndose para atrás.

Katara ayudó a Aang a bajar. Cuando el Avatar tocó el piso, Toph notó que estaba sumamente débil, delgado, pero feliz. Iroh, por su lado, notó que Aang estaba pálido y ojeroso, mientras Piandao, se dio cuenta del cabello que tenía y que, a pesar de su estancamiento, el chico había crecido unos centímetros. El Avatar, se recargó en Katara, al hacer esto, provocó que Piandao se acercara lo tomara por el brazo para que también se apoyara en él.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Pies Ligeros- admitió Toph, mientras el pequeño grupo caminaba hacia a la habitación ya preparada.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta, Toph – contestó Aang, todavía con voz débil.

No hubo comentarios después de eso, los demás al ver que el Avatar estaba tan cansado y débil, decidieron no hacer preguntas para agobiarlo. Al llegar a la habitación, Aang sonrió ampliamente al ver que Zuko, Sokka y Suki ya lo esperaban. La maestra agua y el maestro espadachín, comenzaron a guiar al Avatar a la enorme cama, pero Aang los detuvo.

\- ¿Podría sentarme? Tanto tiempo acostado no me ha hecho bien– admitió el chico.

\- Seguro – contestó Katara con una sonrisa, que provocó que Aang se ruborizara lentamente.

Zuko acercó una silla para que Aang se sentara y el Avatar lo miró agradecido.

\- Debes estar hambriento, amigo- dijo el príncipe, acercando un plato al chico.

\- De hecho, lo estoy. Gracias, profesor Calor – contestó Aang mientras tomaba el plato, llamando a Zuko por su antiguo apodo, el maestro fuego rodó los ojos.

\- Es muy bueno que hayas despertado, Aang. Nos hiciste falta – admitió Sokka.

\- No vuelvas a irte, ¿quieres? – dijo Suki, sonriendo.

\- No lo haré. Ahora, ¿quieren explicarme cómo es que estamos todos en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego? ¿No habíamos perdido la guerra? – preguntó el Avatar confundido y todos voltearon a ver a Katara.

\- No me miren así, no quise decirle nada. No hay porque preocuparlo ni hostigarlo con tantas cosas, ¿verdad? – dijo Katara con nerviosismo. No quería que Aang se sintiera mal con todas cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia.

\- Al menos podrían decirme cuánto tiempo estuve dormido- preguntó el Avatar con una mueca en su rostro.

\- Cuatro años – contestó Zuko, preocupado por la reacción que tendría Aang.

\- ¡¿Cuatro años?! ¿O sea que tengo 16 años? – preguntó Aang sorprendido.

\- De hecho, tomando en cuenta los años que estuviste en el iceberg, tienes 116 años – dijo Sokka, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Katara y un leve codazo en las costillas de parte de Suki.

\- Todavía no entiendo cómo es que estamos aquí, ¿qué hay de Ozai y Azula?

\- Ambos están muertos, joven Avatar. Por eso estamos aquí, se decidió que Zuko tomará el trono – comenzó a explicar Iroh, dejando a Aang perplejo.

\- ¿Los asesinaron? – preguntó Aang, temiendo que sus amigos se hubieran convertido en unos matones. Todos voltearon a ver a Zuko.

\- Eso no pasó. Ambos enfermaron – confirmó el príncipe, no muy seguro de esa verdad.

\- No comprendo… - dijo Aang, comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Es mejor que descanses, Aang. Después hablaremos de todo esto – intervino Katara, al notar que el Avatar no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

\- La Reina Azucarada tiene razón, Pies Ligeros. Habrá mucho tiempo después para ponernos al corriente- concordó Toph.

\- Te dejaremos y vendremos a verte mañana – dijo Zuko, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Animo, Aang – dijo Suki.

Y con eso, todos menos Katara, salieron de la habitación.

\- Creí que también te irías tú – dijo Aang, sonriendo ante la acción de la chica.

\- No, de ahora en adelante, estaré aquí después de que duermas y antes de que despiertes. Estaré al pendiente de ti las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana- explicó Katara, ayudando a Aang a moverse hacía la cama.

\- Gracias Katara. No tienes por qué hacerlo – contestó el Avatar, mientras se recostaba.

\- Shhhh… no discutas. He dicho que lo haré y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

\- Te extrañé – admitió Aang, viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti, no te imaginas cuánto – admitió Katara, sintiendo las lágrimas aproximándose a sus ojos.

\- Katara, yo… - iba a decir Aang, pero la maestra agua lo detuvo, plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Lo sé, Aang... no digas nada.

Y así, la maestra agua y el Avatar, se quedaron dormidos y fundidos en un abrazo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de noche en la Nación del Fuego, cuando Ty Lee se escabullía por los pasillos del palacio hacia la habitación de Mai. La castaña sabía que eventualmente tendría que ir y enfrentar a la reina y a su jefe de seguridad.

Cuando Ty Lee llegó, los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella empujó la puerta levemente para abrirla. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Mai mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, con Izumi, ya dormida, cerca de su pecho y un montón colores y libros en el piso. Después, volteó a ver a la pequeña cuna que se encontraba alado de la cama de Mai y observó al pequeño Kazuo dormir, mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar. La reina, seguramente, había pasado el día con sus hijos y hermano.

\- Hola…- dijo Ty Lee, una vez que cerró la puerta atrás de ella.

\- Hola- contestó Mai, levemente sobresaltada de ver a su amiga ahí.

\- ¿Se portaron bien hoy? – preguntó la castaña, tratando de hacer una breve platica antes del reclamo que seguro le darían.

\- Lo hicieron. Izumi y yo pasamos casi todo el día juntas, coloreamos y comenzamos un nuevo libro. Almorzamos y esperamos a que Tom-Tom llegara de la escuela. Después, en lo que Izumi dibujaba, le ayudé a Tom a hacer su tarea y adivina qué…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ty Lee levemente emocionada por el ánimo de Mai.

" _Al menos no parece molesta". Pensó._

\- Kazuo aprendió a sentarse hoy- contestó la reina con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – admitió Ty Lee. -En poco tiempo podremos enseñarle a caminar como lo hicimos con Izumi, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Mai soltó un suspiro con nostalgia y se levantó. – Llevaré a Izumi a su habitación, ¿podrías llevar a Kazuo?

\- Seguro…- contestó Ty Lee, sabiendo que después de esto vendría el verdadero reclamo.

Una vez que ambas chicas estuvieron de nuevo en la habitación de la reina y que quedaron sentadas en una mesa, Mai colocó una taza de humeante té enfrente de Ty Lee.

\- ¿Renzo no vendrá? – preguntó Ty Lee, nerviosa.

\- Sí, pero primero quería hablar a solas contigo- admitió la reina.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?

\- No, quiero hablar de otra cosa…

\- Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó la castaña, confundida.

\- Ty, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y… eres mi mejor amiga. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – comenzó a decir Mai, provocando una mueca en el rostro de la otra chica.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿a qué viene todo eso?

\- ¿Qué tan serias son las cosas entre tú y ese chico del Reino Tierra? – se atrevió a preguntar Mai, con notable preocupación.

\- ¿Haru? Él y yo, bueno… nos estamos conociendo y sí, me gusta, Mai. Tal vez más que los otros chicos. Creo que él se preocupa por mí y no le importa tanto lo físico- admitió Ty Lee con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y nerviosismo en su voz.

\- Entonces, ¿va en serio? – preguntó Mai, preocupada.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Incluso, creo que mi aura podría teñirse rosa de nuevo.

\- Odio decir esto, pero ¿estás consiente de las consecuencias que puede traer estar con él?

\- Sé que hay dos posibilidades. Una, sería seguir con él y si esto realmente funciona, ir adonde él vaya. La segunda sería renunciar a lo que Haru y yo tenemos y seguir con el plan- dijo Ty Lee con cierta tristeza en la segunda frase.

\- No voy a pedirte que sigas con el plan si estar con él te hace feliz – admitió Mai, dejando a su amiga atónita.

-Pero… eso significaría que tal vez no te vuelva a ver jamás. Ni a ti ni a Izumi ni a Kazuo…- contestó la castaña con nostalgia. Mai le sonrió levemente y tomó una mano de Ty Lee entre la suya.

-Que vayamos por caminos distintos, no quiere decir que jamás vayamos a encontrarnos de nuevo. Nos escribiremos y… eventualmente podríamos reunirnos- explicó Mai, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero el plan…

-Oye… cuando llegaste al palacio te prometí que te daría tu libertad, pero también dije que quería que fueras feliz. Si crees que serás feliz con él, yo no soy quién para impedirlo.

Ty Lee estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Por supuesto que le dolería dejar a Mai, Izumi, Kazuo, incluso a Tom-Tom y Renzo, pero también quería ser feliz y ahora que había conocido a Haru, creía que había una posibilidad de realmente serlo. Sabía que su amiga, muy en el fondo, la estaba dejando ir porque si Mai tuviera la posibilidad de estar de nuevo con Zuko, la tomaría sin dudarlo.

-Gracias, Mai- contestó Ty Lee, levantándose para abrazar a su amiga. Mai aceptó el abrazo, pero después de un rato lo rompió. Ty Lee volvió a su lugar.

\- Yo me encargo de Renzo, no le va a gustar nada esto.

\- Está enojado y dolido, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo está. Creo que ambos estamos viendo cómo nuestros planes se vienen abajo – admitió Mai.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ty Lee no sabía que decirle a Mai para calmar su angustia. En eso, escucharon la puerta abrirse, para revelar a Renzo.

\- Disculpen si me tarde… revisaba que todos los guardias terminaran bien sus rondas- comentó el chico, al acercarse a ambas mujeres.

\- Apenas íbamos comenzando – mintió Mai.

\- Entonces… - comenzó a hablar Renzo. – Ty Lee, ¿qué demonios pasó en el barco? ¿Qué fue todo eso que se armó?

\- Exploté, Katara dijo cosas horribles de Azula y no pude contenerme – admitió Ty Lee.

\- Dinos qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a la maestra agua – exigió saber el jefe de seguridad.

Ty Lee asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a relatar con detalle lo que había pasado en el barco con Katara. Mai y Renzo escucharon con atención, y con cada palabra que decía la castaña, el jefe de seguridad se enojaba más y más.

\- ¡Debiste enfriar tu cabeza, Ty Lee! – soltó el chico. -Sabes que comenzarán a indagar, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé… tal vez deberíamos…

\- No, ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionar el hecho de echar todo por la borda y decir la verdad- dijo Renzo, mientras miraba fuertemente a Ty Lee.

\- Demasiado tarde…- intervino Mai.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Ty Lee y Renzo al unísono, volteando a ver a Mai.

\- Le dije a Zuko parte de la verdad. No le dije todo, por supuesto, pero le dije que todo lo que había dicho Ty Lee era cierto. Como no me creyó del todo, le dije que yo le había pedido a Azula que lo hiciera y que si ella había aceptado era porque quería regresar al campo de batalla. Es parcialmente la verdad… - explicó Mai, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y ahora tú? ¿Acaso no pensaste mejor las cosas? Mai, Zuko va a empezar a indagar…

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Eso se lo dije para ganar tiempo. ¿Qué le hubieras dicho tú? ¿Que la verdadera razón era porque Azula empezó a ver a Ursa pidiéndole que liberara a Zuko? Le dije mi razón para liberarlo, no la razón principal… - contestó la reina con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Renzo se echó para atrás.

\- Sólo espero que las cosas no se compliquen más ahora que el Avatar despertó…

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : ¡Aang despertó! Espero les haya gustado el leve Kataang incluido en este capítulo. La verdad me costó trabajo, pero siento que no está mal, a partir de aquí habrá más. Las visiones de Aang tienen cierto significado, obviamente. Más adelante se verá reflejado todo eso. La verdad de Azula también ya salió a la luz, aunque ni Zuko ni los demás lo sepan… Y, bueno, creo que no tengo nada más qué decir, sólo que si me dejan un review con sus opiniones me harían muy feliz. Quejas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

 **GirlFanatic30.**


	24. 23: Explicaciones

Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto usando sus personajes y alterando el canon.

 **Nota del autor:** Hola, antes de empezar el capítulo, tengo unas aclaraciones que hacer. La dinámica de los flashbacks va a cambiar en este capítulo. Aquí, ese recuerdo no sólo va a estar en la mente del personaje, sino que va a ser como si el personaje, al mismo tiempo que recuerda, va a estar contando lo que pasó. Sin más que explicar, vamos al capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Explicaciones.**

 **Dos semanas después…**

Aang se recuperaba rápidamente. Mucho más rápido de lo que todos los doctores esperaban. Él creía que era debido a los cuidados de Katara. La maestra agua no se le había despegado ni un segundo al chico. Le había alimentado, dado sesiones de sanación y hecho compañía. Esa tarde, no era la excepción y Katara y Aang estaban disfrutando de la comida.

\- Entonces, sí estoy mejorando rápido, ¿verdad, Katara? – dijo Aang, dejando a un lado su plato.

\- Lo haces y muy rápido, Aang- admitió Katara con una amplia sonrisa.

Aang se puso serio y al ver esto, Katara lo miró con una mueca de preocupación, sabiendo que tal vez, el Avatar, quería algunas respuestas.

\- Sé que peleamos antes de que me fuera…- comenzó a decir Aang.

\- Todo está olvidado, Aang- dijo Katara, sonriendo.

Sinceramente, la pelea que había ocurrido entre ambos antes del día del Cometa de Sozin, Katara, la había olvidado por completo. La chica, en cuanto había escuchado que el Avatar había muerto, se había sentido muy culpable y con un gran cargo de conciencia grande. No había podido decirle a Aang cuanto lo quería ni había podido decirle que sí quería corresponderle tiempo atrás, sólo que se sentía confundida, y eso había sido muy duro para Katara.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – preguntó Aang nervioso.

\- Sí, Aang. Lo estamos – contestó Katara, tomando una mano del Avatar entre las suyas.

\- Gracias, Katara…

\- No tienes nada qué…- iba a comenzar a decir la maestra agua, pero Aang la detuvo.

\- Sé que me sanaste y pienso que tú crees que el agua del tanque de los espíritus fue la que me regresó, pero no fue así. Fue ese beso que me diste. Tú me regresaste a la vida y desperté como lo he hecho en las dos veces anteriores. Con tu cara frente a la mía, tus ojos clavados en los míos y esa sonrisa hermosa tuya- explicó Aang, dejando a la chica atónita.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Estuviste consciente de que estuve contigo todo ese tiempo? – preguntó la chica sin aliento.

Aang se disponía a contestarle, pero en eso entraron Sokka, Suki, Zuko y Toph a la habitación.

\- Mmm… chicos, creo que interrumpimos- dijo Toph, incomoda.

\- No lo hicieron, Toph- mintió Katara, separándose levemente de Aang.

\- Adelante, me da gusto verlos a todos- confesó el Avatar, sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

\- ¿De qué estaban hablando? – preguntó Sokka, mirando sospechosamente entre el Avatar y su hermana. Suki, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Sokka, déjalos. Seguramente, Aang y Katara tienen muchas cosas de que hablar sin que hermanos mayores celosos y entrometidos los cuestionen – dijo Suki, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio, provocando que Aang y Katara se ruborizaran.

\- ¿Celoso yo? – iba a decir Sokka, pero entre Suki y Toph le dieron un codazo en las costillas y el chico se quedó callado.

Aang rio al ver la actitud de sus amigos. No sólo había extrañado a Katara, sino que también a todo el equipo Avatar. Había temido mucho por ellos mientras estuvo dormido y todos los días deseaba que estuvieran bien. El Avatar los miró a uno por uno detenidamente y notó que todos lucían mayores, más maduros, pero ahí seguía ese gesto infantil que seguramente siempre tendrían. Aang miró a Zuko y frunció el ceño levemente, al notar que el príncipe estaba un poco serio y callado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Zuko? – se atrevió a preguntar Aang.

\- No le hagas caso a Chispitas, Aang. Está molesto porque su novia ya no le hace caso – se burló Toph.

\- ¡Que no es mi novia! – bufó Zuko molesto.

\- ¡Vamos, Zuko! No te molestes, era una broma – contestó Toph, en el mismo tono burlón.

\- ¿De quién hablan? – preguntó el Avatar confundido.

\- De Mai, la ex-novia de Zuko- contestó Sokka, encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko soltó un nuevo bufido.

\- ¿La amiga de Azula? – preguntó Aang, todavía confundido.

\- Sí, ella. Zuko la quiere de vuelta, pero ella no quiere a Zuko – contestó nuevamente Sokka.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Mai? – dijo Zuko enojado, dejando a Aang todavía confundido.

\- Mejor dinos, ¿cómo te sientes, Aang? – preguntó Suki, desviando la atención hacia el Avatar, sabiendo que Zuko no quería hablar del tema.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, Suki. Con los cuidados de Katara nadie podría estar mal- contestó el monje, con un leve sonrojo. – Y es bueno que todos estén aquí, porque quería hacerles algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntarnos, Pies Ligeros? – preguntó Toph, sintiendo el nerviosismo del Avatar.

\- Katara dijo que estoy mucho mejor, así que quiero saber qué es lo que pasó mientras estuve fuera – admitió Aang, provocando cierto descontento y muecas torcidas en la cara de sus amigos.

\- No creo que sea prudente…- comenzó a decir Katara. La chica no quería que Aang se sintiera culpable de todo lo que les había pasado.

\- Katara, algún día se va a enterar de lo qué pasó. Mejor que se entere ahora y de nosotros a después y de alguien más – dijo Zuko, provocando un gesto de disgusto en el rostro de la maestra agua.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Aang.

\- Después de que desapareciste un día antes de que llegara el Cometa, fuimos al Reino Tierra por una caza fortunas que tiene un animal que puede rastrear gente, pero dijo que no había rastros tuyos. Era como si no existieras – comenzó a explicar el príncipe.

\- Después de eso, Zuko dijo que, si tú no estabas, sólo había otra persona capaz de derrotar al Señor del Fuego y ese era su tío Iroh. Lo buscamos y descubrimos que había una orden de viejos y poderosos maestros, llamada la Orden del Loto Blanco, que lideraban una resistencia que quería reestablecer la paz del mundo, nos unimos a ellos y tratamos de parar el horrible plan de Ozai – siguió explicando Toph.

\- Toph, Suki y yo, tratamos de parar las aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego para que no redujeran el Reino Tierra a cenizas, mientras Zuko y Katara venían a Caldera a parar a Azula y el resto de la Orden del Loto Blanco paraba a los soldados en Ba Sing Se – dijo Sokka.

\- El plan iba muy bien, incluso notamos cuando tú llegaste a pelear contra Ozai, pero no supimos cuando… bueno, cuando perdiste- dijo Suki con delicadeza.

\- Zuko y yo también perdimos contra Azula… ella casi mata a Zuko y yo, por tratar de salvarlo, perdí la pelea- dijo Katara con un tono sombrío.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Aang, sorprendido y algo asustado por las palabras de sus amigos.

\- Sokka, Toph y yo, pudimos huir, capturando una aeronave. Nos ocultamos un tiempo en las afueras de la ciudad de Shu Jing, cuando Piandao nos encontró y nos dijo que gran parte de la Orden del Loto Blanco había sobrevivido. También dijo que junto con otros grupos que estaban en contra de la Nación del Fuego, habían creado una resistencia más grande y más fuerte, así que nos unimos- terminó de explicar Suki.

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿También lograron escapar? – preguntó Aang a Zuko y Katara, quienes se miraron brevemente y bajaron la vista. El príncipe soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- No logramos escapar – admitió Katara en voz baja. Aang miró preocupado a la chica, queriendo ofrecerle consuelo.

\- Azula logró capturarnos y nos envió a prisión. Estuvimos ahí algunos meses, hasta que… la misma Azula nos ayudó a escapar, ya que Ozai nos tenía bajo estricta vigilancia- continuó explicando Zuko, sabiendo que era un tema que le costaba trabajo asimilar a Katara, además que había muchas cosas que ella tenía que superar.

\- ¿Cómo que Azula les ayudó? ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó el Avatar muy confundido.

\- Lo que sabemos es que Mai se lo pidió a Azula como una especie de pago para que ella regresara a trabajar a su lado – explicó Katara, recordando las palabras inseguras que Zuko le había dicho la noche anterior.

\- ¿No Mai estaba en la Roca Hirviente? – preguntó Aang, recordando la historia del viaje de Sokka y Zuko.

\- Se supone, pero de alguna forma, ella terminó siendo la esposa de mi padre…- contestó el príncipe, sombríamente. Aang notó el evidente cambio de humor de su amigo y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué pasó después de que lograron escapar?

\- Nos dieron un mapa con ciertos campamentos de la resistencia ubicados. Escogimos el que nos quedó más cerca y pedimos ayuda. Terminamos uniéndonos y reencontrándonos con Sokka, Suki y Toph – explicó Katara.

\- La resistencia, básicamente trataba de impedir que la Nación del Fuego se expandiera más, aunque eso era técnicamente imposible porque tenían al mundo acorralado- dijo Suki, con una mueca en su rostro.

\- También, intentamos liberar a algunas ciudades y pequeños pueblos de los que abusaban o que tenían en peores condiciones- explicó Sokka.

\- ¿Funcionó? – preguntó Aang con cierta preocupación.

\- Así es, Pies Ligeros. El plan era debilitar a la Nación del Fuego y encontrar el momento exacto para dar un golpe de estado para derrocar al Rey Fénix Ozai. Liberamos pocas ciudades, pero veíamos lejano el derrocamiento- contestó Toph con su habitual tono burlón.

\- Y la oportunidad llegó cuando…- comenzó a decir Sokka, pero Zuko lo interrumpió

\- Llegó de primer momento cuando Azula murió, después se reforzó cuando nos llegó la noticia de que Ozai también había muerto.

\- ¿Y cómo es que llegaron aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar Aang, notando nuevamente gestos incomodos en las caras de sus amigos.

\- Mai, ella nos confirmó la noticia. No tenía interés en el trono, así que nos dijo a mi tío y a mí que quedaba en nuestras manos – terminó de explicar el príncipe, evadiendo el tema de los hijos de la reina.

\- Ahora comprendo mejor todo… - dijo Aang, pensativo. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Zuko llorando desesperadamente.

\- Aang, ¿qué hay de ti? Shyu, dijo que Ozai trató de despertarte muchas veces, pero nunca logró hacerlo. ¿Acaso sí necesitabas el agua que trajo Katara para despertar? – preguntó Suki, notando la leve tensión que habitaba el cuarto.

\- La verdad es que nunca quise despertar- explicó el Avatar, dejando a todos perplejos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Estabas inconsciente– dijo Katara desconcertada y levemente herida. ¿Acaso Aang sólo había estado fingiendo a pesar de la preocupación de todos, especialmente la de ella?

\- Yo estaba en el Mundo de los Espíritus por elección.

 _ **Flashback de Aang:**_

 _(Día del Cometa de Sozin)._

 _Aang peleaba contra Ozai. El joven estaba en estado Avatar y a punto de derrotar al Rey Fénix. Le quitaría su fuego control como el león-tortuga le había enseñado. Tenía a Ozai en sus manos, luz salía de ambos cuerpos cuando tuvo una extraña visión azotó su mente._

 _Katara y Zuko aparecieron ante sus ojos. Ambos luchaban contra Azula, pero un rayo que iba dirigido a Katara, golpeó a Zuko debido a la intervención del chico. La maestra agua, observó como la princesa de la Nación del Fuego miró a su hermano y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro. Azula, lanzó una llamarada de fuego azul, antes de que Katara pudiera llegar a algún lugar con agua. El maestro fuego y la maestra agua, quedaron tendidos en el piso indefensos._

 _La visión desapareció y Aang se asustó. No sólo su amigo estaba en peligro, sino que la mujer que más quería en el mundo también. Quería hacer algo, quería volar a la Nación del Fuego y ayudarlos, sin embargo, estaba en Ba Sing Se, enfrentándose a Ozai. El Avatar comenzó a sentirse tan indefenso como Katara y Zuko._

 _Aang, sintió cierto calor en su cuerpo. Calor que con el paso de los minutos se hizo más intenso. Era Ozai apoderándose de él y el miedo que lo había comenzado a acechar era cada vez más fuerte. El Avatar se separó abruptamente del Rey Fénix y se tiró al piso sintiéndose muy débil._

 _Aang cerró los ojos y se imaginó la sonrisa y los ojos de Katara, sabiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que los vería, y sintió como Ozai lo tomó del cuello diciendo: "Sabía que eras igual de débil que tu gente". El Avatar escuchó los gritos de la mujer que amaba, seguido de la risa del Rey Fénix y para salvar lo poco que le quedaba, se adentró en el mundo de los espíritus._

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Aang miró la cara de sus amigos, todos desconcertados y sorprendidos por su relato, pero especialmente miró a Katara, que a pesar de que se veía impactada, también parecía herida. El Avatar, quería explicarle que si había sobrevivido era gracias a ella y si estaba ahora ahí, también era por ella. Katara había sido la razón del más grande miedo de Aang, pero también había sido su salvación.

\- ¿Por qué no regresaste antes si estabas en el mundo de los espíritus por elección propia? – preguntó Sokka con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque a pesar de que estaba ahí porque yo quise, no estaba del todo consciente. Sabía que había personas aquí que me querían despertar, pero nadie que llamara lo suficientemente fuerte ni de la manera correcta para que en realidad lo hiciera- explicó el Avatar, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Ese beso de Katara era el que lo había traído de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué hay de los métodos de Ozai? ¿Por qué te quería despertar tan desesperadamente? – preguntó Zuko con ansiedad. Tal vez, esa era la siguiente pieza para resolver el rompecabezas.

\- No lo sé – admitió Aang. Esa era una respuesta tan desconocida como él, como para los demás. –También me gustaría saberlo.

\- Y todos sabemos quién tiene la respuesta, ¿no? – dijo Toph, con una amplia sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Recibiendo algunas miradas nerviosas y otras confundidas. -Tienes que ir a hablar con Mai. Apuesto que Zuko estará más que complacido de ir contigo.

-Agh- soltó Zuko con frustración.

\- Suerte con ello, Aang…- dijo Katara con leve molestia y el Avatar no pudo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de la evidente tensión del cuarto, el Avatar iría por sus propias respuestas para poder seguir con su vida. Aang vio con simpatía las caras de sus amigos. Definitivamente, era bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer. Tuve unos problemas con mi internet, pero he aquí el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejen un review diciéndome qué piensan o si tienen alguna sugerencia. De nuevo, ahí hay un leve Kataang. Denle calma al romance, recuerden que ninguno de los dos está listo todavía. Gracias a los nuevos followers, a los que le dieron favorito y a los que dejaron review.

 **GirlFanatic30.**


	25. 24: El Avatar y La Reina Fénix

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: El Avatar y La Reina Fénix.**

La mañana tocó la Nación del Fuego y Sokka, sorprendentemente, se levantó mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. La noche anterior, todo el equipo Avatar había estado pasada la media noche **,** hablando con Aang. Así que, era mucho más sorprendente que el muchacho se hubiese levantado tan temprano.

Sokka, se estiró cuidadosamente en la cama que _no tan secretamente_ compartía con Suki. Observó a su novia y sonrió ante la imagen de la chica todavía dormida. El joven de la Tribu Agua, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y oyó a su estómago protestar debido al hambre. El chico se vistió y se dirigió a las cocinas del palacio.

Cuando Sokka llegó, escuchó voces saliendo de un comedor más pequeño y privado que estaba cerca de las cocinas. El chico se dispuso a investigar quién estaba ahí, esperanzado que alguno de sus amigos estuviera ahí.

El joven, se acercó con cuidado y vio a Mai, a punto de colapsar debido a la frustración, y a Izumi, quien tenía los labios fuertemente fruncidos y ocasionaba la frustración de su madre.

\- Izumi, termina tu plato, por favor- dijo Mai, acercando unos palillos con una pieza de brócoli a la boca de la niña.

\- ¡No! No quiero brócoli – dijo la niña, frunciendo la nariz y viendo con desagrado a la verdura.

\- Agni, dame paciencia…- bufó Mai, casi en silencio.

\- ¡Quiero galletas con chocolate! - exigió la niña con un puchero.

Sokka veía divertido la escena. Mai lidiando con su hija era todo un espectáculo, pero tenía que admitir que la reina había hecho un gran trabajo al no ceder a las peticiones de la niña con esa cara tan angelical que poseía.

\- Tal vez puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Sokka, haciendo que Mai se sobresaltara.

\- Yo… mmm… - comenzó a decir Mai, pero Sokka se acercó a ambas y se sentó alado de Izumi, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Izumi, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico. Sokka, hasta el momento, no había tenido un contacto real con la princesa ni su madre.

\- Sí, tu eres el chico gracioso del boomerang – contestó la niña con una sonrisa.

\- Ese soy yo… ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sokka con cierta curiosidad.

\- Kiyi dice que cuentas historias divertidas y que haces mapas y dibujos para que ella los descifre. Prometió que te pediría algunos para hacerlo juntas – explicó la princesa, dejando perplejos a los dos adultos a su lado.

Mai sabía que la amistad de su hija con la hermana de Zuko había crecido mucho con los días, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kiyi le contara esa clase de cosas a Izumi. Sokka, por su lado, no creía que Izumi pudiera reconocerlo por los simples relatos de Kiyi, aun así, sintió que su ego se elevó levemente al escuchar que las niñas hablaban de él.

\- Prometo que haré un mapa del tesoro para ustedes pronto- dijo Sokka, lo cual provocó que veo que a Izumi se le iluminara el rostro.

\- ¡Sí! Para Kiyi, Tom-Tom y yo- contestó la princesa entusiasmada.

\- ¿Tom-Tom? – preguntó el chico, algo extrañado.

\- Mi hermano, estoy segura que lo recuerdas. Era el bebé que ustedes, ¿cómo decirlo?, secuestraron en Omashu… claro que ya no es un bebé – intervino Mai en la conversación.

\- ¡El bebé de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo Sokka, con extraño entusiasmo por recordar los viejos tiempos. Mai lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Conoces a mi hermano? – preguntó Izumi, mirando fijamente a Sokka.

\- Sí y veo que a ti no te gusta el brócoli. ¿Sabías que no es una verdura común? – contestó el joven de la Tribu Agua, desviando el tema pasado, a pesar de su curiosidad ante la palabra _hermano_ en su oración, y concentrándose en ayudar a la reina con el problema de su hija.

\- ¿Por qué no es una verdura común? – preguntó la niña con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sokka la miró divertido.

\- Bueno, tú eres una princesa, ¿no? Y el brócoli es una especie de árbol mágico que te hará crecer- explicó Sokka a la niña, haciendo que Izumi abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me hará crecer como mi mami? – preguntó la princesa esperanzada.

\- Sí, como ella. Incluso más si lo comes todo…- contestó Sokka, con cierto sarcasmo.

La niña lo miró con curiosidad y luego a su plato. Sorprendentemente, Izumi tomó sus palillos y comenzó a terminar sus verduras. Mai miró asombrada a Sokka y él sólo se encogió de hombros. Cuando la princesa terminó, vio a su madre con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora que termine, ¿puedo ir a jugar? – preguntó.

\- Puedes…- contestó Mai, siendo incapaz de negarle algo a su hija. – Cepilla tus dientes, ¿quieres?

Izumi asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del pequeño comedor.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó la reina, todavía sorprendida por el logro de Sokka. -Lo intenté todo y ella jamás quiso tocar el brócoli.

\- A veces lo único que los niños necesitan es un leve empujón con imaginación para hacer lo que uno quiere. Mi madre era así. Cuando Katara o yo no queríamos hacer algo, ella inventaba alguna historia que hiciera que nosotros quisiéramos hacer lo que nos pedía – contestó Sokka con nostalgia.

Mai notó cierta tristeza en el chico, pero no se atrevería a ir más allá y preguntar la razón. Sokka, notó que Mai miraba pensativa al plato de Izumi, como si estuviera _recordando algo._

\- Sokka, creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparme por todo el asunto del otro día.

\- Tú y mi hermana tienen algo en común que ninguna de las dos ve…- comenzó a decir Sokka con la mirada fija en los ojos de Mai. Ella le aguantó la mirada al chico. – Ambas protegen a su gente. Tú protegiste a Ty Lee, ella me protegía a mí. Supongo que fue un mecanismo de defensa que tienen en común, pero si lo que quieres es escuchar que te perdono, entonces lo hago, Mai. Sé que mi hermana puede ser un poco terca, pero apuesto a que si las dos decidieran cooperar tendrían una buena relación.

La Reina Fénix se mordió el labio levemente y decidió guardar silencio. Sokka era muy diferente a Katara, eso era obvio y había algo que le agradaba de él, pero su hermana era una historia distinta. Tal vez era que ambas tenían cosas en común, pero se expresaban de manera distinta lo que le molestaba tanto a la pelinegra, o eran ¿celos? Tal vez solo era la falta de convivencia y la rivalidad natural. Mai no lo sabía, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor en un futuro podrían convivir en la misma mesa sin esas miradas asesinas que se lanzaban la una a la otra.

\- Es posible que en un futuro nosotras podamos…- comenzó a decir Mai, pero se paró abruptamente al escuchar risas y pasos acercándose al pequeño comedor.

Sokka y Mai levantaron las miradas hacia la entrada del comedor, sólo para descubrir a Katara y Zuko riéndose de algún chiste. La reina sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿qué era este sentimiento nuevamente? ¿Celos? No, Mai no se podía dar el lujo de sentir algo tan patético como eran los celos.

Tanto Zuko como Katara dejaron de reír cuando se percataron que Mai y Sokka los observaban desde el pequeño comedor. Katara traía una bandeja vacía de comida, parecía que ambos habían tomado el desayuno en compañía del Avatar. La maestra agua y la reina se observaron fuertemente un momento y desviaron la mirada inmediatamente.

\- Mai, es bueno verte…- admitió Zuko, con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Sonrisa que la reina no regresó.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Mai incrédula.

\- Sí… mmm… quería saber si tú… - comenzó a decir el príncipe nervioso.

\- Sí yo qué…- contestó la reina con evidente fastidio, rodando los ojos.

\- Zuko quiere saber si tú puedes ir a Aang. Él tiene ciertas preguntas que cree que tú puedes contestarle…- explicó Katara, frustrada por el evidente nerviosismo del maestro fuego.

\- ¿Así que el Avatar quiere verme? – preguntó la pelinegra pensativa.

\- Si no te incomoda, claro… - contestó el príncipe más aliviado.

\- Iré, pero sinceramente no creo poder responder nada. Lo que ustedes saben, es todo lo que yo sé…- contestó Mai, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, evitando sus miradas y tratando de escapar del pequeño comedor. Sokka se levantó de su asiento, pretendiendo disculparse y de salir del comedor, pero fue interrumpido por unos de los sirvientes quien entró al comedor haciendo reverencias.

\- Mi señora, lamento interrumpir, pero el Jefe Renzo envía un mensaje para usted- dijo el sirviente, acercando hacia Mai un pergamino enrollado.

Mai escaneó rápidamente las letras del papel y con cada palabra sentía como su corazón se detenía poco a poco, claro que no demostraría nada enfrente de estas personas y mucho menos de Zuko. La reina se levantó y susurró algo en el oído del sirviente, éste se inclinó y salió del comedor. La chica soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a Zuko.

\- ¿El Avatar está disponible ahora? Tengo cosas importantes qué hacer esta tarde y no creo poder atenderlo mañana. A menos que no sea urgente lo que tiene que preguntar…

\- Aang está entrenando ahora, pero supongo que puede hablar contigo…- contestó Zuko, extrañado por la actitud de Mai.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Mai.

\- Puedo llevarte ahí…- contestó el príncipe. La reina se limitó a suspirar y resignarse a la compañía de Zuko.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Zuko caminaban el uno al lado del otro en silencio. No habían estado tranquilamente solos desde el día en que la reina le había confesado al príncipe que Azula lo había liberado y que ella se lo había pedido indirectamente.

El maestro fuego quería hablarle, quería preguntarle más cosas, pero sabía que no podía presionarla. Sabía que en cuanto él preguntara, Mai se haría a un lado como lo había hecho hasta ahora y que, si ya la estaba perdiendo, la perdería por completo.

La reina por su lado, quería correr del lado del príncipe. Mai no soportaba su cercanía, no podía seguir al lado del príncipe y pretender que nada había pasado entre ellos. La chica no quería consentir sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que ahí estaban y en cualquier momento sería imposible ignorarlos.

Ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que se encontraron a la entrada de uno de los jardines más grandes del palacio. Mai miró hacia el fondo del lugar, sólo para encontrar a un Aang haciendo aire control. La reina abrió los ojos levemente con asombro al ver al Avatar recuperado y controlando su elemento como si esos cuatro años no hubiesen tenido efecto en él.

\- Creo que tal vez debería regresar en otro momento…- dijo la reina al príncipe, al notar a Aang concentrado en lo que hacía.

\- Si es lo que quieres… - comenzó a decir Zuko, no pretendiendo el retener a Mai, pero antes de que el chico terminara la frase, el Avatar se acercó en una patineta de aire hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hola Mai! Oh, lo siento ¿debería decir Señora del Fuego? ¡No, lo siento! ¿Reina Fénix? – dijo Aang nervioso, una vez que estuvo frente a la pareja.

\- Emmm… Mai está bien, Avatar- contestó la chica nerviosa e incómoda.

Ella nunca había tenido una conversación real con el Avatar. Las únicas veces que ambos habían interactuado, era porque ella estaba bajo el mando de Azula y tenía que capturarlo. Sinceramente, Mai no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar las preguntas del chico y mucho menos con Zuko presente.

\- Entonces llámame Aang- pidió el chico.

\- Zuko dijo que querías hablar conmigo…

\- Tengo algunas preguntas para ti- admitió Aang con tono serio. Mai miró fijamente a los ojos grises del Avatar.

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas? No sé nada más de lo que tus amigos seguramente ya te han dicho…- dijo la reina, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? – sugirió Zuko haciéndose presente.

\- ¿Te quedarás? – preguntó Mai, sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho.

\- Si no les molesta… - dijo el príncipe.

\- Claro que no, Zuko – contestó animadamente el Avatar, antes de que la reina pudiera protestar.

Una vez que el trio se sentó en el jardín, Mai empezó a sentir más ansiedad de la que le gustaría admitir. Zuko la miraba fijamente, como si con la mirada pudiera descifrar los pensamientos de la reina. Aang por su lado, lucia tranquilo, pero impaciente por encontrar respuestas.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas, Ava… es decir, Aang?

\- Primero que nada, el día del Cometa de Sozin, viajaba conmigo un lémur volador llamado Momo. ¿Sabes qué pasó con él? – preguntó el Avatar, esperanzado de encontrar a su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Un lémur volador? – preguntó la reina aliviada y extrañada por la pregunta del Avatar.

\- Estaba conmigo el día del Cometa y se fue cuando comenzó mi pelea con Ozai.

\- No recuerdo ningún reporte de algún lémur volador, si te soy sincera; pero podemos indagar en los papeles de ese día. Tal vez huyó lejos porque como ya te dije, no hubo animales capturados ni mucho menos… de igual forma, si te hace sentir mejor, podríamos enviar un equipo de búsqueda- contestó Mai con el ceño levemente fruncido, tratando de recordar algo sobre un lémur.

\- Creo que tendremos que buscar a Momo por nuestra cuenta, pero sería de gran ayuda si pudieras encontrar alguna información al respecto- contestó Aang, con leve decepción.

\- Pediré la información de inmediato…- aseguró la chica.

\- Lo siguiente que tengo por preguntar es sobre Ozai. Recuerdo cómo perdí y que me fui al Mundo de los Espíritus, pero cuando estuve ahí, sé que él trató de despertarme. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué quería despertarme si estando yo atrapado no era una amenaza para él? – preguntó Aang con decisión, provocando que la ansiedad de Mai regresara.

 ** _Flashback de Mai._ **

_Ty Lee y Mai caminaban sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio. Mai con un notable vientre de seis meses de embarazo y amplios círculos negros debajo de los ojos. Ty Lee, al igual que la pelinegra, lucia cansada. Cuidar de la embarazada reina no era una tarea sencilla._

 _Ambas chicas se acercaban a las habitaciones reales del palacio, cuando un estruendo las sobresaltó._

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ty Lee alterada._

 _\- Sonó como si alguien hubiese estrellado algo de vidrio- inquirió Mai._

 _\- Tal vez deberíamos irnos…- sugirió la castaña, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos se pudiera mover, escucharon gritos provenientes de la habitación de Ozai._

 _\- … ¡No me importa a quién tenga que traer! Necesito que me den una cura o que despierten a ese maldito niño- escucharon gritar a Ozai._

 _\- Mi señor, hemos intentado todo para regresar su fuego control a su estado normal, pero…- escucharon la voz del médico real._

 _\- ¡No se atreva si quiera a decir: pero! ¡Estoy harto de su incompetencia! Tráigame a alguien que pueda regresarme mis poderes o que pueda despertar al Avatar… sino lo lamentará- dijo el Rey Fénix con voz grave._

 _Lo siguiente que vieron Mai y Ty Lee, fue al doctor corriendo fuera de la habitación y escucharon un fuerte portazo._

 _\- ¿No les han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – preguntó Azula, apareciendo detrás de las chicas y provocando un sobresalto en ambas._

 _\- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – exclamó Ty Lee, volteando a ver a la princesa._

 _\- Bueno, al parecer mi padre sigue sin poder controlar sus poderes…- dijo la princesa, ignorando el comentario de la otra chica._

 _\- ¿De verdad crees que el Avatar provocó eso? – preguntó Mai con curiosidad y cierta incredulidad._

 _\- Bueno, no hay otra explicación. Desde que mi padre luchó contra el Avatar no ha podido hacer fuego control de la misma forma de antes y sus poderes se debilitan día con día. Pronto llegará a ser tan patético como Zuzu…- explico la Señor del Fuego, lo cual provocó que la reina rodara los ojos._

 _\- ¿Por eso tanta insistencia con despertar al Avatar? – continuó indagando Ty Lee._

 _\- Eso es obvio, y ahora que Zuko escapó con la maestra agua la ansiedad de mi padre ha aumentado mucho más. Cree que la maestra agua podía ser la clave para despertar al Avatar, pero ahora no tiene si quiera una pista – explicó Azula pensativa con la mirada clavada en la puerta de la habitación del Rey Fénix._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Mai mordía su labio inferior por dentro y sintió cómo la sangre empezó a fluir lentamente por su boca. La chica sabía que tenía que contar lo qué pasó o al menos inventar algo porque los hombres frente a ella no descansarían hasta conseguir palabras.

\- Lo único que sé es que algo pasó en la batalla que provocó que Ozai perdiera el control de sus poderes…- explicó la reina, tratando de ser lo menos explícita posible.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó el príncipe extrañado e impactado por lo que había dicho la reina.

\- Es lo único que sé al respecto. Ozai no volvió a ser el mismo después de aquella batalla y quería despertar al Avatar para recuperar sus poderes. Fue un asunto que se mantuvo con mucha discreción y lo que verdaderamente pasó o los métodos que se usaron, muy pocas personas lo saben… tal vez podrían encontrar más información si le preguntan al médico real o al sabio que estuvo encargado de los cuidados de Aang- explicó Mai, diciendo nuevamente verdades a medias.

\- Antes de enfrentarme al Señor del Fuego, un león-tortuga me enseñó cómo quitar el control de las personas. Sé que entré al mundo de los espíritus ya que era mi única salvación. El espíritu de Ozai estaba consumiendo al mío y fue lo único que pude hacer para no morir en Estado Avatar de nuevo…- explicó Aang.

\- No tengo más respuestas para ti, Aang… pero si en algo puedo ayudar, hazme saber y trataré de solucionarlo- dijo la reina y se levantó de su asiento. – Ahora, si me disculpan… tengo una tarde ocupada.

\- Pasa…- dijo Zuko pensativo.

\- Gracias, Mai…- contestó Aang débilmente.

Mai salió del jardín, dejando al príncipe y al Avatar solos.

\- Zuko, ¿soy el único que siente que ella no nos está diciendo todo? – preguntó Aang al maestro fuego.

\- No, Aang. No lo eres…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Hola, ¿cómo va todo? Me gustaría pedirles una disculpa inmensa por haber abandonado este proyecto por tanto tiempo. En estos meses, mi vida dio un giro de 160 grados y no ha sido sencillo. Obligaciones, interrupciones y bajones sentimentales me han alejado de la escritura por todo este tiempo. Las cosas no están bien, pero están mejor y he encontrado un tiempo para retomar proyectos. Ahora, después de todo el choro emocional, espero que haya personas aún interesadas en leer esta locura y que haya más interesadas en adentrarse en ella. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y para el momento en que hayan acabado de leer éste habrá otro esperándolos. Saben que siempre aprecio sus reviews y les prometo que seguiré actualizando hasta el final, pero también tengo que advertirles que tal vez sólo actualice un capítulo por semana y no dos como antes. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Échenme buenas vibras.

GirlFanatic30.


	26. 25: La Misión de Renzo

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: La Misión de Renzo.**

Mai se movía rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio. La chica no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje que le había enviado Renzo y por si no fuera poco, el encuentro con Aang y Zuko la había dejado peor.

La reina se encontró frente a la oficina de su Jefe de Seguridad y abrió la puerta, sólo para revelar a un Renzo extremadamente nervioso, meciéndose en una silla.

\- Dime que lo que escribiste en la nota es una broma de mal gusto…- dijo Mai, mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro tras ella.

\- Me gustaría que así fuera, pero no lo es…- comentó el chico con preocupación.

\- Renzo, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? ¿Sabes lo que esto puede afectar en nuestros planes? Para empezar, ¿estás completamente seguro? – preguntó la reina con ansiedad.

\- Estoy completamente seguro. Mis contactos en la oposición me lo aseguraron. Mai, sé que esto puede traer abajo todos nuestros planes. Créeme que yo más que nadie comprende que este es la más grande de nuestras amenazas…

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó este grupo?

\- Hace un par de semanas. Es un grupo que crearon los viejos de la oposición con el propósito de poner a alguien de la vieja escuela en el trono de la Nación del Fuego. No quieren a Zuko ni a Iroh obviamente, pero tampoco te quieren a ti. Lo más grave del asunto es que quieren quitarte a Izumi y/o Kazuo para mantener la línea real…- explicó Renzo con nerviosismo.

\- Eso es estúpido. Seguramente pondrán a alguien que se va a enfermar de poder y dejaría a Izumi o Kazuo de lado. Así son estos hombres… pero dime, ¿cómo se hace llamar ese maldito grupo? – contestó Mai con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

\- La Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai. Mai, no es todo... – dijo el Jefe de Seguridad con cierto temor.

\- ¿Hay más, Renzo? – preguntó la chica con ahora más temor que enojo.

\- Tienen a tu padre de su lado, es posible que la _verdad_ no tarde en salir a la luz…

La reina cubrió su boca, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se echó para atrás en su silla. Mai quería creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla. Ella quería despertar cuatro años atrás, cuando la guerra no había acabado y su vida si no era perfecta, al menos era mucho mejor. A veces, la chica se golpeaba mentalmente al recordarse deseando una vida distinta de adolescente… como quien dice, a veces uno tiene que tener cuidado con lo que desea.

\- Renzo tenemos que agilizarnos. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y encontrar un lugar seguro y alejado. Tienes que irte…- contestó Mai con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Irme y dejarte sola con esto? ¿Adónde? – preguntó el chico con fuerte preocupación. Renzo sabía que no podía dejar sola a la chica y menos con tanto peligro alrededor.

\- Tienes que ir a buscar un lugar seguro para nosotros, mientras yo apresuraré las cosas aquí y en cuanto tú regreses nos largamos estén cómo estén las cosas. Ya he ayudado a Iroh y Zuko suficiente. Y si la bomba explota… bueno, ya estaremos muy lejos- explicó la reina, sintiendo a su mente correr alrededor de todas las situaciones que se podían presentar.

\- Mai, encontrar un lugar así podría tomarme como mínimo un mes, tal vez más y sabes que no es sólo el lugar, sino que tendremos que cambiar de identidad. También necesito tiempo para eso… - explicó Renzo pensativo.

\- Lo sé, pero yo también necesito tiempo para dejar todo este maldito lugar en orden y si tú haces lo que te pido, en cuanto regreses podremos irnos y no estar buscando un lugar ni exponernos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo entiendo… sólo prométeme que cuando no esté, pase lo que pase no te arrojarás a los brazos de Zuko- dijo el Jefe de Seguridad seriamente.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, Renzo? – soltó Mai con cierto enojo, pero en el fondo sabiendo porque el chico le pedía eso. Renzo se acercó hacia ella y tomó su mano.

\- Mai, en las últimas semanas has estado a punto de echar por la borda todos nuestros planes en más de una ocasión y ¿por qué razón? Por Zuko, siempre por él. Ambos sabemos que eres muy vulnerable cuando estás alrededor de él, así que por favor no lo hagas. No te arrojes a él- le suplicó el chico, con la mano de la reina en la suya.

\- Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido…- contestó la pelinegra.

Mai sentía la mano de Renzo en la suya y la chica no podía evitar sentir el roce de las manos como algo venenoso. Ella sabía que su jefe de seguridad se estaba esforzando por seguir con los planes que ambos tenían juntos. La reina sabía que Renzo quería salir de la Nación del Fuego tanto como ella, pero él tenía razón, Mai ya no estaba segura de querer salir y también tenía razón en que el causante de todo era Zuko… ¿cómo podía tener sentimientos por él si la había lastimado tanto?

\- ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya? – preguntó Renzo con más tranquilidad en su semblante.

\- Mañana mismo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Tres semanas después.**

Renzo partió a la mañana siguiente, como la reina se lo había pedido, dejando detrás miradas curiosas y preguntas en el aire. Mai, por su lado, se puso a trabajar arduamente para poder dejar todo lo que pudiera en orden y así dejar ese lugar en cuanto su jefe de seguridad regresara, pero la chica no siguió su trabajo sin antes advertirles a Zuko e Iroh sobre la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai.

Al equipo Avatar se le hizo muy extraña la sorpresiva partida del chico, y al mismo el surgimiento de una nueva amenaza. Con el temor de alguna trampa decidieron ponerse a investigar para encontrar la verdad y como sabían que no recibirían respuestas de Mai, decidieron intentar por otro lado…

\- Haru, tienes que hacerlo…- rogó Suki por última vez.

\- Chicos no pueden pedirme eso. Ty Lee de verdad me gusta y sacarle información de esa forma, sería usarla. ¿Qué tal si me descubre? Arruinaría todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora- explicó el maestro tierra con frustración.

-Escucha, es nuestra última esperanza. Mai no va hablar y no tenemos nadie más quién nos ayude. Suki y yo ya intentamos acercarnos a ella y Ty Lee no cedió. Eres el único en quién confía de nosotros- explicó Katara, con la misma desesperación que transmitía Suki.

\- ¿Por qué creen que es una trampa? Es decir, Mai ha probado que es de fiar y que en verdad no tiene interés en el trono. ¿Por qué comenzaron a desconfiar de pronto? – preguntó Haru, tratando de desviar el tema.

\- ¿No se te hace raro que el extraño jefe de seguridad de Mai haya desaparecido justo cuando la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai aparece en el mapa? ¿Qué tal si todo ha sido fingido y sólo nos quieren aquí para deshacerse de nosotros y acabar con la resistencia? – dijo Sokka, puntualizando las dudas de todos.

\- Además, no me digas que no sientes que hay muchos misterios dentro del palacio. Hay tantas cosas que no nos han dicho que es normal que sospechemos tanto…- señaló Katara con una mueca de preocupación y disgusto.

\- Sé que hay muchas que no se han dicho, pero no creen que, si realmente fuera una trampa, ni Mai ni Ty Lee ni nadie hubiera dicho algo sobre Aang…- contestó el maestro tierra.

\- Bueno, tienen que admitir que Haru tiene un punto- dijo Toph con una sonrisa burlona. – Aunque también es cierto que ninguna de ellas ha sido completamente honesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Haru con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, como dice Katara, hay muchas cosas que no nos han dicho. Siempre cuando tocan el tema de Azula o mencionan a los hijos de Ozai y Mai, ellas evaden el tema o salen con verdades a medias. Tal vez la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai de verdad no sea una trampa planeada por Mai y compañía, pero de que esconden algo, esconden algo…- explicó la chica ciega, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Escuchen, trataré de buscar información, pero si Ty Lee no quiere hablar al respecto, ni siquiera la presionaré… ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Haru, dándose por vencido. Los presentes se limitaron a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang y Zuko se encontraban en la oficina del doctor. Después de la información que les dio Mai, no habían podido ir con el hombre, debido a las múltiples ocupaciones de Zuko y al aun restablecimiento de Aang.

\- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar… Avatar Aang, Príncipe Zuko – dijo el hombre mayor al hacerles una reverencia a ambos chicos.

\- Doctor Hiroshi, lamentamos importunarlo, pero tenemos algunas preguntas para usted… - comenzó a decir Zuko, después de que los tres hombres estuvieron sentados.

\- Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó el hombre pensativo. Se podía notar cierto nerviosismo en su semblante.

\- Tenemos algunas dudas de los métodos que uso Ozai para despertarme y de su aparente perdida de fuego control – explicó Aang. El doctor se puso serio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar si la Reina Mai sabe al respecto de su visita? – preguntó el hombre con evidente seriedad y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

\- Ella sabe al respecto. De hecho, fue Lady Mai quien nos envió a usted para obtener respuestas…- explicó Zuko, extrañado por la pregunta del doctor.

\- El estado del Rey Fénix Ozai fue un tema que se manejó con mucha cautela en la Nación del Fuego. Fueron contadas las personas que supieron al respecto y Lady Mai pidió personalmente que no se tocara el tema de nuevo una vez que el rey falleció…- explicó Hiroshi pensativo.

" _Así que Mai sí sabía al respecto…" pensó Zuko._

\- Si no le molesta, antes de hablar de Ozai, ¿podría hablarme de que intentó para despertarme? – preguntó Aang.

\- Fueron muchas cosas las que se intentaron Avatar Aang. Tal vez son demasiadas para recordarlas… pero puedo decir que se intentó desde medicina hasta sesiones espirituales. Se llamaron a curanderos de todo el mundo. Yo en lo particular apliqué puntos de presión en su cuerpo, además de leerle fragmentos de recuerdos que creímos podrían sacarlo del Mundo de los Espíritus. Los sabios también intentaron muchas cosas: viejos rituales, curaciones. Nada funciono, hasta que la maestra agua llegó a usted, pero eso ya lo sabe- dijo el doctor, tratando de explicar los métodos.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi padre? ¿Qué pasó con él? – se atrevió a preguntar el príncipe, impaciente.

\- Con su padre también se intentaron muchas cosas. Al igual que con el Avatar, se intentaron desde medicina alternativa, hasta situaciones espiritistas. Ozai estaba desesperado por recuperar su fuego control. Tan desesperado, que es posible que él mismo haya acelerado la pérdida del mismo.

\- ¿Sólo causo la pérdida de su fuego control? – preguntó Zuko.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó el doctor extrañado.

\- Quiero decir que, es posible que también haya sido la causa de su muerte…- dijo el príncipe con un semblante sombrío. El Hiroshi bufó.

\- La muerte de su padre se dio tiempo después de que perdiera por completo su fuego control. Mi opinión profesional le sugiere que los eventos son ajenos. La muerte de su padre fue sorpresiva para todos en el palacio. Tan _sorpresiva_ como la fue la de su abuelo Azulon, pero si quiere indagar un poco más al respecto, puedo darle la libreta médica de Ozai- explicó el hombre.

\- Le agradecería si me la diera… - respondió el maestro fuego.

El doctor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un anaquel detrás de él. El hombre comenzó a buscar dentro del anaquel balbuceando nombres y colores. Cuando el hombre llegó algunas libretas negras, comenzó a murmurar nombres familiares a los oídos de Zuko, entre ellos, _Azula, Mai e Izumi._ Después de un rato, Hiroshi regresó a su lugar y le extendió un encuadernado de piel negra a Zuko.

\- Espero le sea de ayuda, príncipe Zuko…

\- Lo es, doctor. Gracias por su tiempo.

Con eso, ambos chicos salieron de la oficina del doctor. Y sin saberlo, Zuko tenía en las manos una pieza clave del rompecabezas que tenía por armar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee yacía sentada alado de Haru, con su mano entrelazada en la del chico. Toda esa tarde habían estado hablando de su futuro juntos, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Ty Lee, ya que en el fondo no sabía si podría cumplirlo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – comenzó a decir Haru nervioso.

\- Seguro – contestó Ty Lee con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Estoy enredado en una trampa? – se atrevió a decir el maestro tierra.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, soltando la mano del joven abruptamente.

\- Lo siento…- contestó Haru con delicadeza -…es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar eso desde que Renzo se fue.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ty Lee aún más extrañada.

\- Tienes que admitir que es extraño que la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai apareció justo en el momento en el que Renzo se fue sin decir nada y que desde ese momento Mai comenzó a actuar mucho más extraño que antes. Estoy nervioso, es todo…- explicó el maestro tierra, provocando una mueca en el rostro de la chica.

\- Escucha, la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai es una amenaza muy grande para todos, pero en especial para Mai… tú no tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si…- comenzó a explicar Ty Lee nerviosa.

\- ¿Si…?

\- Si llegaran a… tú sabes, a obligarla a retractarse de abdicar o si quisieran a hacerle algo a ella o a los niños. Si Renzo se fue es porque está buscando un lugar seguro donde él y Mai puedan escapar- termino de explicar la castaña, creando la mejor red de mentiras y verdades que pudo tejer.

\- ¿Van a escapar juntos? – preguntó Haru algo impresionado.

\- Es lo que estoy diciendo, ¿no? Escaparán en cuanto él regrese…

Haru miró al cielo y pensó en que esto no le iba a gustar nada a Zuko.

* * *

Y bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Reviews con quejas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos. Estoy pensando que tal vez serán dos o tres capítulos más y las verdades comenzarán a salir… Renzo no está para evitarlo (inserten risa malvada aquí). Sin más por el momento, me despido… GirlFanatic30.


	27. 26: La Búsqueda de Momo

Avatar, el último maestro del aire no me pertenece, sólo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: La búsqueda de Momo.**

Mai yacía sentada en uno de los jardines privados, con un par de pergaminos alado de ella, mientras observaba ocasionalmente a Izumi y Tom-Tom jugar. La chica había estado trabajando tanto en las últimas dos semanas que no se había tomado ni un rato para respirar.

La reina leía un pergamino que tenía en sus manos y gracias a Agni, era la respuesta que había estado esperando… al parecer alguien había visto al lémur volador del Avatar cerca del Templo Aire del Sur. Mai suspiró a sus adentros. Ahora, tenía un asunto menos por el cuál preocuparse...

\- Hola – le dijo una voz masculina, que se posó frente de ella.

Mai rodó los ojos. Al parecer se libraba de un problema para verse interrumpida por otro.

\- Hola Zuko…- contestó con evidente molestia.

\- Mmm… me preguntaba si tal vez tú quisieras tomar el té conmigo y hablar de ya sabes… ¿política? ¿Trabajo? – preguntó Zuko nervioso. El chico seguía tratando de acercarse a la reina sin haber obtenido ningún resultado.

\- Zuko, estoy demasiado ocupada, pero ¿sabes? Es bueno verte…- dijo Mai, tratando de zafarse del chico.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó el chico ilusionado.

\- Sí… recibí algunas noticias acerca del lémur del Avatar. Deberías llevarle esta carta, seguro se sentirá feliz al leerla.

Mai le extendió el pergamino a Zuko sin siquiera mirarlo. El chico sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se resignó y salió del jardín abatido y más sabiendo que ella escaparía con Renzo en cualquier momento...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang y Katara practicaban agua control en los jardines del palacio. Ambos no habían perdido ningún segundo juntos y entre más pasaba el tiempo, Aang estaba cada día más seguro de que quería estar con la chica.

Katara, por su lado, sabía que quería estar con Aang, pero siempre sus inseguridades la traicionaban… tanto tiempo separados, la guerra, el restablecimiento de las otras naciones, sus deberes como Avatar y ella se sentía que tal vez cuando todo acabara, él no tendría tiempo para una relación y eso le dolía internamente.

Aang le sonreía a Katara, pero ésta no podía más que regresarle una sonrisa triste y forzada. El Avatar notó que a la maestra agua le molestaba algo y estaba a punto de preguntarle si algo le ocurría, pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos por un cabizbajo Zuko.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Zuko? Pareces más miserable que de costumbre…- dijo Katara tratando de hacer reír al chico.

\- Nada, Katara… nada – bufó el maestro fuego, mientras le extendía el pergamino, que previamente le había dado Mai, a Aang.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el Avatar, tomando el pergamino de manos del príncipe.

\- Mai lo envía. Dice que contiene información del paradero de Momo- explicó Zuko.

Aang desenrollo el pergamino y leyó rápidamente las noticias.

\- ¿Qué dice, Aang? – preguntó Katara ansiosa.

\- Dice que vieron a Momo cerca del Templo Aire del Sur – dijo el Avatar con una sonrisa de oreja.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico, Aang! – dijo la maestra agua con una sonrisa tan grande como la del maestro aire.

\- Seguro Momo, al perderse regresó al lugar donde lo encontramos…- sugirió Aang.

\- ¿Planeas ir? – preguntó Zuko pensativo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que planeo ir! Momo es parte de este equipo. No, Momo es parte de esta familia, así que sí, planeo ir hasta allá y traerlo de vuelta con nosotros- dijo Aang, levemente ofendido por la incredulidad de Zuko.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo? – siguió inquiriendo el maestro fuego.

\- Mañana mismo si es posible. El viaje hacia el templo es largo y entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto regresaremos – contestó el Avatar con entusiasmo.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado, Aang? Aún te estás recuperando – dijo la maestra agua con preocupación.

\- No Katara, imagínate como está Momo después de tantos años de estar solo…- dijo Aang con evidente culpa.

\- No pensarás en ir solo, ¿o sí? – preguntó Zuko, ahora sonando igual de preocupado que Katara.

\- Por supuesto que no irá solo… si quiere ir, tendrá que ir conmigo – dijo Katara con su típico tono maternal.

\- Me encantaría ir con ustedes chicos, pero saben que yo no puedo dejar el palacio. Tal vez a los demás les gustaría ir con ustedes – dijo el príncipe con cierta desilusión.

\- Les diremos a los demás…- acordó Aang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Sokka y yo no podremos acompañarlos…- dijo Suki con una mueca en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Katara extrañada.

\- Bueno, verás, desde que Mai dio el permiso para que Suki fuera a visitar a las guerreras Kyoshi no hemos podido ir porque entre mi ida al Polo Sur, las cosas que hay que hacer aquí y etcétera, etcétera, se ha complicado. Así que este fin de semana lo habíamos destinado específicamente para eso y ustedes tardarán un poco más… - explicó Sokka, mientras rascaba su nuca.

\- Lo siento, chicos – dijo la Guerrera Kyoshi.

\- Está bien, Suki. Sé que ir con las guerreras es importante para ti – dijo el Avatar con una cálida sonrisa. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Toph?

\- ¿Yo? Olvídalo, Pies Ligeros. No planeo hacer el mal tercio ni mucho menos volar tantas horas de nuevo. Prefiero quedarme aquí y ver cómo Zuko es miserable porque su novia… oh lo siento, como la reina lo rechaza, a ver como tú y la Reina Azucarada se besan por todos los rincones del templo – dijo Toph, provocando que Aang y Katara se ruborizaban, mientras Suki y Sokka lucían incomodos, y Zuko molesto.

\- ¡Nosotros no haremos eso, Toph! – soltó Katara con el ceño fruncido.

\- Como sea… no me arriesgaré, pero gracias por la invitación de todas formas.

\- ¿Eso nos deja a Katara y a mí solos? – preguntó Aang con decepción por fuera, pero gran felicidad por dentro.

\- Disfruten su viaje, chicos…- deseó el príncipe.

\- Apuesto a que disfrutarán todo ese tiempo solos y juntos…- dijo la maestra tierra con su acostumbrada voz burlona y con eso el grupo se separó para seguir con sus actividades diarias.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara y Aang subieron a Appa como en los viejos tiempos y salieron a primera hora al amanecer. No sabían que les depararía este viaje, pero Aang tenía la mente positiva y sabía que encontrarían pronto a Momo.

Katara estaba nerviosa, pero feliz de estar alado de Aang. La chica quería exponerle todos sus sentimientos al maestro aire, pero temía que éste la rechazara. La chica tenía miedo de resultar herida y de arruinar su amistad con él, aun así, ella misma sentía que este viaje iba a cambiar sus vidas.

Y así, ambos chicos emprendieron el viaje de sus vidas. ¿Cuánto podían cambiar las cosas en un par de semanas? Muy poco, ¿no?

* * *

Perdón, sé que el capítulo es muy corto esta vez, pero les prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo, aún con su brevedad y todo espero que les haya gustado. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y enviaron dm's con sus opiniones al respecto, y a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia. Ojalá esta vez también dejen comentarios. Trataré de estar subiendo los Lunes o Domingos... tal vez suba de vez en cuando capítulos entre semana. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

GirlFanatic30.


	28. 27: El Plan de Zuko

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: El Plan de Zuko.**

Días más tarde…

Zuko estaba sentado en su habitación con Druk a su lado. El chico lucía cabizbajo. Desde que Aang y Katara habían partido, el príncipe no encontraba mucho qué hacer en sus ratos libres. Sokka y Suki se la pasaban romanceando por todos los rincones, al igual que Haru con Ty Lee y eso incomodaba al maestro fuego. Toph, por su lado, se la pasaba molestando a Zuko haciendo comentarios como " _tu novia ya no te habla, Chispitas_ " o " _Mai parece estar evitándote, Zuko. Deberías dejar de intentar porque ella no va a ceder_ ", y eso le molestaba aún más. En el fondo, el príncipe sabía que le molestaba porque era cierto.

Druk volaba alrededor del maestro fuego, tratando de llamar su atención. El dragón, al sentirse ignorado, bufó y voló hacia una mesa de noche en la que reposaba un cuadernillo forrado de piel negra. Druk tomó el cuadernillo, pretendiendo destruirlo. Zuko, al darse cuenta de esto, sacudió sus pensamientos y corrió hacia su dragón.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa Druk? – soltó el príncipe molesto. El dragón se limitó a bufar y salió volando hacia la silla que anteriormente ocupaba su dueño.

El maestro fuego miró el cuadernillo que unos días atrás le había dado el médico real. Zuko frunció el ceño. Había estado sintiéndose tan miserable en los últimos días que olvidó por completo leer el contenido. El príncipe miró al dragón y éste bufó nuevamente, sabiendo que se tenía que mover para dejar que su dueño se sentara. Zuko abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. El chico leía rápidamente, pasando desinteresadamente la mayoría de las hojas, ya que contenían las enfermedades que su padre padeció de niño, las cuales no habían sido muchas, o heridas que tuvo al entrenar. El príncipe hizo una mueca al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando, o eso creyó hasta encontrase en las últimas páginas del libro.

… _el paciente presenta problemas con el control de su elemento. Se han hecho pruebas y no puede ejecutar las formas avanzadas que se dominaron anteriormente. Se cree puede ser estrés por la reciente batalla. El paciente ha descrito que, en la última batalla en contra del Avatar, ha sido víctima de una especie de sometimiento en el cual su energía estaba siendo tomada. El Avatar ha colapsado posteriormente de la ya descrita sumisión. El paciente se ha desmayado horas después del enfrentamiento. Se harás más pruebas._

Zuko frunció el ceño. Aang mencionó que trató de quitarle el fuego control a Ozai, pero que no pudo y después de eso fue cuando quedó atrapado en el Mundo de los Espíritus. Entonces el Avatar sí lo había logrado, sólo que, en lugar de quitarlo de una sola vez, provocó que los poderes de Ozai se perdieran poco a poco. El príncipe siguió leyendo.

 _Se han hecho más pruebas y el fuego control se ha perdido al grado que el paciente no puede hacer las formas básicas. Se han probado tés que aumentan el chi, al igual que el bloqueo de este, acupuntura, sesiones en las cuales se invocó a los espíritus, ejercicios de respiración y cambios de dieta. Nada ha funcionado. Se ha intentado todo lo médica y espiritualmente posible y no se han visto resultados. Es posible que con tiempo regrese el fuego control._

El príncipe leía extrañado el cuadernillo. Analizando bien las cosas, esa podía ser una razón por la cual Kazuo era tan enfermizo. Si venía de un Ozai tan vulnerable, era posible que hubiera pasado su estado al menor de sus hijos. Tendría que preguntar sobre eso al doctor. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, tal vez Aang podría ayudar a que el niño creciera con una mejor salud.

 _El fuego control se ha perdido por completo. Es posible que no regrese jamás. Se han hecho al Señor del Fuego Azula y la Princesa Izumi. Ninguna de las dos parece presentar síntomas similares al paciente o alguna alteración._

El chico frunció nuevamente el ceño. Al parecer Izumi no presentaba ningún síntoma ni se menciona que la niña era enfermiza. Si Izumi provenía de Ozai, al igual que Kazuo, entonces era posible que el estado tan delicado del niño no se debiera al padre.

 _La muerte del paciente fue durante la noche mientras dormía. En las semanas pasadas no se presentó ningún signo de enfermedad o debilidad. Ha sido un deceso sorpresivo. Se le ha comparado con el fallecimiento del Señor del Fuego Azulon. Posiblemente sea un padecimiento que corre en la familia._

Zuko se sorprendió. Su padre había muerto sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, tal vez Azula había muerto de la misma manera en la que su padre lo había hecho y la supuesta enfermedad de la chica había sido una invención para no generar pánico. En la mente del príncipe se habían formado aún más preguntas de las que ya tenía, pero esta vez no iría con Mai a rogar por respuestas. No. Esta vez buscaría las respuestas por sí mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai había despertado sintiendo como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Había tenido una pesadilla y es que en los últimos días sus sueños malos habían aumentado. La chica suspiró tratando de calmarse y observó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija alado suyo. Izumi dormía tranquilamente, aferrada a su pato-tortuga de peluche. Después, la reina volteó a ver a la cuna que estaba a un lado de su cama y descubrió a Kazuo profundamente dormido, chupando su dedo. Mai no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces deseaba que su vida fuera tranquila, sola, viendo a _sus hijos_ crecer. La chica sacudió de su mente esas ideas porque sabía que eso era imposible y se preparó para un nuevo día.

La reina se dirigía hacia su oficina cuando se topó con Zuko y si su mala suerte no fuera poca, se encontró al príncipe con Yuga prendida del brazo. Mai sintió como la sangre le hirvió de repente. Ella sabía que, en las últimas semanas, Zuko había invitado a salir a Yuga y que cuando se encontraban en el palacio, ambos coqueteaban. ¿Celos? ¿Primero Katara y ahora la arpía de Yuga? Mai sacudió el sentimiento. La chica pretendía pasar a su oficina sin ser vista por la pareja, pero el príncipe la vio de lejos y le sonrió.

\- Buenos días, Reina Mai- saludó Yuga, haciéndole una reverencia a Mai desde lo lejos. A simple vista parecía que la chica era dulce y quería ser cortés, pero la pelinegra sabía que era pura hipocresía.

\- Buenos días, Lady Yuga, Príncipe Zuko – contestó Mai a regañadientes.

\- Buenos días, Mai. Espero que no te moleste que haya pospuesto nuestra reunión de esta mañana. Le prometí a Lady Yuga que tomaríamos el té en los jardines el día de hoy- dijo Zuko, con cierta burla en su voz, cosa que hizo enojar aún más a Mai.

\- En lo absoluto, Zuko… ojalá se diviertan ambos tomando el té. Oh y Lady Yuga, debería tener cuidado en los jardines del palacio para que no tenga un accidente como el de hace algún tiempo – dijo Mai dulcemente con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Zuko sintió como Yuga hundió las uñas en su brazo.

\- Lo tendré, Reina Mai. Lo tendré…- dijo Yuga entre dientes.

 _Flashback de Mai._

 _Azula caminaba de un lado a otro en la armería del palacio. Mai tenía varios cuchillos en su mano que lanzaba a ciertos blancos fijos, mientras Ty Lee jugaba con una pequeña Izumi de dos años._

 _\- ¿Cómo no puedes estar molesta al respecto? Se supone que deberías estarlo o al menos sentirte ofendida- bufó la Señor del Fuego._

 _\- Azula, estaría molesta si mi matrimonio con tu padre fuera real o si sintiera algo por él, pero la verdad es que no me importa en lo más mínimo – dijo la reina, mientras penetraba el centro de un blanco con una daga._

 _\- ¿Y no te importa que las damas de la corte se rían de ti a tus espaldas? ¿Acaso te da igual todo? – bufó Azula molesta._

 _\- Ya te dije… si realmente sintiera algo por Ozai, por supuesto que estaría molesta, pero sinceramente la madre de Yuga lo distrae y a mí me conviene eso…- explicó Mai encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- La madre con mi padre y Yuga con Renzo… amabas resultaron igual de resbalosas… - dijo Azula, mientras pateaba uno de los blancos de Mai._

 _\- Azula, vas a asustar a Izumi – dijo Ty Lee, atrayendo a la niña a su pecho._

 _\- ¡Agh! Al menos ayúdame…- dijo la maestra fuego, siendo presa de su frustración._

 _\- No sabía que fueras tan celosa de tu padre Azula- dijo Ty Lee con cierta burla._

 _\- ¡No lo soy! – bufó Azula._

 _\- Entonces no entiendo por qué el drama – contestó Mai, atinando a otro blanco._

 _\- Pues… por qué… Agh. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – preguntó la Señor del Fuego poniendo las manos en su cintura._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó la reina suspirando._

 _\- Las damas de la corte están tomando el té en el Jardín del Dragón justo alado de la fuente – comenzó a explicar Azula._

 _\- ¿Y…? – preguntó Mai impaciente._

 _\- Tú y yo montaremos dos rinos de komodo, yo fingiré que se me ha salido de control y al pasar con el rino desbocado cerca de la fuente tiraré a la madre de Yuga. Tú intentando ayudarme tirarás a su preciosa hija con ella. ¿Qué te parece? – terminó de explicar la maestra fuego con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

 _\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no se levantarán de su asiento y correrán para evitarlo? – inquirió Ty Lee mientras hacía reír a Izumi._

 _\- Bueno, tal vez ya se les atoró el vestido en las sillas que ocupan y no podrán correr…- contestó Azula con la sonrisa intacta. Mai rodó los ojos._

 _\- De acuerdo, te ayudaré y ni siquiera preguntaré cómo le hiciste para atorar sus vestidos en las sillas. Sólo contéstame algo, ¿tienes algún encanto con tirar personas a fuentes? – preguntó la reina negando con la cabeza._

 _Azula se limitó a sonreír de nuevo._

 _Fin del flashback._

\- Con permiso- dijo Mai con una sonrisa pícara al recordar su pequeña broma y Yuga se limitó a reverenciarla de nuevo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Puedo preguntar a qué accidente se refería la reina – se atrevió a decir Zuko, una vez que él y Yuga estuvieron sentados tomando el té.

\- Hace un par de años, cuando la Señor del Fuego Azula aún vivía, ella y la Reina Mai montaban cerca de aquí. Al parecer el rino de Lady Azula se desboco y Lady Mai trató de ayudarla, pero provocaron que mi madre y yo cayéramos a la Fuente del Dragón – explicó Yuga con molestia.

\- Que extraño. Mi hermana era una excelente jinete y Mai también – dijo el príncipe con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo de primera mano que eso no había sido un accidente.

\- Lo sé, pero bueno los accidentes pasan, ¿no? – dijo la chica tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Es cierto… Yuga, yo quería pedirte algo – comenzó a decir Zuko, provocando un brillo codicioso en los ojos de Yuga.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie y que no lo harás si no estás dispuesta – dijo el maestro fuego seriamente.

\- Yo haría lo que sea por ti, Zuko – dijo Yuga con un tono seductor mientras tocaba coquetamente la mano del chico. Zuko tragó saliva.

\- Bueno, como tú sabes yo no pude despedirme de mi hermana ni de mi padre y no sé cómo fueron sus vidas en todo este tiempo que no estuve presente. Sé que tú eres una dama muy activa en la corte y quería saber si tú podrías hablarme de eso…- explicó el príncipe, provocando una mueca de decepción en el rostro de su acompañante.

\- Claro que puedo… ¿qué quieres saber? – preguntó Yuga tratando de averiguar adónde se dirigía Zuko.

Zuko sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Bueno, decidí subir un capítulo extra esta semana porque estoy muy emocionada con esta historia. Estoy a punto de terminarla y de verdad espero que a ustedes les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Les prometo que habrá más Kataang en los próximos capítulos. Gracias como siempre a todos los que me han dejado reviews y enviado dm's. Espero puedan dejar algún comentario esta vez. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

GirlFanatic30


	29. 28: El Rompecabezas Toma Forma

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: El Rompecabezas Toma Forma.**

Zuko sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta positiva de Yuga.

\- Puedes empezar diciéndome qué sabes de la muerte de mi padre.

\- Oh. Bueno, no se sabe mucho al respecto. El Rey Fénix falleció en agosto, poco después de que el Festival del Fin de la Guerra fuera celebrado. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa. Ya sabes, un par de semanas se le vio como si nada y repentinamente murió. Lo único que se escuchó fue que la Reina Mai estaba histérica y muy nerviosa. Dicen que la oyeron hablando con el Jefe Renzo y dijo que pareciera que había una _maldición_ sobre la Familia Real. Primero la Señor del Fuego Azula y luego el Rey Fénix Ozai. Supongo que ella temía ser la siguiente o que a alguno de los príncipes les pasara algo – explicó Yuga y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Zuko frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Mai histérica? Sabía que estaba nerviosa por todo el asunto del trono, pero ¿por qué la histeria?

\- ¿Qué hay de mi hermana? ¿Qué se dijo al respecto? – preguntó Zuko sintiendo cómo la curiosidad lo comía.

\- De eso hubo muchos más rumores… Según recuerdo, tu hermana enfermó un julio antes de que se cumplieran tres años de que terminó la guerra. Se decía que Lady Azula estaba terriblemente enferma, que tenía una especie de alucinaciones y no podía probar bocado. Escuché que todo se desató porque no pudo soportar la muerte de su prometido. La pobre no salía en público. Se cumplió el tercer año y en septiembre se le vio de nuevo en la corte ya más recuperada, pero en noviembre recayó y el Rey Fénix la envió a ella y a la Reina Mai a Isla Ember. Para ese entonces Lady Mai ya estaba embarazada del Príncipe Kazuo y había rumores de que era un embarazo muy delicado. Eso no sorprendió a nadie, ya que también tuvo problemas con el embarazo de la Princesa Izumi. Regresaron de Isla Ember un abril, después de que el príncipe nació y entonces se dijo que Lady Azula no había mejorado, al contrario, que empeoró. Dicen que tu hermana se la pasaba agonizando y que eran muy pocas las personas que podían verla. Murió una noche de junio – relató Yuga recordando cada pequeño detalle descrito en las reuniones de las damas.

Zuko sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír cómo habían sido los últimos meses de su hermana y se sintió peor al escuchar sobre los embarazos de Mai. El príncipe se preguntaba si las cosas realmente habían sido así o qué tanta verdad había en las palabras de Yugas. Lo que no sabía Zuko es que la verdad era mucho _peor_ de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¿Qué hay del prometido de Azula? ¿Acaso sí estaban muy enamorados? – preguntó el príncipe extrañado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Si me preguntas a mí, creo que eso fue un invento para cubrir la verdadera razón del colapso de Lady Azula – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, primero que nada, el prometido de Azula era el Concejal Rokuro, sujeto que le doblaba la edad a Lady Azula.

\- ¿Concejal Rokuro? Nunca oí hablar de él – admitió Zuko.

\- Eso es porque era uno de los nuevos concejales. Tomó mucha fuerza en los últimos años. Se cree que el Rey Fénix Ozai quería que Azula se casara con él como una estrategia política de la cual no entiendo mucho, así que no creo que haya sido por amor. Es posible que haya sido pura burocracia, porque después de su muerte le dieron un cargo a su hijo en el gobierno – explicó Yuga tomando nuevamente un sorbo de su té.

\- ¿Y quién es su hijo? – preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad. Tal vez podría ir con él y preguntar por la dichosa _estrategia política_ que mencionó Yuga.

\- No me digas que no sabes quién es el hijo del Concejal Rokuro – dijo la chica con cierta malicia.

\- Bueno, si te lo estoy preguntando es porque no lo sé…

\- El hijo del Concejal Rokuro es el Jefe Renzo.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Zuko atónito.

\- Tal y como te lo digo. Obviamente se le dio el título de jefe después de la muerte de su padre. Dicen que fue su premio de consolación por no haber emparentado con la Familia Real. Otros dicen que se le dio el título porque él y la Reina Mai llevan una relación _más allá_ del trabajo, es decir que son algo más que _amigos_ … - explicó Yuga con evidente cizaña.

\- Ya que hablas de Mai, ¿qué se ha dicho de ella? ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser reina? – preguntó Zuko ansioso.

\- Tampoco se sabe mucho de eso. Un día se escucharon rumores de ella estaba presa en la Roca Hirviente acusada de alta traición y al otro se corrió la noticia de que estaba prometida al Rey Fénix. Dicen que el Lord Ukano intercedió mucho por ella y que su salvación fue el previo contrato matrimonial que tenía _contigo_. Después se celebró la boda y al poco tiempo se anunció su embarazo. Recuerdo que querían posponer el matrimonio porque Lady Mai enfermó justo antes de la boda y por eso hubo un rumor muy fuerte que decía que ella ya estaba embarazada. Es muy posible que eso sea cierto porque la princesa nació _"prematuramente_ " un marzo y se casaron un agosto. Si haces cuentas, sólo hay siete meses de diferencia y a pesar de que fue un embarazo complicado, la niña gozó de excelente salud y no es nada enfermiza, como el príncipe Kazuo, que se supone que nació de ocho meses. Así que muy pura y casta tal vez no fue. Es posible que esa haya sido su salida para evitar la horca - explicó la chica con la misma cizaña anterior.

Zuko sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Mai embarazada antes de la boda? ¿ _Su_ Mai con Ozai? El príncipe no quería creerlo y no lo iba a creer antes de encontrar _toda_ la verdad.

\- ¿Qué hay de Ty Lee? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? – preguntó Zuko, tratando de sacar de su mente a Mai.

\- De eso se sabe aún menos. Se escuchó que los Daigo la repudiaron por el mismo evento que puso a Lady Mai en la Roca Hirviente y unos meses después llegó en aeroplano y la pusieron al servicio de la reina. Probablemente Lady Mai intervino por ella…

\- Ya veo… ¿Hay algo más que sepas? – preguntó el príncipe levemente irritado.

\- ¿Además de eso? Nada. Es lo único que sé que tiene que ver con tu familia – dijo Yuga terminando su té.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Yuga. Si no te molesta, creo que iré a cumplir con mis deberes…- dijo Zuko queriendo huir del lugar.

\- Puedo preguntar cuándo te veré de nuevo – inquirió la chica tratando de coquetear.

\- Pronto, Yuga. Pronto…

Zuko salió del jardín con respuestas a medias, deseando que todo se esclareciera y con muchos más deseos de saber toda la verdad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai trataba de leer su correo. La imagen de Zuko con Yuga no había dejado su mente. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué los celos la traicionaban así? La chica se echó para atrás en su silla y leyó por tercera vez la carta en sus manos.

 _...se le informa por medio de la presente carta que el príncipe Zuko ha ordenado la inmediata liberación del Concejal Kaito de prisión._

La reina abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor. ¿Cómo que Zuko había decidido liberar a Kaito? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota? ¿Cómo lo podía liberar con la amenaza de la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai tan latente?

Mai se levantó de su asiento. Necesitaba una explicación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko estaba sentado alado de su madre y acaba de terminar de contarle lo que Yuga le había informado esa mañana.

\- Los misterios no acaban, ¿no es así? – dijo Ursa con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

\- No, madre. Todo tiene sentido, pero a la vez nada lo tiene. ¿Azula muriendo por amor? ¿Mai convirtiéndose en reina de la nada? ¿Renzo hijo del ex prometido de Azula? La muerte de mi padre… - dijo Zuko enumerando su lista de dudas.

\- Hijo, no soy quién para juzgar lo que hiciste en el pasado y tampoco te voy a dar clases de moralidad, pero ahora que tienes una idea del tiempo en el que sucedieron las cosas, no has pensado en que tal vez Izumi pueda ser… - comenzó a decir Ursa, pero se vio interrumpida por una disgustada Mai, atravesando el jardín a zancadas.

\- Zuko tenemos que hablar – dijo la reina enojada una vez que estuvo frente a Ursa y Zuko.

\- ¿No puede esperar? – preguntó el príncipe irritado por la interrupción.

\- No. No puede esperar – contestó Mai aún más enojada.

\- De acuerdo… - bufó el maestro fuego.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la oficina de Mai, la chica casi le avienta la carta que había leído unos minutos atrás.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar qué es eso? – preguntó la reina aún enojada.

Zuko tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

\- No creí que te fuera a molestar tanto – contestó Zuko con una leve confusión.

\- ¿No creíste que fuera a reaccionar así? Zuko, este hombre atento contra mi vida. Kaito no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, va a querer vengarse por todos estos meses que pasó en prisión. Es obvio que se va a unir a la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai y lo único que va a hacer es alimentarla con más odio – soltó Mai con una combinación de enojo y preocupación en su voz.

\- Tal vez estás exagerando, Mai. Es posible que Kaito haya reflexionado en el tiempo en prisión. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad después de todo.

\- ¡No, Zuko! Hombres como Kaito no entienden de reflexiones ni oportunidades ni compasión. ¿No lo entiendes? Estamos en peligro. Kaito no va a parar esta vez con una daga en mi espalda. Irá tras Ty Lee, Izumi, Kazuo. Irá tras de _ti_ y de quienes amas…- dijo la reina con desesperación.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por mí? – preguntó Zuko al escuchar las palabras de Mai, con cierta esperanza.

\- Zuko, no desvíes el tema…

\- Es sólo una pregunta – dijo el príncipe levemente desairado.

\- Si quieres a alguien que se preocupe por ti, entonces ve y háblale a Yuga – soltó Mai con enojo.

\- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó el maestro fuego sintiendo como su corazón volvía a palpitar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué había de estar celosa? Tú y yo no somos nada… - dijo la pelinegra sintiendo dificultad para ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- No te creo…- dijo Zuko tratando de empujar a Mai para que admitiera lo que sentía.

\- Ah, ¿no me crees? – soltó la reina levantándose de su silla.

\- No, no te creo – dijo el príncipe también levantándose de su asiento.

Mai caminó alrededor del escritorio para quedar justo enfrente de Zuko y para que no hubiera nada entre ambos. La chica tomó el cuello del traje que usaba el chico con fuerza, lo atrajo hacia ella y le plantó un beso en los labios. El príncipe, al sentir los labios de la reina encima de los suyos, se sorprendió, pero le regresó el beso. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por esos segundos hasta que Mai se separó abruptamente.

\- ¿Ves? No sentí nada – mintió la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué… qué fue…? - iba a preguntar Zuko, quien estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Arregla lo que hiciste, Zuko – dijo Mai, señalando la carta y saliendo de la oficina, dejando al príncipe confundido.

* * *

Y pues ahí está el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, siempre me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. El próximo capitulo tendrá un poco de Kataang, así que manténganse al pendiente. Me harían muy muy muy feliz si me dejan un comentario con sus opiniones. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos pronto.

GirlFanatic30


	30. 29: Una Nueva Aventura Llamada Amor

Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo, jugando y a veces torturando a sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Una Nueva Aventura Llamada Amor.**

Toph practicaba tierra control en uno de los jardines más alejados del palacio cuando se vio interrumpida por un sobreexcitado y feliz Zuko.

\- No te entiendo, Chispitas. Primero te la pasas repartiendo amargura por todo el palacio y ahora eres el más feliz de los mortales. ¿Eres bipolar o algo así? – dijo la maestra tierra con su habitual sarcasmo.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Toph.

\- ¿Qué pasó que te tiene tan contento? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Zuko relató todo lo que le había sucedido en el día. Desde su mañana con Yuga hasta el encontronazo con Mai y el beso que le dio.

\- Así que por eso estás tan feliz… pero no deberías – dijo Toph con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el maestro fuego con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has pensado que Mai lo hizo sólo para distraer tu atención?

\- ¿Distraer mi atención de qué?

\- De tres cosas. Primero distraerte para que ya no veas a Yuga porque es obvio que está tan celosa como tú de Renzo, la segunda es para sacar de tu mente toda la información que Yuga te pueda dar y la tercera para hacer que te retractes de la liberación de Kaito – explicó Toph encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No lo había pensado así…- admitió Zuko con una mueca en el rostro.

\- Deberías concentrarte en descubrir primero la verdad y luego te preocupas por tu vida amorosa. Como dijo Yuga, tal vez deberías empezar a recordar tus clases de matemáticas o ya que el doctor pareció ser muy accesible, podrías ir a tomar prestados un par de registros médicos – sugirió la maestra tierra armando su propio rompecabezas en la mente.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer cuentas? ¿A qué te refieres, Toph? – soltó Zuko sintiéndose frustrado y confundido.

\- El cumpleaños de Izumi se acerca, Zuko. Tal vez deberías de hacer la cuenta nueve meses atrás y preguntarte si seguías cerca cuando la niña fue concebida.

Zuko se quedó sin palabras y no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba gravemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **En algún lugar cerca del Templo Aire del Sur…**

Katara y Aang descansaban en un lago cerca del Templo Aire del Sur. Los chicos practicaban agua control, mientras Appa descansaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que nos quedamos atrapados en la Cueva de los Enamorados? – preguntó Aang entre risas, lo que provocó que Katara se sonrojara.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, Aang. Creí que nos quedaríamos atrapados para siempre ahí – admitió la maestra agua, recordando el momento en que Aang y ella casi se besaron.

\- Tal vez deberíamos regresar algún día ahí… ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos – sugirió el Avatar deseando internamente que ese beso hubiera pasado en ese entonces.

\- Me gustaría mucho regresar, aunque es posible que parte del túnel esté en ruinas.

\- Katara, ¿podemos hablar de lo que está pasando entre nosotros? – se atrevió a preguntar el maestro aire.

\- Yo… Aang, ¿de qué estás hablando? – la chica se hizo la desentendida, tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Ya sabes… quiero decir… tú y yo hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos… y yo creí que tal vez tú… es decir, si tú quieres… y ya que nos hemos dado… mmm… uno o dos besos y… yo… yo siento algo por ti… y… y… bueno… mejor olvídalo – dijo Aang nervioso tratando de admitir sus sentimientos. Katara lo miró tristemente.

\- Aang, yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero… - comenzó a decir la maestra agua, sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

\- Pero ¿qué…? - preguntó Aang, sintiendo temor por la respuesta de la chica.

\- Pero sé que eres el Avatar y sé que tienes muchas obligaciones antes de pensar en mí. Te quiero Aang y quiero estar contigo, pero no creo que podamos. ¿Qué tal si no funciona? No soportaría perderte…- admitió Katara, dejando fluir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

\- Katara, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso si ni siquiera hemos empezado a intentar? Sé que ser el Avatar es difícil y que incluso puede llegar a ser peligroso, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentarlo contigo y con nadie más – dijo el Avatar, mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de la chica suavemente.

\- ¿De verdad quieres intentarlo? – preguntó la maestra agua aún insegura.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Katara. Quiero estar contigo... será como una nueva aventura- animó el maestro aire con una sonrisa.

\- Será difícil, Aang. Muy difícil.

\- Lo sé, pero dime, ¿lo que es fácil vale la pena?

\- Tienes razón… también quiero intentarlo, Aang.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Aang, sintiéndose extasiado.

\- Sí, pero tienes que prometerme que nos tendremos confianza, que no importa cuán ocupados estemos siempre haremos un poco de tiempo para estar con el otro y que no importa cuánto duela, siempre nos diremos lo que sentimos- dijo Katara con seriedad.

\- Lo prometo, Katara.

Aang se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica y sellaron su promesa con un dulce beso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego.**

Era ya de noche y vaya que era una noche fría de fin de invierno. Mai estaba sentada en su balcón con Ty Lee mirándola preocupadamente. Ambas chicas permanecían en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué lo besaste si sabías que sigues teniendo sentimientos por él? – había preguntado Ty Lee a Mai sin obtener una respuesta inmediata.

\- Soy una idiota… - fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinegra después de haber dejado esperando a su amiga por media hora.

\- No lo eres. Sólo no pensaste bien las cosas – trató de animar la castaña.

\- Quería… quería demostrarme a mí misma que podía besarlo sin sentir nada y lo único que logré fue confundirme aún más. Sé que en el fondo lo hice porque en verdad lo deseaba y porque estaba celosa. Fue un impulso – trató de justificarse la reina.

\- Hay algo que tienes que saber… – comenzó a decir Ty Lee con cautela.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Zuko estuvo con Yuga esta mañana.

\- Lo sé. Yo misma te lo acabo de decir – dijo Mai viendo extrañamente a su amiga.

\- Es que no es todo… al parecer él hizo preguntas – siguió explicando la chica.

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas? – dijo la reina sintiendo una especie de miedo y enojo en el pecho.

\- Me dijeron que preguntó de todo un poco. Desde cómo murieron Ozai y Azula hasta cómo fue que llegaste a ser reina. También pregunto sobre Izumi y Kazuo – terminó de explicar Ty Lee con evidente preocupación en el rostro.

\- Maldita sea – dijo Mai entre dientes. - Sabes lo que significa, ¿no?

\- Zuko está armando el rompecabezas y si se pone a indagar un poco más… Mai, es mejor que estemos listas- dijo Ty Lee tomando la mano de su amiga.

\- No voy a dejar que Zuko termine de resolver el misterio, Ty Lee. Al menos, no voy a dejar que lo haga antes de que podamos salir de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Mai decidida.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó la castaña con curiosidad y cierto miedo de lo que Mai podía llegar a hacer.

\- Por ahora no puedo hacer mucho más que esperar. Ty, tengo que advertirte que es muy posible que me vaya a dónde esté Renzo después del cumpleaños de Izumi – explicó la reina con desesperación.

\- Mai, pero eso es en una semana – contestó Ty Lee sorprendida por la rapidez con la que su amiga quería irse.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, Ty. No puedo quedarme más tiempo si quiero _ser libre_ …

Y Mai tenía razón. No iba a _ser libre_ si esperaba más tiempo. Lo que ella no sabía es que podían pasar muchas cosas en una semana.

* * *

Sé que el capítulo de hoy vuelve a ser un poco corto y esa es la razón por la que actualicé tan pronto… esto es como un pre a todo el drama que se va a desatar en los próximos capítulos. Espero les haya gustado el toque de Kataang que puse ahí. Gracias infinitas a los nuevos seguidores, a los que dejaron review y a los que enviaron dm. Espero vuelvan a dejarme un comentario, eso siempre me incita a seguir escribiendo. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

GirlFanatic30.


	31. 30: El Cumpleaños de la Princesa

Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo, jugando y a veces torturando a sus personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: El Cumpleaños de la Princesa.**

 **Templo Aire del Sur…**

Aang y Katara habían amanecido a la mañana siguiente uno en los brazos del otro y querían permanecer así, pero sabían que tenían que seguir buscando a Momo.

Ambos chicos entraron al templo y se separaron para buscar al lémur. Katara buscó en al frente del templo, mientras Aang buscó en la parte trasera y en los jardines. El Avatar tenía que admitir que estar en el templo de nuevo era difícil para él. El chico tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados en el pecho y probablemente si fuera solo, se sentiría devastado, pero ahora tenía a Katara y estaba decidido a encontrar a Momo a como diera lugar, así que eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

\- ¡Momo! ¡Momo! – gritaba Aang, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

\- ¡Momo! Ven amigo, soy Aang… he regresado – volvió a gritar el Avatar, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Aang caminó cabizbajo por uno de los jardines del templo y observó que un árbol de duraznos tenía un par de frutos. El Avatar sintiéndose levemente hambriento se dirigió a cortar la fruta. El chico subió al árbol y estaba a punto de tomar los duraznos, cuando un lémur volador le ganó el durazno, provocando que Aang cayera del árbol.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Aang? Aang, ¿estás bien? – escuchó el Avatar a Katara que le hablaba.

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a la luz y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Aang se sentó en el piso donde previamente yacía.

\- Hola Katara – dijo con debilidad.

\- Mira quién vino a saludarte – dijo la maestra agua con una gran sonrisa. Momo salió detrás de Katara con un durazno en sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Momo! Hola amiguito – dijo Aang emocionado. El lémur se posó en los hombros del Avatar y comenzó a jugar con su viejo amigo. – Yo también te extrañé…

Después de un rato de juegos entre Aang, Katara y Momo, la pareja acordó regresar a la Nación del Fuego al día siguiente. El Avatar tenía que regresar a empezar el restablecimiento de las demás naciones y a ayudar a Zuko a tomar el trono de la Nación del Fuego. Aang se preguntaba qué tan difícil sería todo, pero sinceramente no le molestaba mucho porque ahora que el Equipo Avatar estaba completo y que su relación con Katara era formal, no le temía a nada. El Avatar estaba completo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Una semana más tarde…**

Aang y Katara llegaron muy temprano al Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego, para encontrar a cinco personas jugando en el jardín. Mai, Ty Lee, Izumi, Kiyi y Tom-Tom se perseguían los unos a los otros, mientras reían y gritaban un poco. Katara frunció el ceño. Ver así a la reina era muy extraño, pero parecía un espectáculo digno de ver.

\- ¡Mira Izumi! ¡El bisonte del Avatar! – gritó Kiyi con emoción, provocando que Ty Lee y Mai pararan abruptamente el juego.

\- ¡Es enorme! – gritó Tom-Tom impresionado.

\- ¿Viste eso, mami? – preguntó la niña con emoción

\- Lo vi, Izumi. Lo vi…- contestó Mai con cierta frialdad.

\- ¡Hola Aang! ¡Hola Katara! – saludó Kiyi.

\- Hola Kiyi, ¿qué estaban haciendo? – saludo Katara, haciendo una pregunta de la cual ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Jugaba con Izumi, Mai, Ty Lee y Tom-Tom. Hoy haremos un montón de cosas divertidas porque es el cumpleaños de Izumi – contestó la niña animada.

\- Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Oye, ¿y tú quién eres? – preguntó la princesa con leve altanería y cierta inocencia, refiriéndose a Aang. Hasta ahora, el Avatar no se había presentado formalmente con la princesa.

\- Izumi… preséntate primero si quieres saber quién es – sorpresivamente regañó Ty Lee a la niña.

\- Ty Lee tiene razón, Izumi. Recuerda tus modales. Puedes incomodar a las personas – acordó Mai. La princesa rodó los ojos de la misma manera que su madre lo hacía.

\- Está bien. No me molesta – dijo Aang, sonriéndole a la niña – Yo soy Aang y veo que te gusta mi bisonte.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres el Avatar? – preguntó Izumi con sorpresa – Zuko me mintió entonces, dijo que era su bisonte.

\- Sí, bueno Zuko es un mentiroso – soltó Mai inconscientemente, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su hija, otra curiosa de Katara y una asesina de Ty Lee.

\- Si no les molesta, iremos adentro. Fue un viaje largo y estamos cansados – se excusó Katara.

\- Pero yo quería…- iba a decir Aang tratando de convivir un poco más con las niñas, pero Katara le lanzó una mirada y el chico decidió callar.

\- En lo absoluto…- dijo Mai sintiéndose levemente aliviada.

\- Pasen – dijo Ty Lee sintiéndose también calmada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de jugar toda la mañana. Izumi, Ty Lee, Mai, Kiyi y Tom-Tom se dirigieron a un pequeño comedor, que Mai había mandado a adornar para la íntima celebración del cumpleaños de su hija. Las cuatro chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y jugaron un poco más. Esta vez el pequeño príncipe Kazuo se les unió.

Cuando fue el momento de cortar el pastel, Izumi se puso en el centro de la mesa para admirar el enorme postre. Para mala suerte de Mai, la puerta estaba abierta y justo en el instante en que las velas fueron prendidas, Zuko y Toph iban pasando por el lugar.

\- ¡Zuko! – gritó la niña, bajándose de la mesa y haciendo que el príncipe y la maestra tierra se pararan en seco.

\- Hola Izumi – contestó el príncipe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué hay princesa? – saludó la maestra tierra.

\- Hola Toph – contestó la niña. Izumi había pasado un par de días con Toph, gracias a Tom-Tom encontraba fascinante las habilidades de la chica con su elemento.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? Parece que se divierten – inquirió la maestra tierra.

\- Es mi cumpleaños – dijo la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Zuko sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, mientras miraba de reojo a Toph.

\- ¿Y cuántos años cumples? – siguió inquiriendo la Bandida Ciega.

\- Así…- dijo Izumi, alzando cuatro deditos.

\- Ya eres una niña grande…- dijo el príncipe dándole una sonrisa triste a la niña.

\- Lo soy – dijo Izumi sintiéndose mayor. - Ven a comer pastel con nosotros.

-Izumi, creo que esa no va a ser una buena… - comenzó a decir Zuko, sabiendo de antemano que iba a incomodar a Mai.

\- Iremos con gustó, princesa – interrumpió Toph. El príncipe frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó el maestro fuego entre dientes, mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

\- Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas… ¿qué más planeas perderte de su vida? – dijo la chica, provocando que Zuko se sintiera de repente culpable.

Toph y Zuko entraron y como el chico predijo, Mai estaba evitándolo.

\- ¿Ahora ya estás lista para apagar las velas, Izumi? – preguntó Ty Lee, cortando el silencio incomodo que se sentía en la habitación.

\- Estoy lista – dijo la niña sonriendo.

El pequeño grupo le cantó feliz cumpleaños a Izumi y una vez que terminaron la niña se preparó para apagar las velas, pero se detuvo y observó insegura su pastel.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – preguntó Mai a la niña. Izumi asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Sí, pero espera… - dijo la princesa – Zuko, ¿puedes ayudarme también? Es un pastel muy grande y no creo que mi mami y yo podamos solas.

\- Yo… yo…- tartamudeo el chico, sintiéndose sorprendido por la petición de la niña.

\- Lo hará, Izumi. ¿Verdad, Zuko? – lo alentó Toph recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Mai. Zuko se limitó a asentir.

Zuko se movió hacia la derecha de la niña, mientras Mai, quien sostenía a Kazuo, se encontraba a la izquierda. Izumi vio a los dos adultos a su lado y sopló las velas de su pastel con ayuda. Las miradas del príncipe y la reina se cruzaron por un segundo, pero Mai se volteó a ver a Kazuo. Zuko resopló a sus adentros.

\- No olvidaste pedir un deseo, ¿verdad, Izumi? – preguntó Ty Lee.

\- No, tía Ty Lee.

\- ¿Y qué pediste? – preguntó Toph con curiosidad, creyendo que Izumi había pedido algo inocente.

\- Pedí quedarme para siempre en el palacio y un papá como Zuko – dijo la niña con una sonrisa triste.

Al escuchar a Izumi, Mai casi se ahoga con un sorbo de té, mientras Zuko casi lo hace con su pedazo de pastel. Toph no pudo evitar explotar en risas y Ty Lee no sabía si reír o llorar. Tom-Tom y Kiyi, por su lado, veían curiosos la escena frente a ellos.

\- Que cosas dices, Izumi…- dijo Mai una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Los niños comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, acompañados esta vez de Toph y Ty Lee. Mientras tanto, la reina y el príncipe volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez ninguno de los dos quito la mirada, parecía que ambos tenían algo que decirse, pero sabían que eso no iba a pasar. Mai mordió su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo Zuko hundió las uñas en la palma de su mano. El príncipe estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra a la reina, pero ella volteó a ver al bebé en sus brazos, quien estaba a medio dormir. Mai se levantó y Zuko escuchó que le dijo a Ty Lee que iría a acostar al niño.

Toph sonrió malévolamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La reina estaba a punto de llegar al salón donde se desarrollaba la puerta, pero se paró unos metros antes al escuchar música. Mai frunció el ceño, pero se dispuso a seguir caminando. Para cuando llegó, la chica descubrió al resto del equipo Avatar, con Haru, Ursa, Ikem, Iroh y Piandao dentro del lugar. La chica se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y fingió demencia.

\- Espero no te moleste que hayamos venido a desearle feliz cumpleaños a la princesa…- dijo Piandao, quién fue el único que se atrevió a acercársele a la reina.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto. Además, hay mucho pastel – dijo Mai, fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras buscaba a su hija.

\- Si la buscas… está por allá – dijo el espadachín, señalando al centro del pequeño salón.

Mai recorrió el lugar con la mirada y observó que Ty Lee bailaba con Haru, al igual que Aang con Katara, pero sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que Izumi bailaba con Zuko. La chica quería ir por su hija, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió. Toph se acercó a la reina.

\- Toma, Mai. Disfruta la fiesta y no te preocupes, si quieres bailar con Zuko, apuesto a que él estará muy contento de hacerlo- dijo la maestra tierra al entregarle un vaso de whisky de fuego. Mai no pudo contestar nada, sólo vio el vaso y lo tomó de un sorbo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La reina no supo cómo ni a qué hora la inocente fiesta de su hija se había convertido en una fiesta de adultos. Lo último que recordaba Mai de la fiesta infantil, fue que Ty Lee se llevó a Izumi y Tom-Tom a dormir. Después de ahí, nada. Sólo vaso tras vaso de whisky, junto a Piandao, Ty Lee, Haru y Toph. Mai sentía que todo le daba vueltas y decidió que tal vez era hora de irse a la cama.

La pelinegra caminaba en zigzag por los pasillos del palacio, tratando de aferrarse a las paredes o eso hacía hasta que se topó con un indispuesto Zuko.

\- Buenas noches – fue lo único que el chico pudo decir.

\- Hola…- contestó Mai, sintiéndose confundida y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

\- Mai, espera… - dijo Zuko, sintiendo como el alcohol le daba valor de hablar con la reina.

-Dime… - dijo la pelinegra, accediendo a hablar con el príncipe debido a todo lo que había tomado.

\- Tú, me debes una explicación – dijo Zuko acercándose peligrosamente a Mai.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí… - dijo el maestro fuego, queriendo pedir una explicación respecto a todo el asunto de Izumi, pero algo dentro de él lo impedía. Así que decidió improvisar. - ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Mai frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día? – volvió a preguntar el maestro fuego. La reina comenzó a reír.

\- Quería probarte que ya no siento nada por ti.

\- ¿Y ya no sientes nada?

\- Te lo probé, ¿o no? – dijo la chica sintiendo como el príncipe se acercaba más y más a ella.

\- Entonces, si te beso de nuevo, ¿no sentirás nada? – preguntó Zuko con una voz raramente seductora.

\- No sentiré nada en lo absoluto…- afirmó Mai, sintiendo los latidos se su corazón en los oídos.

Zuko besó a Mai y ambos se separaron hasta que les faltó el aire.

\- ¿Ves? No sentí nada… - mintió Mai, sintiendo un rubor en las mejillas.

\- Sigo sin creerte…

Zuko volvió a besar a la reina. Mai sintió como las manos de Zuko se deslizaron por su cintura. Ya no podía combatir el sentimiento que la había estado albergando por semanas. Necesitaba al príncipe, lo necesitaba de todas las formas posibles. Mai necesitaba ser de Zuko de nuevo.

Zuko cerró el espacio entre él y Mai y reclamó sus labios. El príncipe también extrañaba a la chica, necesitaba sentirla junto a él, necesitaba el roce de su piel y el sabor de su boca. Mai era como el aire para Zuko, y él y los Dioses sabían que el chico no había respirado en mucho tiempo.

Ambos caminaron a zancadas hacia la habitación de Zuko, con cuidado de no ser vistos por los guardias o sirvientes y haciendo paradas en los lugares obscuros para robarse un beso o una caricia.

Al llegar a los aposentos del príncipe, la reina abrió con urgencia la puerta, no queriéndose separar de la boca de su antiguo y ya conocido amante. Mai y Zuko entraron a tropezones a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Una vez adentro, las caricias aumentaron y los besos se intensificaron. De repente la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y la piel se comenzó a confundir con las sábanas de la cama. Las manos comenzaron a buscar más piel y los labios a besar otras partes del cuerpo. Los gemidos eran callados con besos y las uñas eran encajadas.

-Te amo, Mai… nunca he dejado de amarte – consiguió decir Zuko.

\- También te amo, Zuko – dijo Mai y volvió a besar al príncipe.

Mai ya no estaba pensando. La chica se olvidó de las promesas y de los problemas. En ese momento eran sólo Zuko y ella, como lo habían estado cuatro años atrás. Seguía enamorada de él, eso ya no lo podía negar y ésta era la prueba que necesitaban ambos. Mai la necesitaba para dejar de mentirse a sí misma y Zuko para reafirmar y confirmar sus sentimientos por la chica.

Zuko… él no podía estar más que satisfecho. Lo había logrado. Mai estaba siendo suya de nuevo. Sólo suya como antes, como lo había anhelado por tanto tiempo. El príncipe también se dejó perder en ese momento. En el instante donde los dos se habían convertido en uno…

* * *

Hola, sé que subo demasiado pronto, pero no los quería dejar sin capítulo, ya que el lunes me será imposible actualizar. Les dije que habría drama y a partir de aquí habrá mucho más... Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. No puedo creer que hayamos llegado al mágico número 30. Gracias totales a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio. Me encantan sus reviews y siempre son una gran inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Ojalá me dejen muchos comentarios nuevamente. Nos leemos pronto...

GirlFanatic30.


	32. 31: Mentira de Día, Verdad de Noche

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire, no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y torturando un poco a los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Mentira de Día, Verdad de Noche.**

Mai despertó con dificultad. La luz que inundaba la habitación era intensa y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No era la primera vez que la reina enfrentaba una resaca. Al vivir con Ozai y Azula tenía que saber tomar bebidas fuertes, pero esta resaca era diferente.

La chica se levantó lentamente, sólo para descubrir que esa no era su habitación y que estaba desnuda en una cama ajena. Súbitamente los recuerdos azotaron la mente de Mai.

 _La fiesta… el whisky… Zuko… la habitación… no, no, no y mil veces no._

Mai volteó a su derecha y observó la espalda desnuda y levemente rasguñada de Zuko. La chica negó con la cabeza y se levantó con cuidado de la cama. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y acabar con Zuko tan fácilmente? Mai era mejor que eso, o al menos eso creía.

La reina se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación del príncipe de puntillas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko se levantó se la cama después del amanecer, esto era algo raro en él al ser un maestro fuego, pero después de la noche anterior, cualquiera se hubiera levantado después de la hora acostumbrada. El príncipe sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, pero esa felicidad se desvaneció al descubrir que Mai había dejado la habitación. El príncipe vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de la reina.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, entró en silencio y vio que la chica estaba sentada en una silla de espaldas a una ventana con un té de olor extraño y penetrante en sus manos.

-Buenos días…- dijo Zuko, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Mai no contestó.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó el príncipe, intentando obtener palabras de la reina, sin embargo, no consiguió respuestas.

Mai no quitaba su mirada del muro en el que la tenía fija. Zuko se acercó a ella cautelosamente e intentó robarle un beso, pero la chica se movió para escapar de los labios del príncipe.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

-Lo que hicimos… lo que hicimos estuvo mal, muy mal- consiguió decir Mai.

-Anoche no parecía que estuviera mal- contestó Zuko con burla en su voz.

-Fue un error, Zuko. Tú y yo no debimos estar juntos…- dijo la reina fríamente, provocando un vuelco en el corazón del príncipe.

-No fue un error, Mai. Yo te amo, tú me amas. Es normal que la gente que se ama haga estas cosas. No entiendo dónde está el crimen.

-No puedo estar contigo, Zuko.

Mai tenía el ceño fruncido y a pesar de estar segura de sus palabras, parecía tan herida como Zuko. El príncipe, por su lado, no comprendía a la chica, un momento lo amaba y al otro no podían estar juntos. Era inaudito.

-Escucha…- Mai habló y se acercó a Zuko, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -No te estoy diciendo que no porque no te ame, te lo estoy diciendo porque hay algo mucho más grande que nosotros allá afuera que nos impide estar juntos. Te estoy diciendo que no porque… porque quiero que seas feliz.

\- ¿Y si soy feliz junto a ti?

-Entonces no sabes el verdadero significado de la felicidad.

Mai caminó hacia la salida sin mirar a Zuko. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Zuko y que se volvía a mentir a sí misma, pero también entendía que jamás saldría del palacio si seguía con él. Jamás podría cumplir las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma y mucho menos cumpliría lo que había jurado a otros. No podría darle esa familia feliz a Izumi, ni un ambiente normal a Kazuo y mucho menos su _libertad_ a Ty Lee y Renzo. Todos _serían libres_ , incluso si era a costa de Zuko.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Toph encontró a Zuko en la armería del palacio. El chico hacía golpes de fuego control con furia. Estaba molesto, se necesitaba ser un tonto para no notarlo.

\- ¿Tan mal está tu resaca, Chispitas? – preguntó Toph con su ya acostumbrada burla.

-No estoy de humor, Toph.

\- ¿Qué te pasó que te tiene de tan mal humor? ¿Acaso descubriste algo nuevo y te puso así? – preguntó la maestra tierra con burla y curiosidad.

\- No creo que quieras los detalles… - dijo el chico, lanzando un nuevo golpe.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Mai? – siguió inquiriendo la Bandida Ciega.

\- No te rendirás hasta saber, ¿verdad? – dijo Zuko dejándose caer en el piso.

\- Ya me conoces…

\- Dormimos juntos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Wow, Chispitas, esto sí que escaló muy rápido. ¿Quieren crear otro bebé antes de que ella se vaya para que Izumi no se sienta mal y no sea la única con complejos? – soltó Toph con impresión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "antes de que ella se vaya"? – preguntó el maestro fuego.

\- Anoche lo mencionó en la fiesta. Tal vez estaba demasiado alcoholizada como para darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero Mai dijo que Izumi, Kazuo, Tom-Tom, ella y posiblemente Ty Lee se irían al inicio de la próxima semana – explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por eso el deseo de Izumi… - dijo Zuko recordando las palabras de la niña.

\- Exacto. Así que, si quieres hacer algo, más te vale hacerlo ya, antes de que Mai huya para siempre de tu vida.

Toph no tuvo que decir nada más. Zuko tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la oficina del doctor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche cayó a la Nación del Fuego. Katara y Toph caminaban por el palacio. La maestra tierra le contaba a la maestra agua todo lo que había pasado mientras Aang y ella estuvieron fuera. La morena no podía creer todo lo que su amiga decía.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… cuando Kazuo enfermó, le pregunté a Mai si Izumi había sido también prematura. Ella dijo que no… - dijo Katara recordando ese detalle.

\- ¿Lo ves? Es muy posible que Izumi sea de Zuko – dijo Toph, sintiéndose orgullosa de su teoría.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron en un jardín donde Mai y Ty Lee estaban sentadas.

\- Vamos a espiarlas…- sugirió Toph.

\- Toph, no creo que sea… - comenzó a decir Katara, pero a Toph no le importó y se escondió en los árboles. La maestra agua rodó los ojos y se escondió junto a su amiga.

Katara observó que Mai estaba sentada debajo de un árbol junto a Ty Lee. Toph podía decir que ambas chicas estaban disfrutando el frío de la noche por la poca tensión que se sentía en sus cuerpos.

\- A pesar de todo es una linda noche, ¿no te parece? – dijo Ty Lee. Mai se limitó a asentir. - ¿Qué te pasa, Mai? Has estado muy callada todo el día. Sé que el cumpleaños de Izumi se salió un poco de control, pero no es para tanto.

\- Ty, anoche hice algo espantoso…- comenzó a decir la reina. Su amiga la miró preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me acosté con Zuko – admitió Mai casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Que tú qué? – soltó Ty Lee casi en un grito.

Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Toph no podía hacer más que escuchar con atención desde las tinieblas del jardín toda la conversación que se desarrollaba ante ellas.

\- Ty Lee, cállate… nos van a oír.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que… el beso fue una cosa, pero ¿acosarte con él? ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?

\- No lo sé, Ty. NO LO SÉ… soy una idiota – dijo Mai frustrada.

\- Mai, ¿no crees que, si ya pasó esto, tal vez sería mejor decirle a Zuko la verdad? – inquirió Ty Lee con cautela.

\- Creí que me apoyabas. Creí que al igual que yo, no querías que él supiera nada. Ni él ni nadie… - dijo la reina sintiendo cierto enojo.

\- Y te apoyo de verdad. En lo que sea que decidas, es sólo que esto cambia las cosas, Mai. Ahora, opino que al menos Zuko debería saber la verdad, creo que…

\- ¿Crees qué que? Creíste que, ya que pasó esto, me iban a temblar las piernas y me arrojaría a los brazos de Zuko, mientras lloraba y le decía: "Oh Zuko, nunca he dejado de amarte, sabes tuve una hija tuya hace cuatro años, se llama Izumi. Vámonos lejos y vivamos nuestra hermosa historia de amor. ¡Ah! Espera… olvidé decirte que la Nación del Fuego cree que tuve otro hijo, pero él no es hijo de Ozai, estoy segura de que no te importará criarlo como tuyo porque tienes un gran corazón..." Qué estupideces piensas, Ty Lee.

Katara y Toph estaban atónitas, no podían creer lo que Mai estaba diciendo, era cierto que ambas tenían sus sospechas por su lado, pero jamás creyeron que sus dudas se confirmarían tan pronto y tampoco creyeron escuchar parte de la verdad sobre Kazuo.

-No creí que lo harías así, pero en cuanto te le metiste a la cama, sabías que todo iba a cambiar y se complicaría. Ya entraste en esto, Mai y sinceramente no vas a salir sin ningún golpe. Es más, si lo consideras, tal vez sería mejor si te quedaras con él.

-Para empezar yo no me le metí a la cama. Y no, Ty Lee, Zuko necesita a alguien más. Además… él no puede cargar con los errores y fantasmas de otros. No es justo para él. No después de todo lo que le ha pasado- explicó Mai con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Y por qué tú tienes que cargarlo todo? También has sufrido, Mai.

-Creí que lo cargábamos juntas…

-Es diferente… y lo sabes – dijo Ty Lee con una mueca en el rostro.

\- Puede ser diferente, pero sabes que estamos hundidas en el mismo hoyo. Que hayamos entrado de una manera distinta, es diferente.

-También es el hoyo de Zuko, incluso de Iroh, Ursa y Renzo, lo sabes. Díselo a Zuko, Mai. Continua tu loca y estúpida historia de amor- la castaña comenzó a elevar la voz, sintiéndose frustrada.

\- ¿Qué hay de Renzo? – dijo Mai, recordando sus planes y promesas.

\- Él puede seguir solo. Sería egoísta de su parte pedirte que renuncies a tu felicidad después de todo lo que has hecho por él…

Toph y Katara se miraron confundidas. ¿Por qué Renzo parecía tener tanto peso en las decisiones de Mai?

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Mai? - preguntó Ty Lee.

-Me da miedo lo que le puedan hacer a Izumi si se enteran. Sabes que me la quitarían para tratar de darle una advertencia a Zuko y no se van a tentar el corazón al llevársela de mi lado. Me matarían si es necesario, Ty. Me da miedo que la puedan asesinar o algo peor- explicó Mai en un tono casi inaudible para Katara y Toph, mientras se recargaba en el árbol detrás de ella.

-Te da miedo que la puedan convertir en lo que alguna vez fue Azula, ¿no es así? Izumi tiene el potencial…- adivinó la castaña. Mai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Además, si el consejo se enterara de la verdad, ¿qué sería de Kazuo? Lo más probable es que a Renzo y a mí nos ejecutaran por traición, a Izumi la mantendrían cautiva, ¿y Kazuo? Todavía es muy pequeño…

\- ¿No crees que podrían neutralizar al consejo? Zuko será el Señor del Fuego…

\- ¡Ja! Creí que comprendías toda la situación. Zuko va a ser el primero en colgar de una cuerda, ¿no lo entiendes, Ty Lee? El consejo se está volviendo loco con las nuevas leyes y los privilegios que están perdiendo. Zuko tiene que actuar rápido y tiene que ganarse a la parte popular de la Nación del Fuego, si no es así, habrá una guerra civil y lo bajarán del poder en la primera oportunidad. Creo que podrá hacerlo, Zuko no va a ser tan cruel cómo Ozai si hablamos del proletariado, pero le costará trabajo. ¿En serio le quieres dar más tensiones como que el consejo está cazando a su familia? Y… de todas maneras, Kazuo seguiría quedando en medio. ¿Qué pasaría con él?

\- Estoy segura de que encontrarán una forma, Mai… habla con Zuko – insistió Ty Lee.

\- Estoy muy cansada como para pensar al respecto, Ty Lee. Me iré a la cama.

Mai se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación pasando de largo a Toph y Katara, quiénes seguían escondidas. Ty Lee la siguió, y al igual que Mai no se percató de la presencia de las otras dos chicas.

Una vez que Mai y Ty Lee desaparecieron, Toph y Katara comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del palacio, sintiendo euforia y ganas de despertar a todo el palacio.

\- Tenemos que decirle a Zuko – dijo Toph dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico, pero Katara la paró de golpe.

\- No, Toph. Esperemos hasta mañana. Si le decimos ahora, se armará un escándalo y si la situación es tan peligrosa como parece, podríamos causar un problema. Además, hay que pensar cómo decirle lo de Kazuo y Renzo…- explicó la maestra agua preocupada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la maestra tierra confundida.

\- ¿No es obvio? Tenemos que encontrar una forma de decirle a Zuko delicadamente que Kazuo es hijo de Renzo y Mai…

* * *

Chan chan chan... bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, me encanta leer sus reacciones. Si el drama aquí es poco, se va a intensificar en los próximos capítulos. Y bueno, perdón si no hay mucho Kataang en el futuro, trataré de complacerlos más adelante. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos luego.

GirlFanatic30.


	33. 32: Las Mentiras de Él y Ella

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo un poco y torturando a los personajes de vez en cuando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Las Mentiras de Él y Ella.**

Después de haberse metido a hurtadillas al consultorio del doctor, Zuko logró conseguir los reportes médicos de Mai e Izumi. El príncipe se sorprendió ya que los reportes habían sido falsificados. Había un par de cuadernillos que tenían la verdad y otros que coincidían con los rumores del palacio.

El chico leía con rapidez, ansioso de esclarecer la duda más grande que tenía hasta el momento.

 _18 de agosto._

 _Mai Konoe, edad: 15 años._

 _Después de algunas pruebas se ha determinado que la paciente tiene d semanas de embarazo…_

El príncipe cerró el cuadernillo. No tenía que leer más, con ver la fecha y hacer cuentas, supo que Izumi era suya. Lo sentía. Siempre supo que había una conexión muy fuerte con la princesa. Y a pesar de que Zuko estaba seguro, abrió el cuadernillo de Izumi.

 _22 de marzo._

 _A las 8 de la mañana del presente día, se ha dado a luz a una niña. El embarazo ha sido completado a los 9 meses con normalidad. No se han presentado complicaciones durante el parto…_

Zuko cerró el cuadernillo. Izumi no era prematura. Ya no había dudas.

El príncipe se disponía a ir a buscar a Mai para exigir una explicación, pero se vio interrumpido por Katara y Toph.

\- Chispitas, tenemos que hablar…- dijo Toph decidida.

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo, Toph- dijo Zuko, tratando de salir de la habitación.

\- Zuko, es importante – dijo Katara seriamente.

\- ¿De verdad no puede esperar? – preguntó el maestro fuego desesperado.

\- ¡No! – dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el maestro fuego con frustración.

\- Anoche escuchamos que Mai y Ty Lee hablaban en el jardín y las espiamos – comenzó a explicar Toph, provocando que el chico frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Y…? – preguntó Zuko con cierta ansiedad.

\- Escuchamos que Mai le dijo a Ty Lee que Izumi… - dijo Katara, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría el chico.

\- ¿Que Izumi qué? – preguntó el maestro fuego ansioso, queriendo escuchar lo que ya sabía.

\- Chispitas, nuestras suposiciones son ciertas. Izumi es tu hija… - dijo Toph. Zuko sonrió satisfecho.

\- Gracias, chicas – fue lo único que el príncipe pudo decir, antes de echarse a correr.

\- ¡Zuko, espera! No es todo lo que tienes que… - gritó Katara, pero era demasiado tarde. Zuko se había ido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko buscaba desesperadamente a Mai por todo el palacio. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y se sentía extrañamente mareado. Ya no había más dudas. Zuko estaba seguro de que Izumi era su hija, y estaba feliz, asustado, enojado y confundido. Todo al mismo tiempo. Feliz, porque algo en su interior sabía que esa dulce niña era suya. Para Zuko, alguien tan perfecto sólo podía haber nacido de un amor tan grande como el que él y Mai se tenían el uno por el otro. Estaba asustado porque no sabía qué esperar de toda la situación ni cómo reaccionaría la niña. Sabía que se avecinaban muchos cambios y el que la pequeña princesa apareciera en el mapa hacia todo mucho más complicado. Se sentía enojado porque Mai le había ocultado la verdad. Y confundido porque no estaba seguro de cómo había sido todo.

El príncipe dobló la esquina y dando unas cuantas zancadas se encontró frente a la puerta de la reina. El chico tomó un suspiro y abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Ty Lee estoy harta de pedirles que…- comenzó a decir Mai, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sumergida en su clóset.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy Ty Lee- dijo Zuko, provocando que Mai se sobresaltara y volteara a verlo rápidamente.

Zuko y Mai se quedaron viendo por un segundo hasta que ella bajó la mirada.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo la reina, mientras cerraba la puerta de su armario.

Al príncipe no le importó el comentario y cerró la puerta con llave atrás de él. Mai frunció el ceño y se volteó nuevamente al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dijo Mai con tono enojado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Zuko, ignorando la pregunta de la chica y enseñándole los cuadernillos que recientemente había obtenido. La pelinegra sintió con un frío desgarrador le recorrió el cuerpo, pero mantuvo su postura como bien lo había hecho por años y soltó un suspiro.

-No tengo idea. ¿Tu historia médica, acaso? - dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-No estoy jugando, Mai- dijo el príncipe en un tono serio y fuerte.

-No lo sé, Zuko. No soy adivina. Si no me dejas ver el maldito contenido, jamás voy a saber qué demonios pretendes que conteste- fue el turno de Mai de alzar la voz.

-Esto es tu historia médica… y adivina qué, dice que tuviste un perfecto embarazo de nueve meses- dijo el chico aventando el cuadernillo a la cama de Mai.

\- ¿Y eso qué…? Además, ¿cómo te atreves a robar mis documentos personales? ¿Quién te crees que eres? - contestó la reina con un tono enojado, pero por dentro, Mai se estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Me creo el padre de Izumi. Sólo eso…- contestó el príncipe subiendo el tono de voz. Mai comenzó a reír sarcásticamente.

\- ¿De dónde demonios sacas eso? Si hubieras leído mejor los reportes médicos, hubieras leído que mi perfecto embarazo fue de siete meses y que de hecho no fue tan perfecto porque tuve una amenaza de aborto- contestó la reina poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios dice la historia médica de Izumi que fue una perfecta bebé de nueve meses?

\- ¡Agh! Para Zuko. Supongamos que tienes razón y que todo esto no es algo que estás armando porque es tu último intento para que me quede contigo. Dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres el padre de Izumi? - preguntó Mai, sintiendo la garganta seca. Sabía que estaba hiriendo a Zuko, pero era su última oportunidad para salir de la Nación del Fuego.

\- Un poco de matemáticas, Mai. Las fechas coinciden. Todo coincide. Desde los días en los que tú y yo estuvimos juntos, la edad, hasta la forma en que se comporta… no puedo creer que lo estés negando todo- contestó el príncipe sintiéndose frustrado y hasta cierto punto herido.

-Blah, blah, blah. Zuko, detén esto, ¿quieres? Sí. Se parece a ti, pero también se parece a Azula y sabes que eso es porque comparten al mismo padre. Punto.

\- ¡Deja de mentirme, Mai!

\- ¡No te estoy mintiendo, Zuko! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tal vez nunca te amé y que me metí en la cama de tu padre un poco antes porque siempre quise el trono? Bien, tal vez eso pasó.

Mai caminó hacia la puerta para salir de ese cuarto que la estaba intoxicando, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, Zuko la tomó violentamente por el brazo.

-Zuko, suéltame. Me estás lastimando- dijo la reina mientras forcejeaba con él.

-Mai Konoe, mírame a los ojos y dime que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue mentira y que sólo querías el trono. Y si es así, si tanto querías reinar, dime ¿por qué ahora lo estás dejando ir todo tan fácil?

Ambos sabían que esa era la mentira más patética que Mai había dicho jamás. A ella nunca le habían interesado las políticas y mucho menos el trono. Si ella había permanecido en la corte había sido al principio por Azula y luego por Zuko. Siempre por Zuko…

Mai paró de forcejear con el príncipe y bajó la cabeza hacia el piso para ocultar sus ojos llorosos. No quería que el príncipe supiera que había ganado, pero tampoco podía admitir tan patética y cruel mentira.

-No puedo…- dijo al fin la chica con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿No puedes? - contestó Zuko, relajando su agarre de la chica.

-No. No puedo seguir con esta farsa. Ya no puedo- contestó Mai, alzando la cara hacia Zuko. No importándole que algunas lágrimas se estuvieran resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Mai, yo…- comenzó a decir Zuko, sintiéndose de repente culpable. No quería hacerla llorar. No quería que la mujer más amaba se sintiera mal por su culpa.

-Ya basta, Zuko. Es lo que querías, ¿no? Llegar a este punto y complicar todo. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que me reproches por qué te hice a un lado? ¿Por qué no viste sus primeros pasos o sus primeras palabras? ¿Te recuerdo por qué pasó eso? Haznos un favor y antes de que lleguemos ahí, mejor vete. De todas formas, te voy a dar la satisfacción de oírlo de mi boca. Sí, Zuko. Izumi es tu hija. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Mai empujó a Zuko y se metió al baño, dejando al chico paralizado. Ella, una vez dentro del baño, se deslizó alado de la tina, llevo sus rodillas al pecho y ocultó su cara en ellas para sollozar amargamente. ¿Acaso había perdido? No lo sabía, pero podía afirmar que se sentía _más_ _libre_. Y a pesar de sentirse así, ¿por qué también se sentía _culpable_?

El príncipe seguía parado donde la reina lo había dejado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí. Por fin Mai había admitido lo que él había estado esperando y aun así no se sentía bien. Se sentía culpable y vacío, porque sabía que ella tenía razón en un punto. Él había estado ausente en los primeros años de Izumi. Mai lo había hecho sola con la sombra de Ozai sobre ella. ¿Había sido culpa de Zuko?

El chico negó con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y entró al baño de Mai para encontrarla sollozando en el piso. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se acercó a la chica.

-Largo de aquí, Zuko- dijo la reina entre sollozos, pero el príncipe la ignoró.

Zuko se arrodilló a lado de Mai y deslizó sus brazos. Uno debajo de sus rodillas y el otro alrededor de su espalda. El príncipe cargó a la chica al puro estilo nupcial y muy a pesar de ella, la llevó al sillón. Sillón que, hasta ese momento, Zuko notó que era el viejo sofá de la casa de Mai. Ese que les había guardado tantos secretos y memorias. Zuko se sentó en el sillón y colocó a Mai sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello y espalda. La reina inundó su cara en el hombro del chico y se permitió llorar en él.

-Shhhh… todo va a estar bien, Mai- le dijo Zuko en un susurro.

Mai sabía que era una mentira, pero quería creerla al menos por ese momento. Momento en el que su mundo de mentiras se había caído y Zuko había hecho que los minutos se detuvieran nuevamente. Tal vez, las mentiras de él eran mejor que las suyas. O tal vez, era ella mintiéndose así misma otra vez. Ahora no lo podía asegurar, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, por ese instante, Zuko era un mejor mentiroso que ella y le creería. Sólo esta vez…

* * *

Y bueno, como esta semana es Navidad, decidí que voy a subir dos capítulos por día que actualice. Es decir, hoy subo dos y el jueves otros dos. Espero les esté gustando esta historia y que me sigan dejando tantos comentarios como lo han estado haciendo. Gracias por los animos. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

GirlFanatic30.

 **Mensaje para Mitzka Avatar** : Muchísimas gracias por tus últimos comentarios y las canciones que me recomiendas. Me halaga muchísimo todo lo que dices. De verdad 1000 gracias. Espero te siga gustando tanto esta historia como a mí me ha gustado escribirla.


	34. 33: Las Preguntas de Zuko

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo un poco y torturando a los personajes de vez en cuando.**

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, este capítulo además de contener mucho drama, tendrá muchos flashbacks. La dinámica de los flashbacks será un poco diferente. Básicamente al mismo tiempo que el personaje está recordando, también está contando lo que pasó. Así que al final del flashback, el otro personaje ya tendrá la información del recuerdo. Sin más por el momento, vamos con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Las Preguntas de Zuko.**

Mai seguía sentada en el regazo de Zuko, mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del chico. La reina había dejado de llorar hacia una hora, pero el príncipe no se atrevió a decir ni hacer nada, así que se quedaron en silencio.

\- Creo que… creo que deberíamos ir a trabajar – dijo Mai, levantándose del regazo del chico. El maestro fuego la miró, ella estaba hecha un desastre. Ojos rojos e hinchados, ojeras profundas, cabello desacomodado.

\- Sinceramente no tengo cabeza para irme de aquí y no creo que estés en condiciones para salir tampoco…- dijo Zuko con preocupación.

\- Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntó la reina, sintiéndose confundida y vulnerable de repente.

\- Podrías… ¿podrías hablarme de lo que pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar el príncipe. Mai hizo una mueca y vio a Zuko directamente a los ojos.

\- Supongo que tengo que contarte lo que pasó eventualmente. Al menos lo que tiene que ver con Izumi – dijo la pelinegra soltando un suspiro.

\- Quiero saberlo todo, Mai…

Mai caminó de nuevo al sillón y se puso justo enfrente de Zuko. La chica tomó el rostro del maestro fuego y lo miró directo a los ojos.

\- Zuko, trataré de contarte todo, pero… tengo una condición – dijo la reina seriamente. El príncipe frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me preguntes nada sobre Azula ni Kazuo – dijo Mai poniéndose de repente sombría.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el maestro fuego extrañado.

\- No puedo hablarte sobre ellos. Hay cosas que no puedo decirte y no es porque no quiera, es porque no me corresponde y es posible que salgas lastimado. No quiero eso... no quiero lastimarte – explicó Mai mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior.

\- De acuerdo – accedió Zuko nada feliz al respecto, pero sabiendo que era mejor empezar con lo que Mai podía decirle a no saber nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó la chica suspirando nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo fue? - preguntó el príncipe algo consternado. Mai volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo fue qué? – soltó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

-A todo…

-Es una larga historia.

\- Quiero saberlo todo, desde el principio… dime cómo te enteraste que estabas embarazada – preguntó el chico.

\- Ya te dije que no te puedo decir todo…

\- Sólo contéstame eso – insistió Zuko. Mai rodó los ojos.

 _ **Flashback de Mai**_

 _Mai sintió un nuevo golpe en su mejilla, seguido de la risa de dos guardias. La chica estaba atada a una silla, en una cámara de tortura alejada de todos en la Roca Hirviente._

 _-Deberías hablar, niña. Te conviene, dinos adónde fue tu noviecito- preguntó uno de los guardias. Mai se mantuvo en silencio. - ¿Así que no vas a hablar? Muy bien…- un nuevo golpe en la cara de Mai apareció, pero ella seguía sin hablar._

 _\- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con ella, Jiro? - preguntó el otro guardia._

 _-No lo sé, tal vez divertirnos…_

 _Los dos hombres se acercaron peligrosamente a Mai. La chica apretó fuertemente las piernas sabiendo lo que posiblemente seguía. Mai no iba a hablar, ni iba a dejar que ninguno de esos mal nacidos la viera quebrarse._

 _El hombre el cual ahora reconocía como Jiro, tomó la cara de Mai, mientras la olfateaba como si ella fuera un pedazo de carne. El otro hombre quitaba el cabello de la chica de su rostro para poder verla mejor._

 _Mai cerró los ojos fuertemente y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Zuko. Ella había acabado ahí por él, sabía que salvarlo era lo correcto, pero ¿por qué se sentía todo tan mal? Él se había ido a ayudar al Avatar y la había dejado ahí. Mai ni siquiera pudo decirle sus_ _ **sospechas**_ _..._

 _-Suéltenla- un guardia apareció en la puerta de la habitación, provocando que la chica abriera sus ojos de golpe._

 _\- ¿Quién lo ordena? - preguntó Jiro con un tono burlón._

 _-Eso no te incumbe, son órdenes de arriba- contestó él guardia recién llegado._

 _El hombre caminó hacia Mai y la desató. La pelinegra miró al nuevo guardia incrédula y algo asustada. No sabía si lo que le esperaba era bueno o malo._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _El hombre la llevó por un camino que Mai poco a poco empezó a reconocer, ya que era el camino hacia la oficina de su tío. Una vez que estuvo afuera del ya conocido lugar, el guardia la soltó y le hizo una señal para que entrara._

 _-Mai…- le dijo su tío una vez que estuvo adentro de la oficina._

 _La joven estaba bastante sorprendida de que su tío aún estuviera en la Roca Hirviente. Mai creía que en cuanto ella tuviera el uniforme de la presión puesto, su tío estaría en una aeronave camino a casa. No la dejarían tener privilegios. Después de todo era una traidora._

 _\- ¿El regaño viene ahora o después? - dijo Mai con sarcasmo, mientras se sentaba delante del hombre. Éste le ofreció una bolsa de hielo a la chica para que la pusiera en sus mejillas previamente golpeadas._

 _-Sólo te diré que fue una estupidez lo que hiciste y sí Mai, estoy muy decepcionado de ti._

 _-No estoy de humor, tío y sinceramente no creo que tampoco tú lo estés. Mejor dime para qué me trajiste aquí._

 _-Llegó una orden del palacio, el Señor del Fuego Ozai demanda que seas llevada a la capital de inmediato- explicó el hombre, provocando que Mai frunciera fuertemente el ceño._

 _\- ¿Para qué querría Ozai que yo fuera allá?_

 _-No lo sé, tal vez quiere interrogarte personalmente. Yo sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes- explicó el alcaide._

 _\- ¿Cuándo me voy? - preguntó Mai nerviosa, pensando en sus_ _sospechas_ _._

 _-Esta noche._

 _-Necesito un favor antes de irme- se atrevió a decir la chica._

 _\- ¿Quieres que haga más por ti? Te mantuve viva hasta ahora- contestó el hombre claramente enojado._

 _-Este favor jamás podré pagártelo, pero sé que me ayudarás si me amas tanto como dices- Mai sabía que estaba chantajeando emocionalmente a su tío, pero estaba desesperada._

 _-No te ayudaré a escapar, Mai…_

 _-No quiero escapar, quiero que me lleves con tu doctor._

 _\- ¿Con mi doctor? - preguntó el hombre extrañado. - ¿Acaso estás enferma?_

 _-No lo sé, por eso necesito ir con él…_

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _El alcaide caminaba delante de su sobrina, pasando múltiples puertas. Mai no podía hacer más que rezarles a todos los dioses para que sus_ _sospechas_ _no se cumplieran. Ella jamás había sido muy devota, pero si rezar le iba a ayudar, ella rezaría con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Mai entró con el doctor y se subió a una camilla para que el hombre la examinara._

 _\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Lady Mai? - preguntó el hombre. El doctor era un hombre mayor de cabello cano. Mai lo conocía porque la había revisado un par de veces cuando ella visitaba a su tío._

 _-Creo que estoy enferma- soltó la joven, incomoda._

 _\- ¿Y qué cree tener? - preguntó el viejo doctor curioso._

 _-Creo que… creo que estoy embarazada- admitió Mai, casi en silencio._

 _\- ¿Embarazada? ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? - preguntó el hombre sorprendido._

 _-Tengo nauseas todas las mañanas, me mareo todo el tiempo y… tengo un retraso. Nunca me había pasado antes- explicó la chica._

 _-Los síntomas coinciden, aun así, recuéstese. La voy a revisar._

 _Mai se recostó y el doctor procedió a palpar su vientre y a hacer otras pruebas a las que ella no prestó atención debido a su ansiedad._

 _-Lady Mai, sus sospechas son ciertas, usted está embarazada- confirmó el doctor._

 _Esas palabras le cayeron a Mai como un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Embarazada… un bebé y de Zuko. No podía ser. No, no, no y mil veces no. Habían tenido cuidado, ¿no? Al parecer no el suficiente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Era una traidora y Zuko… él no estaba a su lado y Mai sabía que en cualquier momento lo podían capturar o algo peor._

 _-Gracias por su tiempo- fue lo único que Mai pudo decir antes de salir del consultorio del doctor._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

\- ¿Le dijiste a tu tío? – preguntó Zuko levemente nervioso.

\- No al principio. Mi tío se enteró que estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que todos en la nación, pero supongo que esa visita al doctor levantó sus sospechas desde antes y cuando Izumi nació vino a visitarnos. Me preguntó directamente si eras el padre y no pude negarlo – admitió Mai.

\- Supongo que ahora me odia más…- dijo el príncipe recordando su estancia en la Roca Hirviente y su breve encuentro con el alcaide.

\- Él sólo intentaba protegerme…

\- Lo sé… puedo preguntar cómo terminaste con Ozai- intentó a preguntar Zuko. Sabía que el tema era complicado para Mai, pero necesitaba saber qué fue de ella después de la Roca Hirviente. La reina soltó un suspiro.

-Si quieres saber cómo acabé con Ozai, era algo que alguien tenía que hacer, llenaba el perfil y aquí estoy, fin de la historia – contestó la reina evitando la mirada del príncipe.

-Mai…

Mai soltó un nuevo suspiro ante la insistencia de Zuko, sabía que no se iba a rendir hasta que escuchara la historia con lujo de detalles, así que la chica comenzó a hablar.

" _Entre más rápido le diga mejor"_ , pensó.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Mai ya tenía tres días en el palacio. Nadie le decía nada y la tenían cautiva en una habitación de huéspedes. La chica no sabía qué era peor, si estar en la Roca Hirviente o estar en el palacio y no saber nada._

 _La pelinegra veía por una ventana, tratando de adivinar qué sería de ella, pero se vio interrumpida por una sirvienta._

 _\- El Señor del Fuego Ozai demanda una audiencia con usted… - fue lo único que dijo la chica, para después guiar a Mai por los ya conocidos pasillos del palacio._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Cuando Mai llegó al pequeño salón dónde se encontraría con Ozai, se sorprendió al ver que sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa. La chica frunció el ceño con extrañeza._

 _\- ¡Mai! – gritó Muchi al ver a su hija, corriendo a abrazarla. Mai aceptó el abrazo incomoda._

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la pelinegra confundida._

 _\- Tratando de solucionar tu error… ¿en qué estabas pensando, Mai? – dijo Ukano claramente enojado._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – preguntó la madre de Mai ignorando el comentario de su esposo y mirando las leves marcas de los golpes que su hija había recibido en días anteriores._

 _Mai estaba a punto de contestar a ambas preguntas de sus padres, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de Ozai al salón. Los tres le hicieron una reverencia al Señor del Fuego._

 _-Se estarán preguntando por qué los cité aquí… - comenzó a decir Ozai, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados._

 _\- Sé que nuestra hija cometió un grave crimen y… - empezó a decir Ukano, pero el Señor del Fuego lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano._

 _\- Es cierto que tu hija cometió un grave error y en otras circunstancias, probablemente estaría de camino a la horca, pero tengo otros planes – explicó Ozai con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Mai frunció el ceño levemente, no sabiendo qué esperar._

 _\- Puedo preguntar cuáles son sus intenciones, mi Señor – preguntó el padre de Mai levemente._

 _\- Quiero desposar a su hija- admitió el Señor del Fuego dejando helada a Mai. La chica no quería casarse con el hombre que estaba a su derecha, ella no lo amaba, no sentía nada por él. Mai era de Zuko y no sería de nadie más, o al menos eso pensaba ella._

 _-Mi Señor, eso sería un gran honor para nuestra familia después de la terrible falta que cometió nuestra hija…- comenzó a decir Ukano, pero Mai lo interrumpió._

 _-No puedo…_

 _\- ¿Que no qué? - contestó el padre de Mai enojado y con el tono más frío que Mai le había escuchado jamás._

 _-Discúlpela mi señor, nuestra Mai está nerviosa, ¿no es así Mai? - dijo Muchi nerviosa por el comentario de su hija._

 _-No. Realmente no puedo casarme y menos con el Señor del Fuego. No lo deseo y aún si lo deseara, no podría…- contestó Mai con temor en su interior, pero sumamente segura de sus palabras en el exterior._

 _\- ¿Pero qué estupideces…? - Ukano había sido presa del cólera y estaba a punto de reprender a su hija, pero Ozai movió la mano nuevamente para hacerlo callar y con la otra tomó la barbilla de Mai para obligarla a verlo a los ojos._

 _-Dame una razón suficiente creer que no eres digna de casarte conmigo- dijo el Señor del Fuego, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Mai._

 _-No puedo casarme porque… porque estoy embarazada._

 _El cuarto se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, Ukano tenía los puños apretados en contra de la mesa, Muchi tenía la mano sobre su pecho como si la impresión la hubiera dañado de muerte y Ozai tenía una sonrisa muy extraña sobre sus labios._

 _-Asumo que es de mi querido hijo- dijo Ozai, aun con la barbilla de Mai en su mano._

 _-Sí, es de Zuko- Mai no sabía qué esperar, sólo quería algo para escaparse de lo que le avecinaba, no quería estar con Ozai, no lo ansiaba en lo absoluto._

 _-Perfecto…_

 _Ozai sonrió fríamente._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

\- ¿Te lastimó? - le preguntó Zuko con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-No físicamente. Supongo que incluso tuvo una especie de preocupación. No se preocupó porque el bebé o yo le importáramos, lo hizo porque simplemente no le apetecía que sus intereses se vieran afectados y porque no quería que yo hiciera algo estúpido…- admitió Mai.

\- ¿Algo estúpido?

-Ya sabes, escapar, abortar, suicidarme…- mencionó Mai como si fuera la lista de las compras, lo cual causo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Zuko.

 _ **Flashback de Mai**_ _:_

 _Mai estaba dormida en la nueva habitación que se le había asignado en el palacio desde que su compromiso con Ozai se había anunciado. El Rey Fénix había dictado que la chica se quedaría bajo su cuidado… o más bien bajo su_ _ **vigilancia**_ _._

 _La futura Reina Fénix dormía en posición fetal, con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra posada delicadamente sobre su vientre aún plano._

 _Mai, últimamente había tenido noches sin descanso, llenas de pesadillas y malestares del embarazo. Esta noche no era la excepción. La chica de repente sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el vientre, ella trató de ignorarlo, pero el dolor apareció de nuevo y esta vez más intenso. Mai trató de levantarse, pero sólo logró tirar la jarra de agua que yacía en el buró a lado de su cama._

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio, el dolor seguía en su vientre y de repente sintió mojada la cama. Mai estaba a obscuras y no podía ver lo que había mojado la cama. De repente, en la escena entró Azula, somnolienta y enojada, con una flama en su mano._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó Azula, acercándose a una asustada Mai._

 _-Me duele…- fue lo único que Mai pudo decir._

 _Azula notó que Mai tenía ambas manos encima de su vientre, estaba más pálida de lo normal, jadeando y sudando frío. La princesa se acercó más a su futura madrastra, con cuidado de no pisar los restos de la jarra de vidrio con sus pies descalzos y acercó más la flama en su mano hacia la agonizante chica. Ahí fue cuando ambas notaron que el líquido que mojaba la cama de Mai era sangre._

 _\- ¡ALGUIEN LLAME AL DOCTOR! - gritó Azula._

 _Después del grito de la princesa todo el palacio se movilizó. Sirvientes corriendo a un lado, el doctor corriendo al otro, Mai agonizaba y Ozai sólo gritaba frustrado._

 _El doctor comenzó a darle hiervas a Mai para aliviar el dolor, mientras las sirvientas limpiaban la sangre. Azula trataba de calmar a su padre, pero el aun Señor del Fuego sólo podía maldecir._

 _-Al parecer está teniendo un aborto involuntario, mi señor- escuchó Mai decir al doctor. Ella estaba pretendiendo estar dormida._

 _-No, escúcheme bien, usted va a salvar a ese niño cueste lo que cueste. Incluso si tengo que mantener a esa niña acostada el resto del embarazo y su vida se pierda en el parto. ¿Me entendió? Si no lo hace doctor, no sólo la vida de ese niño se perderá._

 _Mai pudo escuchar como el doctor tragó grueso. Ozai y Azula salieron de la habitación con un fuerte portazo. Fue entonces cuando el doctor comenzó a verter una serie de líquidos amargos en la boca de la futura reina._

 **Fin Flashback.**

\- ¿Tuviste una amenaza de aborto?

-Sí, ¿creíste que era una mentira para no decirte la verdad? El doctor dijo que posiblemente tendría más. Que no era… ¿cómo dijo? Ah sí, apta aún para tener hijos. El estrés vivido en esos días y desde el inicio del embarazo no habían sido benéficos para el bebé ni para mí- explicó Mai, recordando las palabras del doctor en aquel entonces.

-Pero no sucedió…

-Por supuesto que no sucedió, si no Izumi no estaría aquí- Mai le sonrió levemente a Zuko y tomó su mano delicadamente. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y aceptar el toque de la chica.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Me emociona que ya hayamos llegado a este punto y ojalá estén ansiosos de leer los secretos que aún están escondidos. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después... GirlFanatic30.


	35. 34: Descifrando el Misterio

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo un poco y torturando a los personajes de vez en cuando.**

 **Nota del autor:** Este capítulo contendrá más drama y muchos más flashbacks. La dinámica será la misma que en el capítulo anterior. Perdonen si no ha habido tanto Kataang como lo han pedido y/o esperado, pero espero cumplir eso en capítulos posteriores. Sin más que decir, vamos con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Descifrando el Misterio.**

\- Dijiste que no te lastimó físicamente, pero te lastimó. ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó el príncipe con cierto enojo, tomando con fuerza la mano de Mai, que seguía en la suya.

\- Zuko, es de Ozai de quien estamos hablando. Los golpes no eran necesarios, cuando puedes torturar a una persona psicológicamente… pero creo que no tengo que explicar cómo funcionaba eso…

\- No tienes por qué. Sé a lo que te refieres – contestó el príncipe haciendo una mueca – Dijiste que él no quería que te hicieras daño porque podrías frustrar sus planes. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Ozai y Mai cenaban en silencio. Tenían apenas una semana de casados y la chica ya tenía el pincel entintado para firmar el divorcio en cuanto pudiera._

 _\- Mai… - comenzó a decir el ahora Rey Fénix, llamando la atención de la pelinegra._

 _\- ¿Sí? - contestó la reina lo más cortes posible._

 _\- ¿Has disfrutado tu estancia en el palacio? Comprenderás que tu comodidad es importante para mí – dijo Ozai con un tono extrañamente dulce. Mai frunció el ceño levemente._

 _\- He estado bien, gracias – contestó la chica desconfiada._

 _\- Bien. ¿Te has preguntado por qué eres mi esposa? – se atrevió a decir el hombre. La reina miró directamente a los ojos de su ahora esposo y apartó el plato que estaba comiendo._

 _\- Tengo mis teorías… - admitió Mai – Pero creo que es mejor que me lo digas para no mal interpretar las cosas. ¿No dicen que el matrimonio se basa en la confianza? – terminó de decir la chica con sarcasmo. Ozai rio._

 _\- Al menos tienes sentido del humor. Si decidí dejarte viva, muy a pesar de Azula, es porque te necesito para hacer que Zuko se sienta más miserable de lo que ya es. ¿Te lo imaginas? Su padre casándose con la chica que siempre soñó, teniendo la vida que le correspondía vivir a él. Quiero quebrar a Zuko. No hay peor cosa que perder la propia_ _ **voluntad de vivir**_ _._

 _Mai se quedó callada, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. El plan de Ozai sonaba siniestro y la chica sabía que era posible, ya que el desterrado príncipe yacía en una prisión cerca del palacio. La ahora reina no sabía cómo era posible que el rey odiara tanto a su propio hijo._

 _\- Si te quiero viva y a ese niño que llevas dentro, es porque son un arma para mí… - terminó de decir el hombre._

 _Ozai se levantó de la mesa dejando a Mai helada y antes de salir le plantó un beso a la chica en la cien. Fue ahí cuando la reina se prometió así misma que pasará lo que pasará y fuese como fuese, ella iba a ser quien le daría la libertad o la muerte al ex-príncipe._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Nunca… nunca me imaginé que quisiera hacerme algo así…- admitió Zuko con un hilo de voz.

\- Lo importante es que no lo hizo… - contestó Mai, esta vez siendo ella la que tomaba la mano del chico con fuerza.

\- Entonces, ¿ayudaste a Azula con su plan de liberarme porque realmente te hiciste esa promesa? – preguntó el príncipe con cierto miedo.

\- En parte sí… pero ya te dije que no quiero hablar de Azula – contestó la reina desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué hay de Ty Lee? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? – preguntó el príncipe cambiando de tema, sabiendo que Mai no iba a ceder si seguía preguntando sobre su hermana.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Mai se sentó frente a Ozai en la oficina de éste. La reina se echó para atrás en su silla sintiéndose levemente mareada. Si algo odiaba la chica era que el rey manejara todo tan misteriosamente. Desde que Mai había llegado a la oficina notó que había seis cajas de regalo en el escritorio. Todas del mismo tamaño, excepto una._

 _\- Ábrelas…- incitó Ozai a la reina. Mai miró las cajas desconfiada. El rey bufó y tomó la única caja de regalo desigual._

 _\- No comprendo por qué haces esto… ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no es real. Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy el arma que necesitabas para terminar con tu hijo. ¿Para qué los regalos? – se atrevió a decir la reina con cierto enojo. La chica culparía a sus hormonas por darle el coraje de hablarle así al hombre frente a ella._

 _\- Es cierto, pero lo he estado pensando y quiero llevar las cosas en paz contigo, Mai. He hablado con Azula y me dijo que puedes ser un gran dolor de cabeza cuando te lo propones y no planeo lidiar contigo. Además, que no sólo eres un arma, sé que me puedes ser de utilidad. Te necesito de mi lado, esa es la realidad. Sabes que mi hija necesita ayuda en la corte y sé que tú le puedes ayudar, así que toma esto como una ofrenda de paz y un trato entre ambos – explicó el Rey Fénix, dejando a Mai extrañada. El hombre abrió la única caja desigual y reveló un collar de oro blanco con un enorme diamante negro colgando. A lado del collar, una daga de plata con diamantes que hacían juego con el diamante del collar, incrustados en la empuñadura._

 _\- No suelo usar joyería…- dijo Mai aun desconfiando de la amabilidad de Ozai._

 _\- Azula dijo que dirías eso y por eso preparé los demás regalos – contestó Ozai._

 _Mai miró a su esposo desconfiada, pero tomó con cuidado la primera caja. La chica frunció el ceño al descubrir que la caja estaba vacía._

 _\- ¿Acaso esto es un chiste o algo así? – preguntó la reina confundida._

 _\- Estas cinco cajas están vacías. Traté de preguntarle a Azula por tus gustos, pero por supuesto mi hija no fue de ayuda, así que pensé que tal vez podrías decirme qué quieres y yo podría tratar de complacerte… - dijo Ozai sonriendo perversamente._

 _\- ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? – preguntó Mai considerando mentalmente sus opciones._

 _\- Lo que quieras…_

 _\- Quiero que envíes lejos a mi padre. Quiero que le des una gubernatura, pero lo más lejos que puedas de aquí – dijo la chica con frialdad. Mai no podía perdonar a su padre por no haber peleado por ella._

 _\- Hecho – dijo Ozai, echándose para atrás en su silla, curioso por las peticiones de su joven esposa. Mai abrió otra caja._

 _\- Quiero escoger el nombre del bebé – admitió la reina. Ella no quería que Ozai escogiera el nombre de su hijo o hija._

 _\- No quiero nombres de campesinos…- dijo el Rey Fénix con seriedad._

 _\- No será un nombre de campesino – aseguró Mai también con seriedad, tomando una nueva caja._

 _\- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres…_

 _\- Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero que me dejes ir a visitar a mi tía cuando yo quiera – exigió la pelinegra, temiendo que Ozai se lo negara. El hombre hizo torció la boca._

 _\- Puedes hacerlo, pero tendrás que ir con la guardia real. Tendrán que vigilarte. No me puedo dar el lujo de que te escapes tan fácilmente… - admitió Ozai entre dientes. Era obvio que no le gustaba la petición de su esposa._

 _\- No soy tan tonta como para tratar de escapar._

 _\- Espero que lo sepas…- dijo el rey con seriedad. Mai tomó otra caja._

 _\- Quiero que liberes a… - comenzó a decir la chica. El Rey Fénix se rio._

 _\- Buen intento. Si planeas que libere a Zuko, estás muy…_

 _\- No planeaba pedirte que liberaras a Zuko. Sé que nunca accederías y sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de convencerte. Más bien, quiero que liberes a Ty Lee y la pongas a mi servicio aquí en el palacio. Sé que los Daigo la repudiaron – explicó Mai con decisión. Ozai miró a la reina pensativo._

 _\- Azula no estará contenta por esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – dijo Ozai. La pelinegra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – Liberaré a la chica Daigo y la podrás tener como tu dama o lo que quieras, pero tengo una condición para esto._

 _\- ¿Y esa es? – preguntó Mai con cierto temor._

 _\- Tú te pondrás al servicio de Azula nuevamente. La ayudarás en la corte. No ahora porque el doctor dijo que no te puedes estresarte y no quiero una nueva amenaza de aborto, pero después, cuando nazca ese niño. ¿Hecho? – explicó Ozai con seriedad._

 _\- Hecho… - accedió Mai a regañadientes._

 _Mai tomó la última caja entre sus manos y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero Ozai la detuvo._

 _\- ¿No vas a pedirme ese último obsequio? – preguntó el hombre extrañado._

 _\- Éste lo guardaré para una ocasión especial – dijo Mai y sin decir más, salió de la oficina de su esposo._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Por qué mi padre insistía tanto en que le sirvieras a Azula? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

\- Zuko, de verdad hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar… - admitió Mai con una mueca en el rostro.

\- De acuerdo…- bufó el maestro fuego.

\- Después de unos días llegó Ty Lee al palacio y la hice mi dama. Por supuesto que Azula no estaba nada contenta, pero las cosas se fueron dando y volvimos a ser las tres como antes. Le agradezco a Agni por haber regresado a Ty Lee a mi lado. No sé cómo habría podido hacerlo sin ella. Desde el embarazo, hasta el parto y el cuidado de Izumi – admitió Mai con cierta nostalgia.

\- ¿Cómo fue el parto? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko, desviando nuevamente el tema.

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _Azula, Ty Lee y Mai caminaban de madrugada por el palacio. La reina ya tenía nueve meses de embarazo y estaba harta de estar todo el día en cama._

 _\- No puedo creer que nos hayas sacado de la cama sólo para caminar en la obscuridad del palacio – dijo Azula fastidiada._

 _\- De hecho, sólo saqué a Ty Lee de la cama. Tú viniste porque quisiste – contestó Mai tan mal humorada como Azula._

 _\- Para ser marzo, hace un poco de frío, ¿no creen? – dijo Ty Lee tratando de cambiar de conversación. Mai embarazada y con sueño era un peligro tan grande como Azula soñolienta y enojada._

 _\- El frío es agradable – admitió la Señor del Fuego._

 _Las tres chicas siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Mai se paró en seco, agarrándose de un pilar._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Mai? – preguntó Ty Lee con preocupación._

 _\- Me pateó muy fuerte – explicó la reina con una mueca de dolor en su rostro._

 _\- Lleva pateándote toda la noche – dijo Azula rodando los ojos._

 _Mai se disponía a contestar, cuando sintió como un líquido se deslizaba por sus piernas. Las tres chicas miraron al piso y vieron agua._

 _\- Se te acaba de romper la fuente – dijo Ty Lee con emoción y preocupación combinadas._

 _\- Gracias por hacer notar lo obvio, Ty Lee… - contestó Azula tomando a Mai del brazo – Hay que llevarte adentro si no quieres que tu hijo nazca aquí._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Mai estaba en su cama. Las contracciones eran cada vez más continuas y fuertes. La chica quería saltar por una ventana debido al dolor._

 _\- Ya casi va a ser momento de pujar, mi reina – dijo la partera, después de revisar a Mai._

 _La mujer salió de la habitación para prepararse para el parto, dejando a Mai, Ty Lee y Azula solas._

 _\- ¿Alguien puede recordarme en qué momento explicaron el dolor que iba a sentir? – dijo Mai jadeando aire._

 _\- Nadie dijo que dar a luz era fácil – dijo Ty Lee, limpiando el sudor de la frente de la reina._

 _\- Debiste considerarlo antes de acostarte con Zuko – se burló la Señor del Fuego. En respuesta, Mai apretó su mano con fuerza y le encajó las uñas. Azula hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _\- No es el momento, Azula – le recordó Ty Lee, queriendo reír por lo que Mai había hecho._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Mai no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba pujando ni cuántas veces lo había hecho, sólo sabía que estaba cansada y que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo más._

 _\- Ya casi, mi reina. Sólo unas cuántas veces más… - dijo la partera._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Mai? Sólo un poco más – animó Ty Lee, viendo a su amiga preocupada. Mai lucía muy cansada y es que habían estado en esa habitación toda la noche y ya casi amanecía. La reina comenzó a sollozar con desesperación._

 _\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Azula con cierta inquietud._

 _\- No puedo, Azula. No puedo hacerlo sin_ _ **él**_ _… no voy a poder hacerlo sola… - contestó Mai entre sollozos y jadeos._

 _\- Escúchame bien, Mai Konoe, porque no lo voy a repetir. Has llegado hasta aquí sola. Lo has hecho muy bien sin_ _ **él**_ _. Te has enfrentado a todos… te enfrentaste a_ _ **mí**_ _… ¿y te quieres rendir en el último minuto? Creí que eras mucho más fuerte que eso. Además, deja de decir estupideces. Ahora nos tienes a Ty Lee y a mí, ¿no es cierto, Ty? – dijo Azula, mirando directamente a los llorosos ojos de la pelinegra, apretando su mano con fuerza._

 _\- Azula tiene razón, Mai. No puedes rendirte ahora y no pienses que estás sola porque no lo estás…- contestó Ty Lee con una sonrisa._

 _Mai jadeó aire un par de veces y comenzó a pujar de nuevo. La reina sacudió sus temores una vez más, sacando fuerza de las palabras de sus amigas y se concentró en el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer. Mai no contó, no supo que estaba pasando, sólo reaccionó al escuchar como un llanto inundaba la habitación._

 _\- Es una niña, mi reina – dijo la partera mientras revisaba a la recién nacida._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Mai? – preguntó Ty Lee mientras le daba de beber agua a la nueva madre en la boca. Mai sonrió sintiéndose cansada, pero feliz._

 _La partera le entregó a Mai a la niña en los brazos. La reina pasó un dedo por las mejillas de su hija y la pequeña princesa abrió los ojos. Fue ahí cuando Mai notó que la niña había heredado los ojos de su_ _ **padre**_ _y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas que había estado combatiendo al recordar a Zuko._

 _\- ¿Cómo le vas a poner? – preguntó Azula con curiosidad._

 _\- Izumi – contestó Mai con una leve sonrisa._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Le pusiste como a la princesa del cuento que te gustaba – recordó Zuko.

\- Solías leerme ese cuento en las noches que pasaba en el palacio – explicó Mai.

\- Lo recuerdo… - contestó el príncipe con una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato – Lamento no haber estado ahí.

\- Sé que hubieras estado junto a mí si hubieras podido – dijo la reina con cierta tristeza.

\- No iré a ningún lado, Mai… - contestó el maestro fuego con seriedad.

" _Tú no, pero yo sí…"_ pensó Mai con tristeza _._

* * *

Ojalá les siga gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar comentarios. Espero lo sigan haciendo. Como prometí la vez pasada, hoy habrá dos capítulos más y espero que sus dudas ya estén siendo contestadas... GirlFanatic30.


	36. 35: Primeros Pasos y Palabras

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo un poco y torturando a los personajes de vez en cuando.**

 **Nota del autor:** Éste es el último capítulo con flashbacks. La dinámica es la misma que los otros. Ojalá les esté gustando y les emocione todo el drama. Sin más qué decir, vamos con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Primeros Pasos y Palabras.**

\- ¿Cómo fue cuando caminó? – preguntó Zuko queriendo saber todo sobre la niña.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Izumi caminaba agarrada de la mano de Mai. Ty Lee le hablaba, abriendo sus brazos hacia ella. Mai había estado tratando de hacer que Izumi caminara por sí sola. La niña se soltaba de su madre de vez en cuando, pero de repente la inseguridad le ganaba y volvía a tomar la mano de la reina de inmediato._

 _\- ¿Aún no lo logran? – preguntó Azula caminando dentro de la habitación con cierta burla en su voz._

 _\- Si te vas a burlar, mejor vete…- dijo Mai con fastidio._

 _\- Este es su juguete favorito, ¿no? – preguntó la Señor del Fuego, tomando el pato-tortuga de la cuna de la niña. Mai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Para qué lo quieres, Azula? – preguntó Ty Lee con el ceño levemente fruncido._

 _\- Ya verás…_

 _Azula se puso en cuclillas alado de Ty Lee y le enseñó el pato-tortuga a Izumi._

 _\- Ven, Izumi. Ven, mira al pato-tortuga… ven – dijo Azula mientras movía el peluche amigablemente._

 _Mai se puso también en cuchillas soltando levemente el agarre de su hija. Izumi miró a su madre y luego a su peluche en manos de Azula._

 _\- Anda, hija. Ve por él…- la animó Mai._

 _La niña dio un pasito inseguro, tratando de agarrar a su madre, pero Mai sólo la rozó para darle seguridad. Izumi hizo un pequeño puchero, pero comenzó a caminar hacia Azula, logrando tomar el pato, para después regresar a brazos de su madre. Mai le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Lo lograste, ´Zumi- celebró Ty Lee. Azula sonrió satisfecha._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Azula también fue de gran ayuda – admitió Mai.

\- No entiendo por qué…- dijo Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hay cosas que son mejor que se queden sin decirse – dijo la reina encogiéndose de hombros. El príncipe bufó.

\- ¿Qué hay de sus primeras palabras? – preguntó el maestro fuego imaginándose todo.

\- No me llames mala madre, pero no recuerdo cómo fue. Izumi es muy inteligente y aprende cosas muy rápido. Cada vez que regresaba a su habitación ya había aprendido algo nuevo, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando un día me metí a su recamara y me llamó "mamá". Aun así, recuerdo las primeras cinco. La primera fue mamá, luego pato, después Ty Lee, luego 'Zula. La quinta fue _papá_ …- explicó Mai con cuidado. Zuko sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- ¿Sufrió cuando Ozai murió? – preguntó el maestro fuego con evidente culpa.

\- No. Ozai fue un "padre" muy ausente. Nunca la cargó o le hizo alguna caricia. Nada. A pesar de que no entendía mucho, Izumi sabía quién era Ozai, pero jamás preguntó por qué él era tan distante con ella. Él se limitaba a preguntar si ella estaba bien o a darle un regalo en su cumpleaños, pero hasta ahí. Cuando él murió ella sólo hizo una mueca, dijo que esperaba que él estuviera en un lugar mejor y que ojalá viera a Azula… a Izumi le dolió más cuando tu hermana murió – explicó Mai mordiendo su labio.

\- Eran muy unidas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zuko con curiosidad.

\- Supongo que sí. A veces Azula trataba de evitar a Izumi, pero supongo que ella encontraba cierto encanto en la niña. Al principio tu hermana no quería ni acercarse, y cuando empezó a hablar, Azula no quería que la llamara hermana. Supongo que era porque sabía la verdad, pero en serio había veces en las que Azula era muy fría y había otras en las de verdad se veía que la quería… - explicó la reina con cierta extrañeza.

\- ¿Por qué le habló de mí? ¿Por qué hizo que Izumi creyera que yo era una especie de héroe de cuento? – preguntó el príncipe extrañado.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _\- ¿Quieres el pato-tortuga? – preguntó Mai a su hija mientras la preparaba para dormir._

 _\- Ya tiene un nombre, mami – dijo la niña al abrazar a su peluche favorito._

 _\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

 _\- Sí. Se llama Zuko – explicó la princesa, dejando a su madre helada._

 _\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, cielo? – preguntó la reina sintiendo cómo su corazón se estrujaba._

 _\- Azula me contó una historia la otra noche._

 _Mai no dijo nada más. Cubrió a su pequeña hija con las cobijas, le dio un beso y salió de su habitación en busca de Azula._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Cuando Mai encontró a Azula, la Señor del Fuego leía una carta en la oficina que ambas compartían. La reina, en un ataque de ira, le arrebató la carta a la otra chica y puso un cuchillo en su garganta._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Azula, no sabiendo si sentirse amenazada o enojada por la actitud de Mai._

 _\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a Izumi de Zuko? – preguntó la reina con rabia. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesita eso?_

 _\- ¿Es ella quién no lo necesita o tú? – preguntó la Señor del Fuego, tomando con fuerza la mano de su madrastra._

 _\- ¡No tienes el derecho de hablarle de él! Ni tú ni nadie…_

 _\- No tengo el derecho de decírselo, pero tú no tienes el derecho de ocultárselo tampoco – dijo Azula con seriedad. Mai abrió los ojos y se liberó del agarre de la chica, tirando el cuchillo con el que la amenazaba previamente._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó la pelinegra con un hilo de voz._

 _\- Todos necesitamos un héroe e Izumi necesita saber quién es su padre, aunque sea por historias. No le puedes quitar eso, Mai. Eventualmente, cuando pueda entender la verdad, es mejor que su padre sea un héroe al idiota que abandonó a su madre en una prisión. Zuko podrá ser un idiota, pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo es a propósito. Además, ser hija del idiota de mi hermano es mil veces mejor a ser hija de Ozai – explicó la maestra fuego._

 _\- No quiero que le vuelvas a hablar a Izumi de Zuko, jamás Azula._

 _Mai volteó a ver a la otra chica con enojo. Azula rodó los ojos. Obviamente no iba a parar sus historias._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Y no paró, ¿cierto? – preguntó el príncipe extrañado, pero feliz de que su hermana hubiera hecho eso.

\- Por supuesto que no paró. De hecho, lo hizo más veces, al punto que no pudo parar porque Izumi se lo exigía. No pude hacer nada al respecto y en el fondo sabía que Azula tenía razón. No podía ocultarle la verdad a mi hija – explicó Mai con nostalgia.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Azula pensaba así de mí?

\- No lo sé, Zuko… ya te dije que hay cosas que para mí siguen siendo un misterio – mintió la reina.

Mai y Zuko se miraron un momento breve y después se percataron de que el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

\- Yo también quiero saber cosas, Zuko – dijo Mai después de unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntó el príncipe extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasó después de que escapaste de prisión con la maestra agua? ¿Cómo encontraste a tu madre? ¿Qué hay de ella y su nueva familia? ¿Cómo es que tienes un dragón? – preguntó la reina tratando de recordar todas las preguntas que tenía para el hombre frente a ella.

\- Creo que eso es historia para otro día, Mai… te contaré, por supuesto, pero no ahora – dijo Zuko sintiendo una mezcla de emociones por todo lo que la reina le acababa de contar.

La chica se resignó y suspiró sintiéndose de repente hambrienta. Ni ella ni Zuko habían comido nada desde la mañana.

\- Tal vez… tal vez deberíamos comer algo – sugirió la pelinegra, poniendo ese pretexto para alejar cualquier otro tema.

\- Pediré algo – dijo Zuko, levantándose para ir a las cocinas, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, un pequeño golpeteo se oyó.

\- Mami, abre la puerta… - exigió la princesa.

Zuko volteó a ver a Mai, sintiéndose de repente nervioso y emocionado. Era la primera vez que iba a ver a Izumi después de saber la verdad. La reina lucía nerviosa también, pero suspiró y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para no alterar a su hija.

\- No digas nada aun…- le dijo Mai a Zuko mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La reina abrió y la niña vio a su madre, ignorándola completamente al percatarse de la presencia de Zuko. Izumi corrió y se arrojó a los brazos del príncipe.

\- Hola Izumi – saludó el príncipe, una vez que tuvo a la niña en los brazos.

\- Hola Zuko. ¿Has estado todo el día aquí? – preguntó Izumi.

\- Mmm… sí, más o menos – contestó el maestro fuego.

\- Sí, hola, Izumi. Gracias por olvidarte de tu madre – dijo Mai para atraer la atención de la niña. Izumi hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

\- No me olvidé de ti, mami… de hecho vine porque Katara y Toph dijeron que estabas enferma y que Zuko estaba cuidando de ti – explicó la niña.

\- ¿Katara y Toph? – preguntó Zuko extrañado.

\- Sí. Pasé la mañana con Aang y Katara. Kiyi, Tom-Tom y yo estuvimos jugando con ellos. Fingimos su boda – explicó Izumi. Mai negó con la cabeza. Su hija era una experta en poner a las personas en situaciones incomodas y eso se lo debía a Ty Lee.

\- ¿Te divertiste en la boda? – le preguntó el príncipe.

\- Sí, pero me gustaría más que tú te casaras con mi mami – dijo la niña inocentemente. Zuko miró a Mai de reojo, quien se había ruborizado levemente.

\- Izumi, deja de decir eso. ¿Quieres? Mejor dime, ¿qué haces sola? Te he dicho que no me gusta que andes rondando por el palacio sin ningún adulto que te cuide…- dijo Mai desviando el tema.

\- Tía Ty Lee me envió, así que no estaba sola – explicó la princesa. La reina rodó los ojos nuevamente, sabiendo que Ty Lee lo había hecho a propósito, pero agradeció internamente la interrupción.

\- Yo no veo a Ty Lee por aquí. Y explícame, ¿cómo pasaste de estar con Aang y Katara a Katara y Toph a estar con Ty Lee? – cuestionó la pelinegra a su hija.

\- Mmm… Toph llegó a la boda, pero Aang tuvo que irse y no terminamos, así que Toph y Katara se quedaron con nosotros, y ellas comenzaron a hacernos un montón de preguntas a mi hermano y a mí. En eso llegó la tía Ty Lee y dijo que Tom-Tom y yo teníamos que tomar nuestras lecciones, pero realmente nos quería sacar de ahí porque dijo que no deberíamos contestar esas cosas y luego ella me envío por ti porque dijo que estabas con Zuko y que no le habías abierto a nadie y sólo me abrirías a mí – explicó la niña, dejando a la pareja perpleja.

Mai no podía dejar de pensar si era bueno o malo que su hija fuera tan honesta, además de preocuparse por la clase de preguntas que le hicieron Katara y Toph a Izumi y de esperar que Ty Lee dejara de usar a la niña en su contra. Por su lado, Zuko se alegró mentalmente porque sabía que Katara y Toph podrían haber obtenido nueva información, además de pensar que él e Izumi podrían pasar más tiempo y el chico podría conseguir más respuestas.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, mami? – preguntó la niña, bajándose de los brazos de Zuko y caminando hacia su madre.

\- Sí, cielo. Me siento mejor… - mintió Mai.

\- Puedo dormir contigo para cuidarte si quieres – contestó la princesa.

\- Eso me gustaría… - admitió la reina, queriendo sentir la cercanía de su hija.

\- Izumi, tu madre y yo cenaremos juntos, ¿por qué no cenas con nosotros? – preguntó Zuko. La princesa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Izumi ilusionada. Mai se limitó a asentir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los tres comían tranquilamente. Zuko e Izumi hablaron de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada, mientras Mai observaba a su hija y al príncipe interactuar, y se sentía triste y culpable por tener que alejarlos tan repentinamente, pero las cosas tenían que ser así por el bien de todos.

\- …pero ahora, es posible que ya no se vayan de la Nación del Fuego, ¿cierto, Mai? – dijo Zuko llamando la atención de la reina.

\- ¿De verdad, mami? – preguntó la niña emocionada.

\- Zuko está jugando, 'Zumi. Nos iremos este fin de semana – aseguró Mai.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó el príncipe.

\- Pero yo no me quiero ir – bufó la niña con los ojos vidriosos. Ver a su hija así, le partía el corazón a la reina, pero más le rompería el corazón si le pasaba algo por su culpa.

\- Izumi, no empecemos de nuevo. No es el momento de hablar de esto, ¿sí? Ya te expliqué por qué nos iremos y no hay marcha atrás – dijo Mai con frialdad.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio. Zuko no se atrevió a decir nada más e Izumi lucía molesta y afligida ante la negativa de su madre. Mai estaba decidida. Se iría de la Nación del Fuego no importando que Zuko supiera algunas _verdades_ …

* * *

Bueno, básicamente aquí se va a quedar este asunto hasta la próxima semana. Ojalá les hayan gustado estos capítulos y dejen muchos comentarios al respecto. No tengo mucho qué decir más que gracias por todo el apoyo y los reviews. Y por cierto, ¡felices fiestas! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

GirlFanatic30.


	37. 36: La Propuesta

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo un poco y torturando a los personajes de vez en cuando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: La Propuesta.**

Iroh y Ursa miraban a Zuko atónitos. El príncipe había relatado lo que había pasado en los últimos días con Mai, evitando algunos detalles por supuesto. Ursa no sabía si sentirse feliz o asustada por todo, aun con más respuestas sobre la mesa, ella sabía que todavía había muchas incógnitas. Iroh, por su lado, estaba feliz de saber que esa dulce niña era hija de su sobrino, pero estaba preocupado por la insistencia de la reina por salir de la Nación del Fuego.

\- ¿Le has preguntado por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Iroh.

\- Muchas veces. Ella sólo dice que hay algo más grande que nosotros que nos impide estar juntos y que no vamos a ser felices. No la entiendo. Un día me ama y al otro quiere escapar…- dijo el príncipe con frustración, haciendo a un lado el plato del desayuno que apenas había tocado.

\- Tiene miedo – aseguró Ursa.

\- La pregunta es miedo a qué – dijo el Dragón del Oeste pensativo.

\- No lo sé… - dijo Zuko aún más frustrado.

\- Tal vez ese miedo tiene que ver con Kazuo o con algo que hizo en el pasado – inquirió Iroh.

\- ¿Kazuo? – dijo el príncipe con el ceño fruncido. El chico se había olvidado del hijo menor de Mai hasta ahorita.

\- Iroh tiene un punto, Zuko. Es posible que ella tenga miedo de que algo le pueda pasar al bebé o… no lo sé – explicó Ursa sintiéndose de repente perdida en el tema. No entendía aun tanto misterio.

\- Pero también es cierto que Mai no puede alejar a Izumi de ti ahora que sabes que es tu hija – aseguró Iroh – Tienen que hablar de nuevo y juntos tienen que encontrar la mejor solución… no sería justo para nadie.

\- Hazle entender eso, tío – bufó el príncipe con tristeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai veía jugar a Izumi y Tom-Tom en el jardín. La chica tenía que admitir que iba a extrañar los días así. ¿De verdad podría alejarse, así como así de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Podría irse como si nada ahora que Zuko sabía la verdad? La reina soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Arrepintiéndose ya de su decisión, majestad? – preguntó Toph, asustando a Mai.

\- ¿De dónde saliste?

\- De tu consciencia – bromeó la maestra negra. La otra chica rodó los ojos.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Mai haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Bueno, es obvio que estás considerando quedarte en la Nación del Fuego ahora que Chispitas sabe la verdad sobre Izumi. Dime, ¿qué tan difícil fue admitirlo y cuánto tiempo te tardarás en darte cuenta de que si te vas cometerás un gran error? – dijo Toph con una gran sonrisa astuta en la cara.

\- No deberías meterte en…

\- No me estoy metiendo en los asuntos de nadie. Sólo vengo a decirte la verdad que quieres ignorar porque hasta cierto punto me agradas, Mai. Y sinceramente no quiero ver a Zuko sufrir por más idiota que sea – interrumpió la maestra tierra encogiéndose de hombros. Mai la miró queriéndola golpear por entrometida, pero también por tenía razón.

\- No lo entenderías…

\- Tal vez yo no, pero es posible que Zuko sí, si se lo explicaras. Sinceramente, sería muy cruel si lo apartas de su hija ahora que sabe la verdad y sería mucho más cruel si dejas que siga siendo ajeno a la vida de Izumi – dijo la Bandida Ciega con seriedad.

\- Si tanto sabes, ¿qué propones? – preguntó Mai no sabiendo si reír o llorar ante los comentarios de la otra chica. Toph sonrió ante de la pregunta de la chica.

\- Busquen una solución no afecte a Izumi y no la deje tan dañada como todos en la Familia Real. Después resuelvan sus problemas de pareja y no sé, tal vez hasta terminen casándose – explicó la maestra tierra con un tono burlón. La reina volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- No digas tonterías…

\- Apuesto lo que quieras – retó la chica.

\- Si regresamos y nos casamos algún día, serás mi dama y para aliviar tu amargura por el vestido te daré dos botellas de whisky de fuego – se atrevió a decir Mai, siguiendo el juego de la Bandida Ciega.

\- ¡Hecho! – dijo Toph para después salir del jardín. – Ah y Mai, tal vez antes de casarte de nuevo con Zuko, deberías de decirle la verdad sobre Kazuo.

Mai volteó a ver a Toph, pero la maestra tierra ya estaba fuera de su alcance. La reina sintió como se aceleró su corazón. ¿Acaso Toph ya sabía la verdad sobre Kazuo o tenía teorías?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El atardecer había caído a la capital y Mai estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas. Era la última maleta que iba a empacar, todo lo demás se lo podían quedar sus damas o cualquier otra persona, sinceramente no le importaba. La chica suspiró, Zuko sabía la verdad y quería estar con ella, pero la reina entendía todo lo que implicaba estar con él. No es que Mai no quisiera estar junto al maestro fuego, pero el consejo y la sociedad jamás lo aprobarían. ¿Qué dirían de ella los futuros compañeros de escuela de Izumi y Kazuo? Mai sería la mujer que se había metido con el padre y el hijo por poder y aunque la chica sabía que todo eso era mentira, sabía que en un futuro podría afectar a sus hijos. Además, aún estaba ese _peligro_ latente que la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días y una _promesa_ que tenía que cumplir. También, Renzo la estaba esperando.

La chica estaba cerrando la última maleta. Cuando Zuko entró abruptamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

\- ¿Qué haces…? – la reina pretendía preguntar qué hacía el chico ahí, pero Zuko la interrumpió.

-No, escucha. No vas a hablar y me vas a escuchar porque estoy harto de ser yo el que siempre escucha. Sé la verdad. Sé que Izumi es mi hija, cuánto has sufrido y que de verdad estás cansada de la corte y el palacio, pero no planeo renunciar a ti. Ni a ti ni a Izumi. Comprendo que tienes miedo. ¿A qué? No sé… pero te prometo que si me dices por qué no descansaré hasta acabar con esa amenaza. Mai, eres lo único que parece estar bien en mi vida en este momento e Izumi parece ser lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que nunca podré ver tus ojos o tu sonrisa de nuevo? Es como si me estuvieras apuñalando por dentro. Además, sé que no vas a ser feliz si no estamos juntos. Dijiste que te ibas a ir porque quieres proteger a Izumi y quieres que ella sea feliz, ¿no? Si está con su padre será feliz y estará segura, Mai. Démosle una familia. No será sencillo, pero prometo esforzarme. Prometo estar contigo y seremos los dos contra el mundo. No soportaría dejarte ir de nuevo. Mai…- Zuko tomó las manos de Mai y se arrodillo frente a ella. El corazón de la chica latía fuertemente con la declaración de Zuko, pero al verlo arrodillado, su corazón se aceleró aún más. - … ¿te casarías conmigo?

Mai no sabía qué contestar. Quería estar con el hombre arrodillado enfrente de ella, quería estar con él más que nada en el mundo. Tenía razón, no iba a ser sencillo, la gente hablaría de ellos por años, el consejo enloquecería, probablemente habría días donde ellos mismos querrían rendirse. Mai no podía ser tan egoísta, pero ¿con quién lo estaba siendo? ¿Con ella? No. ¿Con sus hijos? Probablemente. ¿Con Renzo? Definitivamente.

-Levántate, Zuko… No puedo…- Mai sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo y…

-No puedo, Zuko. Perdóname. No puedo… – volvió a decir Mai y se separó abruptamente del chico.

\- Mai, por favor… no me apartes de Izumi. No te vayas de mi lado.

\- Sal de mi habitación… vete, por favor.

Zuko se levantó con el corazón hecho trizas y salió de la habitación de la reina sin voltear a verla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai estaba en su oficina. La chica decidió ocuparse porque no quería echarse a llorar. La reina de verdad quería estar con Zuko, pero dentro de ella sabía que no podía hacerlo por más que lo amara… a veces el amor no era suficiente. Tal vez Azula tenía razón. _El amor era para campesinos_.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Iroh en el umbral de la puerta de Mai.

\- Adelante – contestó la chica con delicadeza, sorprendida de ver al ex-general.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, querida? – preguntó el hombre al sentarse frente a la chica.

\- Todo va bien – mintió la chica.

\- Escuché que te vas en un par de días…

\- Así es. Es hora de dejar este lugar. Espero que les haya ayudado y que no dejes a tu sobrino. Una vez que suba al trono, te va a necesitar más que nunca – dijo la reina con cierta nostalgia escondida.

\- Fuiste de ayuda, Mai y tienes razón. Zuko va a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible una vez que suba al trono, entonces ¿no crees que es mejor quedarte? – se atrevió a decir el Dragón del Oeste.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Mai sorprendida por la respuesta del hombre.

\- Zuko podrá tener toda la ayuda que necesite, pero mi sobrino siempre estará incompleto sin ti y será peor si le quitas la oportunidad de conocer a Izumi – explicó el hombre.

\- Veo que Zuko ya te dijo lo que pasó.

\- Mai, no soy nadie para meterme en sus asuntos, pero no creo que estés feliz al irte de la Nación del Fuego y dejar a Zuko así. No le quites a mi sobrino la oportunidad de ver a su hija crecer… - dijo Iroh con ojos vidriosos.

\- No lo entenderías… no puede ser – dijo Mai con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Aún lo amas? – preguntó el hombre esperanzado.

\- No importa lo que sienta. Sólo… no va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? – soltó la reina con frustración.

\- Tal vez si tú le dijeras lo que te atemoriza, juntos encontrarían una solución y…

\- Iroh, no quiero ser grosera, pero mi decisión está tomada. Me llevaré a Izumi y ese es el fin de la historia. No planeaba que Zuko se enterara porque sabía que todo se iba a complicar, esa es la verdad. No quiero lastimar a tu sobrino, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar a mis hijos a que… no importa. Sólo, no puedo quedarme. No me voy a quedar. Fin de la discusión. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que retirar…

Mai salió de la oficina, dejando a Iroh confundido y preocupado.

* * *

¿Soy cruel? Lo siento... Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas. Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Nos leemos después...

GirlFanatic30.


	38. 37: Rompiendo la Promesa

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Rompiendo la Promesa.**

Mai se despertó con el estómago revuelto. La reina se miró en el espejo y notó dos círculos negros y profundos debajo de sus ojos. No había podido conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Zuko, arrodillado frente a ella, había ocupado su mente toda la noche. La frase: " _No me apartes de Izumi. No te vayas de mi lado_ ", resonaban fuertemente en sus oídos. Mai sabía que estaba lastimando a Zuko más de lo que ella podría llegar a imaginar, pero también comprendía que el dolor que él sentía, ella lo había estado sintiendo durante cuatro largos años. Además, tenía una promesa que cumplir. Tenía que salir de la Nación del Fuego a como diera lugar. Tal vez estaba apartando a su hija de su verdadero padre y renunciando al amor de su vida, pero creía que ambos sacrificios valían la pena porque sería _libre_ , ¿no? Es lo que había estado buscando, pero ¿por qué desde que le había dicho la verdad a Zuko todo se sentía tan mal?

La reina caminó hacia su clóset y sacó una caja de madera que tenía que entregar a cierto príncipe cuando llegara el momento. Mai tocó la caja con cuidado, como si ésta fuera de cristal y combatió las lágrimas que querían brotarle de los ojos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental? La pelinegra abrió el artefacto y tomó una pieza. Era la corona que Azula había usado por muchos años. Mai suspiró y agarró el objeto con fuerza. Azula había sido su mejor amiga. Incluso después de la Roca Hirviente pudieron arreglar su relación, pero la reina ya no estaba segura si podría renunciar a Zuko otra vez.

Mai le había prometido una familia feliz a Izumi. ¿Acaso podría negarle eso a su hija? Pero también sabía que tenía que salir de la Nación del Fuego porque, incluso con Zuko en el trono, corría constante peligro de morir. La reina quería estar con Zuko, quería darle a Izumi esa familia feliz, pero ¿qué pasaba con su libertad? ¿Qué iba a pasar con todo lo que había planeado por meses? ¿Y su promesa? ¿Y el _sacrificio_ de Azula?

 _Azula_ … Mai no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en ella mientras tenía su corona en la mano. ¿De verdad podría traicionarla de nuevo? La reina quería cumplir su promesa. Quería seguir con sus planes, pero no podía dejar a Zuko. Lo estaba intentando, de verdad lo hacía, pero su voluntad no podía contra sus sentimientos. Quería que Izumi creciera alado de su padre. " _No le quites a mi sobrino la oportunidad de ver a su hija crecer_ ". Las palabras de Iroh seguían en su mente. _"¿Aún lo amas?"_ Le preguntó. Por supuesto que lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida y quería estar con él hasta el fin de sus días.

Fue ahí cuando Mai ya no pudo combatir más lo que sentía. Esa respuesta que se había dado así misma era lo que necesitaba para saber que podía hacer lo que fuera para seguir con Zuko. La reina se levantó de su silla, con la corona de Azula fuertemente agarrada y se dispuso a caminar rápidamente hacia el mausoleo de la Señor del Fuego.

La chica abrió de dos en dos las puertas que se le cruzaban, ignorando las reverencias y miradas curiosas y preocupadas de los sirvientes y guardias. " _Al diablo con ellos_ ," era lo único que pensaba. Ella quería llegar dónde yacían los restos de Azula lo más rápido posible. Quería llegar ahí, antes de que ese brote de rebeldía y valentía se desvaneciera de su cuerpo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Mai llegó al mausoleo blanco y caminó hacia él, disminuyendo la velocidad. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento. La chica se arrodilló, tocando con suavidad el nombre de Azula. En ese instante, Mai dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Azula. Lo siento tanto… perdóname por no poder seguir con esto. Siento tener que romper mi promesa, pero lo amo. Lo amo tanto que no me puedo imaginar la vida sin él. Tanto que no me puedo alejar. No lo puedo apartar de Izumi. No puedo, Azula. No puedo. Espero que dónde quiera que estés puedas perdonarme y comprenderlo. Yo… de verdad lo siento.

Mai levantó la cara y se enjugó las lágrimas. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y la pesadumbre de desvaneció. La reina dejó la corona frente al mausoleo y alado de ésta, una de sus dagas. El que rompiera su promesa, no quería decir que abandonaría los planes del todo. Mai se levantó y susurró un último "lo siento," antes de darle la espalda al mausoleo y no mirar atrás.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko estaba en su oficina sintiéndose miserable. El chico estaba herido. Creía que Mai aceptaría su propuesta porque sus sentimientos por él eran más grandes que su miedo, pero al parecer se equivocó. El maestro fuego suspiró. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil últimamente? De repente, sintió celos de Aang y Katara. ¿Cómo era que esos dos pudieron resolver sus problemas y desvanecer sus inseguridades tan fácilmente?

El príncipe se disponía a ir a la habitación de su hija cuando su puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando a Mai. Zuko la miró, notando que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los puños apretados. El chico desvió la mirada. No podía seguir viéndola, sabiendo que se iba a ir de su lado, llevándose a Izumi con ella. La reina entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta con llave tras de ella.

\- Arruinaste mi vida, ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. A partir de aquella vez en que decidiste abrir la boca en esa cámara de guerra y conseguiste que te desterraran. Pero no fue poco, también me dejaste el Día del Sol Negro, y como si no te bastara me dejaste de la misma forma en la Roca Hirviente. ¡Ah! Y por si no fuera suficiente, desde que regresaste, vi como todos mis planes se derribaron uno por uno. Sentí cómo te metiste y te estancaste hasta quedarte aquí adentro de mí otra vez. Sé que amas a Izumi y que ella te ama a ti y con cada segundo que pasabas con ella, vi como todo lo que planeé por tanto tiempo se desmoronaba ante mí porque al estar con ella, estabas también conmigo y yo… yo te empecé a amar cada día más y…

Mai estaba confesando todo lo que sentía por Zuko, con cada palabra su mente se iba aclarando más y sus sentimientos fluían mejor. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta y que podría luchar contra quien fuera. Había luchado contra Azula, había soportado a Ozai. Haría lo que fuera por Zuko y por Izumi.

-…y Renzo me va a odiar porque rompí mi promesa- para este punto Zuko no miraba a Mai porque se sentía enojado, culpable y confundido -Zuko, mírame…

El príncipe levantó la mirada para cruzarse con los ojos dorado pálido de Mai. La chica tenía lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Zuko se mordió el labio inferior. Lo que menos quería en este mundo era hacer sufrir a Mai.

-Arruinaste todo, rompiste mi corazón y aun así no puedo olvidarte ni odiarte. Eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, me orillaste a vivir el peor episodio de mi vida y Zuko, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero me casaré contigo.

Zuko estaba atónito. Mai le acababa de decir que sí. Estarían juntos. Todavía no podía creerlo, pero estaba feliz, sumamente feliz.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No hay un anillo o algo así? A no ser que estés esperando a que también yo lo compre – dijo Mai con sarcasmo. Zuko se acercó a ella y enjugó las lágrimas que la chica había derramado. El príncipe sacó una pequeña caja y reveló un anillo de oro con un rubí incrustado.

-El anillo ya lo tenía yo - Zuko colocó el anillo en el dedo de Mai y la chica se disponía a besarlo, pero él la detuvo. -Hay algo más…

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Mai con curiosidad.

-En las Tribus Agua es una tradición que cuando una pareja se compromete, el hombre le dé a la mujer un collar tallado como símbolo del compromiso- explicó el joven maestro fuego.

\- ¿Cómo un anillo?

-Sí, algo así. Quería hacer de esto algo más especial, así que tallé esto…

Zuko sacó de su bolsa un collar con una delicada cadena dorada. Del collar colgaba una pieza que tenía tallado un dragón escupiendo fuego y del otro lado tenía grabada la frase: " _Siempre tuyo, Zuko_ ". Mai sonrió, sabía que Zuko había tallado un dragón porque era apodado _Rey Dragón_ o _Lord Dragón_ por los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego que habían visto a Druk.

-Me gusta- admitió Mai.

Zuko sonrió y fue él, quien cerró el espacio entre él y la chica. Mai y Zuko se besaron. Era un nuevo inicio y no iba a ser fácil, pero estarían juntos…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Lo lograron! Mai dio su brazo a torcer y ahora ya están juntos, pero... sí, porque siempre tiene que haber un pero. esta historia aún no termina. Aún hay mucho qué contestar, igual, ya estamos en la recta final y quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido hasta aquí y a los que dejan sus comentarios y envían mensajes. De verdad son una gran inspiración y me hacen ver mis errores y aciertos. Ojalá dejen comentario esta vez. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

GirlFanatic30.


	39. 38: Pequeña Tranquilidad

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Pequeña Tranquilidad.**

Aang y Katara caminaban tomados de la mano por el palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Habían sido días de mucha tensión con todo el drama de Mai y Zuko alrededor, así que ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad en la compañía del otro, ambos lo agradecían infinitamente.

\- ¿Te he dicho que tienes la sonrisa más divina del mundo? – le dijo Aang a la maestra agua, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

\- No lo has hecho, pero me gusta que lo insinúes – contestó Katara con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo insinuaré más seguido – dijo el Avatar. – Tal vez deberíamos ir a tomar el desayuno a ese invernadero que arregla Ursa…

\- Me gustaría mucho… - admitió la maestra agua, sabiendo que ese lugar iba a avivar un ambiente romántico entre su novio y ella.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia dicho invernadero. Aang miraba de reojo a Katara. El Avatar no podía dejar de pensar qué había hecho para merecer a una chica como ella. Él podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Si la maestra agua le pidiera que frenara el mundo para que pudieran estar juntos como ahora lo estaban, Aang buscaría la forma para hacerlo. Y es que Katara había dejado una marca imborrable en el corazón del maestro aire y él no deseaba por nada del mundo hacer a un lado a la chica.

Katara tampoco podía dejar de ver al maestro aire. La chica estaba feliz de al fin estar con Aang, pero tenía que admitir que aún le daba un poco de miedo. Ella no quería estar sin él y le daba miedo que alguien le pudiera hacer daño, pero también estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ayudarlo y lo protegería del mundo si era necesario. La maestra agua no sabía qué tenía el Avatar, pero cuando él la tocaba le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, cuando la miraba se desvanecía el dolor pasado y cuando la besaba, la podía transportar a otro mundo.

Así era el amor de ambos y con cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más fuerte.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación de Izumi. Ambas comían galletas de chocolate, un poco a pesar de la reina, ya que el chocolate no era su favorito. Mai tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad con su hija. Después de todo el estrés vivido en los últimos días, estar en paz era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando.

\- Izumi…- dijo la reina para llamar la atención de la niña.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó Izumi tomando otra galleta.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Zuko? – preguntó Mai no sabiendo cómo decirle a su hija que al final se quedarían en la Nación del Fuego y que se casaría con el príncipe.

\- Él me agrada, mami.

\- ¿Y de verdad quieres que él y yo nos casemos? – preguntó la reina con cautela.

\- Sí… pero tú no quieres porque él no te agrada y quieres que nos vayamos lejos – contestó la princesa con un puchero en la cara.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que tal vez cambié de opinión? – preguntó Mai esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Izumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad, mami? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí, te casarás con Zuko y será mi nuevo papá? – preguntó la niña rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su cara llena de chocolate.

\- No tan rápido, Izumi. Yo… mmm… bueno, creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí en la Nación del Fuego y la verdad es que Zuko me agrada mucho. Él y yo hemos hablado y tal vez… es posible que haya una boda, pero no quiero hacerlo si tú no estás de acuerdo – explicó la reina con ridículo nerviosismo, sabiendo de antemano que su hija no se negaría.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Mai Konoe! – gritó la princesa arrojándose a los brazos de su madre, provocando que la reina se riera de la reacción de la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo, Izumi? – dijo Mai mientras abrazaba a la princesa.

\- ¿Y tendré más hermanitos? – preguntó Izumi emocionada, haciendo que la reina se ruborizara violentamente.

\- Oye, despacio. Un paso a la vez…

\- Mami, si nos quedaremos aquí y si Zuko va a ser mi nuevo papá, ¿qué pasará con Renzo?

Mai miró a Izumi no sabiendo qué responder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Bueno Chispitas, tengo que decir que has rotó mi corazón. Eras mi último amigo soltero y ahora no sólo te vas a casar, sino que tienes una hija… ¿qué haré con tanto tiempo para mí sola? – dijo Toph con cierto sarcasmo, pero sintiendo felicidad por su amigo.

\- Tal vez con todo ese tiempo libre deberías de encontrar un novio…- se burló Zuko.

\- Yo siempre he dicho que eso de las parejas son cosas malditas. Mira a Sokka y Suki, derramando miel por todo el lugar. Mira a Haru, no se puede separar de Ty Lee. Y ni siquiera mencionaré a Aang y Katara porque ellos son la representación de la palabra cursi – explicó la maestra tierra encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Espero poder burlarme de ti cuando encuentres a alguien…

\- Sonaste como Sokka, pero mejor dime, ¿cómo reaccionaron Ursa e Iroh al saber que te vas a casar? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

\- Oh bueno, mi tío estaba muy feliz, pero mi madre se veía preocupada…- explicó Zuko un poco desconcertado.

\- Supongo que es normal. Todo ha cambiado tan rápido que le da miedo, además que todavía está todo el asunto de Azula sin resolver. ¿Crees que Mai acceda a decirte algo más ahora que solucionaron todo? – indagó la Bandida Ciega.

\- No lo sé, Toph. No quiero presionarla. Cuando hablamos sobre lo que había pasado, ella estaba muy convencida de no hablar de Azula o de Kazuo…- contestó el príncipe pensativo.

\- Tal vez de lo que no quiere hablar es de Renzo… - dijo Toph dejando a Zuko atónito.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee abrazaba a Mai con fuerza después de haber escuchado a su amiga decir " _me casaré con Zuko_ ". La reina trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre de la otra chica, pero estaba tan feliz como la acróbata.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda? – preguntó la castaña una vez que soltó a Mai.

\- Bueno, aún no hay fecha, pero no creo que sea pronto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, Zuko tiene que subir primero al trono y establecerse bien. Además, si nos casamos ahora, se armaría un escándalo y no quiero eso. Por ahora, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto…- explicó la reina, con una leve mueca de decepción.

\- Ya habrá tiempo, Mai. Lo importante es que ya se decidieron a estar juntos… - contestó Ty Lee con su ya acostumbrado positivismo.

\- Lo sé…

\- Parece que algo te molesta.

\- Renzo… ¿Azula, tal vez? - fue lo único que dijo Mai. Ty Lee comprendió todo.

\- Él entenderá, Mai… y ella… ella ya no puede hacer nada al respecto.

\- Ya no estoy tan segura…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Una semana después.**

El clima empezaba a mejorar en la Nación del Fuego. Era una noche cálida de finales de marzo y tres chicas se acercaban peligrosamente a la habitación de la reina. Mai estaba cepillando el cabello de Izumi, preguntándose si Zuko dormiría con ella esa noche. El príncipe había estado tan ocupado en los últimos días escribiendo el tratado que dictaría el fin del reinado de la Nación del Fuego sobre el mundo, que casi no lo había visto.

La reina siguió cepillando el cabello de su hija, tratando de quitarse a Zuko del pensamiento, cuando escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta. Mai frunció el ceño. Era algo tarde y no esperaba a nadie. Zuko solía meterse a su habitación después de la media noche y salía antes del amanecer para que nadie se diera cuenta. La pelinegra volteó a ver a la princesa, quien sonreía amplia y misteriosamente. Tal vez era Ty Lee…

\- Adelante – dijo Mai con extrañeza.

\- Hola…- contestó Ty Lee al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Haru – preguntó la reina extrañada.

\- Mmm… ¿te extrañaba? Traje a unas amigas – mintió la castaña mientras se metía a la habitación y atrás de ella Katara y Suki.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Mai nerviosa.

\- Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, pero no puedes enloquecer, si no tendré que bloquear tu chi y no te gustará – comenzó a decir Ty Lee tomando el brazo de Mai.

\- ¿Sorpresa? Ty Lee odio las sorpresas, además no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿qué hacen ustedes envueltas en esto? Creí que me odiaban o algo así – dijo la reina mirando incrédula a Katara y Suki.

\- Bueno, tal vez estamos aquí para limar asperezas. Ya es tiempo, ¿no crees? – dijo Katara con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Además, serás la esposa de Zuko y él es nuestro amigo, así que por el bien todos deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien porque nos verás por aquí – explicó Suki encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Supongo que tienen razón – admitió Mai – Aun así, no entiendo de que se trata todo esto…

\- Sabemos que tú y Zuko no se podrán casar en un buen tiempo y bueno, tú sabes que él no es del tipo paciente – comenzó a decir Katara. La reina frunció el ceño.

\- Y si de por si el sujeto se la pasa siendo miserable todo el tiempo, no queremos que empeore la situación, porque la verdad es que nos tiene un poco hartos a todos – siguió explicando Suki.

\- Además de que tú tampoco estás muy feliz porque tienes que esperar, así que pensamos en ayudarlos un poco con su situación… - terminó de decir Ty Lee.

\- No entiendo – dijo Mai sintiéndose aún más confundida.

\- Mami, arreglamos todo para que se casen esta noche – explicó Izumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a la reina boquiabierta.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Ojalá se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas, y para empezar bien el año, les traigo no uno, sino dos capítulos. Sé que todos los eventos que últimamente han estado pasando en esta historia han sido un poco precipitados, pero les juro que es con el propósito de darle más sentido al final. Ojalá les siga gustando, y una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado mensajes, reviews y seguido esta historia. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

GirlFanatic30.


	40. 39: La Boda

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: La Boda.**

\- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Mai sintiendo nauseas de repente.

\- Creímos que sería una buena idea. ¿No te parece romántico, Mai? Una boda secreta a mitad de la noche… - dijo Ty Lee suspirando emocionada.

\- ¡No! Esto es una locura… ¿cómo se les ocurre? – dijo la reina sentándose en la silla más cercana que encontró.

\- Zuko y tú se la pasan haciendo locuras. No comprendo el problema esta vez… - dijo Katara encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo… es sólo que… para empezar, ¿él lo sabe? – preguntó Mai con cierto miedo de quién se pudiera enterar.

\- Probablemente Sokka, Toph y Aang se lo están diciendo ahora mismo – dijo Suki.

\- ¿Quién más sabe de esto? – preguntó la reina alarmada.

\- Bueno, aparte de nosotras y ellos, obviamente Iroh y Ursa. También Ikem, Kiyi, Piandao, Haru y Tom-Tom – explicó Ty Lee.

\- ¿Creías que íbamos a invitar también a los sirvientes? – preguntó la maestra agua.

\- No, por supuesto que no creí eso… es sólo que… todo esto es muy precipitado y hay cosas que él y yo todavía tenemos que resolver… y…- comenzó a decir Mai, sintiéndose más mareada.

\- ¿No quieres casarte con Zuko, mami? – preguntó Izumi con tristeza.

\- No es eso, cielo. Es que todo esto realmente me pone nerviosa – admitió la reina echándose para atrás en su silla.

\- Es normal tener miedo, Mai… pero ya están juntos, ¿qué podría pasar? – dijo Ty Lee tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amiga, mientras se acercaba a ella. La reina le lanzó una mirada asesina a la acróbata.

\- Escucha, no sé qué tanto misterio haya entre ustedes, y a pesar de que en lo personal no me gusta que no le hayas dicho _toda_ la verdad, sé que Zuko te ama y tú lo amas a él. Han llegado a este punto en contra de todo pronóstico. Deja de lado tus inseguridades y sé feliz. Créeme que sé de lo que te hablo…- dijo Katara mirando fijamente a los ojos a Mai.

La reina se paró de su silla mirando al piso y mordiendo su labio. Katara tenía razón. Mai ya había llegado a este punto, ¿por qué parar ahora? La chica pensó en Kazuo y Renzo… era cierto, Zuko todavía no sabía la verdad, pero eso no le correspondía a ella y además Ty Lee tenía razón, Renzo tendría que entender porque Mai también merecía ser feliz.

\- ¿Y qué usaré? – preguntó Mai con resignación, provocando que Izumi saltara a sus brazos y tres amplias sonrisas en los rostros de las demás chicas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Están locos? – preguntó Zuko una vez que Sokka le soltó el plan.

\- Es una boda secreta, Chispitas… será divertido – dijo Toph con su acostumbrado tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué hay de Mai? ¿Qué dijo ella? – preguntó el príncipe nervioso.

\- No lo sabemos… probablemente también le estén diciendo todo ahora… - dijo el Avatar encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vamos, Zuko. Vístete y no seas gallina – dijo Sokka golpeando levemente el brazo del maestro fuego.

\- Pero… ¿qué pasa si ella dice que no? – preguntó el príncipe inseguro.

\- Hay veces en las que quisiera matarte, Zuko. ¿Crees que Mai va a decir que no después de lo lejos que han llegado? No seas tonto. Además, si no quiere, la obligamos y ya… - contestó Toph con sarcasmo.

Zuko miró a su escritorio lleno de papeles sabiendo que Toph tenía razón, pero sintiéndose nervioso a la vez. Toph tenía razón y la verdad es que él sabía que no importaba nada, él iba a estar con Mai hasta el final… ni siquiera importaba de quién era hijo Kazuo o todos los demás misterios que ocultaba, él lo soportaría porque la amaba y eso era lo importante.

\- Díganme que consiguieron un traje decente para que use esta noche…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai miró su reflejo en el espejo. Ty Lee le había puesto un maquillaje muy discreto, exceptuando los labios rojos. Katara y Suki la habían peinado sencillamente, con un par de peinetas que atoraban el velo y el cabello caía sobre su espalda echó caireles. La reina observó el vestido blanco que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. El vestido era de tirantes, los cuales tenían pequeñas piedras plateadas en ellos, el torso era liso, en cuanto a la falda era de una delicada tela, larga y con un poco de vuelo. La pelinegra sonrió. A pesar de que el vestido era algo que obviamente Ty Lee escogió y no era su estilo, le gustaba. Era diferente, pero era el inicio de una nueva vida.

Izumi se acercó a su madre. La niña usaba un vestido blanco también, con una cinta en la cintura color lila. Su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba una corona de pequeñas flores blancas y lilas.

\- Te ves bonita, mami – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, cielo. Tú también estás linda…- dijo Mai abrazando a su hija.

\- Está todo listo, Mai – dijo Ty Lee acercándose a la reina y su hija, usando un vestido color lila, con el cabello agarrado en una media cola.

\- Espera, antes de salir, necesito a Toph…- dijo la reina con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

\- ¿A Toph? ¿Para qué? – preguntó la castaña extrañada.

\- Tiene una apuesta que cumplir…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee, Katara, Suki, Toph, Izumi y Mai caminaban hacia uno de los jardines del palacio. Cuando llegaron, la reina se quedó boquiabierta de lo bonito que habían adornado. Había flores lilas y blancas por todo el lugar, además de que un montón de velas alumbraban el sitio.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? – preguntó Toph malhumorada.

\- No es mi culpa que estés de malas porque perdiste una apuesta y si me quiero quedar aquí parada, me quedaré parada…- contestó Mai con sarcasmo. La maestra tierra bufó, tomando la falda del vestido que usaba para no caerse.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hacia donde se encontraba el altar y fue ahí cuando las miradas de Zuko y Mai al fin se encontraron. Ambos no podían evitar sonreír e incluso Zuko sintió unas ganas de llorar inexplicables al ver a Mai tan hermosa.

Katara y Suki se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras Toph y Ty Lee se pusieron delante de Mai, ya que ellas eran las damas de honor. Izumi fue la que caminó primero hacia el altar lanzando flores por todo el lugar. Mai no pudo evitar reír internamente porque su hija se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. La niña había soñado con ese momento desde que supo sobre la boda de Azula y no pudo lograrlo debido a la cancelación de ese matrimonio.

Toph caminó con una mueca graciosa en el rostro. La chica estaba malhumorada porque Mai la había hecho pagar su apuesta, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por Zuko y por la reina. Toph no era del tipo cursi, pero podía sentir que Zuko y Mai se merecían el uno al otro, y los dos ya habían esperado por mucho tiempo.

Después de la maestra tierra, caminó Ty Lee, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas cuando Haru volteó a verla. La chica deseaba estar con el maestro con todas sus fuerzas y esperaba sino tener una boda así, al menos casarse en algún momento y si era con Haru, se daba por bien servida.

Cuando fue el momento de Mai de caminar hacia el altar, la chica sintió como su estómago se vació, su respiración se detuvo y el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. La reina notó que todos la observaban, obviamente, pero no le importó porque su mirada estaba posada en la de su futuro esposo. _Esposo_ …, Mai no puso evitar reír a sus adentros al notar que todas sus fantasías, desde que era niña, estaban a punto de cumplirse.

Una vez que Mai estuvo cerca de Zuko, el chico la tomó por la mano y se acercó levemente al oído de la chica.

\- Luces hermosa – susurró el príncipe. La reina se ruborizó levemente.

Mai notó que el que iba a oficiar la boda sería Aang y que el padrino de Zuko era Sokka. La chica suspiró, escuchó que el Avatar se puso a hablar, pero la verdad es que no prestó atención porque estaba perdida en los ojos del príncipe. ¿Cómo era que todo el miedo que sintió por años se pudiera desvanecer con una mirada de él, o una caricia, o un beso? Mai no se lo explicaba, pero ahora estaba ahí con él y sería su esposa.

Lo único que le aseguraba a Zuko que no estaba soñando, era que tenía la mano de Mai en la suya. Después de cuatro años de haberse sentido miserable, todo parecía haber valido la pena. El príncipe tenía una hija y ahora estaba desposando al amor de su vida. Sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, pero el chico estaba feliz y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que funcionara.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dirán sus votos? – preguntó el Avatar, llamado la atención de los novios. Mai se sonrojo y Zuko rio un poco.

\- La verdad es que no tenía preparado nada…- admitió Zuko.

\- Ninguno de los dos tenemos preparado nada. Todo esto ha sido tan precipitado que… - comenzó a decir la chica.

\- ¡Buuuuh! ¡Improvisen! – gritó Toph desde su asiento.

\- Toph…- la reprendió Katara.

\- Toph tiene razón, chicos. Tendrán que improvisar…- admitió el Avatar encogiéndose de hombros.

Mai y Zuko se miraron un perplejos, no sabiendo qué decir. Ninguno de los dos era del tipo sentimental, al menos no frente a las personas. Mai le sonrió levemente al príncipe y él tomó la mano de la chica en la suya. Era cierto que ninguno de los dos era de admitir sentimientos, pero las personas que los observaban eran sus seres queridos, y a pesar de que eran más amigos de Zuko que de Mai, ella sabía que eventualmente podría formar lazos con ellos. Finalmente, ellos los estaban ayudando a que estuvieran juntos…

\- Nunca me ha gustado hablar abiertamente de mis sentimientos – comenzó a decir Zuko – Apuesto en que hay veces que muchas personas creen que no los tengo. Sé que soy impaciente e impulsivo, y que muchas veces suelo arruinar las cosas por eso y alejo a las personas sin darme cuenta, pero no importa cuántas veces me haya equivocado o pedido que te fueras, tú siempre estuviste ahí, Mai. Nunca me imaginé que pudiera existir una persona que me amara cómo tú lo haces, y sé que hay muchas veces que no lo merezco, pero siempre agradeceré por tenerte en mi vida. Me has regalado lo más importante que tengo hasta el día de hoy. Quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre te he amado y te amaré hasta el final de mis días. No importan los errores o las peleas, siempre estaré ahí para ti…- dijo el príncipe con un nudo en la garganta, provocando que la reina se mordiera el labio y se sintiera sumamente conmovida.

\- Yo… yo sé que también hay veces en las que no muestro mis sentimientos, y las personas creen que soy de hielo, pero nunca ha sido así contigo, Zuko. Sé que soy fría y reservada, no suelo decir lo que me molesta o no, pero siempre que se ha tratado de ti, es como si algo se encendiera, y es por eso que te amo tanto. Tú siempre has sido el que cambia mi mundo, el que me hace sentir una ola de emociones, y no me importaría pasar así el resto de mis días. Espero sepas que te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte y posiblemente nunca lo deje de hacer – dijo Mai con una sonrisa que Zuko nunca había visto sobre sus labios.

Por supuesto que había más cosas qué decir. Probablemente, ella tenía más qué decir que él, pero por ahora se quedarían con lo habían dicho. Lo demás no lo tenían que escuchar la gente que los observaba porque era algo que no tenían que escuchar. Al menos no por ahora.

\- Y con eso, los declaro marido y mujer… ¡bésala, Zuko! – gritó Aang con emoción.

El príncipe no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a su nueva esposa entre sus brazos, besándola dulcemente. Los presentes aplaudieron y gritaron celebrando por los nuevos esposos. Mai y Zuko se miraron, y disfrutaron ese momento. Tenían que disfrutarlo por ahora, porque lo que ellos no sabían es que todavía les faltaba mucho por vivir y lo peor aún no llegaba.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, pues se casaron. Tengo que admitir que este capítulo fue un poco muy difícil de escribir, pero salió y espero les haya gustado. Básicamente, esto es el pre-ambulo al final. Y prepárense porque se viene más drama... Ojalá me dejen un review o envíen un mensaje con sus comentarios. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos después.

GirlFanatic30.


	41. 40: De Dragones Molestos a Tratos

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: De Dragones Molestos a Tratos Secretos.**

 **Un mes y medio después…**

Zuko había estado planeando un pequeño viaje para él y Mai. No habían tenido una luna de miel debido a su boda secreta y al escándalo que se podría formar si alguien lo descubría, así que decidieron posponerla. Aun así, el príncipe había decidido que él y la reina podían tomarse un día libre y salir a pasear.

El príncipe entró a la habitación que ahora compartía con Mai, sólo para descubrir que la chica seguía dormida, con Druk alado, cuidándole el sueño celosamente. Últimamente la reina se había estado sintiendo muy cansada, pero Zuko creía que era normal. La coronación del maestro fuego sería a final de mes y todos en el palacio habían estado trabajando como locos para tener todo a tiempo.

Zuko sonrió al ver a Mai dormida tan pacíficamente y se acercó para acariciar su rostro, pero Druk casi le muerde la mano. El dragón se había estado comportando raro con el príncipe desde dos semanas atrás. Al parecer, Druk no quería que nadie se acercara a Mai, ni siquiera Zuko. De milagro no le había hecho nada a Izumi ni a Tom-Tom.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – bufó Zuko molesto. Druk gruñó un poco, pero le dio la espalda al príncipe y se acurrucó cerca del estómago de Mai.

El maestro fuego negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para poder tocar a su esposa, pero Mai se levantó de golpe.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido, al notar que su esposa estaba levemente pálida.

Mai no contestó y se levantó rápidamente de la cama al sentir un extraño, pero a la vez familiar malestar en el estómago. Se había sentido así en las últimas semanas, más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero no había dicho nada porque no quería ser una preocupación más para Zuko. La chica caminó a zancadas por la habitación, para así entrar al baño y sumergir su cabeza en el retrete.

Zuko frunció el ceño y se dirigió al baño detrás de Mai. Cuando llegó al lugar, la encontró sacando probablemente la cena de la noche anterior. El príncipe sabía que la reina estaba cansada, pero ¿ahora estaba vomitando? El maestro fuego estaba comenzando a creer que era algo más. Todo el tiempo estaba agotada, y ahora que recordaba, unos días atrás había tenido un par mareos repentinos. Estaba enferma. Zuko ahora estaba seguro.

\- ¿Te ayudo con eso? - preguntó el príncipe, mientras se colocaba alado de la chica. Mai alzó la cara y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo. El chico notó que estaba sumamente pálida.

-Vete. Esto no es nada atractivo…- contestó Mai, tratando de correr al príncipe del baño.

-Agh. No te voy a dejar sola, menos si estás enferma.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy…? - comenzó a decir Mai, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una nueva sesión de vomito la atacó.

Zuko miró a Mai con preocupación y se acercó a ella rápidamente para sostener su cabello y acariciar su espalda. Una vez que la chica terminó, la ayudó a levantarse y jaló la cadena del baño, mientras ella lavaba su boca para neutralizar el terrible sabor.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para regresar a la cama? - preguntó Zuko, a lo cual Mai negó con la cabeza.

La reina comenzó a caminar a la cama, pero paró justo en el umbral de la puerta del baño para sostenerse de éste, ya que un fuerte mareo la azotó. Zuko ni siquiera le preguntó y la cargó hasta la cama, depositándola con cuidado en ella.

-Creo que no irás a trabajar hoy – afirmó el príncipe.

\- Estoy bien… debió caerme mal la cena de anoche – dijo Mai, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano sobre sus ojos y la otra sobre su estómago. Druk alzó el vuelo y volvió a acurrucarse cerca de la chica, esta vez poniendo su cabeza debajo de la mano de Mai. La reina aceptó el acto del dragón, acariciándolo con suavidad.

\- Como sea… necesitas descansar. Llamaré al doctor para que te revise y… - comenzó a decir Zuko, pero la reina lo interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¡No! ¡No vas a llamar al doctor! Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo fue la cena.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿A quién quieres engañar? Hace un momento ni siquiera te podías poner en pie y ¿ahora de repente estás bien? – soltó el príncipe con cierto enojo. Mai se incorporó en la cama, provocando que el dragón se moviera y miró a Zuko con fuerza.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – soltó Mai con rabia y le lanzó una almohada al príncipe, dejándolo atónito por el repentino enojo de su esposa.

Druk volvió a alzar el vuelo y le lanzó una mordida al aire a Zuko, acompañada de una pequeña llamarada de fuego, haciendo que el príncipe se arrojara al suelo. Mai abrió los ojos con temor, sintiendo como todo el enojo que había sentido minutos antes se desvaneciera. El príncipe yacía boca abajo en el piso, con las manos sobre su nuca y el dragón lo observaba amenazadoramente en los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Zuko, estás bien? – preguntó la reina con temor y debilidad, asomándose cuidadosamente desde la cama. Zuko se levantó lentamente, alejándose un poco.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Druk? – dijo Zuko entre dientes. El dragón sacó humo por las fosas nasales y se posó delicadamente en el regazo de Mai.

\- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Mai.

\- Estoy bien, sólo que me extraña que actué así de la nada. De un inicio parecía que ni siquiera le agradabas y ahora es como si estuviera celoso de todos los que se te acercan…- dijo el príncipe con cierto enojo.

\- Ven acá…- dijo la reina, extendiendo su mano hacia el príncipe.

\- ¿Y que me calcine vivo? No, gracias… - dijo Zuko, manteniendo la distancia. La reina rodó los ojos.

Mai tomó a Druk entre sus manos. El dragón había comenzado a crecer con rapidez y ya no era tan pequeño ni ligero como cuando la reina lo conoció. La chica puso al dragón detrás de ella.

\- Quédate ahí, ¿quieres? – le dijo Mai a Druk. Él bufó, pero obedeció.

Zuko se acercó con cautela y se sentó en el borde de la cama alado de Mai.

\- Lo siento…- admitió la reina, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Zuko.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – preguntó el príncipe extrañado.

\- Si no te hubiera gritado, Druk no te habría atacado – explicó Mai.

\- Está bien. No te disculpes. No es tu culpa que Druk esté actuando como loco…- dijo Zuko, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de su esposa.

\- Sólo cree que me está protegiendo.

\- Sí, claro. Porque tu esposo, que está muy preocupado por ti, es una gran amenaza – dijo el príncipe con sarcasmo. Mai se encogió de hombros. - ¿De verdad no quieres que llame al doctor? Si te sientes más cómoda, puedo traer a Katara.

\- No te rendirás, ¿verdad? – dijo la reina, separándose levemente del príncipe.

\- No quiero que te pase nada. Además, tengo un pequeño viaje planeado para mañana y si estás enferma, ¿para qué arriesgarnos? – dijo el maestro fuego, soltando un suspiro, ya que la sorpresa se estaba arruinando.

\- ¿Viaje? ¿Con todo lo que tenemos que hacer aquí? Estás loco…- dijo Mai, negando levemente con la cabeza. – Aparte, ¿qué va a ser de Izumi, Kazuo y Tom-Tom? Tienes una hija ahora, Zuko. No puedes salir, así como si nada y dejarla a un lado como cuando no tenías responsabilidades.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Y antes de que digas algo más, quiero que sepas que llevo planeando esto por semanas. Mi madre cuidará a Kiyi, Izumi y Tom-Tom, y a Kazuo lo cuidará Ty Lee. Mi tío no tiene problema en cubrirnos mañana. Aang dijo que no habría problema si tomábamos a Appa por el día. De verdad llevo planeando esto cuidadosamente por semanas, pero si estás enferma, lo posponemos y ya – explicó Zuko con evidente decepción. Mai hizo una mueca sintiéndose culpable.

\- De acuerdo, trae a Katara, pero te aseguro que no tengo nada que no se me pase el día de hoy…

Zuko le dio un beso en los labios a Mai, ignorando el gruñido de Druk y salió disparado de la habitación en busca de Katara. Mai se echó para atrás, esperando a que la maestra agua accediera a cooperar con ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara y Mai no eran amigas, pero se podía decir que estaban en el proceso de serlo. En las últimas semanas, después de la boda, la maestra agua se había encargado de contarle a la reina ciertas hazañas del príncipe. Siempre decía cosas como: " _la vez en la que Zuko asaltó cierta base de la Nación del Fuego_ " o _"la vez en la que Zuko salvó a…"._ No era lo único que le decía, también le contaba una que otra historia donde el maestro fuego salía humillado o hacía comentarios como _"¿cómo soportas cuando Zuko hace esto?"_ o _"¿acaso Zuko siempre ha hecho esto?"._ Mai se limitaba a reír y a contestar de vez en vez lo que la maestra agua le preguntaba.

\- Hey – dijo Katara, cuando entró a la habitación de Mai.

\- Hola – contestó la reina, quien estaba sentada en el umbral de su balcón.

\- Zuko me dijo que estabas enferma, pero te ves muy bien, de hecho – admitió la maestra agua, mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente de la otra chica.

\- Está exagerando – dijo Mai en un suspiro.

\- ¿Lo está? Me dijo que vomitaste esta mañana…- inquirió Katara.

\- Lo hice, pero no estoy enferma… - admitió la reina, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Déjame revisarte, sólo para estar seguras – dijo la maestra agua, pero Mai tomó la mano de Katara, cosa que extrañó a la morena.

\- Escucha, necesito un favor – dijo la reina, apretando levemente la mano de su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la maestra agua con curiosidad.

\- Sé lo que tengo, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo necesito que le digas a Zuko que lo que pasó esta mañana no fue nada más que un insignificante malestar – dijo Mai con seriedad.

\- Espera, si sabes lo que tienes, entonces ¿por qué no sólo tomas una cura y ya? ¿o ya tienes algún tratamiento? – preguntó la morena con extrañeza, soltando la mano de la reina.

\- No hay cura para lo que tengo…- admitió Mai, echándose para atrás en su silla.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Katara con leve preocupación. - ¿Es grave?

\- No es grave. O al menos espero no lo sea…

\- Entonces, ¿qué tienes? Hablas en clave y no entiendo nada – preguntó la maestra agua intrigada. Mai soltó un suspiro.

\- Tengo a un bebé creciendo dentro de mí…- dijo la reina casi en silencio, llevando inconscientemente ambas manos a su vientre.

\- ¡Mai, eso es maravilloso! – dijo Katara con emoción. – Pero, espera, ¿por qué no quieres que le diga a Zuko?

\- Bueno, primero que nada, creo que a mí me corresponde eso. Y, no quiero que le digas porque… porque es muy pronto, Katara. Yo no quería embarazarme tan rápido. Todo ha sido tan precipitado en las últimas semanas y Zuko está tan presionado con la coronación, los tratados de paz y todo el asunto de Izumi, que de repente un nuevo bebé suena tan complicado. Además, tenemos las manos llenas. No sólo es Izumi, también es Kazuo y hasta Tom-Tom – explicó Mai con preocupación.

\- Sé que no es el mejor plan, ni el mejor momento, pero si está pasando en este momento es porque tiene que pasar. Además, te apuesto a que Zuko estará feliz. Adora a Izumi y formar una familia contigo es lo que siempre ha querido… y Mai, sinceramente es demasiado tarde para que hagas algo al respecto. Ya estás embarazada, no es como que puedas devolverlo o algo así - animó Katara a Mai. La reina soltó un nuevo suspiro.

\- Tienes razón, es sólo que…- comenzó a decir Mai, con la imagen de Renzo y Kazuo en su mente.

\- ¿Tienes miedo o es algo que tiene que ver con Kazuo y Renzo? – adivinó la maestra agua.

\- Ambas – admitió la reina.

\- Si quieres un consejo, creo que deberías decirle el resto de la verdad a Zuko lo antes posible. Es cierto que las cosas se van a complicar con la llegada del nuevo bebé, pero se van a complicar aún más si le sigues ocultando la verdad a él. No es justo para nadie. Ni siquiera para las personas que estás protegiendo o crees proteger- dijo Katara con seriedad, mirando directamente a Mai a los ojos.

\- Yo… - quería decir Mai, no logrando que las palabras salieran.

\- Escucha, hagamos un trato. Yo no le digo nada a nadie de lo que pasó aquí y tú le dices a Zuko la verdad. Al menos dile qué pasa con Kazuo, porque, aunque Zuko no lo diga, ambas sabemos que el que él sepa que Kazuo es tu hijo y de Renzo, lo está matando por dentro…- dijo Katara, dejando a Mai medio atónita, con leves ganas de reír.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Katara? – preguntó la reina con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- ¿De dónde saqué qué? – preguntó la maestra agua confundida.

\- A ver, te diré algo y espero que esto sea parte del " _no le diré nada a nadie_ ". Es cierto que Kazuo es hijo de Renzo, pero ¿de dónde sacaste que Kazuo es mi hijo? – dijo Mai con el ceño fruncido.

\- Espera, ¿que no lo es? – preguntó Katara aún más confundida.

\- Kazuo no es mi hijo, Katara. Y espero, que respetes nuestro trato, porque tienes razón, creo que es hora de que Zuko sepa al menos que Kazuo no es mío, y tiene que saberlo ya si él cree que Renzo y yo tuvimos un hijo juntos…- dijo la reina, negando con la cabeza.

\- Es que ustedes lo hicieron parecer así. Él tan celoso de Zuko, tú tan cercana a él… pero, ¿cómo es que Kazuo terminó siendo tu hijo? ¿Qué está pasando, Mai? – preguntó la maestra agua con ansiedad.

\- Esa es historia de otro día, Katara… pero, ahora dime, ¿tenemos un trato? – preguntó la reina con seriedad. La maestra agua se mordió el labio nada satisfecha y le extendió la mano a Mai.

\- Tenemos un trato.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Les agradezco mucho los reviews y los mensajes. Empiezan a salir más verdades y se viene más drama. Sin más por el momento, me despido.

GirlFanatic30.

 **Mensaje para MitzkaAvatar:** Mil gracias por las recomendaciones musicales. Me encantaron.


	42. 41: Los Guerreros del Sol

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Los Guerreros del Sol.**

Zuko y Mai salieron muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Como Katara había prometido, le hizo saber al príncipe que la reina no tenía nada, más que una leve intoxicación por comida. Zuko no hizo más alboroto al respecto y mejor decidió ponerse a trabajar y terminar de definir los detalles de su viaje.

\- ¿Adónde me llevas? – preguntó Mai después de un par de horas de camino.

\- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa – contestó Zuko por enésima vez.

\- Pero no me gustan las sorpresas – bufó la reina, echándose para atrás en la silla de Appa.

\- Esta te gustará… te lo aseguro – dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm… ¿falta mucho?

\- Una hora, tal vez.

\- ¿Te importa si tomo una siesta? Estoy cansada…- dijo Mai frunciendo los labios.

Zuko negó con la cabeza, y volteó a ver a Mai brevemente. El príncipe creía que _"la leve intoxicación por comida"_ , no era una " _leve intoxicación por comida_ ", y que su esposa y Katara se habían puesto de acuerdo para ocultarle algo más grave. El maestro fuego negó con la cabeza. Tendría que jugar al detective de nuevo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Mai despertó, se quedó extrañada y levemente decepcionada por el lugar adonde la había traído Zuko.

\- ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar hecho ruinas? – preguntó la chica observando el viejo lugar y sintiendo como Druk revoloteaba a su alrededor.

\- Sé que no es muy romántico, pero te gustará…- admitió Zuko con una sonrisa. Mai suspiró. A veces Zuko necesitaba ayuda en lo que a sorpresas se refería.

\- Si tú lo dices… - bufó la chica – Druk, ¿quieres parar?

El dragón parecía estar emocionado por estar en aquel lugar y había estado volando muy rápido, cosa que empezaba a irritar a la reina.

\- Déjalo. Sólo está reconociendo su antiguo hogar…- dijo el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros. Mai frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando Zuko?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pareja caminó por el lugar en ruinas y Mai se impresionaba a cada paso que daba. La chica comenzó a admirar las estructuras, pero se quedó boquiabierta al notar que una enorme pirámide estaba parada e intacta en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? – preguntó Mai, una vez que ambos pararon frente a la pirámide.

\- En la Ciudad del Sol – contestó Zuko. La chica vio incrédula a su esposo.

\- ¿La Ciudad del Sol? ¿Dónde los Guerreros del Sol solían vivir? – preguntó Mai recordando sus tardes de lectura en la sección de libros prohibidos cuando niña con Azula.

\- Justamente…

\- ¿Y me trajiste aquí, por qué…? – siguió preguntando la reina confundida.

\- Cuando me uní a Aang y comencé a enseñarle fuego control, hubo una época donde perdí el mío – comenzó a explicar Zuko, haciendo que Mai lo viera curiosa y sorprendida por lo que estaba contando – Toph me recomendó que fuera a la fuente original del fuego control y tal vez así podría aprender a dominarlo de nuevo.

\- Pero eso era imposible porque los primeros maestros fuego fueron los dragones y hasta donde nosotros sabíamos, estaban extintos – adivinó la reina y Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vine aquí con Aang y descubrimos una nueva forma de fuego control. Me di cuenta de que había estado tan enojado con la vida, siempre tratando de competir con Azula y complacer a mi padre, que había alimentado a mi poder de eso y cuando perdí todo eso, y el propósito de capturar a Aang, no pude crear más fuego – comenzó a explicar el príncipe, dejando a su esposa conmovida. – Aquí descubrí que el fuego no sólo era ira o destrucción, sino que era vida y calor.

\- Y así volviste a dominarlo… - dijo Mai pensativa, en un susurro, levemente triste al recordar a _Azula_. Zuko notó curioso la mirada de Mai.

\- Así fue. Tiempo después regresé y bueno, así es como Druk vino a mí.

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso? – preguntó la reina con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Fue una coincidencia extraña. Regresé a este lugar esperando encontrar un poco de paz. Habían pasado tres años después de que perdimos la guerra y estaba tan frustrado porque no habíamos logrado nada, que decidí venir aquí a encontrar un poco de paz. La primera vez que estuve aquí, encontré una especie de huevo con Aang y caímos en una trampa porque yo, estúpidamente, lo toqué. Resulta que ese huevo tenía un dragón dentro y para cuando regresé aquí, coincidió que ese dragón había nacido y quería escoger un jinete – explicó Zuko.

\- Los dragones pueden quedarse sin jinete y vivir salvajemente, por así decirlo. ¿Por qué Druk escogió tener un jinete y aún más importante, entre quiénes escogió? – preguntó Mai levemente confundida.

\- Nadie sabe por qué decidió escoger un jinete. Sólo sabemos que lo hizo y… bueno, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie porque esto es un secreto muy grande… - dijo el príncipe con seriedad. Mai rodó los ojos. ¿En serio creía que no podía guardar un secreto después de saber todo lo que se estaba guardando y aún se guardaba?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Los Guerreros del Sol viven y… bueno Druk eligió entre algunos de ellos y yo.

La reina abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los Guerreros del Sol se creían extintos desde hacía muchos años atrás. Mai iba a pedirle a Zuko que la llevara al lugar donde Druk lo había escogido, pero la pareja se vio acompañada.

\- Veo que trajiste una amiga, Zuko – dijo un hombre que usaba un penacho y tenía pintura en el rostro.

\- De hecho, es mi esposa, y vinimos a dar un paseo… no les traemos problemas - contestó el príncipe nervioso. Mai miró a Zuko de reojo, sintiéndose ansiosa por el nerviosismo de él.

\- Se supone que no deberías traer a nadie aquí – dijo un hombre detrás de quien Mai asumía era el líder de los Guerreros.

\- De verdad no diré nada…- intervino la reina con un hilo de voz.

El líder de los Guerreros del Sol no parecía muy convencido y comenzó a acercarse a la pareja con dos hombres detrás de él. Mai y Zuko estaban retrocediendo lentamente, pero Druk se puso entre los guerreros y la pareja y chilló fuertemente.

De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los Guerreros del Sol retrocedieron y Zuko abrazó a Mai con temor de que les pudiera pasar algo. Hubo un breve momento de calma y de la nada aparecieron dos enormes dragones. Uno azul y uno rojo.

\- Ran y Shaw – susurró Zuko.

Mai no podía dejar de mirar con admiración a los dragones frente a ella. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco para describir su sentimiento. La chica tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, la cual se convirtió en una expresión de cierto temor cuando Ran voló alrededor de ella y se postró justo enfrente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la reina casi en silencio a Zuko.

\- No lo sé… - admitió el príncipe.

Zuko y Mai, voltearon a ver al líder de los Guerreros del Sol, quien tenía una cierta sonrisa burlona en su rostro. El príncipe se encogió de hombros y el hombre habló.

\- Ran quiere que ella lo monte – explicó.

\- ¿Que él qué…? – soltó Mai sorprendida.

\- Es lo que él quiere – dijo el líder, encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás del líder de los Guerreros del Sol habían desaparecido para traer una silla de montar.

\- Esperen primero nos quieren matar y luego resulta que el dragón quiere que lo monte de la nada… a mí no me suena nada bien eso - dijo la reina con evidente miedo.

\- No les íbamos a hacer daño – admitió el hombre con una sonrisa amable – Sólo era para darles un leve susto… además, nosotros no decimos qué quiere o que no quiere Ran. En todo caso, sería la voluntad de Druk. Fue él quien provocó todo esto…

Mai vio incrédula al líder de los Guerreros del Sol, luego al enorme dragón frente a ella, después a Druk y al final a Zuko.

\- No iré sola – admitió la chica, tomando con cuidado la mano de su esposo.

\- No iba a dejarte…- aseguró el príncipe.

Mai y Zuko montaron a Ran y el dragón levantó el vuelo, con Shaw detrás de él y Druk a su lado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Zuko…- dijo Mai con la voz temblorosa, después de un rato de volar encima del dragón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te está dando vértigo? – preguntó el maestro fuego con cierta burla en su voz.

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte… - dijo la reina, echando para atrás su cabello alborotado por el viento.

\- ¿Y no puede esperar a cuando no estemos a metros sobre el piso con el peligro de morir en cualquier momento? – preguntó Zuko con cierta extrañeza por la actitud de su esposa.

\- Preferiría que no… es importante – admitió Mai tomando las riendas del dragón con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Zuko… yo… yo… - comenzó a decir la reina con nerviosismo y soltó un suspiro – Zuko, estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Que tú qué? – soltó Zuko sorprendido, tomando las riendas de las manos de Mai.

\- …estoy embarazada – repitió la chica casi en silencio.

Zuko no dijo nada y dirigió a Ran hacía una montaña cerca de donde volaban. Ran, Shaw y Druk aterrizaron. El príncipe bajó rápidamente del dragón y vio hacia el horizonte, dándole la espalda a Mai, quien bajó cuidadosamente del dragón y se colocó a unos pasos detrás de su esposo.

\- Sé que es muy pronto. Yo tampoco quería embarazarme tan rápido. Entiendo si estás enojado, pero es algo que está pasando, ¿sabes? No es cómo que pueda regresar el tiempo e impedir que esto pase. Zuko, te necesito. Necesito que estés conmigo, porque no sé si pueda volver a pasar por todo esto sola…- dijo Mai herida con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a pincharle los ojos. – Zuko, dime algo. Al menos mírame…

El príncipe volteó después de unos segundos, con cuidado para ver a su esposa con los ojos vidriosos y los puños cerrados. Zuko se sintió culpable. No era que no estuviera feliz, sólo estaba asustado por todo lo que se venía. Tenía todavía tantas preguntas y había tanto qué hacer, que un nuevo bebé sonaba aterrador.

\- Lo siento…- dijo Mai, cubriéndose la boca y soltando un par de lágrimas. Zuko se precipitó a abrazarla.

\- No, no, no. No te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo. No estoy enojado, Mai. Sólo estoy muy asustado…- admitió el príncipe, mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de la chica.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? – soltó la reina con leve enojo.

" _Malditas hormonas_ ," pensó.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. Tienes razón y estoy siendo egoísta. Me necesitas y voy a estar ahí. Lo haremos juntos, Mai. Es cierto que es muy pronto, pero estoy feliz, de verdad. Va a ser difícil, pero al parecer muy pocas cosas van a ser fáciles entre nosotros. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y amo a Izumi, y voy a amar a este bebé. Seremos una familia. No llores, por favor – aseguró Zuko con rapidez, mientras abrazaba a la reina y frotaba su espalda con suavidad.

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase no me vas a dejar. Ni a mi ni a Izumi ni a este bebé – dijo Mai con seriedad, mientras se separaba de Zuko y se enjugaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué te dejaría? – preguntó el maestro fuego extrañado.

\- Promételo – repitió Mai, tomando el cuello de la camisa de Zuko.

\- Te lo prometo. Jamás me atrevería… - admitió el príncipe con seriedad.

Mai soltó despacio su agarre de Zuko, y de repente sintió el estomago revuelto. La chica se alejó rápidamente del maestro fuego y soltó todo lo había comido esa mañana. El príncipe la miró preocupado, tomó una botella de agua de la silla de montar de Ran y fue a su auxilio. La reina sintió como su esposo tomó su cabello y frotó su espalda. Mai agradeció mentalmente a los dioses por tenerlo esta vez a su lado.

\- ¿Así fue con Izumi? – le preguntó Zuko a la chica, una vez que había terminado de vomitar y estuvieron sentados alado de los dragones.

\- Fue peor. Con ella ni siquiera podía retener lo que comía… - admitió Mai, llevando inconscientemente sus manos a su vientre aun plano.

Zuko puso una mano encima de las de Mai. La reina sonrió levemente y dejó que el chico tocara directamente su vientre, para luego poner su mano sobre la de él. El príncipe cruzó su mirada con la de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- ¿Sientes algo? – preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad.

\- Aún es muy pronto… aunque tengo que admitir que siento como una especie de calidez ahí. Es extraño de explicar, pero aparte de eso, nada. Bueno, nauseas todo el tiempo – explicó Mai con cierta burla.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

\- No mucho. Según mis cuentas y Katara, tengo unas cuatro o cinco semanas.

\- ¿Katara lo sabe?

\- Mmhmm. La mandaste a revisarme, ¿recuerdas? Y la verdad, Zuko, creo que es mejor que mantengamos esto un tiempo en secreto. Sólo nosotros dos… y Katara. Por un tiempo, en lo que se calman las cosas en el palacio. Además, no se va a empezar a notar hasta dentro de un par de meses – dijo Mai, temerosa de quién se pudiera enterar.

\- Haremos lo que tú quieras, y estoy de acuerdo. Lo mantendremos para nosotros – acordó Zuko.

La pareja se quedó un rato en silencio y después volvieron a montar a Ran, para bajar de nuevo con los Guerreros del Sol.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Zuko es el jinete de Druk. Druk es directamente descendiente de Ran, y tú llevas un hijo de Zuko dentro de ti. Es por eso que Ran dejó que lo montaras. Druk, al creerte en peligro, hizo lo que pudo para mantenerte a salvo. Él siente como si la criatura que llevas adentro fuera suya – explicó el líder de los Guerreros del Sol, una vez que Mai y Zuko se les unieron. Estaban sentados a la luz de una fogata, resguardándose del frío de la noche.

\- Es por eso que Druk estaba comportándose tan extraño… - dijo Zuko pensativo. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué incluso trata de proteger a Mai de mí.

\- Es posible que la hayas lastimado en el pasado. Él cree que puedes volver a hacerlo – explicó el hombre. Zuko bajó la mirada, sabiendo que había lastimado a Mai, pero ella le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

\- ¿Cambiará su actitud pronto? – preguntó Mai tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Lo hará – confirmó el líder.

El pequeño grupo comenzó a hablar de otras cosas. Mai miraba de reojo a Zuko, y se dio cuenta de que aún había muchas que tenía que hablar con él.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias por los reviews y los mensajes. Espero les esté gustando mucho esta historia y que no se les esté haciendo muy larga o que todo está pasando muy rápido. Todo tendrá mucho más sentido al final... Quejas, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

GirlFanatic30.

 **Mensaje para MitzkaAvatar:** Al parecer, FanFiction decidió bloquear los links de las fotos que me enviaste y no pude verlas, pero apesto a que el vestido que imaginaste para Mai es perfecto. Gracias de todas formas...


	43. 42: El Tesoro de Izumi

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y torturando un poco a los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: El Tesoro de Izumi.**

Al siguiente día, justo antes del amanecer, Mai y Zuko estaban recostados dentro de una casa de campaña. La pareja había acordado que se quedarían a acampar sólo por esa noche, debido a que su viaje se alargó más de lo esperado.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó la reina a su esposo. La noche anterior, ambos habían ignorado el deseo de hablar.

\- Mmhmm. ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Zuko con preocupación, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la espalda y el cabello de Mai.

\- No… es sólo que… noté algo – comenzó a decir la pelinegra con cuidado.

\- ¿De verdad te lastimé? – preguntó el príncipe ignorando el comentario de la chica e incorporándose en la bolsa de dormir, provocando que Mai también lo hiciera.

\- Lo hiciste, pero eso ya no importa…- admitió la reina, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí importa… porque yo no creo que pueda perdonarme– dijo Zuko con un hilo de voz.

\- Si yo te he perdonado, Zuko, no entiendo por qué no podrías perdonarte. Es cierto, me heriste mucho y ya te había dicho que me hiciste vivir el peor episodio de mi vida, pero ahora estamos juntos. Enmendaste las cosas y sé que seguirás haciéndolo. Tranquilo… - dijo Mai, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo entre las suyas. Zuko besó ambas manos de la chica.

\- ¿Te tocó? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko después de un rato.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó la reina con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ozai…

Mai se mordió el labio.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Mai estaba saliendo del baño cuando se percató de que Ozai estaba parado en medio de su habitación. La joven reina agradeció mentalmente que aún traía su bata puesta sobre el pijama._

 _-Ozai…- dijo Mai casi en un susurro, todavía parada bajo el umbral del baño._

 _-Lo estuve pensando y si el mundo creerá que tendremos un hijo, alguien debe de ver que dormimos juntos al menos una vez…_

 _El corazón de la reina latió fuertemente y sintió como el hombre se le acercó. Los labios de Ozai se posaron en el cuello de Mai y ella apretó los puños fuertemente._

 _\- No creo que quieras hacerlo…- contestó Mai con un hilo de voz._

 _\- ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? Eres atractiva y joven. El sueño de muchos hombres y estás a mi disposición. Eres mi esposa y esto incluye tus deberes… - dijo Ozai con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

 _\- ¿De verdad quieres poner tus labios donde_ _ **él**_ _los puso? ¿Tocar el cuerpo que fue_ _ **suyo**_ _? ¿Quieres tener lo que_ _ **él**_ _tuvo? – dijo Mai, refiriéndose a Zuko. Ozai se apartó de ella un poco y su rostro se ensombreció._

 _\- Niña lista – dijo el Rey Fénix, tomando con fuerza la barbilla de Mai. – Tienes razón, y si fue así… entonces tal vez no vales la pena._

 _Mai suspiró a sus adentros. Al parecer sus palabras le habían producido asco a Ozai y había conseguido que la dejara en paz. El Rey Fénix ocupó el lado derecho de la amplia cama de la reina y ella se acostó del izquierdo, justo en el borde con cuidado de no tocarlo._

 _Mai no durmió esa noche._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Nunca me tocó… nunca pudo – admitió la chica.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Zuko con temor.

\- Te lo juro. Le daba asco el saber que tú y yo habíamos estado juntos – explicó.

Zuko se quedó callado un momento y recordó el comentario que su esposa le había hecho antes de que él desviara el tema.

\- Me dijiste que habías notado algo…

\- Es cierto. Noté algo que me preocupa, si te soy sincera…- dijo la reina con delicadeza.

\- ¿Y es…? – preguntó el príncipe. La chica soltó un suspiro.

\- Cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, dijiste que me amabas y a Izumi, y que ibas a amar a este bebé, pero jamás mencionaste a Kazuo. No espero que el cariño te nazca de la nada como pasó con Izumi, pero si me preocupa que lo hagas a un lado, Zuko, porque existe. No es como que lo pueda desterrar de mi vida y ya – admitió Mai con seriedad. Zuko se puso sombrío.

\- Tal vez, podrías explicarme qué es lo que pasa con ese niño. Escucha, había pretendido que todo estaba bien, porque no quería que más cosas se complicaran entre nosotros, pero saber que tuviste otro hijo y con Renzo, me ha estado molestando mucho. Sé que puede que buscaras consuelo o fue un desliz, y no puedo enojarme porque estuviste con alguien más mientras estuve lejos, pero ¿en serio me creíste tan tonto como para no percatarme que Kazuo es hijo tuyo y de Renzo? Sus formas fueron demasiado obvias, Mai – contestó el príncipe con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. La reina comenzó a reír. El maestro fuego la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Katara te dijo todo eso? – preguntó la chica entre risas.

\- Sí. Ella y Toph… - admitió Zuko extrañado.

\- ¿Y fue antes o después de la boda? – preguntó Mai aun entre risas.

\- Antes de la boda, pero ¿por qué te ríes? Y, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – preguntó el príncipe confundido y levemente irritado.

\- Es que, si te casaste conmigo creyendo que tuve un hijo de otro, entonces me amas más de lo que imaginaba – admitió Mai, parando de reír.

\- ¿Creyendo? – preguntó el chico confundido.

\- Tengo que admitir que es una excelente teoría. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera imaginado mejor, e incluso si Renzo y yo hubiésemos querido pretender que eso pasó, tal vez no lo hubiéramos logrado, pero Zuko, lamento decir que eso no es cierto. Kazuo es hijo de Renzo, pero yo no soy su madre – admitió Mai, dejando a Zuko helado.

\- Si tú no eres madre de Kazuo, ¿entonces quién? ¿Cómo es que mi padre decidió que tú lo tomarás como si fuera tuyo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Renzo en todo esto? – soltó el príncipe confundido. El rompecabezas que hasta ahora había armado el maestro fuego, resultó estar mal armado después de todo.

\- Zuko, ¿podríamos ir a casa y seguir hablando allá? De verdad no quiero hablar de nada más aquí y estoy comenzando a sentirme mal…- dijo Mai, sabiendo que una vez en el palacio, podría escabullirse, evitar a Zuko y ganar más tiempo.

El maestro fuego aceptó a regañadientes, no sabiendo si era verdad o mentira lo del malestar de Mai.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai se hizo la dormida todo el camino de regreso al palacio. La chica no estaba lista para decirle toda la verdad a su esposo, y más que nada, ella sentía que no le correspondía.

Al momento en el que al fin llegaron, Zuko ayudó a Mai a bajar de Appa, y tomaron sus pertenencias para dirigirse a su habitación. Para alivió de la reina, al entrar a su recamara, descubrieron que Izumi saltaba emocionada en la cama de ambos con un sobre presionado sobre su pecho.

\- ¡Mami, papi! – gritó la niña al notar que sus padres estaban en la puerta.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo Zuko, abriendo los brazos a su pequeña hija.

\- Hola cielo – contestó Mai, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña, quien estaba en brazos de su padre.

\- ¿Me extrañaron? – preguntó Izumi.

\- Mucho… - admitió Zuko.

\- Cariño, ¿estás sola? – preguntó la reina, levemente preocupada.

\- Estaba con la tía Ty Lee, pero no sé qué leyó, que me dijo que me quedara un momento aquí y que ella regresaría pronto– explicó la princesa. Mai y Zuko se miraron brevemente extrañados.

\- ¿Tú nos extrañaste? – le preguntó Zuko a la niña, mientras la ponía en la cama.

\- Mmhmm, pero mira, llegaron las fotos de la boda – contestó Izumi con emoción y señaló el sobre que tenía apretado a su pecho hacia unos minutos.

\- ¿Fotos? – preguntó Zuko extrañado.

\- Ajá, ¿no conoces las fotos? Son como las pinturas… - explicó la niña, y Zuko la miró divertido. Sabía qué eran las fotos, aunque era algo que se había inventado muy recientemente, sólo que no recordaba que alguien hubiera tomado fotos aquel día.

\- Ty Lee tomó fotos ese día, sólo espero que no hayan salido borrosas. Zuko, tomaré un baño, ¿te importaría cuidar a Izumi por un rato? – explicó Mai y el chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Mai se metió al baño, dejando al príncipe con su hija. Juntos comenzaron a ver las fotos. Zuko sonreía con todos los recuerdos de esa noche y se sorprendió al notar que había varias copias de ciertas fotos.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo, papi? – preguntó la niña, una vez que terminaron de ver las fotos.

\- ¿Con qué? – preguntó el maestro fuego con curiosidad.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a poner las fotos en mi caja de tesoros? – preguntó la princesa con una sonrisa que le derretía el corazón a Zuko.

\- Claro que sí…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Izumi y Zuko se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa. El chico estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de su hija.

\- ¿Ves una caja de madera? – preguntó la niña. Zuko estaba sumergido en el clóset de Izumi, buscando el cofre del tesoro de la niña.

\- Ajá…

\- Bájala – ordenó la princesa. Zuko obedeció y padre e hija se sentaron en el piso.

Izumi abrió la caja de madera con cuidado y sonrió. El maestro fuego notó que su hija tenía muchas cosas guardadas.

\- Éste fue el primer listón que usé – explicó Izumi, mostrándole a Zuko un listón rosa. El chico lo tocó delicadamente – Era de mi tía Ty Lee y éste era de mi mami… - dijo la niña, mostrando un cuchillo sin filo de Mai – Prometió que algún día me va a enseñar cómo lanzarlos. Éste era de Azula – dijo la princesa con tristeza y le enseñó a su padre un guardapelo dorado. Zuko lo tomó y descubrió que un mechón de cabello de su hermana yacía dentro. - Éste me lo regaló Tom-Tom – dijo la niña con una sonrisa y mostró un peluche con forma de rino de komodo. - Y éste es mi álbum. – Izumi sacó un álbum de lo que parecían fotografías.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Zuko con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Como si el chico tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir. La niña asintió con la cabeza.

Zuko abrió el álbum de Izumi y descubrió que en la primera página estaba escrito el nombre de la niña con letras doradas y una fina caligrafía. El chico pasó la hoja y sonrió al ver que en la primera foto estaba Mai con Izumi de bebé en brazos. Mai parecía que no había notado que le tomaron la foto. La reina veía a su hija quien dormía en sus brazos, y sonreía levemente.

La siguiente foto era Ty Lee, levantando a Izumi por los aires. La niña parecía disfrutarlo porque se estaba riendo.

En la siguiente foto, estaban Azula, Mai y Ty Lee riéndose de algo, con Izumi en brazos de su madre, viendo hacía algún lugar indistinto.

La siguiente foto era el primer cumpleaños de Izumi. La niña estaba sentada en el regazo de Mai, con Azula a la derecha y Ty Lee a la izquierda.

La foto que seguía, se parecía mucho a la anterior, sólo que esta vez, Izumi lucía más grande y era de su segundo cumpleaños.

Zuko pasó a la siguiente foto, y sintió como su corazón palpitó fuertemente. En esa foto estaban Mai e Izumi, ya un poco más grande. La reina usaba un vestido color guinda y traía el cabello suelto con una simple peineta dorada alado. La niña usaba un vestido en color rosa y el cabello en una media cola con pequeños rizos que caían sobre su espalda. Parecía que una fiesta se presentó en el palacio. Mai tenía la frente recargada en la de Izumi, y sonreía y la observaba, mientras la niña tenía su pequeña mano en la mejilla de su madre y también sonreía. Zuko definitivamente quería una copia de esa foto.

En la siguiente foto, posaban Izumi y Azula. La hermana de Zuko parecía decirle algo a la niña y ambas se reían. El príncipe notó que su hermana estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba y tenía un par de ojeras profundas.

La foto que seguía hizo sonreír a Zuko de nuevo. Eran Mai e Izumi recogiendo conchas en la playa.

\- ¿Dónde es aquí, Izumi? – preguntó el príncipe, llamando la atención de la niña, quien ponía pegamento a las fotos que incluiría en su álbum.

\- Isla Ember… fuimos allá antes de que mi hermanito naciera. Estuvimos muuuuuucho tiempo. De hecho, pasamos mi cumpleaños allá – explicó Izumi. Zuko frunció el ceño, recordando la historia que le había contado Yuga meses atrás. Kazuo había nacido en Isla Ember, ¿cierto?

Zuko continuó viendo el álbum y se quedó extrañado al ver que en la siguiente foto estaban Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Tom-Tom, quien estaba en brazos de Mai, Izumi, que estaba en brazos de Azula y Renzo detrás de ella. Todos sonreían y estaban sentados en una mesa. El maestro fuego observó el fondo y notó que era la casa de la Familia Real en Isla Ember. ¿Qué hacía Renzo ahí?

La siguiente foto dejó a Zuko helado. Era Renzo, abrazando a Azula por detrás. Ambos se veían con ternura, mientras Izumi se reía al frente, cubriendo a Azula. ¿Renzo y su hermana juntos?

La siguiente foto mostraba a Renzo y Azula, con Izumi, mientras construían un castillo de arena. Azula parecía cubrirse de algo. El príncipe frunció el ceño nuevamente.

Y es que Zuko tuvo razón en tener miedo, porque la siguiente foto resolvía el misterio que estaba tan oculto. En esa foto estaba Renzo abrazando a Azula por la derecha y Mai por la izquierda. Ty Lee estaba a la derecha de Mai, abrazando a Tom-Tom y Mai cargaba a Izumi, pero la verdad que guardaba esa foto, era que Azula posaba con una mano sobre su hinchado vientre de embarazo.

\- Izumi, ¿me prestarías esta foto? – preguntó el chico, ocultando su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Prometes regresarla? – preguntó la niña con una mueca.

\- Lo prometo…- afirmó Zuko.

El príncipe no podía dejar de contar los minutos para que su esposa saliera de darse ese baño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai cepillaba su cabello, cuando Ty Lee entró precipitadamente a su habitación.

\- Hey – saludó Mai a su amiga, levemente molesta por la intromisión.

\- ¡Gracias a Agni que estás aquí! – dijo la castaña y se acercó para rodear a Mai con sus brazos. La reina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? Sólo fue un día, Ty Lee – dijo Mai con sarcasmo.

\- Tienes que leer esto…- dijo Ty Lee con preocupación y le extendió a su amiga una carta.

La reina abrió el sobre que Ty Lee recién le había dado y leyó con rapidez. Mai se quedó helada.

\- Renzo no tarda en tocar puerto – dijo Ty Lee, haciendo que Mai arrugara el papel en sus manos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡DRAMA VEN A MÍ! Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y por fin la verdad ha sido revelada. A partir de aquí, los siguientes capítulos van a contener nuevas cosas. Espero les guste. Quejas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos. Sin más por el momento, nos leemos después.

GirlFanatic30.


	44. 43: El Regreso de Renzo

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y torturando un poco a los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: El Regreso de Renzo.**

\- Renzo no tarda en tocar puerto – dijo Ty Lee, haciendo que Mai arrugara el papel en sus manos.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos, Ty. Tú para decirle que te irás con Haru y yo para decirle todo lo de Zuko – dijo Mai, mientras se pasaba del tocador a su cama.

\- ¿Crees que reaccione mal? – preguntó Ty Lee con temor.

\- Sí. No creo que esté muy contento…- admitió la pelinegra, sintiéndose mareada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ty Lee preocupada por Mai.

\- Lo estoy… sólo que tengo miedo de lo que Renzo pueda hacer. Sé que a mí no me haría nada ni a Izumi, pero es obvio que se va a querer llevarse a Kazuo lejos. Y sé que es posible que quiera hacerle algo a Zuko o a Iroh, incluso a Ursa – dijo Mai con una mueca.

\- No lo creo capaz, Mai. Además, Renzo tiene que comprender las cosas. No se puede poner a hacer un berrinche como si fuera un niño pequeño. A parte, pasó algo que eventualmente él sabía que podía pasar. Yo encontré a alguien, tú regresaste con el padre de tu hija… él tiene qué…- comenzó a decir Ty Lee.

\- ¿Y nuestra promesa con Azula? No le va a molestar el hecho de que seamos felices. Le va a molestar que hayamos traicionado a Azula de nuevo…- interrumpió la reina, mientras se echaba para atrás en su cama. Ty Lee se recostó a su lado.

\- Todo estará bien…- animó la acróbata.

\- Eso espero… - dijo Mai y se llevó las manos a su vientre todavía plano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Zuko entró a su habitación con la fotografía que había tomado del álbum de Izumi, notó que su esposa y Ty Lee estaban acostadas en su cama con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hola Zuko – saludó Ty Lee con una sonrisa forzada, mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

\- ¿Qué hay, Ty Lee? – saludó el maestro fuego a regañadientes. ¿Acaso no podría estar a solas con su esposa?

\- ¿Dónde está Izumi? – preguntó Mai, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Está en su habitación. Preguntó por ti, Ty Lee – explicó Zuko. Ty Lee notó que el príncipe buscaba privacidad.

\- Oh, mmm… iré a ver qué está haciendo, Izumi – se excusó Ty Lee y Mai le lanzó una mirada diciendo: " _no me dejes sola_ ", pero su amiga se encogió de hombros y se salió de la habitación.

Zuko se acercó a Mai, escondiendo la foto y se sentó junto a su esposa, notando que ella lucía preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? – preguntó el chico con verdadera inquietud.

\- Estoy bien, es sólo que…

\- ¿Sólo qué…?

\- Renzo envió una carta. Al parecer llegará pronto a la Nación del Fuego – explicó Mai con una mueca.

\- ¿Y eso por qué te preocupa? – preguntó Zuko como si Mai estuviera exagerando las cosas. La chica estalló con enfado.

\- ¿Que por qué me preocupa? Veamos… pues resulta que hace algunos meses él y yo teníamos planes de largarnos de aquí porque ambos tenemos miedo de que puedan hacerle daño a las personas que amamos. Él se va a buscar un lugar seguro para formar una familia, y el tipo regresa meses después, para encontrar que perdió su tiempo porque todo lo que planeó se vino abajo, ya que va a encontrar a la mujer con la que planeó todo, casada con el padre de su hija, sin mencionar que ya está esperando otro hijo, y a la otra involucrada, enamorada con las maletas en la puerta para irse a recorrer el Reino Tierra. No debería preocuparme en lo absoluto… ¿verdad? Que tonta soy al estarme quebrando los nervios – dijo Mai con enojo.

\- ¿Quieres parar todo esto? Le puede hacer daño al bebé – dijo Zuko también con enojo.

\- ¿Parar? ¿Quién fue el que preguntó en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Zuko? Renzo viene para acá. Llegará muy pronto y… y… nosotros… - comenzó a decir la chica ciertamente más alterada.

\- Nosotros estamos casados y tendremos otro bebé. Fin de la historia, Mai. Si él no lo quiere aceptar, tendrá que hacerlo. No planeo renunciar a ti otra vez. Tiene que entender que no por complacerlo a él, renunciarás a tu felicidad, y que tampoco le vas a quitar a Kazuo – explicó Zuko aun con enojo. La reina frunció el ceño.

\- Nunca me atrevería a quitarle a Kazuo, pero tengo que admitir que no quiero que lo aparte de mi lado…- dijo Mai, mientras se sentaba de nuevo alado de Zuko. El chico pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que se lo lleve… no ahora que sé la verdad – admitió Zuko con una mueca en el rostro. Mai se separó abruptamente de él.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido. Zuko sacó la foto que había estado escondiendo y la reina no sabía si reír o llorar.

\- Kazuo es hijo de Azula, ¿no es así? Es por eso que tú y Renzo y tú querían escapar, para que no se supiera la verdad – adivinó Zuko.

" _Por eso y más," pensó Mai._

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntó la reina con un hilo de voz.

\- Izumi tiene un álbum. Iba a pegar las fotos de la boda y la vi por accidente – explicó el príncipe. Mai maldijo mentalmente, recordando el álbum de su hija.

\- Zuko hay… hay muchas cosas que tú aún no sabes y… es cierto que Kazuo es hijo de Azula y en gran parte por eso quería escapar con Renzo, pero es que no es todo – comenzó a decir Mai con temor.

\- Mai, solamente dímelo – insistió el príncipe.

\- Tengo miedo – admitió la reina casi en silencio.

\- No te voy a juzgar ni te voy a dejar, por el contrario, te protegeré y sabes que te ayudaría en lo que fuera…- dijo el maestro fuego, tomando las manos de su esposa.

Mai iba a comenzar a hablar, pero tocaron su puerta. El corazón de la chica se paró temiendo que fuera Renzo quién tocaba del otro lado.

\- Adelante – dijo Mai, separándose abruptamente de Zuko.

\- Mi reina, su madre está en el palacio y quiere una audiencia con usted – dijo una de las damas de Mai.

" _Lo que me faltaba," pensó la chica._

\- Iré en un momento. Llévala al salón de té principal, por favor – dijo Mai, y con eso la dama hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Mai revisó un vestido y agarró su cabello rápidamente en una cola de caballo alta.

\- Te prometo que hablaremos esta noche – le aseguró Mai a Zuko, sabiendo que él estaría ocupado toda la tarde.

\- Hasta en la noche – acordó el maestro fuego. Mai y Zuko se dieron un beso rápido y ella salió en busca de su madre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Me llevaré a Tom-Tom, Mai – fue lo primero que dijo Muchi, una vez que su hija estuvo sentada frente a ella.

\- Ah sí, hola mamá. También he estado bien. ¿Que si te puedes llevar a Tom-Tom? Seguro. Por cierto, él también está perfectamente bien – dijo Mai, con sarcasmo, pero a la vez sorprendida. Primero de ver a su madre, después de casi dos años y luego por la noticia que le acababa de dar.

\- No empieces con eso, Mai…

\- ¿Por qué te quieres llevar a Tom-Tom? – preguntó la reina, rodando los ojos ante el comentario de su madre.

\- Una vez que el Príncipe Zuko tome el poder, está claro que dejarás el palacio y obviamente no creerás que estaba pensando en dejar a tu hermano contigo. Además, que, con el restablecimiento de las demás naciones, tú padre dejará de ser gobernador, así que regresaremos a la Nación del Fuego – explicó Muchi, tomando un sorbo de su té.

\- Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué te molestaste en recorrer el Reino Tierra para decirme algo que por carta me pudiste haber hecho saber? Y ya que lo mencionas, madre. Es posible que me quede más tiempo después de que coronen a Zuko Señor del Fuego. Así que si quieres dejar a Tom-Tom un poco más conmigo, estaría feliz de seguir cuidándolo – dijo la reina, no queriendo dar detalles de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Muchi vio con cuidado a su hija.

\- Si no te escribí, fue porque nos llegó la invitación del baile de coronación, y estamos obligados a asistir. Así que, aproveché la visita para encargarme de lo que respecta a Tom-Tom. Y dime, ¿por qué te vas a quedar más tiempo? ¿Acaso ya le dijiste la verdad al Príncipe Zuko? – preguntó la mujer. Mai volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué si ya se lo dije? – soltó Mai con enojo.

\- Sólo te lo digo para que te andes con cuidado, Mai. Y no lo digo por ti, lo digo por mis nietos. – comenzó a decir Muchi y bajó la voz, acercándose a Mai. – Tu padre me dijo lo que pasó el día que renunciaste al trono y aún no te perdona. ¿Crees que el Consejo está feliz por todos los cambios? Hija, no sé qué pretendes con todo esto y no estoy nada contenta con lo que estás haciendo, pero Mai, créeme cuando te digo que tienes que tener cuidado.

\- Escucha, agradezco tu preocupación, pero estaré bien…- aseguró la reina, sintiendo verdadero miedo por las palabras de su madre.

\- Si tú lo dices…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente Zuko despertó, sólo para encontrar que Mai ya se había ido de la habitación. La noche anterior no habían podido hablar, ya que el maestro fuego había llegado muy tarde y encontró a su esposa profundamente dormida.

Zuko estaba nervioso, pero seguro de querer saber la verdad. Finalmente, no todo podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai estaba leyendo en su oficina. Nada importante, sólo un libro que escogió al azar para tratar de distraer su mente. Era la tercera vez que releía la hoja. No lograba concentrarse. Iba a comenzar a leerla una cuarta vez, pero tocaron su puerta. La reina suspiró. Seguramente era Zuko.

\- Adelante – dijo dejando el libro a un lado.

\- ¿Me extrañó, mi Reina? – dijo Renzo con una leve sonrisa, al entrar a la oficina de Mai, maleta en mano. La reina sintió cómo la sangre se le heló.

\- Renzo…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma…- dijo el Jefe de Seguridad, cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

\- No, no es eso. Sólo que no esperaba verte tan pronto aquí – mintió Mai.

\- ¿No leíste mi carta? – preguntó el chico, al sentarse enfrente de Mai.

\- La leí, pero creí que por " _pronto_ " te referías a la semana entrante – volvió a mentir la reina.

\- Bueno, ya ves que soy rápido – bromeó el chico. - ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

\- Bien. Ocupado… - contestó la reina con leve nerviosismo.

\- Sí, oí que finalmente Zuko tomará el trono. Seguramente estás feliz de que finalmente podamos irnos de aquí – dijo Renzo tratando de tomar la mano de Mai, pero ella la apartó. El chico frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Por qué ella estaba actuando tan extraño?

\- Ya que mencionas todo ese asunto, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante…- comenzó a decir la reina, mientras mordía levemente su labio.

\- Tienes razón. Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero antes de cualquier cosa, dime, ¿cómo está Kazuo? Me muero de ganas de verlo…- admitió el chico. Mai suspiro levemente aliviada.

\- Está enorme. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera lo vas a reconocer cuando lo veas. Ya aprendió a caminar y no tardará nada en hablar, te lo aseguro – dijo la reina con una leve sonrisa y agradecida de estar ganando tiempo.

\- Ya lo creo. Dime que tomaron fotos de su primer cumpleaños – dijo Renzo, sintiéndose culpable por haber faltado al primer cumpleaños de su hijo. – Haremos una fiesta en su próximo cumpleaños, en la nueva casa. Te va a gustar, es muy grande.

\- Por supuesto que las tomamos, te las daré. Están en mi habitación… y podemos pasar a ver a Kazuo si quieres… - dijo la pelinegra, ignorando el comentario que le había hecho el chico sobre el lugar que había encontrado para ellos.

\- Antes de ir, hay que hablar primero – dijo el Jefe de Seguridad con seriedad.

\- Sí… hay que hablar – contestó Mai, sintiendo nuevamente la presión sobre ella.

\- Buscar un lugar seguro no es lo único que he estado haciendo, Mai – admitió Renzo.

\- Ah, ¿no? – preguntó la reina con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- No. Estuve enviando cartas, contactando gente, investigando, y logré recaudar información sobre la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai… - dijo el Jefe de Seguridad.

\- ¿Qué descubriste? – preguntó Mai con auténtica curiosidad.

\- Descubrí algunos planes, miembros… planean algo grande, Mai. Estoy seguro. Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí – dijo Renzo con preocupación.

\- Si tienes nombres, podríamos ir y encarcelarlos. Sacarles más información… - dijo la chica con temor. Renzo frunció el ceño. ¿No era mejor irse antes que exponerse?

\- Mai, tu padre es parte de la sociedad – admitió Renzo, dejando a Mai boquiabierta. La chica recordó las palabras de su madre el día anterior. ¿Acaso ella sabía de todo eso?

\- Nunca me imaginé que él pudiera hacerme eso… - dijo la reina con una mezcla de tristeza, nostalgia y enojo.

\- Es por eso que nos tenemos que ir rápido, Mai. Si tu padre está de su lado, es posible que ellos ya sepan de Izumi y no podemos dejar que lleguen a ella. Ni a ella ni a nadie…

\- Renzo, comprendo lo que dices. Sé que hay mucho riesgo, pero lo he estado pensando bien, y creo que es mejor quedarme en la Nación del Fuego – admitió la reina, sintiendo su palpitar en los oídos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Después de todo lo que te acabo de decir? – soltó el chico enojado. -Esto es por Zuko, ¿no es cierto?

\- Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuviste lejos, y la verdad es que en gran parte sí es por él… - explicó Mai con cierto temor.

\- Sabía que no me podía ir así tan tranquilo. Sabía que en cuanto tuvieras la primera oportunidad, ibas a regresar corriendo su lado. ¡No lo puedo creer, Mai! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – dijo Renzo más enojado.

\- Lo sé… y lo siento, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¿Lo sabe todo? – preguntó el jefe con rabia.

\- No. Sólo sabe que Izumi es su hija y que Kazuo es hijo tuyo y de Azula…- admitió Mai, mientras encajaba las uñas a la silla.

\- ¡No puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho! Lo de Izumi es una cosa, pero ¿lo de Kazuo? No tenías el derecho de hacerlo… - soltó Renzo levantándose de la silla.

\- Yo no le dije lo de Kazuo. Él no descubrió por accidente…

\- Ajá, ¿me crees tonto? – Renzo se acercó a Mai y soltó un suspiro. – Escucha, cometiste un error, pero todavía puedes remediarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mai con curiosidad.

\- Sigamos con el plan. Le dejas una carta a Zuko, le explicas lo que está pasando y tú y yo huimos pretendiendo que no pasó nada – sugirió Renzo, sintiéndose desesperado por salir de la Nación del Fuego.

\- No puedo… - dijo la reina con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? No veo el impedimento…- dijo el Jefe de Seguridad, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

\- Estamos casados ahora…- admitió Mai con temor.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Renzo, separándose abruptamente de Mai. – Existen los divorcios. Además, no creo que haya sido una boda muy oficial. No escuché ningún rumor al respecto.

\- Pues… fue algo real, porque la ofició el Avatar, de hecho y… bueno, no planeo divorciarme de Zuko sólo para complacerte – dijo la reina, comenzándose a sentir enojada, también.

\- Todavía podemos irnos, Mai. Podemos dejar todo atrás y fingir que nada pasó – insistió Renzo con delicadeza, pero desesperación por dentro.

\- En verdad no puedo. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría irme, porque… - comenzó a decir Mai, no estando segura si sería una buena idea decirle al chico sobre su embarazo.

\- ¿Cuál es el gran impedimento, Mai? ¿Ahora qué pasa? – preguntó Renzo con frustración y leve sarcasmo.

\- Renzo, estoy embarazada – dijo finalmente, la reina, dejando al chico frente a ella atónito. Renzo rio con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de la primera vez? Esto cambia absolutamente todo. ¿Qué pretendes, Mai? ¿Crees que el Consejo va a celebrarles esto? ¿Qué crees que dirán en cuanto me lleve a Kazuo? ¿Lo has pensado? Mejor aún… ¿qué planeas hacer cuando se enteren sobre lo que pasó con Ozai o con mi padre? Estarás sola y tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste… - contestó Renzo con enojo, tratando de chantajear a Mai. La reina se paró y se puso sólo a unos centímetros de Renzo.

\- ¿Lo que yo hice? Lo que _hicimos_ , querrás decir… ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer o decir, porque sería mi palabra contra la tuya y yo puedo crearme una historia mil veces mejor que la tuya. Entramos juntos a este embrollo, podemos todavía salir juntos, pero de una forma distinta. ¿Quieres culparme por lo que pasó? Hazlo… pero te advierto que yo fui una simple cómplice, mientras tú hiciste todo el _trabajo sucio_. Así que no me chantajees ni me amenaces, porque ese era el trabajo de Azula y ¿qué crees? Ella ya no está – amenazó Mai a Renzo, apretando el cuello de su camisa.

\- Si así vas a jugar… juguemos, Mai – dijo Renzo y salió dando un portazo de la oficina de Mai.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** El capítulo que tanto habían estado esperando al fin ahí está. Ojalá les siga gustando esta historia. Escribí todo el asunto del embarazo justo para que Renzo no pudiera convencer a Mai de irse con él. Gracias por leer y espero me dejen un review con sus quejas, comentarios y sugerencias. Nos leemos pronto.

GirlFanatic30.


	45. 44: Los Sueños de Mura

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y torturando un poco a los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: Los Sueños de Mura.**

La semana terminó y con ella comenzó otra de locura para todos en el Palacio Real. Sirvientes corrían a un lado, guardias al otro y decoradores a otro. Zuko se preparaba para recibir la corona, mientras el Equipo Avatar revisaba con cuidado todos los nuevos tratados de paz. Ty Lee se encarga de los detalles del Baile de Coronación, mientras Iroh, Piandao y Mai se encargaban de los pormenores que tenían que ver con el nuevo orden de la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko caminaba hacía un salón de té privado para almorzar con Mai. Se habían visto tan poco en los últimos días, que al chico le estaba costando trabajo recordar la voz de su esposa. El futuro Señor del Fuego estaba preocupado, la reina no había dejado de estar nerviosa por el encontronazo que tuvo con Renzo hacia unos días, y es que el Jefe de Seguridad había desaparecido. No había tomado a Kazuo con él, pero tanto como Mai, como Zuko, empezaban a temer que Renzo estuviera tramando algo.

El príncipe entró al salón de té, sólo para descubrir a un sollozante Tom-Tom en brazos de Mai, con una mujer que se le hacía conocida al chico, alado derecho de la reina. La mujer mayor acariciaba la espalda del niño con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Zuko preocupado al ver a Tom-Tom en tal estado.

\- Mi madre le envió una carta a Tom-Tom, diciéndole que preparara sus cosas porque regresa esta noche con mis padres…- explicó Mai con una mueca en el rostro.

\- ¡Pero yo no me quiero ir! – sollozó el niño.

\- Lo sé, Tom, pero no puedo hacer nada. Tienes que ir con mamá. Además, no estarás tan lejos. Sólo tienes que cruzar la calle para regresar al palacio – trató de tranquilizar la reina a su hermano, con el corazón estrujándosele en el pecho por ver al niño así.

\- Pero tú eres mi mamá, Mai – soltó Tom-Tom, llorando todavía más. Mai se quedó helada al escuchar lo que su hermano le había confesado y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Si tu madre vivirá más cerca, tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo respecto a tu hermano, Mai. Tom-Tom está sufriendo mucho y tú no luces nada contenta al respecto. Tal vez él puede pasar las vacaciones aquí, o venir aquí por las tardes o todos los fines de semana – sugirió Mura.

\- Hablaré con mi madre- aseguró Mai.

\- ¿Al menos puedo quedarme hasta el día de la coronación? – preguntó el niño, más tranquilo.

\- Yo… mmm…- comenzó a decir la reina, nerviosa.

\- Puedes quedarte, Tom-Tom. Ven, hablaremos con tu madre. Yo me encargo – dijo Mura, tomando al niño de la mano.

\- Gracias, tía…- dijo Mai, sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que lidiar con su madre.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer, cariño. Oh, lo siento. No me presenté con Zuko…- dijo la mujer, volteando a ver al príncipe.

\- Zuko…- se presentó el príncipe, extendiéndole una mano a la mujer, ahora recordando a la tía de Mai. Zuko había visto a Mura un par de veces, pero nunca la había conocido formalmente.

\- Mura – contestó, estrechando la mano del chico. Feliz de conocer al fin al padre de su pequeña sobrina.

\- Bueno, al fin ya conoces a mi esposo…- contestó Mai, soltando un suspiro.

\- He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, Zuko. Y espero que al fin ustedes sean felices – contestó la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

\- También he escuchado mucho de usted. Y comparto el sentimiento, quiero que Mai y yo seamos muy felices juntos- admitió Zuko, provocando que Mai esbozara una sonrisa.

\- Y lo van a hacer, te lo aseguro. Ahora iré a resolver todo este asunto con Tom-Tom porque creo que ustedes dos necesitan un tiempo a solas. Ah y Mai, es mejor que también vayas pensando cómo se lo vas a decir a tu tío, porque en cuanto le menciones a Zuko, se va a poner como una fiera…- dijo Mura haciendo que Mai se echara para atrás en su silla.

\- Lo sé… ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo Mai con los labios fruncidos.

\- Eso espero, cariño. Traeré a Tom-Tom más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Mura, le dio un beso a Mai en la mejilla y apretó un poco el brazo de Zuko antes de salir con Tom-Tom de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Zuko con preocupación de ver a Mai apenas tocando su comida.

\- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…- divagó la reina.

\- ¿Es por lo de Tom-Tom o por Renzo? ¿O acaso pasó algo con los asuntos de la Nación del Fuego? – indagó el príncipe.

\- Todo de eso, y a la vez nada…- contestó Mai pensativa.

\- Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Sabes a qué se dedica mi tía, Zuko? – preguntó la chica.

\- Tiene una florería, ¿no es así? – contestó Zuko, no sabiendo adónde iba Mai con todo eso.

\- Bueno, como habrás notado, ella tiene una profesión más sensible que todos en mi familia. Todos decidieron ser militares o políticos, mientras ella decidió algo que no fuera violento y es porque ella… digamos que tiene un don – explicó Mai, mordiéndose el labio, creyendo que Zuko la creería loca.

\- ¿Qué clase de don? – preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad.

\- Ella tiene sueños y los interpreta. Me ha dicho mi futuro un par de veces… y me dijo algo que me dejó pensando – admitió la reina.

\- ¿Qué ha adivinado? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sé que suena loco y…

\- No suena loco. Viajé con Aang y he visto cosas muy, muy extrañas. Sólo tengo curiosidad de lo que te ha dicho – admitió el maestro fuego.

\- Cuando tenía cinco años, me dijo que mi destino se iba a entrelazar con alguien que iba a traer cosas nuevas a mi vida. Un mes después, regresé a la escuela y conocí a Azula. Años después, cuando tenía 12 años, mi tía me dijo que algo que iba a pasar en mi vida que me traería un gran pesar, y semanas después, se supo de tu destierro. Tres años después, antes de que me fuera a vivir a Omashu, me dijo que algo nuevo y grande que cambiaría mi vida. Creí que era todo el asunto de la mudanza, pero me sorprendí semanas después, al descubrir que Azula llegó hasta allá a reclutarme para cazarte a ti y a Iroh por el mundo. Cuando regresamos a la Nación del Fuego, me dijo que me iba a pasar algo que podría quitarme las ganas de vivir, pero que también habría otra cosa que me ayudaría a seguir adelante. Semanas después te fuiste, luego la Roca Hirviente y bueno, confirmé que estaba esperando a Izumi – explicó Mai.

\- ¿Qué te dijo esta vez? – preguntó el príncipe levemente nervioso.

\- Dijo que sería muy feliz, pero tendría que sufrir una vez más para serlo completamente – dijo la reina pensativa, no sabiendo si debería sentir miedo.

\- Todo estará bien, Mai…- dijo Zuko pensativo, tomando la mano de su esposa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **En algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Palacio…**

 **Cuartel General de la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai.**

\- ¡No dejaremos que ese traidor tome el poder! – gritó un hombre.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que la Nación del Fuego pierda su gloria! – gritó otro.

\- Retomaremos lo que es nuestro, así tengamos que matar al príncipe Zuko y al Avatar…- dijo un hombre mayorcon frialdad.

\- Recuerden el plan. Tomaremos el palacio el día de la coronación, no importando quién muera de por medio – soltó otro hombre con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Tres hombres mayores se bajaron del estrado donde habían hablado, y uno de ellos tomó a otro por el brazo.

\- No quiero a ninguno de mis hijos herido. Ni a mis hijos, ni a mis nietos…

\- No resultarán heridos, si tu hija decide no intervenir, Ukano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **El día antes de la Coronación.**

Renzo estaba parado enfrente del mausoleo de Azula. El chico tenía en una mano una botella de whisky y con la otra tocaba delicadamente la corona que Mai había dejado ahí cuando decidió quedarse con Zuko.

\- ¿De verdad merecíamos todo lo que nos pasó? – preguntó Renzo con un hilo de voz, no consiguiendo respuesta.

El chico volvió a dejar la corona en su lugar y notó el cuchillo de Mai. Renzo frunció el ceño con enojo. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa? ¿Ella los traicionaba, pero traía una ofrenda como disculpa? Renzo se sentía enojado y confundido. El Jefe de Seguridad tomó un largo trago de su botella de whisky y apretó el mango del cuchillo con fuerza. Mai se había atrevido a decir parte de la verdad y eso le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante con Zuko. Tal vez si Renzo decía la verdad, podría sentirse mejor. Quizá se sentiría más _libre_ …

Renzo comenzó a caminar por el palacio con la botella en una mano y el cuchillo atorado en su cinturón. El joven llegó a un jardín y vio a Ursa, abrazando a Kiyi. El chico frunció el ceño con enojo. Detestaba a la mujer. Odiaba lo que le había hecho a su propia hija. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera atrevido a tener más hijos?

Ursa dejó a Kiyi en brazos de Ikem y comenzó a salir del jardín en dirección a Renzo. Cuando la mujer estuvo justo enfrente del chico, Renzo la tomó por el brazo con fuerza, provocando que Ursa se sobresaltara.

\- Es mejor que te calles y vengas conmigo sin que nadie note nada – amenazó el chico. Ursa notó el fuerte aroma a alcohol en el chico, además del cuchillo en su cinturón y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Adónde me llevas? – preguntó la mujer con temor. Renzo no contestó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Ty Lee estaban terminando la prueba de vestido de la futura ex-reina para el baile del día siguiente.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado? – preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga después de probarse el vestido, no segura de su atuendo, mientras terminaba de vestirse con ropa mucho más cómoda.

\- No en lo absoluto – cantó Ty Lee con emoción.

\- Hay que ir por Izumi para… - comenzó a decir Mai, pero se paró en seco al escuchar vidrios estrellándose.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Ty Lee con preocupación. Mai asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas salieron en busca del origen del sonido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko tenía en su escritorio la carta de renuncia de Renzo. El chico se estaba debatiendo en quedársela hasta que pasara su coronación o decirle a Mai de inmediato. Su esposa había estado tan preocupada en los últimos días, que no sabía si decirle le iba a causar alivio o más preocupación. El príncipe optó por informar a la reina. Finalmente, si Mai empeoraba su estado, él estaría a su lado para aliviarla.

El chico tomó la carta y caminó hacia su habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Reconoces este lugar? – dijo Renzo, todavía sujetando a Ursa. La mujer notó que estaba frente a la vieja habitación de Azula, pero no contestó. - ¡¿Reconoces este lugar?!

\- ¡Para, Renzo! – gritó Ty Lee preocupada, cuando Mai y ella llegaron al lugar, y escuchó que el joven le gritó a Ursa. La reina notó la botella de whisky destrozada en el piso.

\- Déjame en paz, Ty Lee - volvió a gritar el chico, quién arrastraba la lengua.

Mai estaba paralizada, no sabiendo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Ty Lee se acercó al jefe de seguridad y trató de alejarlo de Ursa, pero el chico la empujó con fuerza hacia el piso.

\- ¡Ty Lee! - gritó Mai, corriendo hacia donde su amiga estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – soltó Zuko, al encontrarse con la escena, cuando estaba de camino a su habitación.

\- Tú no te metas… - dijo Renzo arrastrando nuevamente la lengua.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - preguntó Ursa con temor.

\- ¿Que qué quiero? Esa es una interesante pregunta. ¿Qué quiero, eh chicas? - dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a Mai y Ty Lee quienes todavía estaban en el piso.

\- Basta, Renzo. Estás muy tomado. Es mejor que te calmes… - dijo Mai con delicadeza y miedo a la vez.

En eso, llegaron Iroh y Toph, quienes se habían alarmado por todo el alboroto.

\- Que maravilla. La familia al fin está reunida… oh bueno, nos falta la hija _sí deseada_ y el buen esposo, pero bueno, ellos no son importante aquí… - dijo Renzo, refiriéndose a Kiyi e Ikem.

\- Renzo, para. ¿Quieres? No digas ni hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir… - dijo Ty Lee entre sollozos.

\- No, no, no, Ty Lee. Ya es hora de que sepan la verdad. Ya es hora de que esta mujer y que el gran tío Iroh sepan que Azula acabó loca y se murió por su culpa… - dijo Renzo señalando a Ursa e Iroh.

\- ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ursa, sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

\- De que gracias a ustedes Azula está muerta… bueno recibió un poco de ayuda, ¿no es así, Mai? - dijo el chico, volteando a ver a la reina, quién tenía a Ty Lee sollozando en sus brazos.

\- Renzo, ya cállate. No estás consciente y puedes decir cosas que… - comenzó a decir Mai.

\- ¿Callarme, Mai? ¿Por qué? Hay que decir la verdad, ¿no? ¿O acaso sólo _Zuzu_ sólo merece saberla? Ah no, espera, puedo decir cosas que no te conviene que sepan. ¿No es así? Pero, ¿qué más da, Mai? Si ya estás con Zuko y él lo sabe todo, ¿qué importa que su familia sepa? - dijo el chico cínicamente. El príncipe frunció el ceño al escuchar que Renzo lo había llamado _Zuzu_.

\- Sé que estás enojado y herido, pero no es el momento de hablar al respecto… - siguió diciendo la reina, sintiéndose indefensa de repente.

\- No, Mai. Yo creo que es el momento perfecto. ¿Acaso no quieres que se sepa tu pequeño secreto? ¿No sería mejor decir de una buena vez que Kazuo no es tu hijo? ¿No te quieres quitar ese peso de encima? Déjame te ayudo un poco… - dijo Renzo, dejando a la mayoría boquiabiertos, excepto a Zuko. - Bueno, querida familia. Azula es la verdadera madre de Kazuo y resulta que él también es mi hijo, pero no es todo. Oh no, y aquí es donde viene la parte emocionante de la historia porque sí, Ursa e Iroh son los culpables de que ella esté muerta. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque no la ayudaron. Decidieron darse la vuelta y dejarla a su suerte. Mejor ayudar al pobre e indefenso _Zuzu_. ¿No es así? - dijo Renzo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Zuko volteó a ver de golpe a Mai quién se aferraba a Ty Lee como si ella la fuera a salvar de lo que le esperaba.

\- Las cosas no fueron así… - dijo Ursa, sintiéndose culpable y a la vez impresionada por la verdad sobre Renzo.

\- Mi sobrina nunca quiso que la ayudáramos… ella siempre fue tan evasiva y necesitaba escarmiento - dijo Iroh defendiéndose.

\- ¡No! Si tu sobrina era así es porque esa era la forma en la que ella estaba gritando por ayuda. Ozai siempre la manipuló, y ustedes mejor decidieron darse la vuelta porque era mejor que el padre controlara a la fiera. Siempre creyeron que ella era una manipuladora y que no merecía ninguna clase de atención porque era una mentirosa que cubría y prefería a su padre de todas las maneras. Azula siempre mentía, ¿no es así, Zuko? Pero que equivocados estaban todos ustedes… - dijo Renzo, soltando las lágrimas que le acechaban los ojos.

\- Siempre traté de acercarme a ella… - comenzó a decir Ursa, pero Ty Lee la interrumpió.

\- Eso no es cierto. Tú sólo la reprendías y cuando ella trataba de decirte la verdad, tú siempre creías que era manipulación de Ozai. ¿No fue lo que pasó cuando tú y Ozai planearon la muerte de Azulon? Tú le dijiste a Azula que Ozai jamás sería capaz de matar a Zuko y resultó que lo que tú creíste una mentira, fue verdad. No puedo creer que hayas dejado a tus hijos a costa de Ozai. ¡Mira el rosto de Zuko! Y en su caso fue una cicatriz, pero Azula… ella sufrió las secuelas del odio de Ozai – soltó la castaña, levantándose del piso. Ursa se quedó callada y bajó la mirada.

\- Aun así, mi sobrina nunca habló, ella nunca se abrió con… - comenzó a decir Iroh.

\- ¿Y acaso Zuko es muy abierto con sus sentimientos? – para sorpresa de todos Mai fue la que habló. La chica estaba parada alado de Ty Lee. – No estoy diciendo que ella fuera una persona fácil, pero ¿quién en la Familia Real lo es? Lo que salvó a Zuko de terminar así o peor fue que él recibió ayuda. No estoy diciendo que a él no le haya costado trabajo, pero alguien siempre estuvo a su lado, guiándolo, protegiéndolo. Logró redimirse. En cambio, Azula, trató de hacerlo sola, y el problema de que lo haya hecho sola es que se enfrentó sus demonios cara a cara. Agonizó por semanas, diciendo que veía a Ursa caminar por su habitación. Intentamos ayudarla, pero la verdad es que el proceso lo hizo sola, y era demasiado tarde. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, ella… - confesó Mai con un nudo en la garganta-

\- Murió… Azula merecía redimirse también - terminó de decir Renzo, soltando finalmente a Ursa.

\- ¿Entonces ahora es nuestra culpa? – habló Zuko con enojo por las acusaciones hacia su madre y tío.

\- Ya te dije que tú no te metas… - volvió a decir Renzo.

\- Ya estoy dentro – retó el príncipe acercándose a Renzo.

\- Retrocede… - dijo el Jefe de Seguridad amenazadoramente.

\- O si no, ¿qué? – contestó Zuko, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía en el cuerpo.

\- Mai, dile que se quite, que si no le he partido la cara es por ti…- dijo Renzo, volteando a ver a la chica, quien veía entre los dos.

\- Zuko… Zuko déjalo tranquilo. Está ebrio y no sabe lo que dice – dijo la reina después de unos segundos.

\- Yo creo que sí lo hace. ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Mai? – soltó el príncipe enojado.

\- Por favor… hazlo – pidió la chica, palideciendo de repente.

\- Quítate…- volvió a decir Renzo, poniéndose más cerca de Zuko.

\- No…

Renzo tomó el cuchillo de su cinturón y con un movimiento rápido le hizo una cortada en el torso y otra en el brazo, a Zuko. El príncipe tomó la mano con la que Renzo sostenía el cuchillo y la dobló, seguido de un par de golpes en la cara y las costillas del Jefe de Seguridad. Renzo cayó al suelo y fue cuando los demás reaccionaron. Mai corrió hacia Zuko y trató de agarrarlo para que ya no golpeara a Renzo, pero el maestro fuego estaba tan enojado, que accidentalmente empujó a la reina al piso.

Mai no se golpeó tan fuerte, pero una de sus manos fue directamente a proteger su vientre, mientras se sostenía en el suelo con la otra. Entre Iroh y Toph tomaron a Zuko y Ty Lee, fue a revisar a Renzo, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Ursa se acercó a Mai e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella seguía inmovilizada, procesando lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ursa a Mai. La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Zuko volteó a ver a Renzo y luego a Mai, quien seguía recargada en el piso, con Ursa tratando de ayudarla. El príncipe abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y temiendo que ella estuviera herida.

\- Mai… - dijo el príncipe, acercándose a su esposa, ignorando las miradas y el cuerpo inconsciente de Renzo.

\- No me toques – dijo la reina con frialdad.

\- ¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas un doctor? – dijo el príncipe preocupado por el estado de su esposa.

\- Sí. Sí necesito un doctor, pero para Renzo. Y es mejor que tú también vayas a ver a uno… - soltó Mai con enojo, levantándose con dificultad.

La reina le dio la espalda a su marido y caminó hacia el final del pasillo dando órdenes para darle los cuidados necesarios a Renzo. Mai suspiró… ¿a esto se refería Mura?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¿Me pase? ¿Les gustó la tensión? Básicamente creo que Azula, a pesar de su retorcida mente y todos los problemas que causó, nunca recibió tanta ayuda como Zuko en su momento, lo que la llevó a ser el personaje tan conflictivo que es. Ursa siempre estuvo demasiado al margen de la situación de su hija (en gran parte es porque Ozai jamás le permitió acercarse al 100%) e Iroh, creo que su acercamiento hacia Zuko surgió después del destierro, pero bueno, es mi simple visión de las cosas. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Gracias por los reviews y los comentarios. Todo es bien recibido. Nos leemos después...

GirlFanatic30.


	46. 45: La Coronación

**Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: La Coronación.**

\- Todo parece estar en orden, Mai – le dijo Katara a Mai, una vez que había terminado de revisarla. La reina veía fijamente el amanecer desde su cama. Ella todavía estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. De hecho, había desterrado a Zuko de su habitación para dormir sola. – Sólo trata de relajarte un poco.

\- Gracias, Katara… ¿Cómo está Renzo? – preguntó la reina con preocupación.

\- No muy bien. Zuko sabe dónde golpear y sinceramente todo ese alcohol no le ayudó en nada. Es obvio que no va a ir al baile de esta noche, y yo diría que es mejor que se quede en cama por unos dos o tres días más…- explicó la maestra agua.

\- ¿Zuko está bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Mai.

\- Físicamente lo está. Los cortes que le hizo Renzo no fueron muy profundos ni dañaron lugares vitales, pero está muy preocupado por ti y el bebé. No ha dejado de preguntar por ti y dudo que haya dormido – admitió Katara con los labios fruncidos.

\- Gracias…- volvió a decir Mai.

Katara quería presionar un poco más a la reina para que hablara con Zuko, pero la vio tan consternada que creyó que era mejor dejarla tranquila. Mai estaba tan estresada, que la maestra agua sabía que alterarla más podía hacer que su embarazo se viera afectado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día se fue rápido y antes de que Zuko se diera cuenta, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y él estaba usando el traje que lo caracterizaría como Señor del Fuego. El chico vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía imponente, incluso se sentía ajeno al atuendo, pero era algo que tendría que acostumbrarse a usar.

El aún príncipe tomó un ramo de girasoles y salió de la habitación que había usado esa noche, para dirigirse a la que compartía con Mai. Cuando el príncipe llegó, dudó al verse frente a la puerta, pero se armó de valor y abrió, para descubrir a Mai, todavía en bata, frente al espejo, y a Druk, recostado en la cama.

La casi ex-reina observó a su marido por el espejo y suspiró. Zuko entró y cerró a la puerta atrás de él. El chico caminó hacia Mai y dejó las flores sobre su tocador con cuidado. Druk se levantó y se colocó alado de la reina, provocando que el chico retrocediera.

\- ¿Amor pasional? – preguntó Mai con cierto sarcasmo, recordando el viejo lenguaje de las flores.

\- Es lo que siento por ti…- admitió el príncipe, mientras se sentaba en la cama detrás de Mai. Druk bufó.

\- Gracias…- dijo la reina, tomando las flores y poniéndolas en un jarrón que siempre tenía a la mano. – Tal vez debería dejar que te calcine vivo…

\- Lo siento… y si quieres dejar que lo haga, no te culpo - dijo Zuko sintiéndose culpable, observando a Druk con cuidado.

\- También lo siento… y no dejaré que lo haga porque no quiero dejar a mis hijos sin padre. Además, que me gustas mucho – dijo Mai, provocando que Zuko riera levemente. Al menos, ella parecía tener sentido del humor.

La reina se levantó de su tocador y se puso enfrente de su esposo con las manos en la cintura. Zuko volteó a verla y notó que ya estaba maquillada y peinada. Nada llamativo, un par de peinetas doradas con el cabello rizado y un maquillaje muy ligero. El príncipe se ruborizó al verla tan bonita.

\- ¿Te lastimé? – se atrevió a preguntarle. Mai llevó sus manos, que yacían en su cintura, a su vientre.

\- No lo hiciste. Estamos bien…- admitió la pelinegra. -… pero por poco lo haces. Debiste parar cuando te pedí que lo hicieras.

\- Lo sé… y de verdad lo siento. Es sólo, que estaba tan enojado, y todo lo que Renzo decía… no comprendo por qué lo defiendes tanto – soltó el príncipe, tratando de calmar su creciente enojo.

\- De verdad, no quiero discutir hoy, Zuko…- dijo Mai, sentándose alado de su esposo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me seguirás evitando? – preguntó el futuro Señor del Fuego.

\- Hasta mañana – admitió la reina, encogiéndose de hombros. Zuko se levantó y se puso en cuclillas frente a Mai.

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, mañana me contarás el resto de la verdad – dijo el príncipe con seriedad.

\- Te lo prometo… - aseguró Mai, sintiendo un poco de temor y queriéndose deshacer de toda la pesadumbre que había estado sintiendo en los últimos días. Zuko puso un mano en el vientre de Mai.

\- ¿De verdad no les hice daño? – preguntó el chico, inseguro y arrepentido.

\- Katara dijo que todo está bien – afirmó la reina. – Y yo no me siento mal… así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- De acuerdo. Iré a ver a mi tío para afinar los últimos detalles. Te veré antes de que empiece todo.

Zuko se levantó, al igual que Mai. El príncipe se disponía a salir, pero la reina lo detuvo.

\- Te falta algo…

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Zuko con curiosidad.

Mai se puso de puntillas y besó a Zuko profundamente, no importándole el labial rojo sobre sus labios. El chico cerró el espacio entre él y su esposa, y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. Después de unos segundos, se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Es para la buena suerte – dijo Mai con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Con ese labial tuyo, todo el mundo notará que tengo mucha suerte.

\- Te amo – admitió la reina, antes de que Zuko saliera.

\- Yo también te amo…

Mai vio cómo Zuko salió de su habitación y se preguntó cómo era que después de toda su actitud infantil e impulsiva del día anterior, lo había perdonado tan rápido. Tal vez era ese mal presentimiento que desde el día anterior la había estado invadiendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ursa estaba alado de Zuko, viendo detrás de una delicada cortina hacia el lugar dónde su hijo iba a ser coronado. La Plaza de la Coronación había sido hermosamente adornada con lámparas de papel de cuatro colores, representando a las cuatro naciones, y ya estaba llena de habitantes de todo el mundo. Zuko sería el primer Señor del Fuego en ser coronado al anochecer y Ty Lee había hecho muy bien su trabajo organizando todo el evento. Todo parecía ser sacado de un libro de cuentos, y, aun así, Ursa no podía dejar de pensar en todas las palabras que le había dicho Renzo el día anterior.

\- Todo va a estar bien…- le dijo el príncipe a su madre, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- Tengo que hablar con él y preguntarle… preguntarle que fue de ella- dijo Ursa con un hilo de voz.

\- Y lo harás… lo haremos juntos, pero ahora él tiene que reaccionar. Oíste a Katara, tardará en cobrar consciencia – dijo Zuko, tomando las manos de su madre.

\- ¿Fue mi culpa? – preguntó la mujer, bajando la mirada. Zuko sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- No lo fue. Ni tuya ni de nadie.

Zuko abrazó a su madre, pero Ursa se separó de su hijo al ver que Mai entró al lugar en todo su esplendor, con Izumi alado y un par de damas detrás de ella, tratando de arreglar el vestido de la futura ex-reina. Mai vio a Ursa con fuerza por un momento y luego desvió la mirada. La madre del príncipe había notado a su nuera algo extraña en las últimas semanas. Mai, por su lado, había estado evitando a su suegra y la seguiría evitando hasta hablar primero con Zuko. Finalmente, la reina creía que era más responsabilidad de Renzo que de ella, decirle la verdad a Ursa.

\- El vestido está bien, pueden retirarse…- dijo Mai irritada, despidiendo a sus damas. Zuko la miró graciosamente. Aun enfadada, se le hacía bonita. La chica usaba un largo vestido rojo, con algunos bordados dorados y negros, y para satisfacción de Zuko, ella traía puesto el collar que él le había dado para sellar su compromiso.

\- ¡Papi! – gritó Izumi al ver a su padre y abuela, no muy lejos de ella y su madre. Mai rodó los ojos. Tenía que explicarle a Izumi que no podía gritarle a Zuko, "papi", tan descuidadamente por todo el lugar.

\- Ven acá…- dijo el chico, abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hija. Izumi usaba un vestido color rojo, al igual que su madre, pero sólo con bordados dorados. Tenía el cabello agarrado en un moño tradicional de la Nación del Fuego, con un emblema en él.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que sí – admitió Zuko nervioso.

\- Más vale que lo estés, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás – dijo Mai, caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

\- Lo sé… son sólo nervios – contestó el príncipe, bajando a Izumi de nuevo al suelo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes, hasta que llegaron Aang y Katara tomados de la mano. Katara tenía el cabello suelto y lucía un vestido azul con emblemas de la Tribu Agua, mientras Aang, tenía puesto un traje tradicional de los Nómadas Aire.

\- Dice Ty Lee que todo está casi listo. Sólo falta poner a algunos asistentes en su lugar y todo esto comenzará – explicó Katara, llamando la atención todos.

\- Es tan bueno que estén todos aquí – dijo Ty Lee, quien había llegado al lugar, con Kazuo en los brazos. La chica tenía el cabello agarrado en una trenza que formaba una corona alrededor de su cabeza y un vestido rosa sencillo.

\- ¿Estás usando rosa? – le preguntó Mai, extrañada, pero feliz de ver que su amiga regresara a su antiguo color.

\- Pues sí…- contestó Ty Lee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Estás usando rosa! – soltó de nuevo la aún reina, abrazando a su amiga y dejando extrañados a los demás. Ty Lee aceptó el abrazo con gusto. Ambas ignorando el hecho de que el bebé estuviera en medio de ellas.

\- Lo hago, y de verdad odio tener que romper esto porque nunca me abrazas, pero aplastas a Kazuo y es mejor que nos apuremos para no retrasar el horario…- dijo la acróbata, rompiendo el abrazo de Mai.

\- Es mejor que nosotras vayamos a nuestros lugares… - dijo Katara, tomando a Ursa del brazo. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

\- Bueno, ya saben qué hacer. Mai, tú hablas primero, y entras en medio de Aang y Zuko. Luego Aang, al final Zuko. Coronan a Zuko, todos le hacemos una reverencia y ¡somos felices! – soltó Ty Lee con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo.

\- Lo sabemos, Ty Lee, y gracias por haber hecho todo esto – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa amable.

\- Ni lo menciones… ven 'Zumi. Vayamos a nuestro lugar…- dijo Ty Lee, extendiéndole una mano a la princesa.

\- Nos vemos después… - dijo la niña, saliendo del lugar. No sin antes darle un beso a su padre y otro a su madre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Zuko a Mai, una vez que la pareja y Aang, estuvieron frente a una cortina, a punto de salir a la Plaza de la Coronación.

\- Aterrorizada y con nauseas… pero creo que bien – admitió Mai, soltando un respiro.

\- Todo estará bien, chicos – animó el Avatar. El trío se quedó callado por un momento.

\- Es hora…- dijo Zuko después de un rato, al escuchar que eran anunciados.

Mai, Zuko y Aang caminaron hacia la entrada de la plaza. No sin antes de que Zuko le diera un leve apretón en la mano a la futura ex-reina. Mai le sonrió levemente a su esposo y siguió caminando.

Mai volteó a ver a toda la audiencia frente a ella. Notó que sus padres y tíos estaban entre los presentes, además de los nobles que ella conocía muy bien, como Yuga y sus padres, o el Concejal Kaito. Mai se sintió levemente asustada de tener a toda esa gente frente a ella. Nunca había hablado frente a tantas personas. Claro que había hablado frente al Concejo y frente a los gobernadores algunas veces, pero jamás frente a gente de otras naciones. La chica soltó un suspiro y notó que sobre el pedestal donde ella, Zuko y Aang se paraban, también estaban los Sabios del Fuego. Mai caminó a unos pasos de donde se habían quedado el príncipe y el Avatar, soltó un suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a hablar.

\- Hoy es un día importante para todo el mundo. En este día, el mundo será reestablecido a lo que antes era y la paz regresará. Sé que todas las naciones están heridas. Y no mentiré, será difícil el volver a confiar, volver a creer, incluso volver a _amar_ …- Mai miró de reojo a Zuko cuando dijo la última frase. – pero trabajando todos juntos, podremos lograr un mundo mejor para las nuevas generaciones. El Avatar y el príncipe Zuko…

La reina no pudo terminar su discurso porque una flecha fue disparada directamente hacia Zuko. Aang logró desviarla a tiempo, pero a partir de ese momento, todo entró en caos. Zuko tomó a Mai por el brazo y comenzaron a correr hacia abajo del pedestal. El chico pretendía encontrarse con su familia para protegerlos. El Avatar corría atrás de ellos con el propósito de resguardar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Protejan a la reina y a los príncipes! Ya saben _cuáles son sus órdenes_ – escuchó Mai que un guardia gritó. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Cuáles ordenes?

\- ¿Están bien? – dijo Zuko a su familia y al Equipo Avatar.

\- Lo estamos – aseguró Toph – Pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Esto es una catástrofe.

Mai volteó a ver a su alrededor. La gente gritaba y corría asustada. Ese lugar era realmente un caos. La reina sintió como su hija se aferró a su pierna.

\- Mami, tengo miedo – admitió Izumi con un hilo de voz.

\- Todo estará bien, Izumi – dijo Mai, no estando segura de sus palabras, abrazando a su hija.

\- Salgamos de aquí…- dijo Zuko y así, todo el grupo comenzó a correr hacia el palacio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Renzo despertó de golpe al escuchar gritos y se levantó con dificultad. El chico se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y notó que había fuego y la gente corría desesperada. Al parecer la coronación de Zuko se había salido de control. El ex-jefe de seguridad se vistió como pudo, pero antes volteó a ver a la ventana y sonrió levemente.

\- Por quién viniste, ¿eh? – preguntó el chico al aire.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko jadeaba aire. Alguien los perseguía y les pisaba los talones. Obviamente lo estaban cazando a él y a Aang. Probablemente, al Equipo Avatar también. El grupo llegó a un pasillo del palacio, que al parecer yacía vacío.

\- Tenemos que separarnos. Nos atraparán más rápido si nos quedamos juntos – dijo Suki, mientras jadeaba aire.

\- Además, con niños aquí, nos será imposible pelear cómo se debe – dijo Toph, mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

\- Tienen razón, tenemos que llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro, y después arreglárnosla para pelear y descubrir qué está pasando – dijo Katara con voz agitada.

\- Hay un lugar al que ellos no pueden llegar – sugirió Ty Lee, mirando a Mai. La reina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero ni Zuko ni Aang ni yo podemos ir con ellos, si no queremos que les pase algo…- acordó la reina.

\- Tú también tienes que ir a un lugar seguro – soltó Zuko a Mai, recordando el embarazo de su esposa. Ella lo ignoró.

\- Ty Lee, tú ve con ellos… - le dijo Mai a su amiga.

\- No te dejaré… - dijo la acróbata, acomodando a un inquieto Kazuo en sus brazos. Mai rodó los ojos.

\- Tengo una idea – sugirió Ikem, provocando que todos voltearan a mirarlo.

\- ¿Y es…? – preguntó Sokka con curiosidad.

\- Ursa y yo tomaremos a Kazuo, Izumi, Kiyi y Tom-Tom, y los llevaremos a ese dichoso lugar. Haru vendrá con nosotros para cuidarnos la espalda. Aang, Katara y Toph saldrán primero, ya que quieren a Aang, así que básicamente serán la distracción. Después, podrán salir Sokka y Suki. Al final, Mai, Zuko y Ty Lee – sugirió Ikem.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea que se lleven a todos los niños juntos. Se verá un grupo muy grande y será mucho más fácil que los atrapen…- dijo Sokka, pensativo.

\- Sokka tiene razón. Tendremos que separar a los niños también – dijo Toph.

\- Que Kazuo e Izumi vayan con Mai y Ty Lee, y que Kiyi y Tom-Tom vayan con mi madre, Ikem y Haru – acordó Zuko, tratando de que su esposa fuera a un lugar seguro debido a su condición.

\- Estás loco, Zuko. Yo no puedo tomar a ninguno de los niños. Van también tras de mí. Si lo notan, serán blanco fácil – dijo Mai con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mai tiene razón. Si quieren, Suki y yo podemos tomar a Izumi y Kazuo, Mientras, Haru, Ikem y Ursa pueden llevarse a Tom-Tom – sugirió Sokka. Mai volteó a verlo de golpe.

\- Está decidido, entonces – dijo Aang, con urgencia.

\- ¿En dónde está ese lugar, Mai? – preguntó Suki.

La reina atrajo a Izumi y Tom-Tom hacia ella y se puso enfrente de ambos en cuclillas. Mai tomó un brazo de cada uno y los miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Recuerdan las entradas hacia el Cementerio Real? – preguntó Mai con prisa.

\- Mai, pero tú dijiste que jamás debíamos ir ahí - comenzó a decir Tom-Tom con temor.

\- Sé lo que dije, Tom-Tom… necesito que pongan atención porque esto es importante. Tienen que guiarlos hacia la entrada. Tom-Tom, tienes que llevarlos a la entrada del techo. Izumi, tú tienes que entrar por la habitación de Azula. ¿Entendido? – dijo la reina con seriedad. Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza. Mai sacó dos cuchillos de las mangas de su vestido y le dio uno a cada uno – No los usen, a menos que sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo? – los niños asintieron nuevamente.

Ty Lee pasó a Kazuo a manos de Sokka, mientras que Suki tomaba la mano de Izumi. Mai volteó a ver por última vez a sus hijos y Sokka le dio una sonrisa torcida.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Los cuidaremos… te lo debo – le dijo Sokka a Mai.

Mai susurró un " _gracias_ ", y Sokka y Suki desaparecieron. Mientras, Ursa, tomó la mano de Kiyi, Ikem se puso alado de su hija, Haru detrás de la familia, y Tom-Tom se puso al frente del grupo. La reina también les dirigió una última mirada, y el grupo salió corriendo.

\- Trataremos de distraerlos, Chispitas… - soltó Toph, mientras se disponía a salir de lugar.

\- Los veremos en la Plaza de la Coronación - dijo Aang y salió con Katara del pasillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La gente corría y gritaba. El Palacio de la Nación del Fuego era un caos. Fuego de un lado, flechas volaban del otro y por otro, algunos cuchillos. Zuko volteó a ver a Mai, quien lanzaba sus cuchillos y hacia caer a sus oponentes. Pocas personas quedaban en aquel lugar.

De repente, los ojos de la chica se cruzaron con los del príncipe y ella sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero lo hizo. Zuko trató de regresarle la sonrisa, pero le fue imposible. En su lugar, una expresión de horror ocupó el rostro del chico, al ver como una flecha se dirigía hacia Mai y ella caía al piso.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¿Me odian? No me odien... bueno, sí poquito. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de todo el drama y la repentina muerte. Espero que puedan dejar un review con sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo. No leemos en el próximo capítulo.

GirlFanatic30.


	47. 46: Adiós Renzo

**Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo y jugando un poco con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: Adiós Renzo.**

Todo pasó muy rápido. Zuko vio cómo una flecha volaba directamente a Mai. El príncipe pretendía desviar el objeto, pero falló y corrió aterrorizado al ver que la chica estaba tirada en el piso. El maestro fuego corrió hacia ella y sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que Mai sí estaba tirada en el piso, pero con el cuerpo de Renzo boca abajo, levemente sobre ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Zuko alarmado.

\- No lo sé… eso creo… - contestó Mai temblorosa y obviamente asustada, una vez que se quitó a Renzo de encima y se puso de rodillas al lado del chico.

\- ¡Estás sangrando! - soltó Ty Lee, quién se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y se acercó a la pelinegra y al príncipe.

\- No soy yo, es Renzo… - contestó Mai al ver la sangre en su vestido y al notar que el ex-jefe de seguridad seguía sin moverse.

Zuko se arrodilló junto a Renzo y lo volteó, sólo para ver horrorizado que el chico sangraba y tenía parte de la flecha que era para Mai, encajada justo en el pecho.

\- Mai… - llamó Renzo con debilidad.

\- Aquí estoy. No hables, ya vendrá alguien a ayudarnos - contestó la chica con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Llamen a un doctor! - gritó Ty Lee desesperada.

\- Ty Lee… es inútil - dijo el chico tosiendo.

\- No digas eso. Alguien vendrá y te pondrás bien, ¿verdad, Mai? - dijo la acróbata mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas.

\- Ty Lee tiene razón. Ahora no te esfuerces, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Mai con preocupación.

\- Mai, tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de Kazuo como si fuera tuyo - dijo Renzo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

\- Sabes que ya lo hago. Sabes que lo voy a cuidar, pero basta de hablar como si te fueras a morir porque no lo vas a hacer. ¿Me oíste? ¿Quién me va a hacer ver que soy una ingenua si no eres tú? - contestó Mai, sintiendo lágrimas pinchando sus ojos. El ex-jefe se rio suavemente.

\- Estarás bien, Mai. Todos estarán bien… cuídalo mucho y háblale de mí y de Azula. Recuérdale cuánto lo amamos y que todo lo que hicimos, lo hicimos por él…

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego! Tú tienes que hablarle de su madre. Tú tienes que contarle lo qué pasó. Se lo prometiste a Azula… - dijo la pelinegra entre sollozos, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del chico.

\- Sé feliz, Mai. Eres _libre_ ahora… todos son _libres_ ahora. Ya es demasiado tarde para mí. _Ella_ vino y no se irá sí no me voy… - dijo Renzo, sonriendo y viendo hacia un lugar que yacía vacío.

\- Pues dile a Azula que se vaya. Que puede venir por ti cualquier otro día… que Kazuo te necesita… - dijo Mai desesperada.

\- No va a irse sin mí, Mai. – Renzo tosió y siguió hablando con dificultad. – Dice que te perdona y que ella también lo siente… - continuó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa y soltando la mano de Mai.

\- ¿Renzo? - dijo la pelinegra con miedo al sentir que el chico la había soltado. No hubo respuesta - ¿Renzo?

\- Mai… - dijo Zuko levemente, al notar lo evidente.

\- ¡Renzo, levántate! - gritó Mai. Ty Lee se cubrió la boca y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

\- Mai, es tarde… - dijo el Señor del Fuego, tocando suavemente el hombro de su esposa. Ella lo ignoró.

\- Renzo, levántate. ¡Renzo, deja de jugar! ¡Es una orden! ¡Levántate, por favor! - gritaba Mai desesperadamente, mientras sacudía violentamente el cuerpo de Renzo.

\- Se ha ido…- volvió a decir Zuko, mientras tomaba a Mai por los hombros.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Él no puede haberse ido! ¡No puede…! ¡Haz algo, Zuko! - gritó la chica.

Zuko levantó a Mai con cuidado, apartándola del cuerpo inerte de Renzo. Ella forcejeaba con el maestro fuego mientras sollozaba violentamente.

\- Todo va a estar bien… - susurró el Señor del Fuego en el oído de la chica.

Ty Lee estaba aferrada a un pilar, ahogando sus sollozos. Mai seguía llorando y gritando, mientras Zuko la tenía agarrada contra su pecho con fuerza. De repente, el maestro fuego sintió como Mai se desvaneció en sus brazos.

\- ¿Mai? - dijo Zuko asustado. Ella no contestó.

Zuko cargó a su esposa y corrió en busca de Katara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - le gritó el tío de Mai a Zuko, una vez que estaban esperando noticias del estado de la chica afuera de una habitación.

\- Basta Saito. Esto no es culpa de nadie. Y sí hay que buscar culpables, entonces mira a Ukano, no a Zuko. Déjalo en paz… - dijo Mura, defendiendo al chico.

\- Mai se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, tía? - preguntó Tom-Tom con un hilo de voz, quién estaba en brazos de Mura.

\- Sí, cielo. Ella estará bien… ahora ve con Izumi. Te llamaré si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo? - prometió la mujer. El niño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió en busca de la princesa.

\- Zuko, tal vez deberías de ir a descansar un rato y a comer algo. Ve a ver a Izumi, seguro está preocupada… te avisaré en cuánto Katara salga - dijo Ursa, sabiendo que su hijo había pasado la noche en vela y no había comido nada en todo el día.

\- No quiero. No me iré hasta saber que Mai está bien - dijo el maestro fuego preocupado.

Una hora más tarde, Katara salió de la habitación. Zuko se acercó a la chica con ansiedad. Detrás de él estaban Ursa, Iroh, Mura y Saito.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó el Señor del Fuego con preocupación.

\- Está delicada. Muy débil y tiene los nervios destrozados. Necesita descansar y nada de emociones fuertes… - explicó Katara con una mueca en el rostro.

\- ¿Y el bebé? - preguntó Zuko con miedo de que Mai lo hubiera perdido. Iroh y Kaito se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Ursa y Mura lucían como si ya lo hubieran estado sospechando.

\- Es fuerte. Está bien, pero todo depende de que Mai se recupere… por ahora, es mejor que no se altere si no le puede hacer daño al bebé y podría provocar un aborto involuntario - explicó la maestra agua con preocupación.

\- ¿Mai está embarazada? - preguntó Iroh con los ojos abiertos. Zuko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Así que no te basto en dejarla con Izumi, quisiste otro, ¿no? - dijo el tío de Mai con enojo. Mura le dio un pisotón. El Señor del Fuego lo ignoró.

\- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó el maestro fuego con cuidado.

\- Sí, ha estado balbuceando tu nombre toda la noche. Sólo ten cuidado… - dijo Katara. Zuko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se deslizó por la puerta, dejando miradas sorprendidas y aliviadas detrás de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai yacía recostada en la enorme cama. La chica estaba pálida, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y los labios levemente secos. Zuko sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla así. Odiaba que ella estuviera mal. El maestro fuego se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas. Mai estaba helada.

\- Sé fuerte, ¿sí? Recuerda que Izumi y yo te necesitamos, y que tienes un bebé aquí adentro… así que no puedes rendirte así de fácil… - dijo Zuko con un nudo en la garganta, poniendo una mano en el vientre todavía plano de Mai.

Zuko se recostó en el regazo de Mai y se quedó dormido ahí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los últimos rayos del sol se posaron sobre el rostro de Mai. La chica abrió con dificultad los ojos y le fue complicado acostumbrarse a la luz en su habitación. Mai notó que Zuko estaba sentado alado de ella, viendo al infinito, seguramente pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

\- Hey – dijo Mai con debilidad, llamando la atención del maestro fuego. Zuko se levantó precipitadamente y tomó la mano de su esposa, una vez que estuvo cerca de ella.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Zuko con delicadeza.

\- Como si una manada de caballos-avestruz me hubiera pasado encima – admitió Mai, tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

\- Espera. No te esfuerces. Déjame ayudarte – dijo el príncipe, acomodando almohadas para que Mai estuviera cómoda.

\- Zuko… el bebé… - comenzó a decir la reina con temor de haberlo perdido.

\- Está bien. Ambos están bien, sólo que necesitas descansar. Katara dijo que no debías alterarte o te podía hacer daño… - explicó Zuko, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Mai.

\- ¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayé? – se atrevió a preguntar Mai con los ojos puestos firmemente sobre los de Zuko.

\- No creo que necesites saber eso ahora…- admitió el príncipe con preocupación.

\- Zuko, necesito saber… puedo soportarlo – aseguró la chica, sintiendo más ansiedad por no saber nada que por todo lo que podría descubrir. Zuko soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el chico con una mueca en el rostro.

\- De verdad…

\- Después de que te desmayaste… yo busqué a Katara para que te cuidara mientras salía a luchar con los demás. Al parecer todo el caos fue creado por la Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai, y logramos capturar a la mayoría, sólo pudieron escapar un par de miembros … y Mai, capturamos a…- explicó Zuko, deteniéndose al final, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría su esposa y si le afectaría.

\- Capturaron a mi padre, ¿no es así? – dijo Mai, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el maestro fuego sorprendido por lo que había dicho su esposo.

\- Renzo me dijo que mi padre era parte de la sociedad, antes de que él…- explicó la reina, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar que Renzo había muerto. Zuko frunció los labios y apretó levemente la mano de Mai.

\- Todo está listo para que, en cuanto te sientas mejor, haya un funeral – dijo Zuko con cuidado. Mai seguía sin mirarlo.

\- No quería que las cosas terminaran así, Zuko – admitió la chica con un hilo de voz.

\- No es tu culpa, Mai. Nadie sabía que todo esto pasaría.

\- Él se puso enfrente de mí. Él evitó que esa flecha me diera. Si yo me hubiera ido con Renzo, tal vez… - comenzó a decir Mai, provocando que una punzada en el pecho de Zuko.

\- ¿De verdad hubieras querido dejar todo esto atrás? ¿Dejarme a mí? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico. Mai negó con la cabeza.

\- Es sólo que… no puedo creer que ya no esté…

Zuko volvió a fruncir los labios y notó que Mai estaba pálida y a punto de llorar. El príncipe abrazó a la reina con cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- No sé si sea consuelo para ti, pero piensa que está en un lugar mejor ahora – susurró Zuko en el oído de Mai.

\- Las cosas no debían de ser así, Zuko. Y es que no me duele por mí, ¿sabes? Me duele por Kazuo. Apenas tiene un año y sus padres ya no están. Las cosas que hicimos fue para que él e Izumi no crecieran en una familia tan retorcida como lo habíamos hecho nosotros y mira lo que pasó…- explicó Mai, todavía luchando con las lágrimas que acechaban sus ojos.

\- Muchas veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea. Y es cierto, que está situación puede ser dolorosa, pero que los verdaderos padres de Kazuo ya no estén, no significa que no vaya a tener… nos tiene a nosotros, Mai – dijo el príncipe y la reina se separó abruptamente de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó la chica con incredulidad.

\- Hablo en serio. Es mi sobrino, Mai. ¿En serio creíste que lo iba a abandonar a su suerte? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es eso, sólo que te había sentido algo evasivo con todo el asunto que creí que no ibas a querer- explicó Mai, mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Si estaba evasivo con el tema, es porque tú no habías querido decirme la verdad en primer lugar. Además, que antes estaba Renzo y… todo es distinto ahora. No dejaré a Kazuo solo – explicó el maestro fuego, desviando la mirada.

Mai soltó un suspiro y pensó en Iroh. El hombre había sido como un padre para Zuko. Su verdadero padre, de hecho. Tal vez, Zuko sería para Kazuo lo que Iroh había sido para Zuko.

\- Te contaré todo, Zuko – declaró Mai, después de un rato.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el príncipe, sintiéndose confundido por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

\- Te prometí que después del baile te contaría la verdad. Toda la verdad. Te diré lo que pasó con Azula y todo lo que hicimos. Te contaré la razón que nos obligaba a salir de la Nación del Fuego – dijo la reina con decisión.

\- Yo… yo creo que mejor deberías descansar primero – dijo Zuko, recordando las palabras de Katara sobre el estado de Mai.

\- Puedo soportarlo, Zuko. Este bebé se quedará aquí lo que tenga que quedarse. Lo único que quiero hacer antes de decirte lo que sea, es tener ese funeral. – dijo Mai, sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en su garganta.

\- Cuando tú quieras hacerlo…

\- Mañana. A primera hora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai estaba parada en la entrada del jardín. Su kimono blanco brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol, y lo único que la tenía atada a la realidad, era una pequeña mano entrelazada en la suya.

\- Renzo está ahora con Azula, ¿verdad, mami? – dijo Izumi, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pequeñas mejillas.

\- Lo está, cielo, pero no estés triste. Ahora están juntos, como siempre quisieron – le dijo Mai a la niña, forzando una sonrisa.

Ty Lee apareció también, con Kazuo en brazos. Ambos de blanco. La chica parecía que no había dormido.

\- Hola – saludó con debilidad.

\- Hola, tía Ty Lee – saludó Izumi, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Hola – saludó Mai con la misma debilidad que su amiga, y se acercó a abrazarla.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la acróbata.

\- Mejor – admitió Mai – Sólo quiero que esta pesadilla acabe.

\- Yo también… – dijo Ty Lee.

Ambas chicas caminaron al centro del jardín, donde el cuerpo de Renzo ya estaba listo para ser quemado. Mai, ahora cargaba a Kazuo, mientras entre Ty Lee y ella, tomaban a Izumi de la mano. Zuko ya las estaba esperando.

La ahora Señora del Fuego, le había pedido a su esposo que todo el asunto se mantuviera en privado. Mai no quería nobles, ni gente que sólo fuera por compromiso al funeral de alguien con el que nunca habían cruzado palabra. Zuko respetó lo que Mai le dijo, e incluso, ni siquiera le dijo al equipo Avatar ni a su madre o tío que fueran. El Señor del Fuego creyó que era mejor que Mai y Ty Lee, e incluso Izumi, quienes fueron las únicas que habían estado con Renzo, se despidieran como era debido.

\- Podemos comenzar cuando guste, Lady Mai – dijo el único Sabio del Fuego, que estaba presente.

\- Denos unos minutos – dijo Mai.

Ty Lee, con la mano de Izumi en la suya, y Mai con Kazuo en los brazos, se acercaron al lugar donde yacía Renzo. La acróbata comenzó a llorar levemente, mientras Mai, luchaba por no hacerlo, e Izumi tenía una expresión muy triste en su rostro.

\- Cuidaremos a Kazuo, Renzo – fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir Ty Lee. – Esta vez no romperemos nuestra promesa.

\- No dejaremos que los olvide. Ni a ti ni a Azula, así que más les vale cuidarlo desde donde estén – dijo Mai.

\- Adiós Renzo…- dijo Izumi y dejó una flor blanca en el pecho del chico.

Las tres chicas se alejaron del cuerpo de Renzo y se pararon dónde estaba Zuko. El Señor del Fuego tomó a un inquieto Kazuo de los brazos de Mai y tomó la mano de su hija, mientras Mai y Ty Lee se abrazaban la una a la otra.

El fuego consumió el cuerpo de Renzo y justo cuando el sol salió por completo, todo parecía haber acabado. Mai, Ty Lee, Izumi y Zuko, con Kazuo procedieron a salir del jardín.

El Señor del Fuego volteó justo antes de irse a contemplar los restos de Renzo hecho cenizas. Luego miró a Kazuo, y sorprendentemente, le dio un beso en la cabeza al niño. El bebé suspiró como si entendiera el primer gesto de amor de Zuko.

\- _Adiós Renzo_ … - susurró.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** La verdad, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, no pensé en hacer tan importante a Renzo, ya que, era un personaje original. Sin embargo, como se fue desarrollando la historia, no tuve que más remedio que hacerlo grande, así que matarlo no fue nada sencillo. Espero les esté gustando esta historia. El final está cada vez más cerca. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y a los nuevos seguidores. Todo eso me da animos para seguirlos complaciendo con un poco de drama. Espero puedan dejarme un comentario con sus quejas o sugerencias. Todo es bien recibido. Nos leemos después.

GirlFanatic30.


	48. 47: La Historia de Cómo Morí, pt 1

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, este capítulo contendrá algunos flashbacks. ¿Recuerdan la dinámica anterior de los recuerdos? Bueno, pues aquí será la misma. El personaje que recuerda, estará contando lo que pasó al mismo tiempo, pero no es todo. También habrá otra dinámica. Mai y Ty Lee tendrán flashbacks contando lo que pasó, al mismo tiempo Ursa estará leyendo un diario. Todos los flashbacks y el contenido del diario estarán siendo recordados y leídos al mismo tiempo. Es decir, que los personajes que están conociendo la verdad, lo hacen al mismo tiempo, sólo que en otro lugar y contado por otra persona. Espero no sea confuso. Sin más, por el momento, vamos por el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 47: La Historia de Cómo Morí: Las Visiones.**

Era medio día en la Nación del Fuego y Mai despertó en su habitación, después del funeral de Renzo, sólo para descubrir que Zuko ya se había ido con Izumi, quien había tomado una pequeña siesta presionada al pecho de su madre. La chica suspiro, necesitaba al maestro fuego. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

La Señora del Fuego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un mueble, para posteriormente abrir un cajón, sacar las cosas que había en él y abrir un compartimento secreto en el fondo de éste. Mai miró el cuadernillo que había sacado y suspiró a sus adentros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko comía en silencio con su madre. Más que comer, picaba la comida que yacía frente a él. No tenía apetito. A pesar de que Renzo les había gritado parte de la verdad y que Mai le había contado otra parte, sabía que aún había preguntas sin responder y muchas de las respuestas que le habían dado todavía no eran digeridas.

Ursa no estaba de humor para comer tampoco, aún recordaba las palabras del joven jefe de seguridad. ¿Su hija había sufrido tanto por su culpa?

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando Mai y Ty Lee se hicieron presentes en el invernadero donde desayunaban.

-Sé que no están de ánimo, tampoco lo estamos, y sé que tienen muchas preguntas. Yo… nosotras no podemos contestarles, pero hay alguien que sí- comenzó a decir Mai nerviosa e incómoda. Tanto ella como Ty Lee estaban hechas un desastre.

\- ¿Quién? - se atrevió a preguntar Ursa en un tono apenas audible.

-Azula…- contestó Ty Lee con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Zuko claramente confundido.

Mai caminó hacia él y su madre. La chica les extendió el cuadernillo que había estado escondido y se alejó lentamente.

-Es un diario. Es la historia de Azula…- explicó.

-Lo escribió para Kazuo, pero creemos que es la mejor forma de que obtengan las respuestas que buscan- dijo Ty Lee.

Mai y Ty Lee le dirigieron una mirada a Ursa, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miraba fuertemente hacia el cuadernillo y a Zuko, quien las miraba incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido.

Las miradas de Mai y Zuko se cruzaron. Ella sólo pudo dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa triste, que él no pudo regresar. La joven sintió una punzada en el pecho y sin decir más, Mai jaló a Ty Lee para que ambas salieran del lugar.

Ursa tomó el cuadernillo y lo abrió con cuidado, como si fuera una fina pieza de porcelana a punto de romperse. Zuko no soportaba ver a su madre así y no soportaría verla leer aquel diario.

-Creo que… creo que tienes que leerlo a solas- admitió el chico.

-Creí que querías saber que fue de ella…- contestó Ursa desconcertada.

-Así es, pero buscaré mis respuestas en otro lado- Zuko volteó a ver a la puerta de salida, pensando en ir a buscar a Mai.

-Ve a buscar tus respuestas, que yo leeré las mías.

Zuko asintió y sin decir más dejó a su madre en el invernadero.

Ursa vio cómo su hijo salió y bajó la vista hacia la primera página del diario. Era la caligrafía de Azula sin duda alguna. Trazos delicados y finas pinceladas, cada una con la cantidad de tinta precisa. Sí, sólo Azula podía escribir algo tan perfecto. Ursa tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a leer.

 _Querido Kazuo:_

 _Si tienes este diario en tus manos es porque ya tienes edad suficiente para conocer toda la verdad._

 _Kazuo, es cierto, eres mi hijo. No de Mai, no de Ty Lee, pero mío. Sé que Mai jamás te dejo llamarla 'mamá' porque era demasiado para ella. Sé que Renzo jamás me mencionó porque su corazón se paraba al pronunciar mi nombre. Sé que Ty Lee te contó parte de mi historia, pero cambió mi nombre para que creyeras que era un cuento. También sé que tienes muchas preguntas y que hay mucho misterio alrededor, pero te contaré la historia en la mejor manera que puedo._

 _Quiero que sepas que, aunque parezca increíble, eres lo que más quise en este mundo y nunca me arrepentí de ti. Fuiste lo mejor que pude haber hecho en la vida y si fuiste un error, entonces eres el mejor error de todos._

 _Empezaré diciendo que mi nombre era Azula, hija del Rey Fénix Ozai y la desterrada Ursa; hermana del traidor Zuko y sobrina del desaparecido Dragón del Oeste. Sé que fui concebida para reemplazar a un niño que no había muerto, nombrada en honor de mi abuelo y criada para ser utilizada como un arma. Yo era la Señor del Fuego Azula y mi fuego se tornó azul a los 10 años; controlé el rayo cuando tenía 12; y conquisté Ba Sing Se cuando tenía 14. Era la Azula, a la que le decían que había sido bendecida por Agni con su llama, cortada del mármol mismo y poseía labios tan rojos como el rubí. Mi nombre era gritado por las calles y la gente se abría a mi paso. Yo era la emperatriz del mundo, la reina de la mentira y duquesa de la nada. Azula, la que se enamoró a los 16 años, perdió la cabeza por completo a los 17 y la voluntad de vivir a los 18. Yo era a la que le gustaba el color dorado, el viento de invierno en su cara y los lirios de ceniza en un jarrón a lado de su cama. Esa era yo, y también fui tu madre…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko encontró a Mai en la oficina de ella. La chica veía con fuerza el mapa que colgaba sobre su pared, todavía con los grupos de los rebeldes marcados en él.

\- Mai, deberías estar descansando – dijo Zuko, llamando la atención de su esposa.

\- En las noches, sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada de Izumi, solía venir aquí y veía ese mapa. - comenzó a decir Mai, ignorando el comentario de su esposo. – Todas esas noches lo recorría con mi mano, tocaba una nueva marca de él y trataba de imaginar si estarías en ese campamento. Muchas veces recé para que alguna fuerza extraña apareciera, me elevará y me llevara adonde tú estabas. Fantaseaba con que me tomarías en tus brazos, sentiría de nuevo esa calidad tuya y me decías que todo iba a estar bien ahora que estábamos juntos. Supongo que es una tontería, pero era algo que me daba fuerza para seguir adelante.

Zuko no dijo nada, pero tenía que admitir, que hubo muchas noches en las que él mismo rezaba porque Mai estuviera bien. Muchas veces, él también fantaseaba con que la volvía a ver y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Ella nunca había dejado su mente. Nunca había podido dejar de amarla.

El Señor del Fuego se acercó a su esposa y la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Todo va a estar bien ahora que estamos juntos – susurró en el oído de Mai, repitiendo las palabras de ella.

Mai no pudo evitar sonreír y dejó que esa calidad que tanto amaba de él, la invadiera.

\- Quiero ir a ver Kazuo, antes de decirte cualquier cosa – dijo Mai, cuando se separó de Zuko, como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- De acuerdo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la habitación de Kazuo, Mai tomó al bebé en brazos y comenzó a tararear una suave canción de cuna para arrullar al pequeño. Zuko no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, ¿así se habrá visto al arrullar a Izumi cuando era bebé? ¿Así se vería cuando tuviera al bebé?

-Mai…- dijo Zuko, suavemente.

-Shhhh… está dormido- dijo Mai casi en silencio.

Zuko se acercó a ella y dirigió su mirada al pequeño bebé, quien dormía pacíficamente. Mai depositó a Kazuo en su cuna y se quedó admirándolo un momento.

\- Pobrecillo…- dijo Mai después de un rato.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… perdió a sus padres. Ambos. Y aún no lo entiende, pero sé que lo sabe.

\- Lo sabe… pero estará bien. Nos tiene a nosotros ahora. No está solo – aseguró Zuko.

\- Tienes razón. Es mejor que salgamos - contestó la chica sintiéndose levemente abrumada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Zuko y Mai salieron de la habitación del pequeño y la chica dirigió al Señor del Fuego a su habitación. Una vez adentro, se sentaron en el sillón.

\- No tienes que contarme ahora si no te sientes bien – dijo Zuko con los labios fruncidos, no queriendo forzar a su esposa, con el temor de que ella recayera.

\- Estoy lista… - admitió Mai, queriendo decir toda la verdad al fin.

\- De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal en cualquier momento, podemos parar…

\- Lo haré…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee estaba sentada sola en un salón de té. Se había sentido tan decaída, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar con Haru. La chica veía a su taza de té, cuando Iroh apareció en el lugar. Ambos cruzaron miradas.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó el hombre mayor. Ty Lee se limitó a asentir.

La pareja se quedó en un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Es cierto todo lo que ese muchacho dijo de mi sobrina? – se atrevió a preguntar Iroh después de un rato.

\- ¿Quieres saber la historia? – preguntó Ty Lee, pensando en que tal vez si ella contaba lo que había sucedido se sentiría mejor.

\- ¿Me la contarías? – preguntó el hombre, incrédulo, mientras encarnaba una ceja.

\- Lo haré…- admitió Ty Lee.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ursa había leído en el diario la infancia de Azula, hasta su breve pasó por la adolescencia. La mujer leyó horrorizada como, una vez que ella fue desterrada, su hija había tenido que pasar por maltratos de Ozai y una vida hasta cierto punto solitaria. Averiguó como su hija había tenido que pasar por entrenamientos forzados y una vida aprendiendo a manipular gente y estrategias de guerra. Ursa leyó cómo Azula había cazado a Zuko e Iroh por todo el Reino Tierra, y como la entonces princesa conquistó Ba Sing Se. La mujer, impactada, leyó el Agni Kai que sus hijos pelearon, y como Azula, sin piedad, le ganó a Zuko y Katara y los envió a prisión. En el fondo, Ursa sabía que, sólo haciendo trampa, era como Azula había ganado.

Ursa se sentía culpable. ¿Cómo se había fiado de que ese hombre iba a cuidar a sus hijos? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? La mujer se echó para atrás en su silla, no queriendo derramar las lágrimas que acechaban sus ojos. El llorar y arrepentirse de todo no la haría regresar al pasado y corregir sus errores. No la haría cambiar nada.

… _mi padre, tomó su lugar como Rey Fénix en el mundo, mientras yo fui nombrada Señor del Fuego como siempre deseé, pero no era feliz. No podía serlo con la imagen de mi madre acechándome en todos los rincones del palacio._

 _Incluso, cuando yo creía en ese entonces que ella estaba muerta, su imagen no dejaba de perseguirme. Comencé a creer que era un fantasma en pena que quería arruinarme la vida. Fue ahí cuando me hice la idea de que tal vez era porque había enviado a su precioso hijo a prisión._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Todo comenzó con Azula… - comenzó a decir Mai, quien veía directamente a los ojos de Zuko

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _La futura reina caminaba hacia su habitación, después de haber caminado por un rato en la obscuridad de la noche. Mai esperaba que sus nauseas desaparecieran y que al fin pudiera dormir._

 _\- ¡¿No oíste que quiero que te largues?! – gritó desde su habitación, una desesperada Azula. Seguido de algo que parecían vidrios estrellándose._

 _Mai frunció el ceño, debatiéndose en entrar o no entrar. La chica escuchó un golpe y nuevamente vidrios rompiéndose. Mai no lo dudó más y abrió la puerta de la habitación, sólo para descubrir a Azula en el piso, con un cepillo en la mano. Llorando violentamente, con dos espejos hechos añicos alrededor de ella._

 _\- Azula, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Mai con verdadera preocupación, mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia la princesa. Azula alzó la cara hacia Mai precipitadamente._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la princesa, levantándose del piso y caminando hacia su futura madrastra rápidamente, no importándole los restos de espejo que pisaba en el camino._

 _\- Creí que alguien te estaba atacando. Oí gritos – admitió Mai, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Azula tan vulnerable y desalineada._

 _\- ¡No te vuelvas a meter donde no te llaman! ¡¿Oíste?! – dijo Azula, mientras tomaba a Mai por el brazo con fuerza. La futura reina nunca había visto a la chica así. Azula tenía la mirada perdida._

 _\- Suéltame – exigió Mai, después de observar a la princesa con cuidado._

 _\- Vete de aquí y no regreses – dijo Azula entre dientes, mientras soltaba a Mai._

 _Mai salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a la joven. Azula parecía susurrarle algo a alguien, pero estaba sola._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Incluso desde antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba viendo cosas, la noté extraña. Como si algo le faltara. No fue la misma después del Agni Kai…- explicó la Señora del Fuego.

\- ¿A quién veía? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko, sintiéndose agobiado por lo que le estaba contando Mai.

\- A Ursa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Veía a alguien más o sólo a su madre? – preguntó Iroh a Ty Lee, después de oír el relato de cómo comenzaron las cosas.

\- Según lo que vi y lo que me ha contado Mai, sólo a Ursa – afirmó la chica, tomando un sorbo del té que recién había preparado el hombre.

\- Ursa siempre fue el mayor demonio de mi sobrina. Azula siempre resintió el rechazo de su madre – dijo Iroh pensativo.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _Mai estaba sentada en una esquina en la habitación de Azula. Ty Lee estaba sentada en otra esquina y la ahora Señor del Fuego en otra. Las tres parecía que estaban esperando el momento exacto para atacar a la otra._

 _\- Lo pensé bien – comenzó a decir Mai. – Quiero ayudarte con ese extraño plan que tienes para liberar a Zuko. Azula sonrió satisfecha._

 _\- Así que al final esas flores y los chocolates que les envíe a ambas funcionaron, ¿eh? – dijo la Señor del Fuego con sarcasmo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no mejor nos dices qué estás planeando, Azula? – dijo Ty Lee con irritación. A Azula no le pareció el tono de Ty Lee._

 _\- A ti nadie te habló ni te incluyó – soltó Azula con enojo, poniéndose derecha en su silla._

 _\- Si me incluyes a mí, la incluyes a ella. Entonces, es mejor no le hables así…. – dijo Mai, defendiendo a Ty Lee, mientras también se ponía derecha en su silla. Azula vio a su ahora madrastra y notó que el embarazo ya se comenzaba a notar._

 _\- Si eso quieres… muy bien, Mai – dijo Azula resignada._

 _Ty Lee y Mai, se miraron de reojo. ¿Por qué Azula actuaba tan sumisa?_

 _\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Mai con curiosidad._

 _\- Mi padre me ha encargado una misión importante. Él quiere que ubique a todos los campamentos rebeldes para reprimirlos cuando sea necesario – comenzó a decir Azula._

 _\- ¿Y un mapa sirve para liberar a Zuko, por qué…? – preguntó la reina, sintiéndose levemente impaciente. El nombre de Zuko saliendo de sus labios, era como una daga en el pecho para Mai._

 _\- Sacar a Zuko de la prisión es fácil, Mai. Comprar a los guardias es sencillo, incluso sacarlo de la Nación del Fuego, el problema va a ser ocultarlo. Si Zuzu llega a un campamento rebelde, aunque mi padre lo encuentre, no va a ir a capturarlo. No le conviene un levantamiento rebelde ahora que su nuevo imperio acaba de comenzar – terminó de explicar Azula._

 _\- ¿Sólo quieres que te ayude con el mapa? – preguntó Mai con sorpresa._

 _\- Con el mapa y a modificar un submarino de guerra para que funcione como una aeronave. Zuzu es algo idiota y no sabe manejar submarinos – explicó la Señor del Fuego con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. La reina rodó los ojos._

 _\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? – preguntó Mai levemente irritada._

 _\- Esa es tu tarea, Mai. No la mía. Yo me encargaré de comprar a los guardias y de empezar el mapa. Por cierto, también tendremos que sacar a la noviecita de Zuko, si no queremos que se haga el valiente y regrese por ella – dijo Azula, mirando a Mai con malicia. La reina sintió como le hirvió la sangre al escuchar a Azula, mencionando a la maestra agua._

 _\- Mientras saques a Zuko, lo demás no me importa – dijo Mai entre dientes._

 _\- Tenemos poco tiempo, así que es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Mi padre estará satisfecho de escuchar que trabajaremos juntas de nuevo. Y hablando de eso, espero que ninguna de ustedes crea que esto significa que somos amigas de nuevo – dijo Azula, desviando la mirada. Ty Lee notó que veía a un lugar vacío en el infinito._

 _Mai y Ty Lee se levantaron, para comenzar a salir de la habitación de Azula._

 _\- No te preocupes, Azula. Ni Mai ni yo queríamos de nuevo tu amistad – se atrevió a decir Ty Lee, antes de salir de la habitación de la chica._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Es cierto que Mai decidió ayudar a Azula a liberar a Zuko por miedo a lo que Ozai pudiera hacerle, además que ella quería ser el verdugo de Zuko, muy en el fondo. También es verdad que Azula, hasta cierto punto, sí quería liberar a Zuko porque creyó que Ozai la enviaría de nuevo al campo de batalla para recapturarlo, pero la verdadera razón de todo el plan es que Azula estaba viendo a Ursa por todo el lugar y creyó que, liberando a su hermano, sus alucinaciones pararían, o que se podría distraer si Ozai la enviaba lejos - explicó Ty Lee.

\- Y no pararon, ¿cierto? – preguntó Iroh con preocupación.

\- No…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Primero que nada, mil perdones por no actualizar ayer. Se me vino el tiempo encima y ya no pude actualizar. Básicamente, Ursa está leyendo el diario de Azula, al mismo tiempo que Ty Lee y Mai cuentan la historia. Tanto Ursa, como Iroh y Zuko están recibiendo la información al mismo tiempo. Espero no haya confusiones. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Mucho drama? Ojalá me dejen un review con sus comentarios y sugerencias. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	49. 48: La Historia de Cómo Morí, pt 2

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que el capítulo anterior. Espero del guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: La Historia de Cómo Morí: Renzo.**

\- Ella me liberó porque creyó que así se liberaría así misma – dijo Zuko pensativo y claramente herido.

\- Básicamente, así fue – admitió Mai, encogiéndose de hombros. – Azula investigó a los guardias y notó que ya había inconformismo con el reinado de Ozai, porque le daba más preferencia a los nobles.

\- ¿Cómo es que regresaron a ser amigas? – preguntó el Señor del Fuego con curiosidad.

\- Fue algo que se dio con el tiempo. Comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, y éramos de nuevo las tres en contra del mundo. Azula se tardó más tiempo en aceptar a Ty Lee, pero eventualmente cedió. Supongo que es porque creyó que Ty Lee me eligió a mí sobre ella. En parte, creo que permitió que nuestra amistad se diera de nuevo porque se sentía sola y Ty Lee y yo siempre fuimos las que estuvimos con ella, a pesar de las amenazas y los malos tratos. Pero, también es cierto, que nos perdonó porque al igual creyó que era una forma de deshacerse de sus alucinaciones – explicó Mai con nostalgia.

\- Entonces, a pesar de que me liberó, ¿sus alucinaciones no pararon? – preguntó Zuko con temor. Mai negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _La reina tenía a su recién nacida hija en los brazos. Izumi tenía apenas un mes de nacida y era todo lo que Mai necesitaba para mantenerse con fuerza en esos momentos._

 _Azula observaba a su madrastra con firmeza y ocasionalmente miraba a un hueco detrás de Mai._

 _\- Tienes suerte de que Zuko se parezca a mi padre, si no, cualquiera creería que es hija de otro – comentó la Señor del Fuego. Mai rodó a los ojos._

 _\- ¿No tienes a un lugar mejor adonde ir? – preguntó Mai con fastidio._

 _\- Sólo venía por la parte del mapa que me debías – mintió Azula, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que la imagen de Ursa la había perseguido todo el día y estaba tratando de ignorarla, como había decidido hacer desde meses atrás._

 _\- Está en la mesa. Puedes tomarla – dijo Mai, mientras seguía arrullando a Izumi._

 _Azula caminó a la mesa donde yacía la dichosa parte del mapa, pero se paró en seco cuando su mirada se posó en Izumi. La Señor del Fuego no se había atrevido a tocar a su sobrina desde que había llegado al mundo._

 _\- ¿Puedo cargarla? – preguntó Azula, provocando que la reina frunciera el ceño._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Sí. No la voy a tirar, Mai – contestó la chica con sarcasmo. La reina observó a su más-o-menos amiga y asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Con cuidado. Sujeta su cabeza con firmeza y con el otro brazo sostén su cuerpo – explicó Mai, pasando a Izumi a brazos de Azula._

 _La Señor del Fuego sostuvo a su sobrina como Mai le había indicado. Azula observó a Izumi y la niña abrió los ojos. Dorados. Idénticos a los de ella y Zuko. Azula sonrió genuinamente y Mai la observó con sorpresa._

 _\- De verdad se parece a Zuko – dijo Azula, aun con la sonrisa intacta en sus labios. Una imagen de ella y su hermano corriendo por el jardín ocupó su mente._

 _\- Lo sé…- contestó Mai con tristeza – Creo que te acabas de enamorar de mi hija, Azula. Lo digo por tu sonrisa soñadora._

 _\- ¿Enamorarme? El amor es para campesinos y personas como tú y Ty Lee. Yo nunca me he enamorado ni me enamoraré. Mira como acabaste por enamorarte de Zuzu – dijo Azula con sarcasmo._

 _La Señor del Fuego levantó la mirada de Izumi, para posarla en el hueco vacío detrás de Mai. La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció y se precipitó a depositar a Izumi en brazos de su madre. Mai frunció el ceño por el repentino cambio de humor de Azula._

 _\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Mai, extrañada._

 _Azula no contestó, tomó el mapa de la mesa y salió a zancadas de la habitación de Mai._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Las alucinaciones empeoraron, ¿cierto? – preguntó Zuko con nostalgia, después de haber escuchado el relato de Mai. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ursa seguía pasando los ojos con rapidez sobre las páginas de diario de Azula. Con cada palabra que leía, la mujer sentía como su corazón se paraba un poco más. Le lastimaba todo lo que había aprendido sobre su hija. Le dolía no haber podido estar ahí para ella. Pero lo que más lastimaba a Ursa, era que ella misma había sido la que atormentaba a Azula.

 _Una noche mi padre entró a mi oficina. Mai no estaba. Ozai se sentó frente a mí y me observó con cuidado. Yo no dije nada. Estaba acostumbrada a su constante análisis sobre mí._

 _\- Pareces perdida, Azula – me dijo con extraña suavidad._

 _\- No estoy perdida – le mentí. Por supuesto que estaba perdida. El fantasma de mi madre me seguía a todas partes y por más que había tratado de ignorarla, sólo parecía empeorarlo todo._

 _\- ¿Acaso ni Mai ni Ty Lee son suficiente distracción para ti? – me preguntó Ozai con sarcasmo._

 _\- Nunca han sido una diversión para mí. Son insignificantes. Y ahora menos, con ambas encargándose de tu nueva_ _ **hija**_ _– le dije, tratando de provocarlo para que se fuera._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Azula? – se atrevió a preguntar con enojo._

 _\- ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre? – pregunté, mirando como el rostro de mi padre se ensombrecía._

 _Esa noche descubrí que mi madre había sido desterrada al ayudar a mi padre a matar a mi abuelo Azulon. Mi padre me contó cómo Ursa decidió hacerlo para salvar a Zuko de la muerte, y que todo lo que le conté a mi madre sobre lo que había visto en la cámara de guerra cuando era niña era completamente cierto. Una vez más, ella había sobrepuesto a Zuzu sobre mí. Decidió abandonarnos, y estuve mucho tiempo enojada por eso, hasta que entendí que ella lo hizo por no perder a su hijo._

 _Lo comprendí al ver a Mai doblegándose ante a Ozai muchas veces por Izumi. Y lo entendí aún mejor cuando tú viniste al mundo. En el momento en que tú naciste, sabía que haría lo que fuera por ti._

 _Curiosamente, Ursa sirvió para ese fin. Ella me ayudó al final para sacarte de la Nación del Fuego, pero eso te lo contaré más adelante. Ahora, sólo tienes que tener en mente que ella aprendió de hiervas en el lugar donde nació, y que ese_ _ **talento**_ _lo dejo en el palacio el día que se fue._

 _Después de que mi padre me dijera la verdad de lo que fue de ella, comprendí que lo que veía no era un fantasma…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Una vez que Azula comprendió que lo que veía eran visiones y no un fantasma, trató de calmarse. Por supuesto que siguieron, pero había _días buenos_ y _días malos_ … como a ella le gustaba llamarlos – explicó Ty Lee.

\- ¿Por qué no ver a un doctor? – preguntó Iroh extrañado. Ty Lee se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca quiso que nadie se enterara de lo que le estaba pasando. Ni a Mai ni a mí nos dijo hasta mucho tiempo después, pero bueno, nosotras ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que ella intento todo para quitarse esas visiones de la cabeza.

Iroh encarnó una ceja.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _\- ¿Y crees que yo estoy encantada con la idea? ¿Crees que estoy muy complacida al dejar a mi hija contigo? – soltó Mai con enojo, mientras ella y Azula entraban a la habitación de la reina a zancadas. Ty Lee las miraba curiosa con Izumi de un año en los brazos._

 _\- Pues debiste decir algo – le dijo Azula también con enojo._

 _\- ¿Y acaso no lo hice? Le dije que Ty Lee puede cuidar a Izumi perfectamente bien. Le sugerí quedarme con ella, en lugar de ir a su estúpida cena, pero no, él y su retorcida visión de las cosas quieren que lo hagas tú – dijo la reina, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ty Lee con curiosidad._

 _\- Que resulta que mi padre tiene una cena esta noche, y en lugar de pedirme que asistiera, como normalmente lo haría, me pidió que cuidará a Izumi, ya que Mai va a jugar a la buena esposa y lo va a acompañar – soltó la Señor del Fuego, dejándose caer en el sillón de Mai._

 _\- Tu padre sólo quiere molestar a ambas – dijo Ty Lee encogiéndose de hombros. – Si quieres yo cuido a Izumi y tú te quedas en silencio en tu habitación y pretendes cuidarla. Fin del drama._

 _Azula mordió su labio inferior como si algo sobre estar sola en su habitación la molestara y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- No dejaré que mi padre me crea una inútil que ni siquiera sabe cómo cuidar a un bebé. Lo haré… pero que sea la última vez – dijo Azula y salió de la habitación de Mai._

 _\- ¿Podrías venir a ratos y ver que todo esté bien? – preguntó Mai a Ty Lee, una vez que Azula salió de la habitación. La acróbata asintió con la cabeza._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Ya era de noche, y cómo Mai se lo pidió a Ty Lee, la chica estaba yendo a checar que Azula sí estuviera cuidando de Izumi._

 _\- La verdad es que ya sé que no lo entiendes todavía Izumi, pero tú no eres hija de mi padre. Oh no, pero no te preocupes. Tienes un papá mejor que Ozai. Es algo idiota. No sé cómo tu madre se fijó en él, porque es impulsivo, llega a ser berrinchudo e infantil, pero a pesar de todo, creo que no es tan mala persona. – Ty Lee frunció el ceño al escuchar a Azula hablar de Zuko. Ella sabía que Mai se molestaría si se enteraba, pero Ty Lee decidió no pararla. Muy en el fondo, ella sabía que la niña merecía saber la verdad. - Cuando éramos niños, él solía jugar a que era un gran guerrero que juraba protegerme. Supongo que era su forma de decir que siempre me cuidaría. Lamento que no haya sido así. Espero que no aprendas a hablar rápido y le cuentes a alguien, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo contarte historias de tu padre, aunque tu madre me use como blanco para sus cuchillos._

 _Ty Lee vio como Azula dejó a Izumi en su cuna. La niña parecía estar profundamente dormida. La Señor del Fuego se dirigió al balcón y comenzó a hablar sola. Ty Lee hizo una mueca._

 _\- Le hablaré a tu nieta de su padre. ¿Me dejarás tranquila ahora? ¿Estás feliz ahora que me arrepiento de haber tratado a Zuko tan mal? Largo de aquí, ahora, madre…_

 _Ty Lee mordió su labio. Azula seguía viendo cosas._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Azula creyó que admitiendo que muy en el fondo le importaba Zuko, y haciendo que Izumi lo amara, aun cuando estaba lejos de ella, le ayudaría a deshacerse de Ursa – explicó Ty Lee.

\- ¿Así que intentó todo y nada funciono? – preguntó Iroh.

\- Así es, hubo un tiempo en el que ella parecía más lucida, pero fue muy corto – admitió Ty Lee.

\- Antes de que lleguemos ahí, ¿conoces la razón por la que Ozai no quería que Azula fuera a esa cena? – preguntó el hombre con curiosidad. – Si fuera Zuko, comprendería que lo hiciera a un lado, pero ¿Azula?

Ty Lee asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Por qué mi padre no quiso que Azula asistiera a esa cena? Eso no tiene sentido – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido. Mai tomó un sorbo de té que Zuko había preparado para ellos.

\- Esa noche Ozai se reunió con el hombre con el que comprometería a Azula. No sólo la tenía que mantener lejos, sino ocupada, y por eso le pidió que cuidara a Izumi – explicó Mai.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Mai caminaba prendida del brazo de Ozai. La chica luchaba por no rodar los ojos y sonreír hipócritamente cada vez que un nuevo noble se les acercaba._

 _Ozai parecía fastidiado también para sorpresa de ella. Lucía como si estuviera haciendo todo eso a fuerza._

 _\- Mi rey… – saludó un concejal que no era nada desconocido para Mai._

 _\- Concejal Rokuro…- saludó Ozai entre dientes._

 _\- Mi reina, permítame decirle que se ve radiante esta noche – dijo Rokuro, haciéndole una leve reverencia a Mai con la cabeza. Ella forzó una sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias, concejal – contestó Mai con fingida amabilidad._

 _\- Me permiten presentarles a mi hijo, Renzo – dijo Rokuro, señalando a un joven de unos 17 o 18 años. Cabello negro y ojos dorados._

 _\- Rey Fénix, es un honor – contestó el chico reverenciando a Ozai. El Rey Fénix le extendió la mano al joven después de la reverencia y Renzo la estrechó._

 _\- Mi esposa, la Reina Mai – dijo Ozai, provocando que Mai extendiera su mano desinteresadamente._

 _\- Es un placer, mi reina – contestó Renzo, tomando la mano de Mai, pero en lugar de estrecharla, depositó un pequeño beso._

 _Mai abrió los ojos un poco, temiendo un arranque de Ozai. No era que el Rey Fénix estuviera enamorado de ella o le interesara en lo absoluto, simplemente no le gustaba quedar en ridículo y que pareciera como si ella lo estuviera engañando en sus narices. Como Mai lo esperaba, la reacción de su esposo no fue la mejor. Ozai tomó la mano de Mai que no había besado Renzo y él depositó un beso ahí, seguido de otro en la frente de la chica como si estuviera marcando su territorio. Mai estaba atónita al sentir un toque tan extrañamente dulce de parte del Rey Fénix. Era la segunda vez que Mai sentía los labios de Ozai sobre ella. La primera vez había sido el día de su boda._

 _\- Si nos disculpan, el Concejal Rokuro y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar. Mai, cuida al joven Renzo. Seguramente encontrarán de qué hablar – le dijo Ozai a la chica, regresando a su hosco ser._

 _\- Mi reina…- dijo Rokuro, haciéndole una reverencia a Mai y salió detrás de Ozai, dejando a Mai y Renzo, relativamente solos._

 _\- ¿Puedo ofrecerle mi brazo o sería acusado de traición? – dijo Renzo con sarcasmo._

 _Mai rodó los ojos y tomó el brazo del chico. Cualquier cosa era mejor que hablar con los nobles de la corte._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Rokuro era uno de los concejales que más fuerza estaba tomando en aquel entonces. El hombre se estaba volviendo tan importante que amenazaba con fragmentar el Concejo, y no sólo eso. Había fuertes rumores de que Rokuro podía estar planeando un golpe de estado. Obviamente Ozai no quería que eso pasara, así que pensó una estrategia para tener a Rokuro contento y con poder moderado por tu padre. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo su yerno? Ni siquiera le importó que Rokuro tuviera la edad suficiente para ser el padre de Azula – explicó Mai con cierta repulsión en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? - dijo Zuko con enojo y decepción.

\- De la misma forma en la que te quemó la cara – soltó Mai con el ceño fruncido.

Zuko bajó la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ursa estaba ahora en su habitación e Ikem estaba a su lado dándole ánimos para que siguiera leyendo aquel diario. La mujer no sabía qué más podría leer. Sintió el brazo de su esposo alrededor de ella y abrió el diario donde se había quedado.

 _Una noche, caminaba por el palacio. Mi padre estaba con Mai en una de sus reuniones sociales que últimamente se estaban volviendo constantes, y milagrosamente no me había pedido que cuidara a Izumi, pero tampoco me pidió que asistiera, así que no tenía nada qué hacer, más que vagar por el palacio._

 _Llegué al salón donde se estaba llevando la cena y me paré al ver que Mai hablaba con alguien afuera del lugar. Ella no lucía aburrida como acostumbraba. Al parecer su acompañante la entretenía. Me disponía a seguir caminando, pero Mai notó que la observaba desde lo lejos._

 _\- Ven acá – me gritó. Rodé los ojos. Y en otra ocasión probablemente la hubiera ignorado y seguido con mi camino, pero no lo hice. Tiempo después descubrí que ese era mi destino._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté fastidiada, una vez que estuve cerca de ella._

 _Noté que la acompañaba un joven. Tal vez sería de la edad de Zuko. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos dorados. Él me miró y juro que nadie, nunca me había visto con tanta fuerza. Su mirada fue tal, que mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que lo podía sentir en mi garganta. Fue un momento intenso._

 _\- Molestar, como es mi costumbre – contestó Mai con sarcasmo, obligando a que apartara mi mirada del chico._

 _\- Me doy cuenta – le contesté. - ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?_

 _\- Azula, Renzo. Renzo, Azula. Conózcanse – dijo Mai y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros._

 _\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – dije con enojó al notar que Mai estaba a punto de dejarme sola con Renzo._

 _\- Sinceramente Azula, estoy mentalmente muy cansada de todas las reuniones de tu padre. Me ha pedido que cuide a Renzo en las últimas cuatro, y sinceramente prefiero ir a cuidar a mi hija que cuidarlo a él. Sin ofender, Renzo. Así que, toma mi lugar. No habrá diferencia. Si quieren un tema de qué hablar, ambos están hartos de sus respectivos padres. Buenas noches – dijo Mai y salió del lugar antes de que pudiera decir algo._

 _Negué con la cabeza y noté que Renzo seguía ahí parado sin decir nada, sólo me observaba._

 _\- ¿Así que también te tiene cansado tu padre? – pregunté. Renzo me sonrió._

 _Nos pasamos hablando toda la noche, a escondidas en un jardín, y esa noche Ursa no apareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo…_

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Me gustó mucho la idea de que Renzo fuera una especie de escape para la locura de Azula, como un ancla al mundo real... espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y una disculpa nuevamente porque me retrace con el capítulo. También gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

GirlFanatic30.


	50. 49: La Historia de Cómo Morí, pt 3

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que los capítulos anteriores. Espero del guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: La Historia de Cómo Morí: De Fuego y Amor.**

\- Azula comenzó a verse con Renzo siempre que había fiestas. Después comenzaron a encontrarse en otros lugares a escondidas. Al principio, ella lo hacía como una diversión, pero la verdad es que con el tiempo le empezó a gustar Renzo y eventualmente se enamoró de él – explicó Ty Lee con una mueca.

\- ¿Mai y tú lo sabían? – preguntó Iroh, no imaginando a su sobrina enamorada de aquel muchacho.

\- No al principio. Notamos que estaba extraña. Como más relajada. Cedía a todo con más facilidad y hasta parecía más feliz – admitió Ty Lee.

\- Entonces, ¿qué cambió? – preguntó Iroh frunciendo el ceño.

\- El anuncio de su compromiso…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- El anuncio del compromiso de Azula fue un septiembre, después de que el segundo año del fin de la guerra se cumplió. Para ese entonces, ella ya tenía unos cuatro meses saliendo con Renzo. De un inicio, nadie lo tomó en serio. Ni siquiera ella. Ty Lee y yo creíamos que era sólo para jugar y creímos que era tan así, que nadie dijo nada cuando comenzamos a notar que estaba extraña, pero Azula sí se lo estaba tomando en serio. Ella y Renzo – explicó Mai, pensativa.

\- Y por eso las cosas empeoraron cuando se dio el anunció, ¿no es así? – adivinó Zuko.

Mai asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Mai y Azula estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra frente al Rey Fénix, en su oficina_ _._ _Ozai las había mandado llamar._

 _\- Cómo ambas saben, las cosas están muy tensas ahora. Estamos en peligro de que se presente un golpe de estado y eso no nos conviene a nadie. Así que encontré una solución – comenzó a explicar Ozai._

 _\- ¿Y es…? – preguntó Azula, impaciente._

 _\- Te comprometerás con el Concejal Rokuro – dijo el Rey Fénix, dejando a Azula helada y a Mai viendo atónita entre él y su amiga._

 _\- Tú… tú no me puedes hacer eso – soltó la Señor del Fuego con rabia._

 _\- Está hecho, Azula. Se anunciará tu compromiso en el baile de mañana – dijo Ozai levantando la voz._

 _\- ¡Agh! – gritó Azula y salió de la oficina de su padre con un portazo._

 _\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto? – preguntó Mai, una vez que Azula había salido de la habitación._

 _\- Necesito que estés con ella. Que la detengas y trates de controlar en caso de que decida hacer una estupidez – explicó Ozai, echándose para atrás en su silla. Mai rio sarcásticamente._

 _\- Yo no tengo poder sobre Azula. Es al revés._

 _\- No mientas. Ella dejó de tener poder sobre ti una vez que te revelaste en la Roca Hirviente. Además, en todos estos años que has estado a su lado, algo habrás aprendido. Por algo he insistido tanto en que trabajes con ella. No creas que soy idiota, Mai. Sé que ella no está bien desde hace dos años. Su declive vino a raíz de la Roca Hirviente. Supongo que tú y esa chica de circo le daban estabilidad – dijo Ozai viendo a Mai directamente a los ojos. Mai se sintió culpable._

 _\- ¿Es todo? – preguntó la chica, queriendo salir de ese lugar._

 _\- Puedes irte – dijo Ozai con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Sabía que sus palabras habían llegado al interior de Mai._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Zuko.

\- Antes de seguir, trae algo de comida. Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre – dijo Mai tocando su vientre y Zuko salió en busca de comida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ursa sonrió levemente al leer cómo Azula se había comenzado a enamorarse de Renzo. Todo había empezado como un juego para su hija, y ella había terminado cayendo en él. Le gustó saber que a pesar de que Renzo no fuera el hombre más caballeroso o atento, se preocupaba por su hija, aunque él no lo demostrara del todo. Y los pequeños detalles… oh, Ursa cómo amó los pequeños detalles que Azula había descrito. Una flor en el cajón del escritorio de Azula. Su dulce favorito en el tocador de su habitación. O una nueva carta, diciéndole todo y nada, escondida en un libro.

 _Todo parecía estar bien. Renzo y yo íbamos muy bien, hasta aquel día en que mi padre me dijo que me comprometería con el padre de Renzo. Esa noche, nos vimos a las afueras del palacio. Estaba enojada._

 _\- ¿Lo sabías? – le pregunté a Renzo, una vez que estuve con él._

 _\- Lo sospechaba – admitió con los labios fruncidos._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunté, queriendo golpearlo en ese momento._

 _\- Tenía la esperanza de que las negociaciones no funcionaran – dijo Renzo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es un juego? – solté con enojo._

 _\- Por supuesto que no creo que es un juego, Azula, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Rokuro nunca me cuenta nada. Esperaba que Ozai recapacitara y se echara para atrás – dijo Renzo también con enojo._

 _\- ¿No lo ves? Ni Ozai ni Rokuro iban a ceder. Ambos quieren el poder. Ambos harían lo que fuera por poder, y estoy comenzando a creer que todo esto fue un juego y tú sólo querías llegar al trono, al igual que tu padre – dije entre dientes y comencé a alejarme de Renzo, pero él me tomó por el brazo con fuerza._

 _\- No vuelvas a decir que soy igual que mi padre, porque para empezar Rokuro no es mi padre. Y si en serio crees que todo esto fue un juego, está bien, créelo, pero entonces eres más ingenua de lo que creí – dijo Renzo, mirándome con fuerza._

 _\- Suéltame – exigí, viendo el dolor en ojos de Renzo, y sintiendo mi propio dolor._

 _\- Te dejo ir si es lo que quieres, pero dime aquí y ahora qué es lo quieres Azula, porque yo estoy seguro que después de todo lo que ha pasado, haría lo que fuera por ti. Estoy dispuesto a mentir, a esconderme, incluso a matar a alguien. Entonces habla de una buena vez, antes de que me arrepienta – dijo Renzo, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran y mi respiración se detuviera._

 _\- Creo… creo que me gustas – admití casi en silencio._

 _Renzo me besó y esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. No a Mai, no a Ty Lee, ni siquiera a Renzo, pero creo que es justo que tú, que eres nuestro hijo, lo sepa._

 _Amaba a Renzo, no porque fuera atrevido, ni porque fuera uno de las pocas personas que se atrevían a enfrentarme, sino que él me hacía sentir segura, como_ _si no necesitara otra mentira perfecta para impresionarlo. Él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, podía ser Azula y lo mejor es que cuando estábamos juntos, todos esos fantasmas y demonios se iban. A pesar de todo eso, tardamos mucho tiempo en mostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Sobre todo, me tardé yo. Me arrepiento de eso. Nunca le ocultes a alguien que lo amas, Kazuo. A veces puede ser demasiado tarde…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Rokuro en realidad era padrastro de Renzo. Él nos explicó que ese hombre se había casado con su madre sólo para obtener una posición social elevada. La engañó y jamás la amo, cosa que siempre le dolió a Renzo. Y aun cuando la madre de Renzo murió, Rokuro no paró su sed de poder, hasta que se encontró dentro del gobierno de la Nación del Fuego. Fue cuando Azula comprendió que Renzo no estaba jugando con ella. Él no jugaría con una chica, de la misma forma en la que Rokuro jugó con su madre, así que, siguieron juntos a escondidas de todos, obviamente. – explicó Ty Lee - Mai y yo lo sospechábamos, pero seguimos sin decir nada. En parte, por temor a la reacción de Azula y, por otro lado, porque Azula realmente parecía feliz. Lo triste es que todo siguió empeorando…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Iroh.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _\- ¡_ _Es inútil_ _!_ _Nada funciona…- bufó Azula, mientras estaba parada en la sala del trono, sobre el lugar que debía ocupar el Señor del Fuego._

 _\- Tal vez sólo estás estresada con todo el asunto de la boda – sugirió Ty Lee, encogiéndose de hombros. Mai suspiró._

 _\- No es por ser negativa, ni querer alarmar a todo el mundo, pero no has pensado que lo que sea que le haya quitado su fuego control a Ozai, ahora esté tratando de hacer lo mismo contigo – dijo Mai, haciendo que Azula la mirará de golpe._

 _\- ¿Quieres decir que eventualmente perderé mi fuego control como mi padre? – preguntó Azula con verdadera preocupación._

 _\- No lo sé. Para mí es lógico. Piénsalo de esta forma, tu fuego era azul, ahora se tornó naranja como el de todos los demás. Tu fuego está perdiendo fuerza. Tendría coherencia que eventualmente lo perdieras – explicó Mai, pensativa._

 _\- ¿Hiciste algo que lo provocara? – preguntó Ty Lee._

 _\- No…- mintió Azula._

" _Sólo admití que siento algo por Renzo," pensó Azula._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Azula no perdió su fuego control por la misma razón que Ozai – aseguró Iroh, pensativo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué? – preguntó Ty Lee.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Cuando Azula comenzó a perder su fuego control, en verdad comencé a creer que el Avatar había abierto alguna especie de portal que había atraído espíritus para atormentar a sus enemigos o algo así, y que, por eso, Ozai había perdido su fuego control. Llegué a pensar que ese espíritu estaba atormentando a Azula con imágenes de Ursa y después comenzó a quitarle su fuego control – comenzó a explicar Mai entre bocados – Pero, después me llevaste a la Ciudad del Sol, y me explicaste que, durante tu cambio de _malo_ a _bueno_ , perdiste tu fuego control. Ahora entiendo que Azula no tenía un espíritu jugando con su cabeza, sino que estaba experimentado esa lucha interna. La diferencia es que ella no logró a aprender que el fuego también podía ser algo bueno, y eventualmente perdió su fuego control.

\- ¿Por qué comenzó todo ese cambio? – preguntó Zuko confundido.

\- Por la misma razón que Aang despertó de nuevo. Por la misma razón que yo me enfrenté a Azula en la Roca Hirviente – dijo la Señora del Fuego, rodando los ojos. A veces, Zuko podía llegar a ser nada perceptivo.

\- Se enamoró…

\- Y por amor, a veces uno hace locuras…

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _\- No me casaré con Rokuro – anunció Azula, provocando que Mai y Ty Lee se mirarán atónitas y que Renzo sonriera satisfecho._

 _Los cuatro, estaban en la habitación de Azula, en la madrugada de una noche de diciembre._

 _\- ¿Y todo esto pasó de repente por qué…? – preguntó Mai, confundida._

 _\- Azula y yo estamos juntos. Comprenderán que, si ella se casa con mi padre, sería extraño e imposible seguir con nuestra relación. Hasta cierto punto, sería enfermizo, pero tú has de entender más del asunto, ¿no, Mai? – explicó Renzo, provocando que Mai le lanzara una mirada gélida._

 _\- ¡Es maravilloso que estén juntos! – dijo Ty Lee, siendo Ty Lee – Pero, ¿cómo van a hacerle para deshacer tu compromiso, Azula?_

 _\- Tendremos que deshacernos de Rokuro – dijo Azula fríamente. Ty Lee y Mai se miraron de reojo._

 _\- ¿Deshacerse de Rokuro? – preguntó Ty Lee con nerviosismo._

 _\- Sí, y vamos a necesitar su ayuda…- contestó Renzo._

 _\- No, a ver esperen. Si planean que participemos en un asesinato, no sé tú Ty Lee, pero yo me niego a hacerlo. Bastantes problemas tengo ya – dijo Mai, pensando en Izumi._

 _\- Nadie dijo que tú tendrías que asesinarlo, Mai – dijo Azula, rondando los ojos._

 _\- Entonces, ¿qué quieren que hagamos? – se atrevió a preguntar Ty Lee._

 _\- Necesitamos que tú nos cubras, Ty Lee – admitió Renzo. La chica suspiró con alivio._

 _\- Oh, eso es sencillo – dijo Ty Lee, recordando todas las veces que había usado a Azula como cuartada._

 _\- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Mai con curiosidad._

 _\- Necesitamos que le metas la idea a mi padre de que Renzo necesita un lugar en la corte para que tenga un pretexto de estar cerca – explicó Azula. Mai negó con la cabeza._

 _\- De acuerdo… luego nos cuentan los detalles de su loco plan – dijo Mai._

 _Ty Lee y Mai comenzaron a salir de la habitación de Azula, pero Mai se paró en el umbral de la puerta._

 _\- Azula… - dijo la reina, llamando la atención de su amiga._

 _\- Mmm…_

 _\- El amor es para campesinos – dijo Mai y cerró la puerta atrás de ella._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Por qué le ayudaste a mi hermana? – preguntó Zuko con curiosidad. Mai se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que me sentía identificada y hasta cierto punto en deuda. Azula me ayudó a liberarte, aunque hubiese sido por su propio interés. Además, yo sabía lo que se sentía querer estar con alguien y no poderlo hacer – explicó la chica con nostalgia. Zuko tomó la mano de Mai.

\- ¿Cuál era el plan de esos dos? – se atrevió a preguntar el Señor del Fuego. Mai se tensó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _En ese diciembre, hubo un levantamiento en una de las colonias del Reino Tierra. Mi padre decidió que Rokuro y otros concejales fueran a negociar. El plan era simple. Rokuro llegaría al lugar, habría un nuevo levantamiento y una flecha le daría a él por equivocación. Culparían a los rebeldes y yo sería libre de mi compromiso. Renzo y yo le pagamos a varios soldados para que fueran por la cabeza de Rokuro._

 _No creas que tu padre es una persona sin corazón. Lo hicimos no sólo para que nosotros pudiéramos estar juntos, sino para salvar a más personas. Rokuro, no sólo era una persona enferma de poder, también era un sádico que haría lo que fuera por un poco más de dominio. Jugó con la madre de Renzo, una pobre viuda que lo único que quería era encontrar un buen hombre con el que pudiera formar una nueva familia. Además, que Rokuro ni siquiera era el Señor del Fuego, cuando ya estaba planeando cómo reprimir a los rebeldes y cómo iba a reorganizar el gobierno. No hay peor político, que el que pretende que sabe serlo._

 _Espero no nos juzgues y puedas comprender por qué lo hicimos…_

Ursa terminó de leer esa hoja con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Azula había hecho algo tan terrible? Lo que Ursa no sabía es que todavía no leía el mayor plan que su hija imaginó…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko se mantuvo callado después de escuchar cuál había sido el final de Rokuro.

\- ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que provocaron para los rebeldes? – dijo el maestro con enojo. – Hubo muchos levantamientos y represiones en todo el mundo por esas fechas, Mai. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Murieron muchas personas por ese capricho de Azula.

\- Hubieran muerto todavía más personas si Rokuro hubiera tomado el poder – dijo Mai a la defensiva. – No estoy justificando lo que Azula y Renzo hicieron, pero Rokuro estaba planeando una cacería de rebeldes y adivina quién era el número uno de la lista. Sí Zuko, eras tú.

\- ¿Cómo convenciste a mi padre de dejar a Renzo aquí? – preguntó Zuko, sintiendo como todo su enojo anterior se desvanecía poco a poco.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _La chica estaba sentada enfrente de Ozai. El hombre veía furioso una carta que contenía información sobre un nuevo levantamiento en las colonias, con la ubicación de un nuevo campamento rebelde._

 _\- Llévate eso y sal de aquí – le dijo Ozai a Mai. La chica suspiró a sus adentros. Cómo era que Azula siempre la terminaba enredando en sus asuntos._

 _\- Antes de irme, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? Y que sea rápido que no estoy de humor – dijo el Rey Fénix. La reina hizo una mueca._

 _\- La muerte de Rokuro no te garantiza que no tengas problemas dentro del concejo. Escuché que el hijo de Rokuro está planeando seguir los pasos de su padre, eso significa que no sólo tendrás que preocuparte de los rebeldes, sino que tendrás que cuidarte de un golpe de estado. Ahora, imagínate que los rebeldes y la oposición se unan. Sería tu fin – explicó Mai, provocando que Ozai la mirara con fuerza._

 _\- Yo sabía que tu padre se equivocaba al decir que eras una niña que sólo perdía el tiempo jugando a la guerra, Mai. ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Ozai, con una mezcla de sarcasmo y admiración en su voz._

 _\- Mantén al chico contento. Dale un trabajo en la corte o algo que lo mantenga cerca y lo tengas controlado – dijo la reina encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- Hazlo tu Jefe de Seguridad. Desde que eres reina no has escogido a ninguno – dijo Ozai, pensando en las palabras de Mai._

 _\- No necesito un Jefe de Seguridad – dijo Mai, tratando de negarse, sabiendo de ante mano que Ozai la haría nombrar a Renzo, y que su plan con Azula, estaba teniendo el efecto que esperaban._

 _\- Pero yo necesito a ese niño cerca, así que lo harás, ¿me escuchaste? – dijo el Rey Fénix, alzando la voz._

 _\- De acuerdo…- Mai se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida._

 _\- Mai…- llamó Ozai._

 _\- ¿Sí? – dijo la reina, rodando los ojos sin que su esposo lo notara._

 _\- No me quiero enterar cuándo lo metas a tu cama. Así que sé discreta, porque si escucho un rumor, aunque sea uno solo, ni tú ni él sufrirán, pero de Izumi será otra historia._

 _Mai salió de la oficina de Ozai con el corazón acelerado. Al parecer a Azula se le olvidó mencionar esa parte del plan…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Y ahí empezaron los rumores de que tenías un romance con Renzo – dijo Zuko con los labios fruncidos, pensando en que Azula había planeado muy bien su cuartada, para que no se descubriera su relación con Renzo.

\- Sí, aunque cesaron unos meses después…- dijo Mai, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Zuko con curiosidad.

\- Kazuo…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Mil gracias por los reviews y todo el apoyo! De verdad me encanta cómo está quedando esta historia y que muchos compartan sus opiniones con la mía. Ojalá me comenten qué tal les pareció este capítulo. Me emociona leer sus reacciones al descubrir poco a poco la verdad, y sólo les diré que falta lo mejor... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

GirlFanatic30.


	51. 50: La Historia de Cómo Morí, pt 4

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que los capítulos anteriores. Espero del guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 50: La Historia de Cómo Morí: El Declive Comienza.**

 _Los meses pasaron. Mai logró convencer a Ozai de que Renzo se quedara en el palacio, y lo mejor fue que mi propio padre le dio el puesto de Jefe de Seguridad de Mai. Todo parecía mejorar, pero a la vez había algo que no se sentía bien._

 _En el fondo, me molestaba tener que ocultarme con Renzo todo el tiempo. Ya teníamos cerca de un año juntos, y de verdad quería gritárselo al mundo, pero sabía que Ozai no iba a aceptarlo y que ahí se descubriría la verdad de la muerte de Rokuro._

 _En julio, un mes antes de que se cumplieran tres años del Fin de la Guerra, comencé a tener más alucinaciones con Ursa. No sabía por qué, pero incluso hubo un tiempo en el que tuve que ausentarme de la corte. Hubo rumores de que estaba gravemente enferma. Como ya dije, de un inicio no comprendía por qué, pero al siguiente mes todo cobraría sentido…_

 _Era agosto, y las fiestas del Fin de la Guerra comenzarían pronto. Ese día veía a mi calendario y fue cuando noté que parecía tener un retraso. Me mordí el labio y fui con la única chica, que había estado embarazada, en la que confiaba._

 _Mai estaba en nuestra oficina, observé que tomaba un vaso de lo que parecía vino y leía una carta._

 _\- Hey._

 _\- ¿Qué hay Azula? – contestó sin mucho interés._

 _\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta al azar? – pregunté, tratando de no sonar nerviosa. Mai levantó la mirada hacia mí._

 _\- Dime…_

 _\- ¿Cómo te disté cuenta de que estabas embarazada de Izumi? – me atreví a preguntar. Noté que mi amiga me miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Mai se echó para atrás en su silla y suspiró._

 _\- Tenía un retraso, eso fue lo primero que noté. Después comencé a sentirme cansada todo el tiempo. Al final, vinieron los mareos y las náuseas. Malditas náuseas…- explicó._

 _\- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunté casi en silencio._

 _\- ¿Qué si me arrepiento de Izumi? No. Ni un solo segundo. No pasó en las mejores circunstancias, pero es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y si pudiera regresar al pasado y corregir todos mis errores, Izumi no sería algo que tuviera que corregir – contestó Mai con una de las sonrisas más genuinas que en mi vida vi que esbozó._

 _\- Gracias, Mai…_

 _No dejé que me contestara y salí de la oficina. No creas que no te quería, Kazuo. Solamente estaba asustada, sabía que mi padre se pondría como loco y que tendría que hacer muchas cosas para poder tenerte entre mis brazos, pero al ver a Mai sonriendo ahí por Izumi, comprendí que había madres que realmente harían lo que fuera por sus hijos, y que yo iba a ser lo que fuera por ti._

Ursa sintió como si la última frase hubiera sido una indirecta para ella. Tal vez si ella hubiera sido un poco más valiente, Azula estaría ahora con ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Mai había notado que Azula estaba actuando extraño. Ella ya sospechaba algo, e incluso me hizo apostar a que algo estaba raro. Azula nos dijo que estaba embarazada a finales de agosto, y si de por si las cosas ya estaban algo complicadas, se pusieron aun peor – explicó Ty Lee con una mueca.

Iroh frunció los labios.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _Azula, Mai y Ty Lee estaban en la habitación de Mai, con Izumi durmiendo en la cama de Mai, con almohadas alrededor de ella para que no se cayera. Ty Lee y Mai ya estaban un poco pasadas de copas, ya que esa noche se había celebrado un baile en el Palacio. Azula estaba sobria, tratando de no caer en caos al ver a sus amigas así._

 _\- Dame eso – dijo Ty Lee, arrastrando un poco la lengua, al ver que Mai tenía un plato de los aperitivos que habían dado en el baile._

 _La reina le dio el plato a Ty Lee y ella tomó dos aperitivos. La chica le puso el plato de aperitivos a Azula en la cara, y la Señor del Fuego sintió náuseas cuando el aroma de la comida azotó su nariz._

 _\- Quita eso de aquí – soltó Azula con enojo._

 _Ty Lee estaba a punto de quitarse, pero Azula la empujo y corrió al baño de Mai, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ty Lee vio con curiosidad hacia la puerta y Mai encarnó una ceja._

 _Cuando Azula salió del baño, estaba pálida y parecía débil. La Señor del Fuego se sentó en la silla más cercana. Ty Lee la vio con curiosidad desde el sillón de Mai. Y la reina la veía divertida desde los pies de su cama, donde yacía acostada con cuidado de no aplastar a Izumi._

 _\- ¿Qué me ven? – preguntó Azula con fastidio._

 _\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – preguntó Mai, arrastrando la lengua._

 _\- ¿Qué? – soltó Azula con nerviosismo._

 _\- Te conozco desde que tenías cuatro años, Azula. Conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza- dijo Mai recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Azula con el dedo a distancia – Además, que sé que nunca te enfermas. ¿Crees que no lo noté? Tus caderas están comenzando a ensancharse, tus pechos no tardan en comenzar a crecer. De hecho, me sorprende que ninguna de las dos haya notado cuando yo estaba embarazada de Izumi._

 _\- Yo lo noté, pero no dije nada – admitió Ty Lee encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Que buena amiga eres – dijo Mai con una mezcla de apreciación y sarcasmo_

 _\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Azula, haciéndose la desentendida._

 _Mai se levantó y caminó en zigzag hasta un mueble de dónde sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego y se la dio a Azula._

 _\- Toma un trago – retó la reina. Azula se paralizó. Ni siquiera pudo sostener la botella._

 _\- 7 semanas – dijo Azula al fin. Mai empezó a reír descaradamente y ella sí tomó un largo sorbo del whiskey. Ty Lee veía a Azula sorprendida._

 _\- Me debes dinero, Ty – dijo Mai, dándole la botella a la acróbata y regresando a su lugar en la cama._

 _\- ¿Apostaron? – preguntó la Señor del Fuego con el ceño fruncido. Mai y Ty Lee se encogieron de hombros._

 _\- ¿Renzo lo sabe? – preguntó Ty Lee, seguido de un sorbo de la botella. Azula negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Suerte con eso… no, mejor aún, suerte con Ozai… Ven acá, pato-tortuga – dijo Mai, sintiéndose mareada, mientras tomaba el pato-tortuga de peluche de su hija que en un futuro se llamaría Zuko, y les daba la espalda a sus amigas, quedándose profundamente dormida._

 _\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Azula? – preguntó Ty Lee con preocupación._

 _Azula no contestó._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Renzo estaba sentado en mi cama, la noche que le dije que estaba embarazada de ti. Yo caminaba de un lado al otro, no sabiendo cómo decírselo._

 _\- Oye, lo que sea que sea, no creo que sea tan malo como para tenerte así – dijo Renzo, algo fastidiado por mi actitud._

 _\- ¿Y si te dijera que vas a tener un hijo? – le dije con temor de su reacción. Renzo abrió los ojos._

 _\- ¿Estas embarazada? – me preguntó con voz temblorosa._

 _\- Sí, y antes de que me preguntes si estoy segura o alguna otra estupidez así… sí estoy segura. Lo confirmé hace algunos días con el doctor._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – me preguntó con preocupación._

 _\- No sabía cómo. Estaba asustada. Estoy asustada… - admití. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida hasta ese momento._

 _\- Pensaremos en algo, Azula – me aseguró Renzo y me abrazó._

 _A partir de este momento, tu padre y yo comenzamos a idear un plan para salir de la Nación del Fuego. Era un plan sencillo, de hecho. Mai, se iría primero con Izumi y Renzo a "visitar a su tía Mura". Después, yo me iría con Ty Lee de "vacaciones" a Isla Ember, pero la verdad es que escaparíamos al Reino Tierra y no volveríamos jamás. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ti y por Renzo. Todo iba muy bien, estábamos a punto escapar, pero no contábamos con que Ozai se enterara de mi embarazo._

Ursa leyó con temor la última frase, pero tomó un suspiro y siguió leyendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¿Qué pasó cuando mi padre se enteró? – preguntó Zuko con temor de escuchar lo que pasó.

\- Primero que nada, el plan de vino abajo, y después… - comenzó a decir Mai, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Después…?

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me advertiste que me la iba a pasar vomitando todo el embarazo? – preguntó Azula fastidiada._

 _\- Todos los embarazos son distintos, así que no creí que fuera necesario. Además, al menos puedes comer, yo ni siquiera podía… - comenzó a decir Mai, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe._

 _\- ¡¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que estás embarazada?! – gritó Ozai, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Mai detrás de él con un portazo._

 _\- No sé de qué hablas…- dijo Azula con voz temblorosa._

 _\- No me mientas, Azula. Lo leí en los registros del doctor, y, por si fuera poco, acabo de oír lo que ustedes dos hablaban – soltó el Rey Fénix con rabia y volteó a ver a Mai. - ¿Por qué tú no dijiste nada?_

 _\- Yo…- comenzó a decir Mai, con voz temblorosa._

 _\- Mai no dijo nada porque yo la amenacé. El asunto es conmigo, no con ella – se atrevió a decir Azula con fuerza. Mai la miró sorprendida al escuchar como Azula la defendió._

 _\- ¿Quién es el padre? – dijo Ozai entre dientes._

 _\- No lo sé…- mintió Azula._

 _\- ¡¿Quién es el mal nacido que te embarazó Azula?! – gritó Ozai, con una mano amenazando con golpear a Azula._

 _\- Ya te dije que no lo sé – repitió la chica, con temor de ver su padre amenazándola._

 _\- ¡Dime el nombre! – gritó el Rey Fénix dispuesto a soltar el golpe, pero Mai se puso en medio de los dos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, preparada para recibir el golpe que era para su amiga._

 _\- No la golpees. En verdad no lo sabe – contestó Mai con voz temblorosa. – Ella estaba muy tomada y no se acuerda de quién era._

 _\- ¡Agh! – gruñó Ozai y pateó la mesa de noche de Mai, partiéndola a la mitad. – Más vale que te deshagas de ese niño, Azula._

 _\- No lo haré…- contestó la Señor del Fuego con decisión._

 _\- ¿Qué? – dijo Ozai apretando los puños._

 _\- No voy a deshacerme de mi hijo – dijo Azula entre dientes. Ozai se acercó de nuevo a las chicas y Mai se aferró el brazo de Azula, parándose derecha enfrente de su amiga en caso de que el rey pretendiera atacar de nuevo._

 _\- Entonces tendré que encargarme yo… quítate de en medio, Mai – dijo Ozai. El corazón de Mai comenzó a latir rápidamente._

 _\- No me voy a quitar – contestó la reina con voz temblorosa, pero segura de lo que decía._

 _\- Hazte a un lado…_

 _\- No. Escucha, esto no puede ser tan malo…- dijo Mai, tratando de buscar una solución rápida._

 _\- ¿Qué no lo es? ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar todo el mundo sabiendo que mi hija tendrá un bastardo? – soltó Ozai con enojo._

 _\- Podemos pretender que es nuestro hijo – sugirió Mai, tomando la solución más lógica que se le había ocurrido. Azula sintió calosfríos._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ozai con rabia._

 _\- Tienes dos hijas, ¿cierto? Una puede reinar la Nación del Fuego, y la otra el Reino Tierra, mientras tú gobiernas el mundo, pero y ¿las Tribus Agua? Eventualmente las Tribus Agua se doblegarán, necesitarás a alguien de confianza que gobierne ahí. ¿Quién mejor que todos tus hijos para que gobiernen bajo tu mando? Imagínate lo que podría pasar si pones a otras personas a mandar en los reinos más grandes. Podría haber un levantamiento en tu contra, si toman la suficiente fuerza. Una cosa son tus gobernadores, pero otra sería si pones a los príncipes al mando, ¿verdad? Tu familia jamás te traicionaría – explicó Mai con rapidez, tratando de no tartamudear y de modular su voz._

 _\- Tienes suerte que ésta hable rápido y sea inteligente, Azula…- dijo Ozai entre dientes y salió de la habitación de Mai con un portazo._

 _Mai comenzó a jadear aire y Azula a llorar desesperadamente. La reina abrazó a su amiga y juntas se dejaron caer en el piso._

 _\- Lo siento, lo siento. No pude decir nada más. No se me ocurrió otra cosa – dijo Mai entre jadeos y soltando lágrimas ella también. Azula negó con la cabeza._

 _\- No, me salvaste. Ozai me hubiera matado si tú no hubieses dicho nada – contestó Azula entre sollozos._

 _\- Lo siento – volvió a decir Mai._

 _\- Prométeme que vas a ayudarme. Promete que cuidarás a mi hijo, Mai. Dame tu palabra – dijo Azula con desesperación._

 _\- Te lo prometo. No les pasará nada ni a tu hijo ni a ti – dijo Mai, mientras hipaba._

 _Azula se aferró a Mai, y se quedaron así por lo que parecía una eternidad._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Creí que esa sería la única promesa que le haría a Azula y que al final, sólo tendría que cuidarle la espalda de Ozai mientras ella estuviera embarazada, pero me equivoque… - dijo Mai con nostalgia.

Zuko miró a Mai pensativo y soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que lo peor estaba por venir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Ozai anunció en la corte que Azula había enfermado y así fue cómo ella dejó de presentarse en el palacio. Unas semanas más tarde, Ozai anunció el supuesto embarazo de Mai, pero dijo que era un embarazo delicado y así fue como también a Mai la alejó de la corte. Ozai mantenía vigilada a Azula día y noche. Sólo Mai, Ozai y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos verla. Mai y yo, le ayudábamos a Renzo para que se escabullera en las noches, pero a veces era imposible por la vigilancia tan fuerte que le había puesto Ozai a Azula, y así fue como ella empezó a empeorar cada día más. Las visiones de Ursa se volvieron constantes y lo peor fue cuando ella perdió su fuego control por completo – explicó Ty Lee, soltando un suspiro al final.

\- ¿Así que lo perdió por completo? – preguntó Iroh, tocando su barba.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _Mai y Ty Lee estaban sentadas en la habitación de Azula, mientras veían preocupadas a Renzo, tratando de tranquilizar a Azula, quien caminaba de un lado con desesperación._

 _\- Azula le va a hacer daño al bebé – era lo único que argumentaba Renzo para tratar de calmar a la chica._

 _\- ¡No! Le va a hacer daño Ozai y yo no voy a poder detenerlo porque ni siquiera puedo hacer fuego control – dijo Azula desesperada._

 _\- Tranquila, Azula. Tal vez sólo necesitas calmarte un poco y el fuego regresará a ti – dijo Ty Lee tratando de calmar a su amiga._

 _\- ¡Lo he intentado todo! Y es que, entre más intento, menos puedo hacerlo y… agh, ¡dile que se vaya, Renzo! – gritó Azula, aventando un cepillo hacia la pared._

 _Renzo tomó a Azula por las manos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se tapaba los oídos y él le susurraba palabras inentendibles para Mai y Ty Lee._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _\- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, si no queremos que se ponga peor – dijo Mai, después de que Azula se había quedado dormida en brazos de Renzo._

 _\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? Ozai jamás va a permitir que salgamos de aquí – soltó Renzo con frustración._

 _\- Creo que tengo una idea – admitió Mai._

 _Renzo y Ty Lee miraron a la reina con curiosidad._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- ¿Cuál era la idea de Mai? – preguntó Iroh con curiosidad.

Ty Lee sonrió extrañamente, dejando al hombre perplejo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Y llegamos al maravilloso capítulo 50. La verdad cuando comencé a escribir esta historia nunca pensé que iba a ser tan larga, pero bueno heme aquí, publicando hasta este capítulo. Espero les esté gustando mucho mucho esta historia, tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla. A partir de ahora es posible que haya algunos retrasos en la publicación de los capítulos, espero no se molesten. Mil gracias por todo el apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

GirlFanatic30.


	52. 51: La Historia de Cómo Morí, pt 5

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **La canción "The Hanging Tree", ni su traducción tampoco me pertenece.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que los capítulos anteriores. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: La Historia de Cómo Morí: Días Felices.**

\- ¿Qué hiciste para convencer a mi padre? – preguntó Zuko con cierto temor de que pudiera haber hecho Mai.

La Señora del Fuego tomó un sorbo de su té y sonrió levemente.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Ozai estaba sentado en su oficina, observando a Mai con detenimiento. La chica le había puesto sobre su escritorio una caja vacía de regalo, que él le había dado algunos años atrás._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el Rey Fénix con irritación._

 _\- Quiero ir a Isla Ember. Llevaré a Azula conmigo – dijo Mai con seriedad. Ozai comenzó a reír sarcásticamente._

 _\- ¿Y por qué piensas que te dejaría hacer eso? Sobre todo, con mi hija de por medio._

 _\- Primero que nada, ambos sabemos que la salud mental de Azula ha empeorado desde que la mantienes cautiva en su habitación. En segundo lugar, yo tampoco planeo quedarme encerrada en mi recamara para que nadie me vea ni ponerme una almohada debajo de la ropa cuando salga, como hasta ahora lo he hecho. Y, finalmente, me tendrás a mi contenta y callada, y Azula recobrará su salud mental y volverá a ser tu títere – explicó la Reina Fénix, mientras miraba desinteresadamente sus uñas._

 _\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – preguntó Ozai, dando un manotazo en el escritorio. A Mai se le erizó la piel, pero se mantuvo calmada y soltó un suspiro._

 _\- Yo jamás te amenacé. Sólo dije que quería que me mantuvieras contenta y que realmente quiero ayudarte con tu hija como me lo has venido pidiendo todo este tiempo, pero si quieres que ella empeore y que acabe haciendo una locura, está bien. Queda en ti – dijo Mai, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _La reina tomó la caja de regalo del escritorio del rey y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de que saliera, Ozai la detuvo._

 _\- ¿Cuándo quieres irte? – preguntó el Rey Fénix entre dientes. Mai sonrió satisfecha antes de encarar a Ozai. Al parecer sus palabras habían tenido efecto en el hombre._

 _\- Lo antes posible – admitió la chica._

 _\- No pueden ir a la casa de Lo y Li. Es un lugar demasiado público y alguien se puede dar cuenta de lo que está pasando – dijo Ozai frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- No, pero ambos sabemos que hay una casa y una playa privada. Además, si tú quisieras podrías vaciar Isla Ember en un día – dijo la reina, refiriéndose a la casa de la Familia Real._

 _\- Necesita reparaciones. Algún idiota se metió y destruyó el techo._

 _\- Entonces arréglala para mí. Apuesto a que no te tomará mucho tiempo y mientras, yo arreglo todo lo que se necesite para salir lo antes posible – dijo Mai tratando de no sonar impaciente._

 _\- Me imagino que llevarás a Izumi, tu hermano y la chica de circo contigo – dijo Ozai viendo a su esposa directamente a los ojos. La reina asintió con la cabeza – Llevarás seguridad contigo, y gente que cuide de Azula cuando dé a luz._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _\- Azula queda en tus manos y si algo le pasa a ella, a Izumi le pasará lo mismo, ¿oíste?_

 _\- Me quedó claro – dijo Mai, sabiendo de antemano que Ozai sólo quería intimidarla porque ella había ganado esta vez._

 _El Rey Fénix tenía razón. Mai sí había aprendido algo de Azula al final del camino._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Las reparaciones de la casa de Isla Ember tardaron sólo un par de semanas, pero creo que fue una de las esperas más desesperantes que todos sufrimos, sobre todo con Azula decayendo cada vez más rápido – explicó Mai.

\- Me disculpo por eso – dijo Zuko con una mueca en el rostro. Su esposa frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tal vez Aang y yo fuimos los idiotas que rompieron el techo de la casa – explicó el maestro fuego, rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Mai confundida.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Zuko de contar una historia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Una vez que llegamos a Isla Ember todo pareció mejorar. Azula lucía más relajada y lúcida. Nos pasábamos los días en la playa, jugando con los niños, y en las noches hacíamos fogatas y hablamos de todo y de nada. Fue en una de esas noches cuando Azula se dio cuenta de que todo lo había hecho estaba mal y comenzó a idear algo más descabellado que lo del escape anterior – explicó Ty Lee frunciendo los labios.

\- ¿Qué sucedió esa noche? – preguntó Iroh con curiosidad.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _Ty Lee, Mai, Renzo y Azula estaban alrededor de una fogata. Se estaban riendo de una anécdota que había contado Ty Lee de la infancia de las tres._

 _\- Oh, pero nada mejor como cuando Zuko tiró a Mai en esa fuente – dijo Azula entre risas._

 _\- Ah, y eso pasó porque alguien incendió una manzana en mi cabeza – dijo Mai, levemente molesta al escuchar que mencionaron a Zuko._

 _\- ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Eh, Azula? – preguntó Ty Lee sarcásticamente._

 _Azula pretendía defenderse, pero escuchó que cerca de donde estaban, había personas cantando una canción que ella desconocía._

 _¿Vas a…, vas a…?  
Venir al árbol  
Han __colgado_ _a un hombre  
_ _Dicen_ _, que mató a tres  
Cosas extrañas han pasado aquí  
No estaría de más  
Si nos reunimos a la media noche  
En el árbol del ahorcado. _

_¿Vas a…, vas a…?  
Venir al árbol  
Donde un hombre imploró  
Para que su __amada_ _pudiera huir  
Cosas extrañas han pasado aquí  
No estaría de más  
Si nos reunimos a la media noche  
En el árbol del ahorcado…_

 _\- ¿Cuál es esa canción? Nunca la había oído – dijo Azula pensativa._

 _\- No creo que tenga un nombre – dijo Renzo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Por qué no tiene un nombre? – preguntó la Señor del Fuego con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- Es una canción rebelde, Azula. No tiene mucho que la gente empezó a cantarla debido a los levantamientos que últimamente ha habido – explicó Renzo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Y de qué habla? – preguntó Azula tratando de escuchar la letra de la canción con más claridad._

 _\- El otro día que fui al pueblo escuché a algunos niños cantándola y a una mujer que contaba la historia. – comenzó a explicar Mai. – Al parecer, habla de una ejecución que hubo en las colonias. Cuenta algo de un rebelde que fue destinado a la horca porque mató a tres miembros del ejército o lo inculparon por ello. La mujer dijo que la chica que amaba a aquel hombre declaró que ella fue parte del crimen por lo que también fue destinada a la horca. Antes de morir, él le dijo a ella que al fin serían libres._

 _\- Se ha convertido en un himno para los rebeldes. Dicen que inculparon al tipo porque era un rebelde muy importante – siguió explicando Renzo._

 _\- Si me preguntas a mí, pienso que es más como una leyenda urbana. Creo que es demasiado romántico. La chica sacrificándose por él y muriendo en el proceso, buscando la libertad de la Nación del Fuego… no lo sé, creo que sólo querían una historia para inspirar a más gente – dijo Mai, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Una historia romántica? Pues a mí me suena muy parecido a algo que hizo alguien en una prisión hace algunos años atrás – dijo Ty Lee con sarcasmo. La reina rodó los ojos y se acostó en la arena._

 _Hubo silencio entre el grupo y Azula pudo escuchar el resto de la canción, pero hubo una frase que se le quedó clavada en la mente:_

 _¿Vas a… vas a…?_

 _Venir al árbol,_

 _Dónde te dije que corriéramos_

 _Para poder así ser libres…_

 _\- ¿Entonces esos sujetos prácticamente cometieron suicidio para poder ser libres? – preguntó Azula pensativa._

 _\- Se supone, ¿por qué preguntas? – preguntó Renzo con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- Porque entonces, también nosotros seremos libres – dijo Azula con decisión._

 _Mai se paró de la arena y volteó a ver a Azula con curiosidad, al igual que Ty Lee._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _\- Ella no planeó un suicido, ¿o sí? – preguntó Iroh, sintiendo la sangre helada._

 _Ty Lee negó con la cabeza._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Al principio no hablé sobre el plan. Dejé que todos creyeran que era un simple comentario emocional que había hecho en ese momento, pero la verdad es que yo comencé a pensar en fechas, lugares, personas… pero tuve que ocultarlo. Incluso tuve que comenzar a mentir nuevamente._

 _Recuerdo una vez que estaba anotando fechas en un cuaderno. Ty Lee y Mai me descubrieron, así que tuve que inventar que estaba pensando en nombres para ti. Te cuento esto, porque quiero que sepas que tu nombre surgió como un accidente._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Ty Lee, tratando de ver en cuaderno._

 _\- Nada – mentí._

 _\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Azula? – preguntó Mai, también tratando de ver qué había escrito._

 _\- La verdad, pensaba en nombres para el bebé – dije, usando la primera mentira que se me ocurrió._

 _\- Oh, así que es eso… - dijo Ty Lee, poniéndose pensativa._

 _\- ¿De dónde sacaste el nombre de Izumi, Mai? – pregunté a mi amiga, desviando la atención hacia mi amiga. Mai soltó un suspiro y se deslizó en una silla._

 _\- ¿En verdad quieres saber la sentimental y cursi historia? – preguntó Mai, mientras revisaba sus uñas desinteresadamente._

 _\- Oh, déjame adivinar… Zuko y tú hablaron de tener hijos y él escogió el nombre porque lo leyó en algún libro de cuentos que Ursa le leía o simplemente lo escuchó en la calle, así que decidiste seguir el plan original…- dije con sarcasmo._

 _\- Más o menos así fue…- dijo Mai y se encogió de hombros sin dar más detalles._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y fue cuando comencé a recordar con nostalgia a mi hermano. Zuko no era un mal hombre. De hecho, había veces que era estúpidamente heroico y exhaustamente noble. A veces llegué a pensar que todas las virtudes de la Familia Real habían sido depositadas en él, mientras a mí me habían dejado con todo lo malo._

 _Hubo un tiempo, un lapso que ahora veo muy lejano… cuando estoy segura que él se preocupó por mí. Aún éramos niños. Recuerdo como me ayudaba cuando me caía en los entrenamientos, o como se escabullía en mi habitación y me cubría con las cobijas que yo había pateado en la noche. Él solía leerme libros, y me decía cuan orgulloso estaba de mí cuando aprendía algo nuevo. Tal vez él no lo recuerde, pero yo tengo esos momentos muy vividos en mi memoria._

 _Sé que cuando comenzamos a crecer, nuestra rivalidad hizo que nos separábamos. Lo peor es que ni siquiera fue nuestra elección, fue algo que nuestros padres nos orillaron a hacer. Me arrepentí mucho tiempo de haberme dejado manipular, pero ahora, también entiendo que no fue mi culpa al inicio. Al final era sólo una niña…_

 _Me duele pensar que, en un futuro, Renzo pueda encontrar a otra mujer y tenga más hijos. Es egoísta de mi parte, porque sé que él no se puede quedar estancado con mi recuerdo. Así que, si eso pasa Kazuo, espero que no te dejes llevar y comiences una rivalidad tan grande como la que Zuko y yo tuvimos. No sería justo para ti ni para otros._

 _Al final, creo que tuve mi propia redención con mi hermano, y aquí regreso a la parte de tu nombre… Si te llamas Kazuo es porque en el fondo quise llamarte Zuko, pero sabía que no podía, así que con un poco de ayuda de Ty Lee y algunas hojas de papel, jugamos con las letras de su nombre. Kazuo, es el nombre descompuesto de Zuko, más la A de mi nombre, porque incluso en ese momento pensé en mí. Así que, si alguna vez te preguntaste sobre el origen de tu nombre, ahora lo sabes. Y si algún día conoces a Zuko, espero que sepas reconocer el buen corazón que posee, y que envidié no poder tener._

 _Ursa cerró el diario de Azula, lo estrujó sobre su pecho y comenzó a soltar lágrimas que habían acechado a sus ojos todo el día. Al final, Azula había aprendido a reconocer su cariño hacia su hermano, y la mujer no podía estar más agradecida._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Zuko observaba a Mai con los ojos vidriosos y ella misma sentía un nudo en la garganta._

 _\- No puedo creer que al final ella… - comenzó a decir Zuko, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió como si un par de lágrimas se le fueran a escapar de los ojos. Mai tomó su mano con suavidad._

 _\- A mí también me impresionó cuando me dijo el porqué del nombre de Kazuo. Después de todo lo horrible que tocó vivir, Azula comenzó a darse cuenta que no había hecho bien, y a pesar de que muchas cosas las hizo por decisión propia, también sabía que muchas otras las había hecho porque la obligaron. Estaba arrepentida, y su forma de pedirte perdón fue llamando a su hijo como tú – explicó Mai con una pequeña sonrisa triste._

 _Zuko puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mai y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica. La Señora del Fuego no se movió hasta que sintió las lágrimas de su esposo tocándole la piel. El corazón de Mai se encogió en su pecho y no pudo evitar rodear a Zuko con sus brazos. Mai dejó que Zuko llorara lo que necesitara. Ella sabía que él también necesitaba perdonarse por dejar a su hermana en el olvido y pelear tontamente con ella, además de perdonar a Azula también._

 _\- ¿Crees que ella me haya perdonado? – preguntó el Señor del Fuego, una vez que encaró a su esposa. Mai sonrió levemente, tomó el rostro de Zuko entre sus manos y con sus pulgares, enjugó los restos de las lágrimas que él había derramado._

 _\- Ella te perdonó, Zuko. Y, estoy segura que sabe que también la perdonaste – aseguró Mai._

 _\- ¿Cómo hubiese llamado a Kazuo si hubiera sido niña? – preguntó Zuko, tratando en enfocar su mente de nuevo._

 _\- Mai Lee – contestó la chica con cierto sarcasmo. – Kazuo es un nombre raro, pero probablemente Mai Lee, no hubiera sido muy del agrado de Ozai._

 _\- ¿Qué hay del plan? ¿Qué es lo que ella realmente pensó? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko. Mai bajó la mirada._

 _\- El plan… el plan fue algo siniestro, Zuko. Fue tan atrevido que Azula…- comenzó a explicar Mai con nerviosismo._

 _\- ¿Que Azula qué? – preguntó el Señor del Fuego, encarnando una ceja._

 _\- Se guío a sí misma a su final…_

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _Eran finales de marzo. Mai y Ty Lee estaban tiradas perezosamente en la playa, viendo como Izumi y Tom-Tom construían un castillo de arena, cuando escucharon un fuerte portazo._

 _\- ¡Tienen que ayudarme! – gritó Renzo jadeante, mientras salía de la casa de la playa._

 _Mai y Ty Lee se levantaron alarmadas de la arena donde yacían sentadas._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mai con urgencia._

 _\- Es Azula, no puedo controlarla. No sé qué le pasa. Algo se le está yendo de las manos…- contestó Renzo con desesperación._

 _Mai le gritó a una de las sirvientas que cuidara de Izumi y Tom-Tom, y el trío corrió hacia la habitación de Azula._

 _Una vez que llegaron, observaron a Azula gritando, aventaba los muebles, lloraba y hablaba cosas sin sentido._

 _\- Tranquila… shhhh – dijo Renzo, tratando de calmar y acercarse a Azula._

 _\- ¡No me toques! – gritó la chica._

 _\- Ty Lee bloquea su chi – dijo Mai entre dientes, tratando de pensar en soluciones rápidas._

 _\- No puedo. Está tan alterada que, si doy un mal golpe, le puedo hacer daño al bebé – dijo Ty Lee con desesperación._

 _\- Azula, tranquila. Tienes que relajarte, no estás sola…- dijo Renzo tratando de acercarse de nuevo._

 _Mai y Ty Lee intentaron acercarse también a Azula, evitando los objetos y golpes que la chica lanzaba._

 _\- ¡DÉJENME! ¡Ya déjenme morir! – gritó Azula._

 _Renzo logró acercarse a Azula y comenzó a tararear la canción de los rebeldes, tratando de que ella se calmara. Curiosamente, funcionó. Azula siguió sollozando en brazos de su amante._

 _\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Mai en un hijo de voz._

 _\- Agh – gruñó Azula con dolor, llevando ambas manos a su vientre._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Renzo, tomando a Azula con más fuerza._

 _\- Me duele…- contestó la chica jadeando aire._

 _Mai y Ty Lee se acercaron a la pareja y notaron que Azula comenzó a sangrar. Ty Lee salió corriendo y Mai ayudó a Renzo a llevar a Azula a la cama._

 _Todo comenzó a correr muy rápido. La partera llegó y dijo que Azula se había alterado tanto que había inducido un parto temprano y forzado. Tan forzado que había provocado el sangrado._

 _Azula jadeaba aire y pujaba con dificultad. Renzo tomaba su mano y limpiaba su sudor con una toalla, mientras susurraba palabras de aliento en su oído. Mai y Ty Lee también alentaban a Azula y se turnaban para darle la mano._

 _Pasaron unas cuantas horas, que parecieron una eternidad, y finalmente, justo cuando el sol se ocultó, un llanto de un recién nacido inundó la habitación._

 _\- Es un niño, mi lady – dijo la partera._

 _\- ¿Un niño…? – preguntó Azula con debilidad. - ¿Puedo verlo?_

 _\- No, espere…- dijo la mujer mayor, analizando al bebé de cerca._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Renzo con temor._

 _\- Algo no está bien con el bebé – contestó la partera._

 _La mujer comenzó a revisar a Kazuo, mientras Renzo le ayudaba, y Ty Lee y Mai trataban de calmar un poco a Azula. La Señor del Fuego estaba muy débil. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero aun así necesitaba ver a su hijo._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene Kazuo? – se atrevió a preguntar Azula después de algunos minutos._

 _\- Su embarazo fue de ocho meses, mi Señora. El bebé está muy pequeño y algo débil. Es posible que sea muy enfermizo y que no llegue a ser un maestro fuego tan poderoso debido a sus afecciones respiratorias. Necesitará muchos cuidados de un inicio, la leche materna lo ayudará mucho – explicó la partera, llevando al bebé hacia Azula. – Los dejaré un momento a solas._

 _Azula tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo llevó a su pecho, sonriendo genuinamente. La chica vio a su hijo y fue en ese momento en donde se prometió a sí misma que no permitiría que nada le pasara a Kazuo, así tuviera que hacer cosas terribles._

 _\- No me importa que no sea un maestro fuego, es mi hijo y lo amaré como sea – declaró Azula ante Renzo, Mai y Ty Lee. Renzo se sentó alado de Azula y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

 _\- Todo estará bien, Azula – dijo Mai, dudando internamente de sus palabras._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Tenía razón en ese entonces. Las cosas no estuvieron bien…- dijo Mai, bajando la mirada.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Les pido nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso, pero como ya les dije, es posible que hayan más. La escuela me tiene ocupada últimamente, pero les prometo que no pasara de uno o dos días. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, el interés y las opiniones. Ojalá sigan dejando comentarios para inspirarme a escribir más. Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín a los que lo celebren. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

GirlFanatic30.


	53. 52: La Historia de Cómo Morí, pt 6

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que los capítulos anteriores. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 52: La Historia de Cómo Morí: Los Últimos Días.**

\- Ozai llegó al siguiente día de que nació Kazuo. La noticia le llegó rápido – explicó Mai con los labios fruncidos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Zuko con curiosidad.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _\- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó Ozai a Mai, mientras ambos estaban parados en la entrada de la casa de la playa._

 _\- En su habitación. Está muy débil, la partera dijo que es mejor que no se altere – explicó Mai, evitando la mirada del hombre._

 _\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó el hombre con impaciencia._

 _\- Niño._

 _\- Hasta en eso superó a Zuko…- dijo Ozai con rabia._

 _\- La partera dijo que el bebé será enfermizo. Nació débil y va a necesitar mucho de Azula – explicó Mai con preocupación._

 _\- Es una lástima…- dijo el Rey Fénix con fingida compasión._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Mai con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- De ahora en adelante, las niñeras y la nodriza se encargarán de ese niño. Si en verdad necesita de Azula, será una lástima, porque ella no va a poder ayudarlo. Si se pierde su vida en el proceso, pasará lo que en un inicio tenía que pasar – dijo Ozai, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Mai se quedó helada al escuchar a Ozai hablar tan fríamente. Por un segundo, ella deseó que el hombre estuviera muerto._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Zuko miró con curiosidad a Mai.

\- Tu deseo se cumplió meses más tarde – dijo Zuko, comenzando a sospechar que la muerte de su padre no había sido tan pacifica como había escuchado que había sido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _La noche en la Ozai llegó a Isla Ember, fue cuando me armé de valor y le conté a tu padre sobre mi plan._

 _\- Tengo que hablar de algo contigo – dije, después de que te puso en tu cuna._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Renzo con curiosidad._

 _\- Ozai no va a dejar que me acerque a Kazuo, Renzo, y si no me va a dejar a mí, mucho menos a ti. Escuchaste a la partera, nuestro hijo va a necesitar de nosotros… - dije con decisión._

 _\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Renzo con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- Tenemos que escapar – dije apretando los puños._

 _\- Azula, tú misma lo estás diciendo, Ozai no sólo no te va a dejar acercarte a Kazuo, sino que va a poner extrema vigilancia. No podremos escapar nunca – dijo Renzo con leve enojo._

 _\- Lo sé, y por eso tenemos que deshacernos de Ozai…_

 _\- ¿Qué? – soltó tu padre._

 _\- Lo estuve pensando y tengo un plan – dije._

 _Renzo se sentó en frente de mí y comenzó a escucharme con cuidado. Como ya te conté, mi madre fue desterrada al ayudar a mi padre a asesinar a mi abuelo para salvar a Zuko. Mi plan era el mismo, asesinaríamos a Ozai con aquel mismo veneno sin olor ni sabor que mi madre había usado en aquella ocasión, y así podríamos escapar y ser libres._

 _\- Si alguien se da cuenta, nos acusarán de traición y nos llevarán a la horca. Kazuo se quedaría desprotegido, y seguramente lo usarían como un títere político, si no es que lo abandonan a su suerte - dijo Renzo, mirándome con verdadero temor._

 _\- Lo sé, y es por eso que escaparemos – dije con decisión._

 _\- Azula, sabes que te apoyo en lo que quieras hacer, pero esto me parece un poco desesperado y es… es tu padre._

 _\- ¿Y no hicimos lo mismo con Rokuro? – pregunté con fastidio._

 _\- Es por eso que comenzaste a ver a Ursa, ¿no es cierto? Te metiste esa idea tan peligrosa en la cabeza que no pudiste evitar verla de nuevo – adivinó tu padre con enojo._

 _\- ¡Eso no importa ya! Necesitamos salir de aquí, ¿o acaso quieres que Ozai termine criando a Kazuo y usándolo de la misma forma que a mí? – le pregunté, sintiéndome desesperada y enojada._

 _\- Por supuesto que no._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- ¿Qué será de Mai y Ty Lee? Es posible que sospechen de Mai. ¿No lo habías pensado? – preguntó Renzo._

 _\- Lo sé, y por eso las traeremos con nosotros. Se los debo a ambas, y creo que ninguna de las dos quiere seguir en la corte – expliqué con leve nostalgia._

 _\- Si ya lo has decidido, no me queda nada más qué decir… estoy contigo hasta el final._

 _Y hasta ahora ha sido así. Renzo ha estado conmigo en estos últimos días…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Azula comenzó a empeorar mucho más rápido una vez que regresamos al palacio. Ozai ni siquiera permitió que Kazuo cumpliera un mes – explicó Ty Lee con verdadero enojo en su mirada. – Y, es que Azula ya no sólo veía a Ursa, comenzó a ver más cosas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Iroh con temor.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

 _\- ¿Dónde está Kazuo? – preguntó Azula a Ty Lee con desesperación._

 _\- Está en su habitación. Mai lo cuida – explicó la chica, mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de la Señor de Fuego._

 _\- Lo está vigilando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Azula tomando la mano de Ty Lee para que parara de cepillar su cabello._

 _\- ¿Mai? Sí, ya te dije que está cuidando a Kazuo – contestó la chica, frunciendo el ceño extrañada._

 _\- No, no Mai. Ozai está vigilando a Kazuo y también me vigila a mí. Míralo. Ahí está parado en la puerta – explicó Azula, señalando hacia la puerta de su habitación._

 _Ty Lee volteó a ver a la puerta, notando que no había nadie._

 _\- No hay nadie, Azula…._

 _\- Por supuesto que ahí están, Ty Lee. Ellos están en todos lados y nunca se van a ir…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Después de Ursa, ella comenzó a ver a Ozai, y después de Ozai, comenzó a ver a otras personas. Decía que eran guardias que la vigilaban o sirvientes que la espiaban, pero la verdad es que no había nadie – explicó Ty Lee, mientras mordía su labio.

Iroh miró su taza de té sin poder decir nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- Azula y Renzo tenían un plan que hasta ese entonces ni Ty Lee ni yo conocíamos. El fin era el mismo, ser libres, pero con el estado de Azula empeorando, el plan se les estaba viniendo abajo. Como ya dije, ni Ty Lee ni yo sabíamos de qué se trataba, sólo sabíamos que cualquier noche, tendríamos que tener nuestras maletas listas para salir del palacio rápidamente – explicó Mai.

\- ¿Por qué no apresurarlo en lugar de retrasarlo? – preguntó Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque en el fondo, Azula sabía que no iba a lograrlo…

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _Las habitaciones de la Familia Real eran inundadas por un fuerte llanto. El Rey Fénix estaba evidentemente molesto debido a su falta de sueño ante el lloriqueo tan intenso del nuevo príncipe._

 _Ozai envió a una sirvienta por Mai, para que la reina hiciera callar al bebé. La chica se levantó a regañadientes de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia donde dormía él pequeño._

 _Conforme Mai comenzó a acercarse, escuchó que el llanto del niño cesó y una dulce melodía saliendo de la habitación de Kazuo. La Reina frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se había atrevido a entrar a arrullar al niño? Mai siguió caminando y abrió la puerta sigilosamente, sólo para encontrar a Azula con su hijo en brazos, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Mai no tuvo el corazón para parar a Azula, sólo pudo cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y quedarse estática, observando a su amiga._

 _Cuando Azula por fin logró que Kazuo se durmiera, volteó a ver a Mai con una mirada profunda, cansada y sin luz. Mai, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, no podía evitar sentirse mal por Azula. Ya no era la misma de antes, y jamás volvería a serlo._

 _\- Tienes suerte de que sea yo, y no una de las sirvientas o los guardias – dijo Mai en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a Azula._

 _\- Llegué al punto en el que ya no me importa nada, Mai. No me interesa si Ozai se entera… de todas maneras, él ya ganó. Nada importa ya. Ni siquiera me importa si muero ahora o en un año – dijo Azula, viendo hacia la ventana. Era una noche sin luna._

 _\- No digas eso, Azula. Ahora tienes a Kazuo. No te puedes dar por vencida tan fácilmente – dijo Mai, caminando hacia a Azula. La reina se colocó alado de su amiga._

 _\- ¿De qué me sirve tener a mi hijo si ni siquiera me puedo acercar a él, Mai?_

 _\- Encontraremos una forma de…_

 _\- No. Es demasiado tarde… pasará tarde o temprano. No lo lograré. Es posible que pase más pronto de lo que ambas imaginamos – dijo Azula con voz entre cortada. Mai se quedó helada._

 _\- ¿Qué hay de Renzo? – preguntó Mai, tratando de que la Señor del Fuego se sacara esa lúgubre idea de la cabeza. Azula sonrió con nostalgia, viendo hacia la obscuridad de la noche._

 _\- También es tarde para nosotros. Tal vez… en la otra vida. Ya no siendo tan tercos, ni tan jóvenes. Siendo otras personas sin ocupaciones banales ni impedimentos tan grandes – dijo Azula, soltando un largo suspiro. – Él lo va a entender, Mai. Sólo espero que no me haga esperar demasiado…_

 _\- Deja de decir estupideces, Azula. No puedes darte por vencida tan rápido ni tan fácilmente – dijo Mai con enojo._

 _\- Lo que tú no sabes es que llevo demasiado tiempo peleando._

 _Mai se quedó callada. Ella sabía que Azula en verdad había peleado por un largo tiempo, pero no podría aceptar la idea de que su amiga ya se hubiera dado por vencida y estuviera esperando el final._

 _\- Tienes que prometerme algo, Mai – dijo Azula, volteando a ver a Mai con fuerza. La respiración de la reina se paró al ver los ojos de la Señor del Fuego posados sobre ella con tanta fuerza._

 _\- Azula, yo…- Mai pretendía negarse a lo que fuera que Azula fuera a pedirle, con el propósito de que ella recapacitara, pero no pudo._

 _\- Tienes que cuidar a Kazuo como si en verdad fuera tuyo, y no sólo eso. Sácalo de la Nación del Fuego. Ambas sabemos que Ozai no va a dejar que viva. Él va a creer que Kazuo es la razón por la que yo morí, y va a querer deshacerse de él. No puedes permitir que eso pase. Sal de aquí, Mai. Prométemelo – dijo Azula con desesperación, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga._

 _Mai permaneció en silencio, analizando palabra por palabra. Azula tenía razón. Si ella moría, Ozai se iba a volver loco y querría buscar un culpable, probablemente ese iba a ser Kazuo. Y Mai, de ante mano, sabía de lo que el hombre era capaz. Si Ozai había sido capaz de quemarle la cara a su hijo, iba a poder hacerle cosas aún más terribles a ese niño._

 _\- Por favor…- imploró Azula de nuevo, apretando con más fuerza la mano de su amiga._

 _\- Lo prometo – dijo Mai, no estando muy segura de sus palabras._

 _\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Azula con una mirada ilusionada._

 _\- Te lo prometo, Azula. Sacaré a Kazuo de este lugar y lo cuidaré como si fuera mío – dijo Mai, más segura de sus palabras._

 _\- Gracias, Mai – dijo la Señor del Fuego, dejando ir la mano de su amiga._

 _\- Aunque, la verdad, no sé cómo haré para sacarlo de aquí con Ozai vigilándome – admitió la reina, ignorando el "gracias" de Azula._

 _\- Déjame eso a mí… - dijo Azula, con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Mai._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Curiosamente, lo que Ozai planeó para ti, terminó siendo el destino de tu hermana. Ella perdió la voluntad de vivir, y él tuvo razón. Perder la voluntad de vivir es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, porque no sólo mueres lentamente, sino que también lo aceptas. Es como un suicidio lento y doloroso – explicó Mai, sintiendo como las lágrimas acechaban sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Zuko, sintiendo él mismo un nudo en la garganta.

\- No hay mucho qué contar sobre Azula después de esa noche. Ella murió una semana después de eso…

Zuko bajó la mirada no sabiendo qué decir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Sé que no tardaré mucho tiempo en irme de este mundo dejándote atrás, con tu padre, Mai y Ty Lee. Espero que jamás sientas que me di por vencida ni que te hice a un lado, porque en verdad me dolería mucho, ya que sé lo que es que tu propia madre te haga a un lado, o al menos sé lo que se siente._

 _Espero que, si te sientes herido o decepcionado por la historia que te acabo de contar, sepas perdonarme. Ojalá tampoco me juzgues por lo que hice en aquel entonces, y entiendas las razones por las cuales pasó lo que pasó._

 _Si me preguntas si me arrepiento, la verdad es que no. No me arrepiento de nada, de lo que hice, porque al final aprendí de todo e hice lo necesario para mantenerte a salvo. Lo haría nuevamente sin hesitar._

 _Kazuo, en verdad fuiste la persona por la que más me preocupé en el mundo, y te voy a amar hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Nunca he sido una persona sentimentalista, y me cuesta mucho trabajo admitir mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero espero sepas que siempre te llevaré conmigo, y ojalá que a partir de ahora tú me lleves contigo. Sé que crecerás para ser un gran hombre, y por favor nunca olvides de dónde vienes…_

 _\- Azula._

Ursa cerró el diario con cuidado, y a pesar de que había derramado algunas lágrimas mientras leyó el diario, esta vez, dejó que todo fluyera. Había terminado de leer la vida de su hija. Leyó como se autodestruyó, pero también como Ursa había ayudado en el proceso.

La mujer se echó para atrás en su silla, hipando violentamente, esperando no despertar a Ikem. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿qué había pasado después de que su hija había muerto?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Este capítulo fue algo triste de escribir. Espero les haya llegado al corazón. Gracias por todos los reviews, ojalá puedan dejarme uno en este nuevo capítulo, y sin más qué decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **GirlFanatic30.**


	54. 53: La Vida Después de Azula

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con ellos.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que los capítulos anteriores. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 53: La Vida Después de Azula.**

Zuko no había querido preguntar más después de que Mai le dijo que Azula había muerto. Su mujer lucía tan cansada y afectada que decidió callar. Él mismo necesitaba digerir todo lo que había escuchado, así que ambos decidieron ir a dormir.

No había sido fácil conciliar el sueño, menos con todos esos recuerdos rondando por la habitación, pero al final lo lograron, y afortunadamente para Mai, lo hizo en brazos de Zuko.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El sol comenzó a salir en la Nación del Fuego, y como Ty Lee había prometido el día anterior, se encontró con Iroh para desayunar y contarle el resto de la historia.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, querida? – preguntó Iroh cortésmente.

\- Dormí que es lo importante – dijo Ty Lee, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el ex-general, preocupado por las profundas ojeras de la chica.

\- Lo estoy…

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee.**_

 _Ty Lee y Renzo desayunaban silenciosamente en la habitación de ella. Azula había empeorado en los últimos días, y la mantenían sedada todo el tiempo. A Ty Lee le rompía el corazón verla así, y Renzo, bueno, él estaba destrozado,_

 _Ambos levantaron la mirada, al escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación de la chica, Parecía que algo había pasado, porque los sirvientes gritaban y todo se sentía ajetreado. De repente, silencio._

 _\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó Ty Lee con el ceño fruncido._

 _Renzo negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Ty Lee lo miró preocupada al notar que el chico palideció._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica, acercándose al Jefe de Seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Mai abrió la puerta._

 _La reina estaba pálida también y tenía un cuadernillo en las manos. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y jadeaba aire._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó, Mai? – preguntó Ty Lee con temor._

 _\- Se ha ido – fue lo único que Mai pudo decir._

 _La pelinegra recorrió la habitación de Ty Lee a zancadas, rodeando con los brazos a su amiga. Ty Lee abrazó a Mai con fuerza y se comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de la reina. Mientras, Renzo estaba estático. Lo presintió, pero no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo._

 _\- Renzo…- llamó Ty Lee con suavidad. El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. – Renzo, ¿adónde vas?_

 _\- No… no puedo, lo siento – fue lo único que dijo y salió de la habitación._

 _\- Renzo, espera…- dijo Ty Lee, pero Mai la detuvo._

 _\- Dejémoslo un momento a solas, Ty. Lo necesita. Necesita digerir todo esto – dijo Mai, y Ty Lee asintió._

 _Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Ty Lee, y se quedaron contemplando el horizonte._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Que terrible – fue lo único que Iroh pudo decir, después de escuchar lo que él creía era el final.

\- Lo fue – admitió Ty Lee. – Los últimos días fueron muy difíciles para ella, sobre todo porque se la pasó agonizando y no podía ver a Kazuo.

\- No es todo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Iroh, sintiendo que algo faltaba. Ty Lee negó con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Zuko despertaron temprano, y se arreglaron antes de que ella siguiera contándole todo a su esposo. Cuando Mai terminó su relato, dejó a Zuko helado. El chico se iba a atrever a preguntar qué había pasado con el plan, o más bien, cuál era el plan, pero se vio interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.

\- ¿Tenemos que abrir? – preguntó Mai con fastidio.

\- Al parecer… - dijo Zuko, con monotonía, poniéndose derecho, y no importándole que vieran a Mai en su habitación. – Adelante…

\- Mi Señor… - dijo un guardia – Mmm…. mi reina, es decir lady Mai. Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero algunos miembros de la corte han exigido una audiencia con usted, mi Señor.

\- Iré en un momento – dijo Zuko con un suspiro. El guardia hizo una reverencia y salió de la recamara. - ¿Estarás bien?

\- Lo estaré. Iré a ver a Izumi, Tom-Tom y Kazuo, y después vendré aquí a seguir mi encierro – dijo Mai con sarcasmo.

\- Son órdenes de Katara, y lo confirmó el doctor – bufó Zuko.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. En verdad estaré bien. También cuídate, ¿quieres? Si sospechas algo de esos hombres, no dudes en atacar primero – dijo Mai con una mueca.

\- Lo haré – dijo Zuko, y terminó de arreglar su cabello para poner la corona que ahora llevaría hasta que decidiera dejar el trono.

El chico le dirigió una última mirada a su esposa y salió de la habitación. Mai suspiró y ella misma se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La Señora del Fuego le mintió un poco a su esposo, y es que sí fue a ver a sus hijos y hermano/mitad hijo, pero le mintió al decirle que después regresaría a su habitación.

Mai caminó por los pasillos del palacio hasta encontrarse en la Galería Real. Curiosamente, no se encontraba sola. Ahí estaba Ursa, parada frente al retrato de Azula. La Señora del Fuego se acercó lentamente y ella se clavó frente al retrato de Ozai. Ambas estaban viendo al pasado tan doloroso que querían dejar atrás.

Ursa no dijo nada de un inicio, pero miró a Mai de reojo. Ella veía el retrato de Ozai con fuerza, como si estuviera analizando las pinceladas en el cuadro. Ursa sabía que Mai estaba tan herida como ella. La joven había tenido que cargar todos esos secretos prácticamente sola, y se había enfrentado al hombre del retrato. Tal vez Mai era mucho más fuerte que Ursa, no lo sabía aún. Todavía tenía que preguntar algo para confirmarlo.

\- Ahora entiendo porque tu actitud era tan hostil hacia mí – dijo Ursa rompiendo el silencio entre las dos, mientras seguía observando el cuadro de su hija.

\- Me disculpo – dijo Mai con cierta frialdad, no apartando su vista del cuadro de Ozai – Pero no podía actuar como si nada me hubiera estado molestando.

\- No te disculpes. Supongo que es normal. Tal vez yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera. Incluso creo que lo merezco – admitió la mujer mayor con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No te martirices, Ursa. Todos cometemos errores. Algunos porque lo hacemos inconscientemente, otros por decisión propia. Unos más grandes e irreparables que otros, pero al final, errores. No fue del todo tu culpa, hubo más personas involucradas. Incluso, yo tengo algo de culpa por haberla traicionado en la Roca Hirviente, pero lo importante es que tienes que perdonarte y dejar ir esa carga… fue algo que Azula hizo demasiado tarde, y por eso terminó así – admitió Mai, soltando un suspiro.

\- Hiciste lo que tenías hacer, Mai – dijo Ursa, frunciendo los labios.

\- Tú también hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Como dije, hay errores que uno tiene que cometer. Tú lo hiciste por Zuko, y supongo que es justificable. Lo que vino después, no lo sabías – dijo la Señora del Fuego, soltando un nuevo suspiro.

\- ¿Podrías hablarme del funeral? – preguntó Ursa, queriendo saber si su hija había tenido un funeral digno.

Mai suspiró.

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _Mai caminó, sintiendo como la pesada tela del kimono blanco que usaba se movía alrededor de ella. La reina había decidido no llevar a Izumi al funeral de Azula. La noticia había sido demasiado para la niña y Mai no quería traumatizarla más._

 _Cuando la reina llegó al lugar, notó que Ozai tenía la mirada perdida en la cortina frente a él. Mai no dijo nada, pero tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a aquel hombre tan frágil. Ni siquiera cuando él perdió su fuego control se había puesto así. La reina estaba empezando a creer que tal vez, Ozai tenía un lado humano dentro de él._

 _Un sabio del fuego le hizo una señal a la pareja, y Ozai alzó la cabeza._

 _\- Es hora – dijo Ozai a Mai. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza._

 _Mai se puso alado de Ozai y extrañamente, él le ofreció su brazo. La reina frunció el ceño extrañada, pero lo aceptó. Ella sintió pesadumbre al tocar al hombre. Mai no sabía quién estaba cargando a quién. Seguramente, ella cargaba a Ozai._

 _Ambos caminaron hacia la Plaza de la Coronación, donde incinerarían el cuerpo de Azula. Sólo cuando Mai estuvo ahí parada, notó que Azula sería cremada con el vestido de novia que ella se supone que usaría en su boda con Rokuro._

 _Los ojos de la reina recorrieron a la gente frente a ella. Notó que Renzo estaba parado en primera fila, con Ty Lee sollozando a un lado de él. El chico no mostraba emoción alguna, y Mai sabía lo difícil que era no exteriorizar emociones._

 _Mai soltó un largo y silencioso suspiro, soltando el brazo de Ozai en el proceso, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, no escuchando las palabras del Sabio del Fuego._

 _El funeral era hermoso, romántico, casi poético. Mai apostaba que si Azula estaba presente, estaba amando toda esa atención._

 _El sol se puso en el horizonte, justo cuando el cuerpo de Azula ardió en cenizas. Era como si el sol brillara para ella y justo cuando el fuego terminó de arder, Ozai salió precipitadamente del lugar, dejando a Mai sola, plantada en el lugar._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Suena a algo que ella hubiera disfrutado… - admitió Ursa.

\- Estoy segura de que lo hizo.

\- ¿Le dirás a Zuko? – preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, cambiando de tema de repente.

\- ¿Te refieres a cómo murió Ozai? Se lo diré. Merece saberlo – dijo Mai con una mueca.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de su reacción? – preguntó Ursa con el ceño fruncido, volteando a ver finalmente a Mai.

\- ¿Que si tengo miedo? – preguntó Mai, volteando a ver a Ursa, también – Me estoy muriendo por dentro, pero es mejor que sepa la verdad y que yo me libere de esta pesadumbre que he cargado todo este tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que iré a prepararme mentalmente.

\- Adelante…

La mujer vio como Mai le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella. Ursa ahora estaba segura que Mai era más valiente que ella…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Zuko regresó a su habitación. Mai estaba recostada, con un montón de almohadas en su espalda, mientras leía un libro desinteresadamente. El Señor del Fuego, se acercó a ella, sabiendo que estaba listo para escuchar el resto de la historia.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te divertiste con el Concejo? – preguntó Mai con sarcasmo.

\- No. Aunque tengo que admitir que me dio bastante tiempo para pensar…- admitió Zuko, tirándose en la cama, alado de Mai.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías haber puesto atención a esos hombres en lugar de pensar en tus problemas?

\- Escuché demandas que ya había escuchado antes, así que esto no fue nada nuevo ni importante, pero a lo que sí puse atención fue a todos los detalles en lo que me contaste – dijo Zuko, mirando a Mai directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué pensaste? – preguntó la Señora del Fuego con el ceño fruncido.

\- En que ahora creo saber qué pasó con Ozai, pero…

\- …pero quieres oírlo de mí, ¿no? – terminó Mai la oración, adivinando lo que Zuko pensaba.

\- Así es – admitió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mai miró profundamente en los ojos de Zuko y cerró los puños con fuerza.

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _\- Con la muerte de Azula, Izumi es la siguiente en la línea del trono – anunció Ozai, viendo al horizonte desde una enorme ventana. Mai yacía parada a unos pasos de él viendo como el hombre le daba la espalda._

 _\- Lo sé, pero ella todavía es una niña. No la puedes poner a reinar. ¿O sí? – dijo Mai con temor a lo que Ozai pudiera hacer._

 _\- ¿Me crees idiota? Por supuesto que no pondré a un infante a gobernar la Nación del Fuego, pero no hay nadie más que pueda llenar el puesto, así que tú lo tomarás – dijo el Rey Fénix, encarando a su confundida esposa._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero es que yo… - comenzó a decir Mai, queriéndose zafar del puesto._

 _\- No tienes opción ni pretexto. Eres de la nobleza, te criaste en la corte, has trabajado para mí y mi gobierno. No hay nadie más que llene el puesto, es eso o Izumi – dijo Ozai, sabiendo de antemano que Mai no se negaría si Izumi estaba en juego._

 _\- De acuerdo – dijo Mai, rondando los ojos, sin que Ozai se diera cuenta._

 _La reina comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero el Rey Fénix la detuvo._

 _\- Mai…_

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- De ahora en adelante, nadie se acerca a Kazuo, ¿entendido? Ni siquiera tú – dijo Ozai, dejando a Mai consternada._

 _\- Entonces, ¿quién lo cuidará? – preguntó la reina con verdadera preocupación._

 _\- Para eso están las sirvientas y las nodrizas. Nadie se acercará a ese niño – declaró Ozai, y el que salió de la habitación fue él._

 _Mai se quedó parada en la ventana, pensando en su promesa a Azula, y en que su amiga tenía razón… Ozai iba a desquitarse con Kazuo._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

\- Que Ozai me haya nombrado Señor del Fuego provisional ante el Concejo no me había importado en lo absoluto, lo que realmente me preocupó fueron sus planes respecto a Kazuo. Obviamente lo primero que quería hacer era alejarlo de los demás para que se sintiera no querido y tal vez enfermara más. Sí de por si eso suena cruel, imagínate qué venía después – explicó Mai con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ozai era un monstruo – dijo Zuko.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que… - comenzó a decir la chica, insegura de sus palabras. Zuko miró a su esposa y tomó su mano para darle ánimos de seguir hablando.

Él se había hecho una promesa esa mañana. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho Mai en el pasado, Zuko no la juzgaría, ni le daría la espalda…

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

 _\- ¿Me mandó llamar mi reina? – dijo Renzo, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Mai. Ella rodó los ojos debido al formalismo del chico. La reina tomó al chico por la camisa, cerró la puerta con cuidado de que nadie los viera y lo empujó adentro de la habitación._

 _\- Cállate y siéntate que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estás aquí – dijo Mai con urgencia._

 _\- ¿Azula no tiene ni un mes de muerta y ya me quieres proponer que sea tu amante de verdad? Eres una pésima amiga, Mai Konoe – dijo Renzo, bromeando amargamente._

 _\- Ja, ja, ja. Esto es serio, Renzo – dijo la reina, con algo de sarcasmo y enojo._

 _\- Dime qué necesitas – dijo el Jefe de Seguridad con leve irritación._

 _\- Ozai está planeando hacer a un lado a Kazuo, y ambos sabemos que ese es sólo el inicio. Temo por él – admitió Mai, viendo a Renzo con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Y qué sugieres? – preguntó Renzo curioso por la actitud de Mai, ocultando su propio temor._

 _\- No lo sé. Tal vez sería una buena idea que finjamos un secuestro y te vayas con él lejos… - sugirió la reina, soltando la idea más coherente que se le vino a la cabeza._

 _\- Eso no te ayudaría a ti – dijo Renzo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Mai, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza por el comentario tan repentino de Renzo._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas el plan de Azula? – dijo el chico, haciendo que la reina lo mirara todavía con más extrañeza._

 _\- ¿Qué hay con eso?_

 _\- No me digas que en serio planeas quedarte con Ozai soportándolo hasta que el sujeto se muera. Además, apuesto a que no quieres que él empiece a usar a Izumi como lo hizo con Azula – dijo Renzo con seriedad._

 _\- Por supuesto que no quiero eso. Lo que no entiendo, es adónde quieres llegar – dijo Mai con los labios fruncidos._

 _\- Azula quería llevarlas con nosotros. Me refiero a ti, Ty Lee, obviamente a Izumi. Si tú querías, también a Tom-Tom. Teníamos un plan para ser libres, Mai – comenzó a explicar Renzo, provocando que la reina lo mirara y escuchara con atención. – Podemos seguir con el plan y salir de aquí por la puerta de adelante._

 _\- Sé que Azula y tú tenían un nuevo plan para escapar, y que nos querían incluir, pero jamás exteriorizaron su idea. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué seguir incluyéndonos? – preguntó Mai, extrañada._

 _\- Porque Azula sentía que se los debía, y yo…- dijo Renzo, sintiendo como las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos. -… yo no voy a poder hacerlo solo, Mai. Y no me refiero al plan, me refiero a Kazuo._

 _Mai miró a Renzo, luego al piso. La chica se mordió el labio. ¿A eso se refería Azula con que ella se encargaría de ayudar a Mai a liberarse de Ozai?_

 _\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Renzo? – preguntó la reina con decisión._

 _\- ¿Sabes por qué Ursa fue desterrada y cómo fue que liberó al pequeño Zuzu de la muerte? – preguntó Renzo, provocando que Mai abriera los ojos de golpe._

 _Por supuesto que sabía qué había pasado. Ella había escuchado la historia de Azula, y se lo había confirmado Ozai tiempo después, uno de esos días en los que el Rey Fénix quería torturarla con el recuerdo de Zuko._

 _\- Sé lo que pasó, ahora pregunto, ¿qué hay con ello?_

 _\- Haremos lo mismo. Mataremos a Ozai con el mismo veneno que él usó para matar a su padre – declaró Renzo con frialdad. Mai miró a Renzo con leve temor._

 _\- Yo… yo no sé si pueda… - comenzó a decir la reina. Mai nunca había matado a alguien, o al menos no intencionalmente. Lo había hecho en batalla, y eran órdenes que tenía que cumplir, pero jamás a sangre fría. No de esta manera._

 _\- Tú viniste a mí por una solución. Me contaste sobre el plan de Ozai porque estabas preocupada por Kazuo, ¿cierto? Y en el fondo sabes que tú misma te quieres liberar de él, no sólo por sus maltratos, sino porque también temes por tu hija. Esto nos beneficia a ambos, Mai. Ahora, si tienes una mejor idea, te escucho – dijo Renzo seriamente. La reina se echó para atrás en su silla, pensando las palabras del hombre frente a ella._

 _\- Hasta donde yo sé, ese libro con la receta del veneno se perdió. Además, se te está olvidando algo. Si Ozai muere, Izumi es la siguiente en la línea del trono. Quedaríamos igual de varados en la corte como hasta ahora, y lo peor es que si alguien se entera de lo que hicimos… si alguien se enterara, nos llevarían a la horca sin dudarlo. Imagínate lo que les harían a Izumi y Kazuo si quedan huérfanos. Y la muerte de Ozai no sería el único secreto que tendríamos que guardar, también que eres el padre de Kazuo y quién es el verdadero padre de Izumi – dijo Mai con preocupación, creyendo que Renzo no era tan bueno como Azula planeando cosas._

 _\- Sé todo eso, mi reina. Si alguien se llegara a enterar de cómo pasó la muerte de Ozai en realidad, obviamente nos acusarían de traición, y nuestros hijos se convertirían en marionetas políticas en el mejor de los casos. También comprendo que, si Ozai muere, tú no tendrías otra opción más que quedarte a cargo hasta que Izumi tuviera la edad para gobernar. Probablemente, harían que desposaras a un miembro de la corte para garantizar la estabilidad del trono, pero para evitar todo eso tenemos que actuar rápido. Además, a ti se te está olvidando que Izumi no es la única que tiene derecho al trono, y obviamente no estoy hablando de Kazuo – explicó Renzo, haciendo que Mai frunciera el ceño._

 _\- Jamás perdonarían a Zuko ni Iroh – dijo Mai, interpretando las palabras de su jefe de seguridad._

 _\- Con Ozai muerto, y tú siendo la reina y señora de la Nación del Fuego, no habría impedimento. Ambos sabemos que hay mucha inconformidad con el gobierno del Rey Fénix últimamente. Si tú subes al poder, les otorgas el perdón a Iroh y Zuko, regresas el orden de las demás naciones, te limpias las manos, le haces un favor al mundo y salimos de la Nación del Fuego como si nada hubiera pasado – explicó Renzo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si todo el asunto fuera pan comido._

 _Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. Mai estaba reflexionando todas las palabras de Renzo. Ella en verdad quería salir de la Nación del Fuego, y sabía que tenía que cumplirle esa promesa a Azula. No sólo porque era una promesa, sino porque Kazuo se encontraba en grave peligro. Todo parecía tener sentido ahora. Mai sabía que el hombre frente a ella no había planeado todo eso solo, y a pesar de que seguramente Azula no había incluido a Zuko en el plan original, devolverle lo que desde un inicio le pertenecía por derecho, sonaba a una forma todavía mayor de redención para todos. La reina tenía que salir de la Nación del Fuego, quería salir de ese lugar, y Renzo le estaba dando la llave. Era una jugada peligrosa, habría que afinar muchos detalles con sumo cuidado, ser sumamente cuidadosos. La chica soltó un suspiro._

 _\- ¿Dónde está el dichoso libro con la receta? – se atrevió a preguntar Mai._

 _Renzo sonrió._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Zuko miró a su esposa con cuidado, no sabiendo cómo sentirse ante el relato que acaba de escuchar. Mai miró a Zuko, esperando que el amor de su vida se alejara de una vez por todas de ella.

* * *

*Música dramática sonando de fondo*. Bueno, este capítulo básicamente de lo que pasó después de la muerte de Azula. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Mil gracias a los nuevos seguidores y a todos los que dejaron review o enviaron PM con sus opiniones. Todo es bien recibido y me gusta mucho leer sus reacciones. Ojalá dejen algún comentario en este capítulo.

 **GirlFanatic30.**

 **PD:** Sólo queda un capítulo más y el epilogo.


	55. 54: Libres…

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con los personajes.**

 **Nota del autor:** La dinámica será la misma que los capítulos anteriores. Espero les guste el último capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 54:**

 **Libres…**

* * *

–Mai no me quiso hablar sobre el plan de un inicio. –explicó Ty Lee. –Ella creía que era mejor que yo no supiera nada por seguridad mía.

–Y terminó diciéndote, ¿por qué…? –preguntó Iroh, enarcando una ceja.

–A veces tengo talento para desesperar a la gente. Sobre todo a Mai –admitió Ty Lee, esbozando su primera sonrisa del día.

 _ **Flashback de Ty Lee:**_

– _Escuché que ahora serás el Señor del Fuego –dijo Ty Lee, mientras entraba a la habitación de Mai._

– _Lamentablemente… es provisional_ _–_ _dijo Mai, soltando un suspiro._

– _Te quedarás ahí bastante tiempo, Mai. Ozai no querrá que nadie toque el trono hasta que encuentre a una persona que sea de fiar y ningún viejo del Concejo es de fiar. Lo único que quieren es poder, poder y más poder –dijo Ty Lee, sentándose en la cama de Mai._

– _Nunca obtendrán poder. Al menos no más del que tienen y no de Ozai –dijo la reina, encogiéndose de hombros._

– _A menos que maten a Ozai –bromeó Ty Lee, haciendo que a Mai se le erizara la piel. La castaña notó la reacción de su amiga y frunció el ceño._ _–_ _¿Todo bien, Mai?_

– _Todo bien, Ty Lee –soltó la reina con irritación, encarando a su amiga. Mai observó a Ty Lee y notó que no usaba rosa, sino rojo._ _–_ _¿Fuiste de compras?_

– _Oh… hablas de esto –dijo Ty Lee, notando que Mai quería desviar el tema. –Tomé una decisión, y no usaré rosa nunca más. Al menos hasta no ser feliz de nuevo._

– _Ya veo…_ _–_ _contestó Mai pensativa, mordiendo su labio inferior._

 _La reina sabía que la muerte de Azula había sido muy fuerte para Ty Lee. No era que para ella no lo hubiera sido, sólo que Ty Lee era mejor exteriorizando las cosas que Mai. En el fondo, la reina se sentía culpable de no ser del todo honesta con su única amiga, pero también sabía que era lo mejor para no involucrarla._

– _Ty Lee, yo…_ _–_ _se iba a atrever a decir Mai. –No, mejor olvídalo._

– _Actúas extraño. Hace un momento estabas bien, y ahora parece que viste un fantasma. Sé que quieres decir algo, pero a la vez no. Todo es muy raro aquí desde que tú y Renzo tienen ese dichoso plan del cual no quieren hablar. ¿Qué está pasando, Mai? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –preguntó Ty Lee claramente herida._

– _No es eso, Ty. Ya te dije que es para protegerte. Entre menos sepas, mejor –dijo Mai, soltando un suspiro._

– _¿Cuándo vas a entender que puedo cuidarme? Mai, no estás sola en esto –dijo Ty Lee, acercándose a la reina y sentándose junto a ella._

– _Te contaré, pero promete no juzgarme. Y es obvio que no le puedes decir a nadie. Ni siquiera le puedes decir a Renzo que lo sabes. Al menos no por ahora_ _–_ _dijo Mai con seriedad._

– _Lo prometo –dijo Ty Lee solemnemente._

 _Mai relató el plan que tenía con Renzo a detalle, provocando que Ty Lee se quedara helada. Ahora tenía sentido el por qué Mai no quería decirle._

– _¿En cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Ty Lee, sintiéndose consternada._

– _Dos semanas…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–Cuando Mai terminó de contarme el plan, tengo que admitir, que por un segundo deseé no haber insistido tanto en saber la verdad –admitió Ty Lee. –Pero también tengo que aceptar que me siento aliviada por haber insistido, porque no era justo para Mai cargar todo eso sola.

Iroh no contestó. El hombre sabía que ese plan no se había originado en la mente de Mai ni de Renzo, pero sí en la de su sobrina. Era posible que Mai hubiera afinado algunos detalles y que Renzo hubiera ejecutado la mayoría del plan, pero aun así, Iroh creía que el haber ejecutado dicho método era algo muy frío.

El hombre tomó un sorbo de su té y comenzó a preguntarse si él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–¿Podrías decirme algo al menos? –dijo Mai, sintiendo temor por el silencio de su esposo.

–Admito que ya esperaba algo así. Tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –admitió Zuko, tomando la mano de Mai. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–No es todo, Zuko –admitió la Señora del Fuego.

El corazón de Zuko comenzó a latir rápidamente, con temor de lo que escucharía después.

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

– _¿Estás segura de que éstas son las hierbas correctas? –preguntó Renzo con ansiedad, mientras le extendía el libro que contenía la receta del veneno a la joven a su lado. Mai rodó los ojos._

– _Estoy segura. Ahora déjame leer las instrucciones. Esto no es tan sencillo como parece –dijo Mai, recordando que le había tenido que mentir a Mura para conseguir todos los ingredientes._

 _Mai y Renzo pasaron un largo rato en silencio, mientras ella preparaba el veneno que sería para Ozai. El silencio fue tenso y nada cómodo._

– _Creo que está listo –anunció Mai, después de un par de horas._

 _Renzo analizó el veneno. Y lo puso en un frasco._

– _¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Mai al ver que Renzo escondía el frasco entre sus ropas._

– _Haré por ti lo que querías hacer con Ty Lee. Es mejor que no sepas cómo va a pasar. Sólo recuerda cómo tienes que reaccionar cuando te den la noticia –dijo Renzo, dándole un beso en la sien a Mai._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–¿Tú preparaste el veneno? –preguntó Zuko con los ojos abiertos. Mai asintió con la cabeza. –Sabía que habías tenido algo que ver, pero jamás creí que hubieras tenido gran parte en el asunto.

–Yo comprendería si tú cambiaras tu percepción de mí y si tú no quisieras seguir conmigo… –comenzó a decir la Señora del Fuego con un nudo en la garganta.

–Mai para, ¿quieres? –dijo Zuko con enojo. –Yo te amo, no importando qué haya pasado. Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre que te voy a dejar cuando estás esperando otro hijo mío y tenemos una niña juntos? Mai, sé que lo que hiciste, fue porque Izumi y Kazuo estaban en peligro. Ya te dije que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. No estoy enojado ni decepcionado. Admito que estoy sorprendido, pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros. No cambia mis sentimientos por ti ni quiero dejarte. Jamás lo haría. Ni siquiera lo imaginaría.

Mai suspiró aliviada, y se le salieron un par de lágrimas debido a la pesadumbre que abandonó su cuerpo. Zuko se acercó a ella, y enjugó sus lágrimas.

–No me arrepiento, Zuko. Creo que… creo que me sentí satisfecha. Creo que me alegré –admitió Mai con la voz entrecortada.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el Señor del Fuego con preocupación.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

– _¡Mi reina, mi reina! –gritó una de las damas de Mai, entrando abruptamente a la recamara de la chica._

– _¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Mai adormilada._

– _Es el Rey Fénix, mi reina. No reacciona –dijo la dama._

 _Mai sabía que el momento había llegado. La reina se levantó de la cama precipitadamente y puso su mejor cara de consternación, corriendo hacia la habitación de su marido._

– _Mi reina… –dijo el doctor, al salir de la habitación de Ozai._

– _¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Mai, con fingida preocupación._

– _El Rey Fénix ha fallecido, mi reina –anunció el doctor._

– _¿Qué? –dijo Mai, casi gritando._

– _Lo siento mucho, mi reina –volvió a decir con pesadumbre._

– _No, es que él no puede… –dijo la chica, mientras tomaba su cabeza con desesperación y comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro rápidamente. –…él no puede haber muerto._

– _Tranquilícese, mi reina –dijo la dama que había ido a despertarla, tratando de tomar a Mai por los hombros._

– _¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Mi esposo acaba de morir! –gritó Mai, aparentando su mejor papel._

– _¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Renzo, entrando al lugar._

– _El Rey Fénix ha muerto –anunció el doctor nuevamente._

– _¿Qué? –soltó Renzo, simulando demencia._

– _¡Está muerto, Renzo! ¡Muerto! –soltó Mai histéricamente, caminando a zancadas hacía el joven. –¡Primero Azula, y ahora él! ¿Quién sigue? ¿Izumi? ¿Yo? Esto es una maldición…_

– _Tranquila, mi reina –dijo Renzo, tomando a Mai por los hombros._

– _No puede haber muerto, Renzo… –dijo la reina entrecortando su voz hipócritamente y abrazando a su jefe de seguridad._

– _Tranquila. Todo estará bien… –dijo Renzo abrazando a Mai también y acariciando su cabello._

 _Mai se quedó abrazando a Renzo. Hipando falsamente, mientras sonreía en el hombro del chico._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Zuko miró a Mai con una mezcla de temor y admiración. Él siempre había sabido de lo que ella era capaz. Lo recordó en la Roca Hirviente. Lo recordó el día en que ella estaba dispuesta a degollar a Sokka para salvar a Ty Lee. Lo recordaba cada vez que ella lanzaba un cuchillo y éste se clavaba en el blanco exacto. Lo que Zuko no sabía era que de hecho pudiera disfrutarlo.

–No creas que me convertí en una asesina a sangre fría –comenzó a decir Mai con los labios fruncidos y la voz todavía entrecortada. –Pero realmente fue como si en ese momento me hubiera salvado y estaba feliz por ello. En el fondo sabía que el mundo estaba mejor sin Ozai y que yo podría salir de la Nación del Fuego. Creía que realmente sería libre y feliz. Me sentía bien porque sabía que no sólo había salvado a Kazuo e Izumi de un destino terrible, sino que iba a poder reestablecer el orden natural de las cosas. Iba a regresarte lo que un inicio era tuyo por derecho. El punto es que no lo hice por sólo disfrutarlo, lo hice porque realmente me quería deshacer de un monstruo.

–Sé por qué lo hiciste, Mai. Ya te dije que no sería capaz de juzgarte, es sólo, que me es difícil imaginarlo –admitió Zuko con una mueca. Para el chico, este lado de Mai era algo nuevo.

–Gracias Zuko… –fue lo único que Mai pudo decir.

–¿Qué pasó después de aquel día? –preguntó el Señor del Fuego.

 _ **Flashback de Mai:**_

– _Lo logramos. Somos libres –dijo Renzo, observando a Mai por detrás. La chica estaba parada en su balcón, viendo al atardecer melancólicamente. Todavía tenía puesto el traje blanco que usó durante el funeral de Ozai._

– _Corrección. Casi lo logramos. Falta regresar a Iroh y Zuko a la Nación del Fuego –dijo Mai sin emoción alguna._

– _¿Qué harás de aquí en adelante? –preguntó Renzo con curiosidad._

– _No lo sé –admitió Mai. –Tengo planeado mudarme con mi tía Mura y quedarme ahí un tiempo con Izumi y Ty Lee. Después, no sé._

– _Tengo una propuesta para ti, entonces –admitió el joven, haciendo que Mai lo encarara._

– _¿Qué clase de propuesta?_

– _Bueno, de un inicio yo te dije que no voy a poder con Kazuo solo. ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? ¿Tú, Izumi? Ty Lee, si ella quiere… Tom-Tom si tú lo deseas. Izumi y Tom-Tom ven a Kazuo como si fuera su hermanito menor, y tal vez a ambos nos vendría bien un poco de compañía del otro. Finalmente, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, creo que nos entendemos –dijo Renzo con leve nostalgia. –Podríamos formar una familia, Mai._

– _No sé qué decir, Renzo –admitió la joven._

– _No te sientas comprometida, Mai. Al decir que podemos formar una familia, no quiere decir que tengamos que ser una pareja formal. Yo entendería si tú encontraras a alguien más, o yo no me quedaría contigo si encuentro a otra persona… pero, no lo sé. Todo puede pasar, ¿cierto? Aunque sinceramente no creo que podamos encontrar a alguien más porque ambos le debemos nuestra lealtad a otras personas –explicó Renzo, con un nudo en la garganta. Mai observó con cuidado a Renzo, sabiendo que en el fondo él tenía razón._

– _¿Sabes, Renzo? No suena tan mal tu idea –admitió Mai. –Iré contigo._

– _¿De verdad? –preguntó el chico incrédulo._

– _De verdad._

 _Renzo sonrió y Mai suspiró volviendo a darle la espalda al chico._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–Así que por eso su actitud. Se irían juntos y formarían una familia. Por eso parecía celoso, pero en realidad no quería quedarse solo. Todo tiene sentido ahora –dijo Zuko, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

–Eso fue lo que pasó. Todo sonaba bien. El plan parecía estar funcionando y en verdad me quería ir con Renzo, hasta que… bueno, ya sabes el resto –dijo Mai, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Hasta que regresé yo… –dijo el Señor del Fuego, echándose para atrás en su cama.

–Arruinaste todo como siempre, pero al arruinarlo, hiciste todo mejor –admitió Mai con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Zuko sonrió de vuelta, sabiendo que Mai ya no tenía nada que contar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Dos semanas después…**

–Espero puedan entenderlo –dijo Mai con una mueca. Tres adultos estaban sentados frente a ella. Dos mujeres y un hombre.

–¿Es lo único que se puede hacer? –preguntó Mura a su sobrina.

–Mi padre y todos los demás miembros del Concejo cometieron traición. Tendrían que estar caminando a la horca en estos momentos, pero Zuko mostró clemencia –comenzó a decir Mai con sentimientos encontrados en su pecho –Esos años en prisión es lo mínimo que le puede pasar a mi padre.

–Si ya tomaste esa decisión respecto a Ukano, creo que no nos queda nada más que respetarlo, querida. Cometió un crimen y merece pagar por ello –dijo el Alcaide de la Roca Hirviente. Jamás perdonaría que su cuñado haya tratado de lastimar a su sobrina.

–¿No dirás nada, Michi? –preguntó Mura, preocupada por el silencio de su hermana.

–Necesito tiempo –dijo la madre de Mai con un hilo de voz.

–Madre, Zuko y yo estamos dispuestos a seguir viendo por Tom-Tom el tiempo que sea necesario. Y si necesitas ayuda para mantener la casa, o cualquier otra cosa, sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudar –admitió Mai, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su madre.

–Creo que dejaré a Tom-Tom por un tiempo más, Mai. Como ya dije, necesito tiempo para descubrir qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante –admitió Michi. –Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a mi casa a empacar las cosas de Ukano. Ah, y Mai, felicidades por tu nuevo bebé.

–Mamá, yo… –Mai pretendía parar a su madre, pero sus tíos la detuvieron.

–Dale tiempo, Mai. Necesita digerir el arresto de tu padre, que su hijo prefiera a su hermana y que su hija va a seguir siendo reina –dijo el tío de Mai con seriedad.

–Oh Agni… –dijo Mai, soltando un suspiro, mientras se echaba para atrás en su silla.

–No te estreses, cielo. Recuerda que le puede hacer daño a tu bebé. Tu madre regresará eventualmente, sólo hay que darle un poco de espacio –dijo Mura, tratando de animar a Mai.

–¿Viste a tu padre, Mai? –preguntó el tío de la chica.

–Lo vi, pero no dijo mucho. Sólo que lo sentía mucho y que estaba arrepentido. Me juró que no dijo nada respecto a Zuko e Izumi –explicó la Señora del Fuego.

–Eso es bueno. ¿Zuko y tú dirán la verdad? –preguntó Mura con preocupación.

–No. Dejaremos las cosas como ya están. Zuko solamente anunciará que estamos casados y después que tendrá un heredero, pero dejará a Izumi como la primera en la línea del trono. A Izumi se lo diremos eventualmente, cuando tenga la edad para entenderlo. Al igual que a Kazuo –explicó Mai, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Está de más decir que nosotros no diremos nada –dijo el alcaide.

\- Lo sé, tío. Lo sé…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Zuko llegó a su habitación, encontró a Mai en la obscuridad, abrazando una almohada y llorando amargamente. El chico se alarmó al ver a su esposa en ese estado y recorrió su habitación a zancadas para llegar a su lado.

–Mai, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es el bebé? –preguntó el Señor del Fuego con grave preocupación. Mai negó con la cabeza, mientras hipaba en la almohada.

–¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Pasó algo en el desayuno con tu familia? –preguntó Zuko, una vez que tuvo a Mai rodeada con sus brazos.

–No es eso… –dijo Mai, tratando de controlarse.

–Me estás asustando… –admitió Zuko, abrazando con más fuerza a Mai.

–Es que, Kazuo dijo su primera palabra hoy… –comenzó a explicar Mai. El Señor del Fuego frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso las hormonas del embarazo estaban afectando tanto a su esposa? –Me llamó mamá, Zuko.

–Oh, Mai… –dijo el maestro fuego con preocupación. Zuko sabía que en el fondo Mai no quería que eso pasara, y no por qué ella no quisiera al niño como si fuera su hijo, sino porque era muy difícil para Mai, tomar el papel que le había dejado Azula. –Sé que es difícil, pero es que ya eres su mamá.

–Pero es que yo…

–Escúchame, ¿quieres? Ante los ojos de Kazuo, tú ya eres su mamá. No puedes dejar de lado el papel, Mai. Él va a comenzar a imitar a Izumi y Tom-Tom. Es natural para él decirte así, porque es en lo que te convertiste. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando necesite a su mamá? ¿Lo vas a ignorar? Eso sería mucho más cruel para Kazuo. Sé que es difícil. Tal vez a mí también se va a helar la sangre el día que me llame papá, pero lo estamos criando. Es algo que está pasando, y no podemos sentirnos culpables al respecto –dijo Zuko, logrando que Mai se tranquilizara. Ella suspiró.

–Tienes razón… –admitió Mai, enjugando sus lágrimas.

–Ahora, no puedes ponerte en este estado cada vez que algo así pasé. Recuerda que estás embarazada y todo esto afecta al bebé. Tienes que estar lo más tranquila posible –dijo el maestro fuego con seriedad. Mai sonrió por la preocupación de Zuko.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Mejor háblame de tu día… –dijo Mai, tratando de olvidar por ese momento. Zuko asintió y comenzó a hablar.

Mai se quedó dormida mientras Zuko hablaba de su día, y a él realmente no le importó, sabiendo que ella había tenido un día difícil. El chico se puso cerca de su esposa y la abrazó, poniendo una mano en su vientre ya no tan plano. Zuko sonrió. En verdad las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Hacia unos meses, él era un rebelde sin nada en el mundo, más que su deseo por seguir luchando y ahora era el Señor del Fuego y tenía una esposa, una hija, dos adoptados y otro más en camino.

Zuko suspiró en el cabello de Mai y recordó las reacciones de sus amigos unos días atrás. Katara había reaccionado mejor de lo que el joven esperaba al enterarse de la verdad. Él creía que iba a comenzar a juzgar a su hermana, Renzo y Mai por sus acciones, pero no fue así. Al parecer, Katara se identificó un poco, y Zuko sabía que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Mai tenía razón. Ella era más parecida a todos ellos, de lo que creía. Toph dijo que ella ya se lo esperaba desde que notó a Renzo tan alterado noches atrás. La maestra tierra dijo que justo la razón por la que ella no había intervenido la noche que Zuko golpeó a Renzo, era porque Toph sabía que todos necesitaban ese momento de tensión para que la verdad saliera a la luz, así que escuchar toda la verdad no le había sorprendido en lo absoluto. Aang no estaba muy feliz al respecto, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para el mundo, y el Avatar tenía que admitir que estaba hasta cierto punto aliviado por no haber tenido que terminar con Ozai él mismo. Sokka no comentó nada, sólo sabía que el día en que se topara con Mai, la miraría con más respeto. Y Suki tampoco dijo mucho, sólo que se arrepentía por haberles tenido tanto rencor a Ty Lee, Azula y Mai por tanto tiempo, sin saber qué habían tenido que vivir.

Zuko soltó un nuevo suspiro. Al parecer, todo iba a estar bien…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Un año después…**

Zuko sostenía a un bebé de apenas cuatro meses de nacido, mientras veía consternado a dos mujeres paradas frente a un acantilado en el mar. Haru estaba a su lado con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

–¿Están seguras de que quieren hacerlo? –preguntó el maestro tierra a las dos chicas frente a él.

–La verdad no –contestó Mai nerviosamente, mirando al acantilado frente a ella.

–¡Lo prometiste, Mai! –gritó Ty Lee con enojo.

Mai suspiró…

 _ **Flashback de Mai.**_

 _Azula estaba parada frente a un acantilado en Isla Ember. La chica veía curiosa al lugar preguntándose qué se sentiría aventarse de ese lugar._

– _¿Creen que haya piedras abajo? –preguntó la Señor del Fuego a sus dos acompañantes._

– _No hay piedras abajo –aseguró Mai. –Este lugar es tan viejo que todo está erosionado._

– _¿Cómo estás tan segura? –le preguntó Ty Lee con curiosidad._

– _Zuko me obligó a bajar un día. No hay nada. Sólo arena y agua –explicó la reina, encogiéndose de hombros._

– _¿Y si salto? –preguntó Azula, haciéndose para atrás como si fuera a tomar impulso para saltar del acantilado._

– _¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Estás embarazada, Azula! –gritó Ty Lee, poniéndose enfrente de la chica para evitar que saltara. Azula se echó a reír._

– _Es broma, pero ustedes dos tienen que prometerme algo… –comenzó a decir la Señor del Fuego. –Si algún día podemos salir de la Nación del Fuego, regresaremos a este lugar y saltaremos de aquí._

– _¿Por qué haríamos algo así? –preguntó Mai con fastidio._

– _Por diversión, algo que tú no comprendes… –dijo Azula encogiéndose de hombros. –Para celebrar nuestra libertad…_

– _Si algún día eso pasa, seré la primera en aventarme –dijo Mai, sabiendo de antemano que ser libres era casi imposible._

– _Pasará, Mai. Seremos libres… –afirmó Azula con una sonrisa._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

–¿Estás lista? –le preguntó Mai a Ty Lee con una mueca.

–Aunque no lo estuviera… –contestó la otra chica con leve preocupación.

Mai y Ty Lee se tomaron de la mano y se hicieron para atrás, tomando vuelo para aventarse del acantilado. Las chicas corrieron dejándose caer al vacío. Mai sonrió mientras sentía un hueco extraño en el estómago y el aire recorriendo rápidamente todo su cuerpo, mientras un sentimiento de alivio la invadía. Ty Lee también sonreía. La chica se sentía extraña, pero por alguna razón, se sentía bien. Como si una pesadumbre hubiera abandonando su cuerpo al haber saltado.

Zuko y Haru se asomaron por el borde, viendo como dos ondas crecían en el agua del mar.

–¿Puedo saltar yo también, papi? –preguntó Izumi con inocencia.

–¡¿Qué?! No, Izumi. Es peligroso –contestó Zuko frunciendo el ceño.

–Pero mami lo hizo y parece divertido –contestó la niña haciendo un puchero.

–Pero tu madre lo hizo porque… porque sí –contestó el Señor del Fuego, tratando de buscar un pretexto para que su hija no insistiera más.

 _"_ _Maldita sea, Mai,_ _"_ pensó Zuko con frustración. Izumi bufó, pero se quedó sentada junto a Kazuo y Tom-Tom en la arena.

Mientras tanto, Mai y Ty Lee nadaban hacia la superficie.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mai, una vez que salió a tomar aire.

–¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Estoy increíble! –dijo Ty Lee con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mai no dijo nada, pero abrazó a Ty Lee. La chica ahora entendía por qué Azula quería lanzarse de aquel acantilado. Se quería sentir por un momento _libre_ …

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo. Creo que me reservaré mis comentarios por ahora, para sacar mi basura emocional hasta el epílogo, pero sólo me gustaría decirles que gracias a todos y cada uno de los que han leído y seguido esta historia. No importa que se hayan unido al inicio o a la mitad, si hayan dejado review, enviado mensaje, o simplemente seguido esto, quiero en verdad decirles que gracias a ustedes estoy escribiendo.

 **\- GirlFanatic30.**

 **PD** : Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **PrivateFire** , **MitzkaAvatar** , **Osana Potter** y **Ana836** por seguir hasta aquí.


	56. Epilogo

**Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Sólo me divierto escribiendo historias con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

* * *

 **15 años después…**

Tantas cosas habían pasado en 15 años, que era difícil enumerarlas y mencionarlas todas.

Primero que nada, Aang y Zuko habían reconstruido el mundo. Fue difícil. Hubo muchos obstáculos en el camino, y a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, todavía había algunas cosas por hacer.

Aang y Katara se casaron sólo un año después de la Coronación de Zuko y a los dos años tuvieron a su primer hijo. Ser el Avatar y tener una familia estaba siendo difícil para Aang, pero afortunadamente tenía a Katara, quien siempre estaba cuidándole la espalda. Ahora, la pareja tenía tres hijos, Bumi, Kya y Tenzin. Vivían en un Templo Aire que Aang construyó, y a pesar de las dificultades, eran muy felices.

Sokka y Suki se casaron unos meses después de que Zuko subiera al trono. Sokka había sido nombrado concejal en Ciudad Republica, un lugar que Zuko y Aang decidieron construir para que personas de todas las naciones pudieran vivir en armonía. Suki, por otro lado, siguió dirigiendo a las Guerreras Kyoshi, una vez que logró reestablecerlas. El reto para ambos había sido mantener una relación a distancia, ya que Suki regresó a Kyoshi y Sokka se había establecido en Ciudad Republica, pero lo lograron.

Toph abrió una escuela de metal control al poco tiempo de que todo hubiera terminado. Decían que la chica tenía métodos algo ortodoxos de enseñanza, pero la verdad es que lograba que todos sus alumnos hicieran metal control. Algunos años después, dejando su escuela en manos de algunos de sus alumnos, Toph se convirtió en la Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República. Atrapar ladrones le encantaba porque la hacía regresar a los _días de gloria_. La maestra tierra tuvo dos hijas, Lin y Suyin, pero jamás se casó, porque según Toph, ella era un ser libre y jamás podría atarse a una persona. Aun así, Toph era genial en su trabajo y parecía feliz.

Ty Lee y Haru se casaron y viajaron por el mundo por algunos años porque ambos querían ver nuevos lugares, hasta que Suki le ofreció a Ty Lee unirse a las Guerreras Kyoshi. Ty Lee no pudo negarse y a cambio, les enseñó a las guerreras a bloquear el chi. Haru la siguió naturalmente y consiguió un trabajo ayudando al crecimiento de la Isla Kyoshi. Ambos tuvieron una niña y un niño, y ahora la familia vivía en la Nación del Fuego, ya que Ty Lee y algunas Guerreras Kyoshi habían sido elegidas como las guardaespaldas de Zuko.

Ursa, Ikem y Kiyi se reestablecieron en la Nación del Fuego, a pesar de los deseos de Ursa de regresar a un ambiente más tranquilo en su pueblo natal. Zuko le había rogado a su madre que no regresara a su pueblo y se quedara cerca de él. Ella no pudo negarse, además que su hija había formado una amistad demasiado grande con Izumi y Tom-Tom, así que se quedó. Ikem había conseguido un empleo como maestro de teatro en una escuela de Caldera, y Kiyi había completado su educación en la Academia Real de la Nación del Fuego para chicas. Para Ursa había sido muy difícil perdonarse por el final de Azula, pero después de muchas pláticas con Mai, Ty Lee e Iroh, logró apaciguar su culpa y ahora vivía feliz, a pesar de todo el tormento que había tenido que pasar.

Iroh reabrió su tienda de té en Ba Sing Se. El hombre tenía mucho éxito con el Dragón del Jazmín, e incluso la tienda sirvió para las futuras reuniones de la Orden del Loto Blanco y el Equipo Avatar. Iroh murió algunos años después debido a su edad avanzada, pero murió feliz, sabiendo que todos sus seres queridos estaban bien.

Mai y Zuko siguieron juntos, criando a sus tres hijos y Tom-Tom en la Nación del Fuego. Por supuesto que había sido difícil. Habían tenido muchas dificultades al principio, porque como Mai había predicho, nadie en el Concejo vio con buenos ojos su matrimonio, y mucho menos el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo. Incluso, muchos trataron de sacar a Izumi de la línea del trono, tratando que el joven Príncipe Iroh fuera el nuevo heredero, provocándole muchos enojos a Zuko, pero el Señor del Fuego y su terquedad establecieron que Izumi, y sólo Izumi sería su heredera. Mai también había tenido que pasar por muchas rabias debido a los comentarios de la gente de la corte que decían que ella era ventajosa e interesada, pero la Señora del Fuego trataba de ignorarlos. Finalmente, tanto Mai como Zuko, sabían la verdad y eran felices. Los demás podían creer y decir lo que quisieran.

Michi había terminado por acceder a que Tom-Tom se quedara en el palacio. La madre de Mai necesitó mucho tiempo para aceptar que su esposo estaba en la cárcel y viajó algunos años tratando de reencontrarse. Cuando regresó, ayudó a Mura a expandir su florería, pero cuando trató de acercarse a su hijo, Tom-Tom era más de Mai que de ella, así que Michi decidió dejar a su hijo con Mai, sabiendo que iba a ser mucho más cruel alejarlo. Mai y Zuko aceptaron a Tom-Tom, naturalmente, y lo criaron como a un hijo más. El chico no podía estar más agradecido. En recompensa, Tom-Tom actuaba como un buen hermano mayor para los otros tres chicos, protegiéndolos siempre y guiándolos cuando era necesario.

Izumi estaba creciendo para ser una gran líder. La niña había ido a la escuela con Kiyi y no había duda de que la política corría por sus venas, porque siempre se la pasaba leyendo sobre su país, tratando de entender los problemas y buscar soluciones, además que su actividad favorita era ir a la oficina de su padre y darle otra visión de las cosas. Izumi heredó el gusto por las armas de Mai, y al poco tiempo de practicar, se volvió tan buena como su madre. Mai y Zuko habían decidido decirle la verdad a su hija cuando ella cumplió 12 años. Izumi terminó con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que _siempre lo supo_ , sintiéndose aliviada de no ser hija de Ozai y sacudiendo todos los insultos que había escuchado que la gente decía sobre su madre y sobre ella misma. La niña creció para hacer a Zuko y sus hermanos rabiar cada vez que algún chico se le acercaba, cosa que siempre divertía a Mai. Ahora, seguía estudiando, y Zuko sabía que dejaría el trono en buenas manos.

Iroh, el hijo menor de Mai y Zuko, fue el más curioso de los cuatro. Mai se había vuelto una experta en curar las rodillas del niño cuando terminaba todo raspado por explorar el palacio o cuando tomaba a Druk y salía del palacio a escondidas. Al menos, Zuko y Mai tenían la tranquilidad de que el dragón era demasiado celoso de sus cuatro hijos, como para dejar que algo les pasara. Iroh, también solía meterse en problemas. Era común que llegara con moretones en la cara o los labios sangrantes, provocados por las peleas que tenía en la escuela cuando escuchaba que alguien insultaba a su familia. Zuko terminaba en la dirección de la escuela, tratando de no perder los estribos él mismo. Mai decía que era culpa de Zuko, porque Iroh había heredado el temperamento de su padre. El problema de que Iroh se metiera en discusiones que terminaban en peleas, era que a veces Tom-Tom y Kazuo terminaban envueltos también, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a sus padres, sobre todo a Mai, pero todo eventualmente paró cuando Mai, bastante harta de que su hijo se metiera en líos, lo sentó y le contó toda la verdad, diciéndole que tenía que ignorar a todos porque nada de lo que decían era cierto. Curiosamente, Iroh paró, aunque de vez en cuando terminaba en una u otra pelea. El chico, al tener una naturaleza curiosa y aventurera, decidió enlistarse en la Fuerzas Unidas, y justo estaba a punto de terminar sus primeros seis meses de entrenamiento.

Kazuo, por su lado, había desmentido los pronósticos de los doctores y se convirtió en un excelente maestro fuego. Mai y Zuko lo cuidaron con un poco más de cuidado que a sus otros hijos debido al origen de Kazuo. Mai decidió usar la misma técnica que Azula usó con Izumi, y le contó historias fantásticas de sus verdaderos padres. La crianza tan cuidadosa y afectiva de Mai y Zuko, provocaron que Kazuo se volviera un chico que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y cuando terminó la escuela en la Nación del Fuego, decidió que iría a la Universidad de Ba Sing Se para convertirse en doctor, decisión que sorprendió a sus padres, pero lo respetaron. Mai, le dio la corona, el dije y el diario de Azula cuando el chico cumplió trece años. Ella temía que Kazuo fuera a reaccionar mal cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero la noche en que Kazuo terminó de leerlo, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, encontrando a Mai sola y la abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él y que estaba feliz de que ella y Zuko lo hubieran adoptado como suyo, aunque ahora también se sentía orgulloso de ser hijo de Azula y Renzo. Desde esa noche, Kazuo, decidió escribirles un diario a sus padres para honrar su memoria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados estaba sentado solo en su camarote, escribiendo a la luz de una vela.

 _Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

 _Me disculpo si no les he escrito en un largo tiempo. Hoy regreso a la Nación del Fuego para los Festivales de la Reconstrucción. Ha sido un semestre largo en la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, pero todo parece ir bien._

 _Les escribo como siempre para contarles qué ha sido de mi vida. Justo, acabo de terminar de leer el diario de mamá por segunda vez, y no me puedo sentir más orgulloso de ser su hijo. No me importa todo lo que pasó, ni cómo sucedieron las cosas, sólo me importa que gracias al sacrifico y acciones de ambos, yo estoy vivo._

 _Tengo que decir que ustedes no pudieron conseguirme mejores padres sustitutos para cuidarme y guiarme. Mi otra mamá se ha encargado de recordarme lo mucho que me amaron, y mi otro padre, se encarga de recordarme cuán orgullosos están todos de mí. Tengo tres hermanos maravillosos y a pesar de que ha habido peleas, y que sé que dos son mis primos y el otro ni siquiera es nada mío, daría la vida por ellos. Tom-Tom siempre se ha encargado de cuidarme para que no me meta en problemas como un gran hermano mayor. Izumi me ha escuchado siempre que lo he necesitado, aunque muchas veces me ha hecho rabiar cuando me molesta. E Iroh ha sido mi gran compañero de aventuras y travesuras. Todo es increíble. Ustedes me dieron la familia feliz que siempre desearon que tuviera, aunque admito que a veces me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran aquí._

 _Siempre los llevo conmigo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir y por amarme tanto. Y perdónenme si esta vez he escrito muy poco, pero tengo que salir para ir al palacio._

 _Los amo y amaré por siempre._

 _\- Kazuo._

Kazuo cerró su diario y salió del barco para dirigirse al palacio a encontrarse con su familia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mai y Zuko estaban sentados en la oficina de Zuko leyendo cartas, cuando Izumi entró abruptamente, sobresaltando a sus padres.

–¡Iroh y Kazuo están aquí! –gritó la chica con emoción.

–Agni, Izumi. No tienes por qué abrir así –dijo Mai, levemente molesta.

–Lo sé, lo sé… ¡pero ya están aquí! –dijo Izumi, rodando los ojos en perfecta imitación de su madre. Mai negó con la cabeza, pero se levantó, tomando la mano de Zuko y siguiendo a Izumi por los largos pasillos del palacio.

Cuando llegaron adonde Iroh y Kazuo estaban, Tom-Tom ya estaba abrazando a sus hermanos para darles la bienvenida. Izumi corrió de inmediato a saludar, mientras Zuko y Mai se daban su tiempo para llegar a su encuentro. La pareja no pudo evitar sonreír al apreciar la escena.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –dijo Kazuo, al ver que Mai y Zuko llegaron.

–Hola Kazuo –dijo Zuko, soltando la mano de Mai y abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su hijo.

–Los extrañé tanto… –admitió el chico.

–También te extrañamos –dijo Mai, siendo su turno de abrazar al joven.

–¿Y tú no nos vas a saludar, Iroh? –preguntó Zuko, dirigiéndose a su hijo menor. Iroh agachó la cabeza y se encontró con su padre dándole un abrazo rápido.

–Hola papá, hola mamá –dijo el chico con nerviosismo, esta vez abrazando a Mai. La Señora del Fuego frunció el ceño al ver que su hijo actuaba raro.

–Déjame verte –exigió Mai, separándose de Iroh. El chico suspiró y alzó la cara, revelando un par de moretones en sus mejillas.

–¿De verdad, Iroh? –preguntó Zuko, negando con la cabeza.

–¡No fue mi culpa! Es la última vez. Lo juro… –dijo Iroh, tratando de defenderse.

–Eso dijiste la última vez… –dijo Mai, todavía mirando los moretones de su hijo.

–¿Al menos lo dejaste peor? Porque si no lo dejaste peor, entonces regresas y le das su merecido –dijo Tom-Tom con sarcasmo.

–Oh… debiste verlo –dijo Iroh con orgullo.

–¡Tom! –dijo Mai, volteando a ver a su hijo-hermano, con desaprobación.

–¿Qué? Si ya se metió en problemas, al menos que valga la pena –dijo Tom-Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

–No lo incites, Tom. Iroh es bastante bueno ya por sí solo –dijo Izumi, con una sonrisa burlona.

–Hablaremos de esto… –dijo Zuko, provocando que Iroh tragara grueso.

–Antes de que castiguen a Iroh, ¿podemos pedir permiso para ir los cuatro a la plaza para ver los fuegos artificiales? –preguntó la princesa.

–No lo sé… ¿tú qué dices, Mai? –preguntó Zuko, provocando que Mai lo mirara con frialdad por dejarle la responsabilidad a ella.

–¿Regresarán para la cena? –preguntó Mai, sintiéndose de repente vieja, al ver que sus hijos estaban tan crecidos.

–Sí mamá. De hecho, nos encontraremos allá con Kiyi y regresaremos aquí todos para ver a la abuela Ursa y al abuelo Ikem –explicó Kazuo, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Desde cuándo tienen este plan? –preguntó Zuko con curiosidad.

–Hace unas semanas –explicó Iroh encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Vendrá la tía Mura? –preguntó Tom-Tom. Mai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces podemos ir? –preguntó Izumi.

–De acuerdo, pero no quiero que lleguen tarde –dijo Mai. Los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron ampliamente.

–No prometemos nada –bromeó la princesa, queriendo hacer bufar a sus padres.

–Oh sí, porque Izumi se va a ver con su novio –bromeó Tom-Tom, sabiendo que haría enojar a sus hermanos y Zuko.

–¡¿Qué Izumi qué?! –bramó Zuko.

–¡¿Y así no quieres que traiga la cara morada, mamá?! –soltó Iroh con enojo.

–¡Que yo no tengo novio! –gritó Izumi, ruborizándose violentamente.

–Y si lo tuviera, ¿qué? Yo, a la edad de Izumi ya estaba casada con su padre –dijo Mai, queriendo hacer enojar más a Zuko.

–Es broma, ¿no, Mai? –dijo Zuko, rodando los ojos.

–No la incites, mamá –dijo Kazuo, negando con la cabeza.

–¡No tengo novio! ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, ¿podemos irnos ya? –dijo Izumi, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

–Tengan cuidado –dijo Zuko.

Izumi, Iroh, Tom-Tom y Kazuo comenzaron a correr, alejándose de sus padres, pero Kazuo se paró y volteó a ver a Zuko y Mai quienes los veían de lejos. El chico sonrió y regresó rápidamente adonde sus _otros_ padres estaban parados.

–¿Qué pasa, Kazuo? –preguntó Mai con el ceño levemente fruncido por la actitud de su hijo.

–Tengo algo que decirte –dijo el chico jadeante.

–¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Zuko con leve preocupación, y Kazuo asintió.

El chico metió una mano a un bolsillo en su chaqueta y con el puño cerrado sacó algo. Kazuo tomó una mano de Mai, dejó caer el objeto en ella sin que su madre lo pudiera ver y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo rápido a ambos padres.

–Somos libres –fue lo único que dijo Kazuo, después de romper el abrazo con Mai y Zuko, y salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Mai y Zuko se miraron sorprendidos por la acción de su hijo. Mai abrió su mano y reveló un viejo collar con un dije de la Nación del Fuego colgando de él. Ella sonrió sabiendo que ese collar era de Azula. Ahora las palabras de Kazuo tenían sentido. Zuko abrazó a su esposa por los hombros, dejando que ella pusiera la cabeza en su hombro.

–Tienes razón, Kazuo –susurró Mai. – _Somos libres…_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Primero que nada (como siempre) quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron esta historia. Como dije en el capítulo pasado, no importa que hayan comenzado desde el inicio, la mitad o hasta el final, siempre me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo. Esta historia costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y la verdad es que le tengo un cariño muy especial porque mientras la escribía mi vida dio un giro de 160°, y muchas veces escribir este retorcido fic, era mi desahogo. Perdón si hubo veces en las que me tardé en actualizar, o si hubo muchos dedazos o faltas de ortografía o gramática, traté en verdad de hacerla lo más perfecta posible, pero a veces no me daba la vida para corregir todo a detalle. Espero les haya gustado el final y la historia en general. De un inicio, no creí que fuera a ser tan larga, pero heme aquí publicando 56 capítulos. Tengo muchas ideas todavía, así que probablemente esto no va a ser lo último que lean de mí. Espero que me dejen un último review con sus comentarios, y nos leemos en la próxima historia.

 **\- GirlFanatic30.**

 **PD 1:** Si llegaste hasta aquí y esta historia ya tiene meses o años de haberse terminado, pero te gustó o tienes una opinión al respecto, me encantaría que dejaras un review con tus comentarios. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, todavía me gustaría leer cómo te hizo sentir esta historia.

 **PD 2:** Si eres fan o estabas leyendo ¿Cómo Rebelarse por Amor?, de verdad una disculpa enorme, pero ya en un par de semanas, voy a comenzar a actualizarla de nuevo. Ojalá aún tengas interés de saber cuál va a ser el final.


End file.
